Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles
by Fire Monk
Summary: A Year at this school has more drama then a soap opera. But the new kid is determined to tough it out. Starring Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Hinata and OC Dakku. Complete! Yaoi and other stuffs...
1. Epi 1: The New Kid

**HEHE! DarkFire here to ring in a new story.**

**Here we go. This formula has been done, rehashed and reused over and over again. High School. But yet, It always focuses one just 2 characters. This story will focus on more then 2. It will attempt to involve a large number of the Naruto cast while circling the life of one person in particular.**

** Here's the Kicker. If you read my Dakku Saga story, then rest assure you'll know this story's MC. Dakku and his brother come back in this odd retelling of a new kid to school. It's Mean Girls, with Degrassi, Yaoi, Yuuri, whatever the case may be. Everyone has a secret. And Dakku just wants to fit in. Yea... like High School is that easy right?**

**Anyways without further ado... Here is Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles.**

**I do not own the Naruto Series. Trust me. You'd know if I did.**

* * *

Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles!

Episode 1: The New Kid.

**There are three things in life that are always absolute. You die, you pay taxes and you meet people. Unless you're a recluse like me. Then you meet practically no one. It's not that I don't like people, because I love the people on TV, it's just that reality sucks major ass!! I'm being honest. Sit there and stare blankly around for 20 seconds. Do it. I'll wait. See nothing happened! And if something did happen... then... fuck you! **

**Sorry for the spaz, the name's Dakku. I've never been to a high school before. In fact the last time I was in school was back in the 5th grade. I was home schooled when I moved into my mom's house after my dad abandoned me. It's okay! I'm not scarred for life by it. Anyways back to the subject at hand. I'm 15 now and my mom is hell bent on getting to go to school. Seriously, is it really all it's cracked up to it?**

Point of View Change - First Days Suck

He shifted around in his bed and looked at the clock. "Please God, pity me and make it go back... 1738 hours." It had been almost 2 and a half months since his mother had announced he would got to High School for the first time in his life. Fire Wolf High was Yondaime City's smallest and only High School. He glanced back at his clock and he saw it go back a minute. "YES! PITY!" Then the clock jumped ahead 2 minutes and the alarm went off at 7 am.

He rolled out of bed lifelessly and hit the floor hard. Probably if he could break something. Probably. The door to his room opened and a black hair woman came in. He hair flowed nicely and her eyes shone red. "Time to get up, Dakku." He looked at her half wanting to strangle her and the other wanting to sleep. He stood up slowly and looked about his room. It was messy and destroyed. Kinda like his life at the moment.

After he showered and got dressed he went down the stairs and into the Kitchen. He looked at his mother sitting there with some man at the table. "Hey, Asuma." The man turned around and smiled at him. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Dakku turned away disgusted and opened the fridge. "I hear you're starting school today. How's it feel?" Dakku pulled out some orange juice and produced a fake smile. "I'm about as happy as (warning bad pun) Paris Hilton before her album bombed."

Asuma laughed and his mother grumbled about him being rude. Asuma stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I got to go, Kurenai. I'll see ya later. Hey Dak, need a ride!?" Asuma said looking at him. Dakku poured a cup of juice and shook his head and Asuma shrugged and walked out. Dakku drank his cup and closed his eyes and when he opened them Kurenai was standing in front of him. He spat back some juice into the cup in fear.

"You will enjoy this day. You will smile. AND YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER MAKE A FRIEND!" she said furiously. Dakku's eyes were about the size of baseballs in fear. He nodded slowly as she walked out and blinked a few times terrified. "She's... mad." He looked back at his cup which had spit bubbles and he put it down in disgust. He walked out and before he made it to the living room he heard a yell. "And put the damn cup in the sink!"

After returning and doing as he was told he walked into the living room and looked at the time on the cable box. "7:34" He picked up a small note pad and pen from the coffee table. "There supplies. No need for all the extra." He walked to the front door and opened it. At that moment he saw a blond taller boy who had the same face as him. He yawned and Dakku shook his head. "Any reason to be late, Nasake?"

Nasake looked at him and grumbled. He walked out the door and went over to the garage. Dakku followed along like a lost puppy. The garage door opened and there was A Toyota Celica in blue. "You're car is gay." Dakku said smugly. Nasake looked at him and smiled. "And you would know what's gay and not right?" Dakku cursed him and got in the passenger seat. Nasake laughed and opened the car door and started the car. Within moments they pulled out of the driveway on onwards.

**Back to Dakku -**

**The car ride sucked. The whole time he looked at me and made fun of what I was wearing. So I have a thing for longsleeved shirts in black! It doesn't make me emo! I mean, i'm wearing blue jeans! And my hair is a bit messy short and brown. See not emo! Not emo! Hmph. Anyways. We made it to this small 3 floor building and their were kids hanging out in the front. This is what hell must look like. Okay... that comment was a bit emo...**

First Impressions? -

He stepped out of the car and his head hit the top of the door outline. "Fuck!" He yelled out as Nasake laughed at him. "Dude, relax, it's not as bad as you think. Just avoid the following people." Nasake passed him along a list. Dakku looked it over and fell over dramatically. "Why did you write everyone?" Nasake walked away and laughed. "Because you're weird." Dakku looked at him fuming. "One day you prick... one day."

He walked forward towards the building from the parking lot and watched the other kids talking amongst themselves. He looked at his watch beneath his long sleeve and sighed. "8:10. shouldn't a bell ring by-" The bell rang and he looked on dumbstruck. He had a knack for calling his own misfortunes. All the kids on in the from the front ran inside and he followed along attentively. "There's always one overly excited and nice idiot that helps the new guy out. Where in the hell am I suppose to find that person!?"

He slumped down as bit as he walked and the something ran past him. It was a bright orange flash that made his eyes water. "Okay. Odd." He walked up the small steps and a black haired boy walked by him and looked at him. His cold stare gave Dakku a shiver and he noted to himself. "Avoid Black Haired dude with the weird eyes." He walked in the door and stared down the long hall and saw rows of lockers and people standing by them.

As he looked on in silence a rather odd young man popped up in front of him. "Hello! Are you new!? You look new! I'm Lee! Rock Lee! Fire High's Green-" Dakku walked past him disturbed. "Why is he wearing a green spandex suit?" He ran down the hall fast to get away from Lee. He turned and opened a room and took time to regain his breath. He looked up and saw a desk with a secretary at it. "Can I help you? Oh wait, you're the new kid! Sit right over there and the Principle will be with you."

He looked at the decrepit old chair and shuddered. He decided he would stand as the secretary went into another room. He looked at the door and it said Principles office. "Good Work idiot. You manged to run right into the principle's office." He looked at the secretary walked out and a tall blond with a with a tight shirt came out. Dakku's jaw hit the floor when he saw her. "Why are her breast... so... large!?"

She caught him looking and smiled. "Fairu Dakku? You look like your brother Nasake. Please. Come in." She opened the door to her office and he followed behind her and sat in the wooden chair in front of a large oak desk. She sat down in what seem to be a more comfortable cushioned rotating chair. "I am Principle Tsunade. I run things here at Fire Wolf High." He nodded along to what she said never taking his eyes off her unbelievably huge front.

She coverer her breasts with her arms and his look was broken he looked at her and she continued. "We run on 3 class schedule. each class lasts about 90 minutes with a lunch break in between periods 2 and 3. Since you're new and don't know much, here's a map of the building." He looked at the map and the building was t-shaped on the first floor. The right point was the gym and the left the cafeteria. The second and 3rd floors had just the singular line going down the middle.

"Why is there no auditorium?" Dakku said looking back. She pointed at a large building behind her outside the window. "There." Dakku looked and nodded. "Well now, lets get you some classes." She pulled out 4 sheets of papers. They had pictures of teachers and class descriptions. He picked them up and looked them over. "Basic Communications? Creative Writing Applications? Advanced Mathematics? Odd classes."

She nodded and watched as he kept looking. "Defense Against the Dark Arts? Is this for real!?" Tsunade's eyes opened up and she grabbed the page from his hand. "That boy! I swear I'll kill him for this one!" Dakku's eyes opened up and he laughed nervously. "Yea... Okay... I have my classes... now." Tsunade crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "Good. Lets see. Creative Writing Applications with Professor Hatake. Chemistry with Professor Shizune. And Physical Education/Health with Professors Anko and Gai."

She handed him a small paper with directions to each room and smiled. "Remember, this is High School. Work Hard and make everyone proud. And avoid Uzumaki Naruto!" He nodded and left the room. He thougt about what she said and looked at his watch. "9:00" The day was not over. As he walked out of the office she heard over the P.A. speakers "Uzumaki Naruto. Report to the Principals office. IMMEDIATELY YOU BRAT!" Dakku laughed half afraid and half humored as he walked off towards his first class.

**Dakku POV of First Class -**

**Seriously... it sucks. I shoulda picked a better class. The professor is this odd guy who wears a mask on his face and has a headband over his left eye and his hair was oddly gray. Everyone was writing an assignment he had given them. All the while he was pre-occupied with some book named Make-Out Violence. WHO THE HELL GETS VIOLENT WHILE MAKING OUT!? AND WHY IS IT SO INTRIGUING TO HIM!?**

**I did notice two things. One, this blond kept looking at me which creeped me out. She reminded me of one of those ditzy girls like someone from Degrassi. I wish I remembered but it was creepy. Two, most every one glanced back at me in my seat all the way in the back.Not only that, this creepy brunnete kid kept eyeing me like he wanted to fight. Thank god the bell rang before I woulda said something that would have ended with me getting my ass kicked.**

First Encounters!

After leaving the first class, a blond in purple clothing walked up to him. "Hi! You must be the new kid Dakku. I'm Ino." She held out her hand and Dakku stood up. "_I _don't care." He said as he walked on to the second floor. She stood there stunned by his rudeness. "I was just trying to be nice." Dakku climbed the stairs and kept his head down. "Days like this suck sooo much ass." Then without warning he bumped into something and lost his footing.

A hand reached out and grabbed him before he could fall. The hand it seems was attached to a young blond guy with an orange jumpsuit. Dakku looked at him as he regained his footing. "You okay? You should really watch-" Dakku walked past him and kept silent. The blond grabbed his arm and growled at him. "I helped you out, the least you could do is say thank you." Dakku looked at him and yanked his arm free. "Thanks." Dakku walked away and heard a voice ring out.

"Naruto. Leave my brother alone." Nasake came walking down the stairs and Naruto looked up and shrugged. Dakku kept walking and went to his second class. He entered the room and the woman dressed in black introduced him to the class. Much to his dismay the brown haired boy who look liked he wanted Dakku dead was in this class as well. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Inuzuka. Kiba please raise your hand so that Dakku may find his seat."

He crossed his fingers hoping it was in the back and away from the front. The brown haired boy raised his hand and Dakku passed out. Well he would have if he could to avoid sitting next to him. He made his way slowly over to Kiba's table. There were 3 chairs. One occupied by the brown haired menace according to him and then a shy purple haired girl. He took his seat which by comparison was the middle most seat of the whole room.

The lecture was about basic compounds that went into making a smoke bomb suitable for quick escapes. Dakku half wanted to die as the lecture went on. That and he felt some kind of murderous intent. Half of the room kept their eyes fixated on him. He sank lower in his seat and prayed for the class to end soon. After 3 failed attempts to feign sleep and interest, the class bell rang and he walked out faster then everyone.

He panted and Tsunade walked up to him. "Oh Dakku, here. Your official locker. 1313." Dakku looked at her suspiciously. "1313? Why not 666 for godsakes!?" Tsunade placed a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. "666 is taken already." Dakku looked on lost as what she said flew over his head. He really wasn't expecting that answer. "Your locker is right in the middle of this row. Conveniently located right to your Chem class. Bring your own lock. And enjoy your lunch."

**Dakku's POV- Lunch**

**Seriously, I have never seen soooooooo many people crammed into one big cafeteria. The option to sit outside and eat was for those who had friends. Since I have none i'll stay my ass indoors. The lunch line was long and in front of me was this guy who had this large gourd like thing on his back. I mean, what's he carrying that shit for!? More importantly, how the fuck can he carry it!?**

**As I made my way to the front of the line I saw this old man serving food. His name tag said Teuchi. The young girl next to him had a tag that said Ayame.They smiled at me and I faked one back. Appearances right? They put this slop down on my plate and gave me a bowl of ramen. I looked at it and almost threw up. I looked around for a suitable place to sit and couldn't find any.**

**My brother walked up to me and led me to his table. There was this blond there with a really huge fan. I mean did she get that hot to need one that big to cool her self off? Next to her was this guy dressed in black and had make-up on his face. Of all the colors he coulda picked, he choose purple. PURPLE! HINT FUCKING HINT! That and he had like this weird wrapped up thing with hair popping out of it.**

Lunch Room Gossip/Gym Break!

Dakku sat down next to his brother Nasake and looked at the two across from him. "Temari, Kankurou. This is my little brother. He just started here. It's his first day. Temari smiled and looked at him. "He so cute and emo looking. Why so glum hunny?" Temari said smiling. Obviously, Dakku must have missed the part where the insult didn't sting. "I'm not glum... or emo for that matter."

Nasake laughed and petted his brother. "Calm down their skippy. Temari back to the subject at hand. So... you like Shika don't you?" Temari blushed and looked away. Nasake and Kankurou laughed and Dakku looked on confused. "Whose Shika?" Dakku asked politely. Nasake nodded and pointed at a kid with a pony-tail. He had one a green vest and his face show little ofr no emotion. "What's wrong with him? I mean sure he has a pony-tail but he looks cool to me."

Temari blushed an Kankurou eyed Dakku up and down. "Dude. Are you serious?" Dakku looked at him and felt an insult coming on but he fought it off and nodded. "If she likes him then who are we to judge. Right?" Dakku looked at Nasake who agreed. Temari smiled at him and they exchanged email addresses. The rest of the period went by as such. They conversed about trying to get Temari with Shikamru and laughing.

The bell rang and the all stood up and said their goodbyes. Dakku looked at his schedule and grimaced at the words. "Physical Education and Health" He walked over to the other to the exit and down the hall to the gym. He looked at the imposing double doors that led to the gym. He walked out onto the large gymnasium and looked around. "Whoa! The wall is like 50 feet high. And floors look well taken care off."

A white haired man walked up to him and looked at him. "Who are you?" Dakku looked at him as he smiled. "Fairu Dakku. It's my first day here." Dakku felt disturbed by the man's smile. "I am Jiraiya. Substitute teacher and the Sex Ed Teacher. Go get dressed in the-" Dakku cut him off and walked to the bleachers. "I'd much rather stay like this for today." Jiraiya looked at him and nodded. "He's got spunk."

After 20 minutes a group of boys and girls began filing out of the locker rooms. Dakku looked at them indifferently until the same pair of murderous eyes met his and he looked down. "Damnit! Of all the fucking luck... Kibbles...wait... umm.. Kiba! That's it... Kiba is in this class too." Jiraiya looked at then and then yelled for Dakku to get in line. Dakku walked over slowly with his hand in his pocket and keeping his head down.

There stood all of the kids in his class in shorts and tank tops. Except the girls who had a small draping shirt that went a bit past their waist. Dakku was the only one in full on clothing. Jiraiya shook his head pulled out a ball. "Dodgeball. Run. Now." They all looked at him till he beaned the ball right at the blond boy standing next to Dakku. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled out as they all dispersed from the the ball throwing maniac.

Jiraiya picked up the ball and launched it at Dakku. Dakku looked at it and bent over backwards to dodge it. Jiraiya looked stunned at him. "Nice Dodge." Dakku pulled back up and made a break for it. "I HATE SCHOOL!" The black haired boy he saw earlier picked up the ball and threw it at some fat kid with red swirls on his face. The fat kid got hit and Dakku looked on. "That's 2. Considering that there's only 15 of us... 13 are still in the game."

The ball rolled up to Dakku's feet and he picked it up an saw as the other kids looked on. The fat kid and the blond one were sitting on the bleachers. They looked on intently. Dakku looked at the ball and smiled. "I feel... odd... and... powerful." He pretended to throw the ball and everyone moved slightly. "Oh yea. I love it." He looked around for prospective targets. He saw the red haired boy with the gourd.

"Him." He arched his hand back and let the ball fly faster then what Jiraiya had thrown it at him. The red haired kid stood still as the ball approached him and a wall of sand deflected the ball. "WHAT!? THATS SO NOT FAIR!" Dakku looked on in amazement. The red haired boy picked it up and one of the kids snickered "Kill 'em, Gaara!" Dakku stepped back and gulped hard. Gaara threw the ball back harder at Dakku who flipped over the ball to dodge it.

All the kids looked on in shock. "Gaara's never missed before." Shikamaru said in horror. Dakku's eyes lit up with the same fear. Gaara was already behind Dakku holding the ball. "How the fuck!?" Gaara looked at him and dropped the ball on his shoulder. Dakku got hit softly and shook in fear. "You're out." Gaara said softly as Dakku's eyes broke and he walked off to the bleachers.

He sat down next to the fat kid and the blond boy. He remember the blond now from before. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki-" Naruto got cut off. "Naruto. I know." The blond looked at him and the fat kid smiled. "I'm Akimichi Choji." Dakku nodded and sat back on the bleachers. "What's yours?" Choji asked. "Fairu Dakku." Naruto and Choji nodded and smiled. "You were awesome out on the field. You're really good. But Gaara is like way too good. He usually wins every dodgeball game." Naruto quipped.

Dakku shot up and walked to the the exit as Choji and Naruto looked on. Dakku took one look at the rest of them running around and avioding the ball. He sighed and walked out the double doors and leaned against them. He slid down and hit the floor. As he sat there and closed his eyes a hand appeared in his face. He looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking at him. He wondered at that moment, was it really all that bad to be amongst people?

* * *

**Hehe there it is. Wanna know how it goes on? Who was the person at the end? Why in the hell Kiba wants to kill Dakku? Give me reviews! Send me emails! Let me know if it's worth it!**

**DF: That was fun.  
Dakku: Why won't you let me die in peace?  
Nagori: Especially if you're replacing me with him?**

**DF: Because I love torturing you in every way possible.  
Kiba: He called me Kibbles.  
DF: And that is awesomely funny.  
**


	2. Epi 2: Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

**Okay... Time for Episode Two... And if you're wondering... the couples are coming soon.**

**I Do Not Own The Naruto Series... That's all... (Thought so silly comment was coming eh?)**

BTW: I do not believe in the concept of "The Fuck Buddy" Also any parts that are bolded are Dakku's personal thoughts unless otherwise stated.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

Episode 2: Some things are better left unsaid!

**Ok, recap of what happened last time! I started school off with a bang. Well more like a pop. From the moment I walked through the doors, this weird kid called Lee popped up and tried to befriend me. Maybe I should have announced my no spandex policy first. Then I met the school principle. She either has a lot of money to spend or god has blessed her beyond reason with her breast. I picked my classes and managed to live through the first one though there was this guy who looked like he wanted me dead.**

**I went off to my second and this girl named Ino blocked my way. I made it past her and made it half way up the stairs to my next class when I bumped into someone and they kinda saved me from breaking my ass. Second period, I came face to face with Murder Stare, whose name turned out to be Kiba. Thank god I didn't call him Kibbles again. Anyways, it was uncomfortable. During lunch, my brother introduced me to his friends and I think I made some new friends.**

**After lunch I had dodge ball as a game in P.E., and I got caught by this kid called Gaara, the fucking weirdest kid ever. I met Naruto and Choji. And as much as they tried to be nice, I couldn't stand it so I left the gym and slid down against the door. Someone interrupted my alone time. And I think... it's about time to find out who it is.**

**Something... Disturbing to say**.

Dakku looked up and noticed someone standing in front of him. "Need some help?" Dakku stood up by himself and dusted himself. "No. Thank you. I'm good. Kankurou wasn't it?" Kankurou nodded and Dakku walked off. "You okay dude?" Dakku waved his hand uncaringly and walked down the hall towards the front exit. Kankurou looked at him as he walked out the door and shook his head. "He's got serious people issues."

Dakku walked up to Nasake's car and laid on the hood and looked up at the sky. "Too much action for one day. I want to go home. I don't fit well here." Dakku sighed and he heard some footsteps. Temari's blonde hair came into view and Nasake was standing next to her. "Hey buddy. Any reason you're cutting on you're first day?" Nasake said smiling. Dakku looked at him and nodded. "I hate it here." Temari's face shifted to pity for him.

"Let's go out for some pizza eh?" Nasake laughed and Temari nodded. "Pizza is an awesome distraction from the real world. Let's go." She had a very cheerful disposition which made Dakku mad. They all got into the car and drove off toward the town. Dakku looked out the window and Nasake looked at him sitting in the back. "Made a friend there, boy-o?" Dakku rolled his eyes and shook his head. Temari laughed at it.

**Pizza. Not my idea of an escape. Seriously. I mean you eat it and that's it. It doesn't help the fact you feel like shit. It just promotes that you take one. Hahaha. Anyways. I mean I'm not a fan of pizza. But I can't say no to free food. Plus, it's not my car and I would have been made to walk home 2 miles alone. Thought that would've been good company. But for the sake of being lazy, and cheap, I followed alongside them.**

They made it to the pizza shop and the waitress seated them at a table near the window. They sat down, Temari and Nasake on one side, Dakku alone on the other side. The waitress came back and took out a pad. "Hi, welcome to Hokage-sama's Pizza shop, where this pizza is the best in the whole city. Can I take your order?" She said in a rather cheerful southern accented voice. Nasake felt it coming. A Dakku insult.

"Yes, I would like another non-peppy waitress. Thank you. Have a good day." Dakku said indifferently. Temari and Nasake looked on dumbstruck. The waitress half cried her way away from the table. Then a rather geeky looking waiter came to the table and looked at Dakku. He was afraid of Dakku and took out a pad slowly. "We-We-Welcome... t-t-t-to...-" Dakku cut the poor kid off. "I want 2 slices of pepperoni and a sprite."

The waiter wrote it down and Nasake shook his head. "I'll have 2 slices. Plain. And a Coke. You, Temari?" Temari nodded. "One Iced Tea." Dakku and Nasake looked at her confused and fell out of their seats. "Okay. Coming right up." The waiter ran to the counter and gave the order quickly. Dakku and Nasake recomposed themselves and looked at her. She smiled and asked "What?" politely. The shook their heads as she laughed.

Nasake looked at Dakku and crossed his brought his hands together. "So. Tell me. Met anyone new?" Dakku looked at shook his head. "You know, I am someone new to you?" Temari scoffed and Dakku laughed nervously. "Okay, I met her." Nasake shook his head. "You met Kankurou too. And no doubt, there's Naruto from your near fall on the stairs. Oh and your professors." Dakku rolled his eyes. "Okay so I met a couple of people. Not like I'ma go back."

Nasake saw the waiter return with their food and Dakku shot a look at him. He left the items quickly and didn't look back. As they began eating and drinking their respective items Nasake spoke with his mouth full. "You botta undertan dat you eed riends." Dakku looked on disgusted. Temari edged away from him afraid something might fall out. Nasake looked at them and apologized and swallowed quickly. "The point is that you need a best friend. Someone you can click with."

Temari nodded. "I mean, look at Nasake and Kankurou. If they were anymore closer they'd be gay." Dakku who was drinking from his soda spat some back in and bursted out in laughter. "ANYWAYS! As I was saying, you need a best friend. And a clique. Or something. You're depressing on your own." Nasake said pushing Temari away. Dakku ate his slice and nodded as cheese fell from his pizza onto the floor. Temari looked at him and sighed. "These two are just alike. Messy and nasty."

Nasake stood up and pointed to the ceiling. "Trust me brother of mine. A good friend is always around. Always willing to stick by you! Hell one day your best friend might even become your fuck buddy!!" Dakku who was drinking soda once more spat back out what he drank and began choking. Temari's eyes were about as wide as 24's on a Hummer. Nasake looked at them. "What? What I say?" Dakku recaught his breath and looked at Nasake. "I soooooooo don't wanna know what you do alone. At all. If you tell me, I'll kill you."

Nasake shrugged and sat back down. Temari edged further away from him. "The point of the matter is you've never had a date. Never had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. I mean shit. I don't know what the hell you are. But you need to start small and work your way up to-" Temari covered his mouth and she smiled. "Look. Stick with me and I'll get you around school just fine. And no, you don't need to focus on making a... (shudders) a fuck buddy." Dakku laughed and agreed.

**Temari's explanation at School the next Day.**

**Our school is split up into several catergories. So that you might understand how shit works here, I'll break 'em down for you:**

**1) The popular Kids- It's clichéd but it happens in every school. At the very top of the list are Neji, Sasuke, Nasake and Ino. Neji is Hinata's cousin and fairly attractive and very **_**popular**_** with a certain girl.He has black hair that's long and tied at the end. Sasuke, well, he's the most standoutable emo the school has. He wears all black and has this cold stare. Some say things about him but I'm not sure if they're true. Ino, the blond idiot, she's rich. Otherwise no one would pay her mind. She is pretty though. You know Nasake………Never mind.**

**2) The Sporty Kids - They're hyper, well known and have a knack for being aggressive. That list is Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Ten-ten. Naruto, is a loud mouth and God help you if you become his friend, as he will never leave you alone. He's blond and always wears orange. Kiba is the guy you keep telling me he wants you dead. He's got these red marks on his face, don't know what they're for, but he seems to be a school fave. That and have you seen him bare chested? Lee is the rather energetic green spandex boy. He has a crush on Sakura and his dad is Gai, the gym teacher. Ten-ten, she's got pig tails. I hate them. She's good with weapons though.**

**3) The Artsy Kids - Just like it says. Kankurou, **_**Me**_**, and Hinata top that list. Kanky is my brother and he loves his puppets. So much so he carries them all over the place. He even uses them to pretend he's in class, while he sleeps hidden away. Hinata sits next to Kiba in your Chem. class. She's a bit odd, but she's got skills and can make a wicked painting with her hands. Funny, she always seems to be looking at Naruto. You should also know me.**

**4) The misunderstood Kids- Aka... The little guys or the Oddballs. (Dakku: That's a bit mean don't ya think?) Anyways, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Shino. Gaara is my little brother and anti-socialist extraordinaire. Avoid him for now. Shino is the odd guy who's always wearing sunglasses. He also seems to cover his face a lot. I hear he likes bugs. Choji is a fatass with little swirls on his face. Avoid contact. (Dak: Very mean.) Shikamaru. God , I love him. (Dakku: Next.) Sakura was once Sasuke's main plaything. They broke up but she never says why. She's been known to play around with Lee now though.**

**That's all of them. Oh! Avoid the hall monitors, Izumo and Kotetsu. They're good at cathcing people of guard. Plus, I've never really seen them alone. They always seem to be together. Odd.**

The Test

Dakku took her lecture to heart and looked around in Kakashi's class to find a prospective person to become a friend with. As he looked around, his eyes passed by Kiba's. Dakku jumped out of his seat and fell back. "You're really jumpy. You should get that checked out." The black haired boy sitting behind him said looking down. Dakku looked up confused and thought to himself. "He's my target." Dakku sat up and looked at him. "My name's... is... uh... Dakku?" Dakku barely managed the sentence.

The black haired boy nodded and gave him no heed. Dakku turned around and put his head on the desk. "Never mind then. This guy seems like an asshole." Dakku thought. "Uchiha Sasuke." The boy behind him whispered as Kakashi looked at them rather mad. Dakku smiled nervously at Kakashi and went back to his work. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Dakku whispered. Kakashi appeared in front of Dakku and stared at him. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Fairu?" Dakku looked at him holding his chest unable to breath.

"No... Sir... I... apologize... for... disrupting." Dakku's pitch was really high and he had trouble regaining himself. Kakashi nodded and walked away. Dakku took in a big breathe and passed out. When he woke up he was in the Infirmary. A young woman with marking similar to Kiba's stood there smiling. "I'm Hana, the school Nurse." Dakku nodded confused. "You passed out in class and your teacher asked that you be escorted to me. He brought you in." She pointed at Sasuke who was sitting there lost in thought.

"Ok... where am I again?" Dakku asked as Hana shook her head. "The Infirmary." He nodded and rolled off the bed. He stood up and felt dizzy. "Don't walk to fast or you'll lose your footing." Hana snapped at him as he nodded a bit uncaringly. He walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. "Hey." Sasuke looked at him momentarily and the look made Dakku shiver. "Hi." Sasuke's voice gave hint of leave me the fuck alone. Dakku nodded. "Thanks for bringing me here. You didn't have to." "I was made to. I got in trouble for helping you pass out." Sasuke said standing up.

**Jeez this guy is a real dick! Okay Dakku think a moment. What do people who want to make friends do? Umm, i know ask him if he wants pizza!? Wait, I had pizza yesterday. What about, a movie? Wait... i'm asking him to be my friend, not my date. What about offer him a ride home? That's good. Nasake won't mind. At least if he sees I'm trying he won't mind. Jesus why is this so fucking hard. And why am I having an early internal monologue with myself?**

"Hey, the least I can do is offer you a ride home for your troubles." Dakku slipped. Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. "Got my own ride. Thanks though." Sasuke walked to the door and Dakku thought hard. "Well at least a pizza. I owe you that much at least." **Good save, idiot! **Sasuke looked back and nodded. "Sure. I'll take you up on that. Lunch. The 5th table in the 3rd row of the cafeteria." He walked out the room and the bell rang.

Second period had began and luckily for him the Infirmary was right next to the stairs heading to the second floor. He walked up slowly and cautiously as to not overwork himself. He caught glimpse of Temari coming down the stairs and she smiled at him. "Hey Dak! How's it going so far with the hunt for your first friend?" Dak smiled and then it faded. "It sucks ass. But I managed to get Sasuke to agree to a pizza with me." She nodded and patted his shoulder. "I wish you... a lot of fucking luck." She ran down the stairs and to the gym.

Dakku gulped and went up the stairs. He reached the room and took his seat next to Kiba where Shizune had permanently placed him, warning him not to move to the back. He put his head down on the desk and she slammed the door closed. "LAB DAY! Every on the person next to you will be your partner today." Dakku let out a small cry and Shizune looked at him. They were suppose to make 3 successful smoke bombs. If not, they received a 0 for the day.

Hinata and Dakku managed to make their own and had to work with Kiba to produce a working one. Well, more Hinata then Dakku, because Dakku was still afraid of him. When they managed to present their bombs, Hinata's was perfect with 100 cover. Dakku's was great but a bit thin in cover. Kiba's was... well Shizune pitied them and gave them all B+ for the bombs. They took it in stride as the bell rang and Dakku made his way to the lunch room. On the way there, Hinata passed by him and smiled. "We're so lucky Professor Shizune felt bad for us." She said bashfully.

Dakku nodded and returned a small smile. She gave him credit for making a good bomb on his first try. Dakku laughed and thanked her and they walked into the lunch room. Dakku looked for the table Sasuke had told him about. "5th Table. 3rd Row." He kept his eyes peeled and couldn't see him. "Hey, if you're having trouble finding me, it's because I'm behind you." Dakku felt a chill go up his spine and turned around slowly. Sasuke had his hands in his pocket looking at him. **He's taller then me. By like an inch.**

Sasuke and Dakku made their way to the table. They sat and were soon joined by Naruto and Ino. Then a kid with long black hair tied at the bottom sat down. "Guys. This is Dakku. He's agreed to buy pizza for us." Sasuke said indifferently. **Oh that is bullshit!** Dakku feigned a smile and nodded. Inside he wanted to kill him. They smiled and bowed respectfully at him. "I'm Neji. This is Naruto and Ino." The long haired boy spoke somewhat indifferent. The two nodded at Dakku.

"Here. You can use my phone to call for the pizza." Sasuke handed him a cell phone and Dakku nodded. "How do we get the pizza once it gets here?" Dakku asked confused. "When they call go pick it up at the front." Ino said snickering. Dakku nodded. **Keep laughing bitch.** He called a pizza shop and ordered a pepperoni pizza. The wait time: 30 minutes. Time remaining: 75 minutes. Dakku looked at the clock as they talked amongst themselves. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "You okay?"

Dakku nodded and went back to the clock. **20 minutes have passed. This pizza better be free if it's past 30 mins! **Naruto looked at the clock and wondered what was so important about it. "Hey, the clock is always there. It's not like if you're eyes moved away it would leave." Sasuke said jokingly. Dakku looked at him and smiled fakely. As he did that the clock fell off the wall and Dakku shook his head. **Damn luck. **They all looked at him amazed and he laughed nervously. Another 10 minutes passed and Sasuke's phone went off and Dakku walked to the front of the school.

He came back 5 minutes later and put the box on the table. **Thank god it was free. That geeky kid from yesterday delivered it.** They ate from their pizza and laughed. Naruto kicked Dakku who glared at him. "Talk!" He said playfully. Dakku shook in anger and said. "I like... ummm... oh look at the time!" The all looked at him dumbfounded. He had no watch and the clock on the wall was broken. Dakku slammed his head on the table. Naruto laughed and everyone joined.

As the bell rang and they walked out Naruto, Sasuke and Dakku went off to their next class together. "Hey. You're cool. Just talk more." Sasuke said in a tone which made Dakku question whether or not he meant it. Naruto whispered in Dakku's ears. "He means it. He's just a bit cold." Dakku nodded as they walked into the gym and proceeded to the locker rooms to get ready for yet another game of Dodge ball with Jiraiya who was still covering.

**Later that Night - Bedroom**

**Seriously dude, Today sucked ass. Really it did. But I did manage to make a friend or two. I mean look! Numbers and Names! Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke. Wait a minute. Didn't Temari warn me about Naruto. (**Temari: I said avoid him you dick and you did the opposite**!) Heh. Anyways, at least I got Tenari's guidance to help me out. Nasake's popular which gives me a jump start since I'm his little brother.**

**Sigh. I wonder what I'm gonna do next. **(Kurenai: Get a fucking job! You're old enough to get one. I am not supplying you anymore!) **Thats soooo not fair! I mean what if an emergency comes up!? What if I need money to go out!? What if I finally meet somebody worth spending your money on!? **(Kurenai: It's only your second day! Plus you and someone else? Hah! I have a better shot at meeting someone like that before you do. As for emergencies, if your ass ain't in bed before 10, I'll be sending you to the emergency room.)

**What a bitch! **(Kurenai: What you said Dakku!?) **I love you mommy! Good night. I better turn off this light before she wrings my neck. **(Light goes off in his room)

* * *

**DF: I feel bad.  
Naruto: Why?  
DF: I don't know.  
Naruto: Then why feel bad. gets punched in the face  
DF: I have a reason now.**


	3. Epi 3: A New Job And Something Extra

_Yay! Our fave idiot MC who doesn't really exist anyways, is at it again in a new episode. _

**Anyways, episode 3 has the first set relationship of the story. NejixTen. Dak, our new kid and apparent weirdo extraodinaire decides to follow his moms advice and gets a job. However the new job comes with new responsiblities and gossip. Lets see what he does this time.**

Btw... Dakku is an OC. If you haven't caught on by now. Also I do not own the series Naruto, it's characters, or names. I do own a headband. :)

* * *

Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles!

Episode 3: A New Job and Something Extra?

**Friday nights is the most anticipated time of the week. It's designed for those who have good friends and dates to go out. In my case, it would be my stay home day. However considering mom wanted me to get a "job", Nasake pulled some strings and I work as a ticket seller in Sarutobi's Movie Theater. The box office is kinda big. I mean it has enough space for me and my partner to work in.**

**Speaking of my partner, he's this med school kid who goes by the name Kabuto. He's always readjusting his glasses and studying about human anatomy. He not weird much but seriously, what's so interesting about human anatomy? On second thought, I don't want to know at all. Scratch it from memory. Oh god, bad mental images. OH GOD! Please don't let him be doing what I think he's doing.**

**Something out of the ordinary**

Dakku sat shuddering for 2 hours never looking back as his co-worker. As long as he concerned all he had to do was sell tickets and collect money. This, Dakku did proficiently, though he was no where near as nice as Kabuto. Dakku would roll his eyes every time his partner would laugh with the customer and politely said thank you. This, Dakku thought, resulted in him getting far more people on his side of the box office line.

Dakku looked at the clock. "8." He sighed. After another 300 patrons and 2 hours, Dakku sprawled over the desk and Kabuto looked at him. "Dude, get a hobby. It helps when you're stuck here." Dakku bashed his head onto the table a few times. Kabuto laughed and a couple approached his line. "Welcome to Sarutobi's Theater. How can I help you?" Kabuto's sweetness made Dakku cringe.

"Two for Princess Fuun and The Rainbow of Eternal Bliss." Kabuto processed the tickets and Dakku's head shot up. "I know that voice!" Kabuto looked at him as Dakku looked out his part of the box office. (_**They're on the right and left sides if you haven't gotten it by now**_) Dakku saw nothing and opened the booth door. "Cover for me! I'll pay you back someday." Kabuto laughed and told him not to worry and Dakku took a flashlight and walked into the theater.

"Princess Fuun. Princess Fuun. Theater 5!" He ran to theater five quickly and saw the door close slowly. "Is it really him? And whose he with?" He opened the door to the theater slowly and turned on his flashlight. He walked around and began looking at the patrons. He caught a glimpse of a couple walking up to the top and his eyes opened as he climbed up after them. He turned off his flashlight as the movie's light was enough for him to make out who it was.

**Monday...**

"And he was making-out with her!?" Temari looked at Dakku shocked. Dakku nodded and sipped his juice. It was lunch time and he had been having a rough day. Hinata and Dakku almost failed their antidote test because of Kiba. That and Kakashi had been giving Dakku a hard time because he refused to write a rough outline for the project love story. "I mean they were really sucking face. I woulda sworn I saw her face coming off." They both laughed as Nasake and Kankurou had their own conversation.

"So it's true then. Neji and Ten-ten are an item. Good job super sleuth." Temari smiled slyly and Dakku looked back a smiling a bit confused. Temari stood up and walked away and Dakku looked at her. "Where's she going?" He asked. Kankurou shrugged. "If I knew, I would be God. She disappears from time to time. That's just how she is." He said as he and Nasake initiated an arm-wrestling contest. Dakku looked at them and thought that somehow Nasake and Kankurou would have been better brothers.

Dakku took his tray and dumped it. He walked out the cafeteria and he made his way across the hall. As he made it past the stairs he hear someone call out. "Hey!" Dakku turned his attention down the hall towards the exit. He saw two boys walking up to him. The both wore the same outfit. One had spiky hair that pointed down. The other had draping hair covered by a hat. "Yes?" Dakku looked on confused. "I am Izumo. This is Kotetsu. We are the hall monitors. Why are you wondering the halls?"

Dakku looked at them and wondered if they were serious. "I was looking for someone. Her name is Temari." Izumo looked at Kotetsu who shrugged. "We haven't seen her around yet." Dakku nodded and thought a moment. "Wait. Is it true you to are always together? What's up with that?" Kotetsu blushed and walked away and Izumo looked at Dakku with widened eyes. "That's not true! Just... just... go on your way!" Izumo ran upstairs and Dakku walked towards the gym. He heard footsteps running behind him and saw Kotetsu run up the stairs. Dakku laughed and went into the gym.

**Oh. My. This isn't good. Who posted this up in the locker room!? "Neji and Ten-ten swap spit at local movie?" This flyer is fairly new. And I didn't see anyone here. What's going on!? Did someone other then me see that? I mean, I only told Temari. I told Kabuto too. But he's not a student here. I'm losing myself. Whoa. Feeling dizzy again. Wow. Need to calm down. Why the hell am I still doing an internal monologue!? I'm losing it.**

Dakku fell back a bit and tripped. Before he could hit the ground, something caught him. He looked back and jumped up. "KIBBLES! I MEAN KIBA!" Kiba growled at him for calling him Kibbles. Dakku backed up and hit the wall. Kiba looked at him and Dakku noticed his glare softened and he looked at him. "You should really be careful. Breaking your head open when no one is around would be bad. You look like a bleeder." Kiba said looking at the flyer behind him.

"Your handiwork?" Kiba said looking at Dakku. Dakku shook his head still a bit afraid of him. **Is he gonna kill me? Why won't he just do it already! God, I hate suspense!** Kiba ripped the flyer from the wall and crumpled it up. "Are you telling the truth?" Kiba asked with a roughness in his voice. Dakku finally squeaked out "Yes, I'm sure." Kiba looked at him and laughed. He threw the flyer away and walked off to get changed. Dakku slid down against the wall and sighed heavily. This was not an encounter he wanted.

**After School: IMing and Balling.**

_DarkOne: seriously... I thought he was gonna smash my face in.  
xxWindLoverxx: HAHAHa OMG that's sooo funny.  
DarkOne: I missed the funny part didn't I?  
xxWindLoverxx: Yea, but at least your alive contrary to your belief. So know he doesn't want to kill you. But the thinks you put those flyers up._

_DarkOne: I know... that's bad. Someone else had to have seen it. Someone from our school._

_xxWindLoverxx: I'd tell you to avoid Kiba at all costs but you have all his classes. You have really bad luck. lol.  
DarkOne: I still missed the funny in all that.  
xxWindLoverxx: look, just play it off and relax. Kiba's not gonna punch your face.  
DarkOne: how do you know?  
xxWindLoverxx: I know. Trust me.  
DarkOne: how!?  
xxWindLoverxx: gtg hun. ttyl! (xxWindLoverxx signed out at 4:35pm)_

Dakku looked at the computer screen blankly. "What does she know!? And what if Neji thinks it was me? OH MY GOD! It's only been my first week and I'm already in some scandel. Not good. Not good. Not Good at all!" Dakku banged his head on his desk and the keyboard jumped and fell to the floor. He picked it up and laid on is bed staring at the ceiling. He began to wonder away to get out of this mess and keep his sanity. His computer bleeped and he looked over at it.

_RaMeNbOi: Whacha doing? Wanna hang for a bit?_

The bright orange text gave him clue to who it was. He rolled off and walked over to the computer.

_DarkOne: Sorry, Naruto. I'm a bit busy.  
RaMeNbOi: w/e. get dressed and come play ball with me and neji and shikamaru. We need a fourth._

_DarkOne: NEJI!?_

_RaMeNbOi: What's wrong?  
DarkOne: Nothing... i'll meet you in the front of my house. You can swing by and pick me up.  
RaMeNbOi: Coolz. Cya._

Naruto promptly signed off and Dakku sighed. "Why didn't I say no?" **You did but you caved and went along with it.** Dakku grabbed some shorts and put them on. He took his sneakers and tied them tight and went downstairs and waited for Naruto. If anything, everyone knew where Nasake lived. So, considering he was Nasake's brother it would be logical he would be in the same location.

About 10 minutes after sitting down on the front porch, Dakku saw an Astro-van pull up. It was orange and blue and Dakku looked at it. "It's hideous." Naruto's head popped out of the driver's seat and he called him over. Dakku really didn't want to go in it. One, it was disgusting and horrible looking. Two, he would have to see Neji if he was in-fact in the car. Dakku got in the passenger side and noticed no one was in the car and he sighed relieved. Naruto smiled at him. "Ready?" He asked spastically.

Dakku looked at him. "Do you have a license?" Naruto shook his head. "I have a Jr. License. Don't worry, I'm a good driver." Dakku looked at Naruto's Speedometer and wondered why it went to 150mph. Naruto drove off. Within 10 minutes they cleared 2 miles and were at the park. Naruto and Dakku came out of the van and Dakku almost threw-up. He looked at Shikamaru and Neji walking up to them and his heart froze and sank.

"What took so long? We've been here for 20 minutes already Naruto." Shikamru said somewhat tired. "Had to pick up number four for our game! You guys know Dakku right?" Neji nodded somewhat upset. Shikamaru looked at him. "He's the kid that made Gaara miss right? He's troublesome looking but don't worry. Let's get this game going already." Naruto nodded and grabbed a basketball from his van and they went to the basketball court.

They picked teams and Dakku got stuck with Shika. Not that he minded he just didn't want to cross Neji in case he had thought Dakku was the flyer perpetrator. They managed to get the game down to 21 one points per round and began playing. Dakku instantly said that he'd cover Naruto and Shika would have Neji. Shika thought it best that he cover Neji, until he saw Dakku glare powerfully at him and he changed his mind.

After losing the first two games, Shika and Dakku managed to get the still hyper Naruto to agree to a break. "21 to 8. Then 21 to 15. We might win the next one before they get to 21." Shika said looking at Dakku who was folded over panting. "Another... game? Is... That... really... necessary?" Dakku nearly passed out by sentence's end. Shika laughed and looked at Neji. "Hey, Neji. Is it true what they're saying about you and Ten-ten making out at the movies on Friday?"

Neji grabbed Naruto's ball and punched the ball halfway across the park to the east. Dakku's eyes sparked open and Naruto looked at him furious. "So not cool, Neji!" Neji gave him a murderous look and Naruto backed off. This was Dakku's cue to run for a moment. "I'LL GET IT!" He yelled it out in a very high pitch and ran of towards the ball. The 3 guys looked at him and Shika laughed. "He didn't have the energy to play a 3rd round but he has enough to run a marathon to get the ball. What a pain."

Dakku had made it far enough to relax. He walked slowly to the baseball field where some was sitting down rubbing their head. They stood up and grabbed the ball next to them and walked up to Dakku. Dakku looked at him and his eyes opened. "It's you. I figured you'd be up to no good." Kiba looked at him a bit furious. Dakku's words had escaped him. Then a dog walked up to Dakku and barked. "Akamaru. He's my dog. He doesn't like you it seems."

Dakku's jaw hit the floor. "Is this your ball? It hit me while I was playing fetch with my dog." Dakku shook his head rapidly. His sweat was acting up and he felt faint. **Jeez, Dakku. Regain your fucking composure. **Kiba handed him the ball by rolling it down his chest hard. Dakku eyes closed a bit in pain. "T-Th-Thank y-you for the ball." Dakku's face was shaking with horror. He took the ball and ran away quick. Akamaru barked and Kiba put his hands on his head. "How would I know? He's just odd."

Dakku made it back to the 2 boys and noticed Naruto was knocked out on the floor and Shika was fanning him. Dakku's horror grew. "Whoa. Neji is mad." Shika looked up at him and nodded. "Neji got mad when Naruto said some stupid comment. He up and left after he punched the shit out of him. This all too troublesome. Oh you got the ball back. Cool. Wanna shoot around while we wait for Naruto to wake up?" Dakku shook his head and dropped the ball. "Tell Naruto, Thanks for the ride and invite. Nice meeting. Bye." Dakku walked off and headed home.

**Walking Home**

**Sigh. I'm overworked. I'm tired. Saving my own ass has never been such a hassle. I wonder if Naruto is awake yet. What about Neji? He left mad and furious. Oh, man. This is what I get for opening my mouth and being nosy. I wonder what I'm gonna do when I get home. Hopefully, Temari is online. I need to talk to her. Actually, maybe Nasake can help. Nope! Definitely Temari. I so don't need another fuck buddy incident.**

**The sun's going down. It looked nice going down. Crap. My chest still burns from when Kiba ran the ball hard down my chest. Be lucky it wasn't Naruto's fate. Sigh. I really hope he's okay. Wait a minute. I'm going the wrong way home. Oh god! Am I fucking stupid!? Gah! Now I'm further away then necessary. Back down the other way. I shoulda waited for my ride.**

After walking for 2 hours, Dakku made it back home and walked up to his room. He locked himself in and laid out on his bed. His comp bleeped and he looked at it. He sighed a bit tired and smiled.

_RaMeNbOi: Hey! Hope you're okay. Sorry about Neji bailing. Wish you woulda stay behind. We went and got some drinks and stuff. See ya in school tomorrow!_

Dakku rolled back on his back and went to sleep. He didn't care about the rest of the world at the moment. He was just too tired to deal with it.

**Tuesday: Off the Hook**.

"Seriously? He's gone around accepting the fact that he and Ten-ten are a couple?" Dakku asked Shika who he now sat next to seeing as he was the only friend he had in Creative Writing. Shika nodded and laughed. "He said it was too much trouble to be mad about hiding something that was bound to come out soon." Dakku nodded and smiled. **Phew! Finally! A fucking break!** Shika looked at him and wondered why he was smiling. That was until Kakashi looked at them both and they stood silent and went back to work.

The bell rang and Neji walked down the hall with Ten-ten in his arms and everyone waved as they went by. Ten-ten smiled and blushed brightly. Dakku leaned against the wall smiling. "Good couple they make, eh?" Temari said looking at him and smiling. "And you got worked up over nothing. I think they'll be much better exposed as a couple." Dakku looked at her and nodded. "Why were they hiding it in the first place?"

Temari shrugged. "Could be that Ten-ten is a junior and he's a senior. Sorta like forbidden love in this school." Dakku looked at her nodded. "Well, then, maybe things worked out for the better." Dakku laughed and walked away towards the stairs to the second floor. As he made it half way he felt something tug him from behind. He turned around and Kiba was standing there. "Sorry for yesterday. Neji told me he punched the ball and didn't mean to hit me." Dakku nodded and walked up the stairs.

He walked into his second period class and Shizune smiled at them. "Well since Hinata's table almost failed yesterday's Antidote test, we'll do something simple and do sleeping powder." Kiba walked in and made his way to the table they shared. Hinata smiled and waved at him and Kiba nodded. Dakku looked forward and kept his eyes focused. He followed every word Shizune said as she spoke. He took notes and ripped them out of his notebook and slid them over to Kiba.

Kiba gave him a confused look. "What's this for?" Dakku kept his eyes forward and looked back without turning. "Well, I can't afford to fail. And since we're forced to work as a team, I'll help out and give you hand with the work." Kiba looked at him and nodded. Dakku laughed and Shizune looked at him. "Something funny, Dakku?" He shook his head and sat back in his chair. For the first time he felt comfortable enough to sit back without being afraid of Kiba.

**Work Again**

**Working on a Tuesday sucks. But hey, what can you do? I've sorta begun taking lessons from Kabuto in the booth in Chem. so that I can do better. He's really smart. I guess you never know what you can learn until you start letting people make an impact on you. Hey, is that Neji and Ten-ten buying a ticket. I should follow them again. Wait. I got into all those problems because I decided to follow.**

**Oh well. Just let me grab this. They bought tickets to Ninja Wars 3: Return of the Kazekage. Hmm. Why did they go into the bathroom? Thats odd. Well then, I guess... I should mind my own business. Okay, I can't. I wanna know what's going on! Let me just open this door... and... what the hell? Is that moaning I hear. Oh my god. In the stall. Pants on the floor. Those are Ten-ten's... oh wow... Okay.**

**I guess not all things are meant to be seen. Whoa. He is moaning a bit loud. Ok. I need to leave now. Like right now. Wow. That seems to... okay stop being a pervert.** (Neji: Dakku. I know you're there. Feel free to spread this around. I won't deny it this time.) **Okay... I'm going back to work now. This is far tooo disturbing for me. Having sex in a stall. Who does that!?**

**Finally back in the booth. Sigh. I wonder if I'll ever get that lucky. Heh. I wonder if someone likes me. I mean it's a bit early but maybe someone likes me right. I mean not the point to have sex with me. I mean I would like to one day... why am I rambling? I have work to do. Better get back to the customer whose on my line. Wait. Is that who I think it is? Why am I happy to see them?**

**

* * *

Wow... Sorry for the bad movie pun XD**


	4. Epi 4: Emos, Blonds, and Spies

The fourth episode in the not-so-epic epic of a boy whose life is turned into a soap opera!

**This trying to update every 5 days stuff is hard... seriously. Anyways, Dak is up to no good this time as he sets fo to find out next relationship paring of SasuxNaru. And yea... he's a bit creepy and stalkerific! Here's to being the odd ball!**

I do not own Naruto... or any of the names and characters except Dakku/Nasake. And the really bad movie pun you're no doubt going to read.

* * *

Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles

Episode 4: Emos, Blonds and Spies.

**A rather odd 3 weeks have passed since I started going to school. So much has happened since then: I made friends with Temari; I met most of the kids in school; Been to the Infirmary; Managed to make more friends in the form of Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba no longer seems to want to kill me, which makes me relaxed, seriously. And since last week, we've been doing great as a team in Chem. class. So no worries there.**

**Sigh. However, my stupid mouth got me in trouble. Professor Gai was finally revealed to the class and he was so outrageous I could help but laugh and spread jokes. I mean come on! The way he acts is so stupid. He's a fake super hero. The way he stands in this odd disco pose and always giving thumbs up. Hehe. Oh my god. I'm laughing again. I better shut up before the Librarian keeps me in detention longer.**

**Hmm. What was that noise. Sounds like kissing. And giggling. And... Naruto! Wait. Dakku. Stop. Didn't we learn our lesson 2 weeks ago with Neji? Guess not since I'm already standing hiding behind a shelf to find out what's going on. God. Why do I act before I think? It think it's Temari's influence. (Temari: Not my fault you like being a nosy bastard!)**

Dakku edged over to the end of the bookshelf. He followed the noise. He peeked around the corner rapidly but saw nothing. He grumbled at himself for being stupid and then heard Naruto laughing softly. "Stop it." Dakku's eyes widened as he heard this. "What the hell is he doing!? And with whom!? And why is everyone hiding and shit!?" Dakku thought to himself. He once more peeked around the shelf and looked he stood for a few and managed to catch a glimpse of orange.

"Confirmed. Naruto is there. But with who?" Dakku went to peek again and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and fell down knocking down a few books. "AAAA! WHAT!?" He said looking up. Kiba was standing there looking at him. Dakku's shock faded into a quick flash of red. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked walking behind the shelf and saw nothing. Dakku looked after him and Naruto was gone. "Fuck!" Kiba looked back at him and shrugged.

"The Librarian told me you had the cart with the return books and that it had the book 'Basic Tricks For You And Your Dog'. But seeing as you don't have your cart, can I ask where I can find it?" Dakku rolled his eyes and walked back to the seating area where the cart was in the middle. He looked at the cart and pulled out a bright yellow book with a dog and a guy on it. "Here. And next time, don't sneak up on people." Kiba nodded and walked off.

Dakku looked at the clock hoping 4pm would roll on quicker. It was 3:37 and once he was out he was done for the weekend. He had been planning on going to the movies with Neji, Shika and Kankurou. They were gonna see "Lord of the Sea: The Two Kages." He had been anticipating this movie since seeing the commercial with Nasake at home. After he placed the final book back, the Librarian came to him and dismissed him.

Dakku ran to the parking lot where Neji, Shika and Kankurou were waiting for him. "You ready to go? You sure you can get us tickets for that movie?" Shika said carelessly. Dakku nodded and they got into Neji's Toyota 4Runner. Dakku sat in the back with Kankurou and Shika shot gunning. They drove off anticipated talking about whether or not the Sand Nation will fall to the Water Nation.

When they arrived, Kabuto waved at Dakku. Dakku waved back and ran up to the box office. "Hey. Got those tickets I asked you to hold for me?" Kabuto slid him 4 tickets and Dakku thanked him and went in with the 3 boys. They kept their conversation loud wondering if Azelia would tell Genzo she loved him before he died. Most everyone was annoyed at how loud they were. Dakku smiled as he looked over by a payphone and saw Naruto standing there talking.

"Well, are you still coming? Okay. I'm here waiting for you then. 15 minutes? Great. Hey, I'll see you when you get here okay? Love ya. Bye." Naruto hung up as Dakku approached him. "Hey Naruto, what'cha doing here by your lonesome?" Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Uh. Nothing. I'm just hanging by a payphone." Dakku rolled his eyes. "Who were ya talking to then?" Naruto's face blushed. "My... uh... my... mom!" Dakku seriously doubted this.

Dakku nodded and walked off back towards theater 8 with the guys as they took their seats for the movie. They laughed, awwwed and ooooed as the trailers for new movies came one. As soon as the movie started they were mesmerized by it. After about 2 and 1/2 hours, they came back out stunned and amazed. "Best." Dakku said first. "Movie." Neji followed. "Ever!" Kankurou and Shika finished. As they walked out towards the exit, Dakku took note of Sasuke standing near the bathroom.

Dakku walked of from the group. "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at him and his eyes opened wide. "D-Da-Dakku!" Dakku smiled and bowed politely. "How's it going, _Sasuke?"_ Dakku said sweetly to break down his cool exterior. Sasuke began sweating profusely. "Uh. Uh. Nothing." Dakku laughed as Sasuke began getting impatient. "I've gotta go now, see ya in school, Dakku." Sasuke ran out the theater fast.

As he did and Dakku looked at him Naruto came out of the bathroom. He looked at Dakku and yelled in shock. "DAKKU!" Dakku looked at him and nodded. "Why are you here? And where's your mom? I would love to meet her!" Naruto looked at him surprised he remembered that. "Uh.. my mom... is... in... the... uh... bathroom?" Dakku gave him a skeptical look and Kankurou yelled at him. "Dakku! Let's go! Neji's getting pissed that you're taking so long!" Dakku nodded and left. "_Bye, Naruto._" Dakku said with a cheesy smile.

**Home- Saturday**

**Ok. Yesterday was odd. Naruto was acting all weird. Then Mr. Emo Extreme was blushing. Not only that, they both lied to my face. Ooo! A cookie! I mean who do they think they're kidding. They were both their doing something. God, this cookie is good. Where did it come from? Anyways. I mean, Naruto had a conversation on the phone with someone. I couldn't hear it to well because of the damn noise. But I'm pretty sure he said I love you at the end.**

**Gah! Dry cookie throat! Need Milk. Ahhh! Thats the good stuff. Anyways. Sasuke was sweating bullets when I asked him why he was there. Oh my fucking god! Theses cookies are awesome. **(Nasake: Stop Eating those! They have laxatives in them! Mom was making them for Asuma whose been having problems!) **Oh god. Oh god…… Oh My GOD! Why me!? Run! Run! Stomach... not... gonna make it! AHHHHHHHH! Safe.**

**Seriously now, why were they... oh god (**kerplunk**)... hiding? Was it because they... (**kerplunk**)… ugh... were trying to protect something? Wait a minute! I got it! Nasake! I need tissue! **(Nasake: Take a shower! We ain't got none!) **Just my fucking luck. OH! That's a big one. Anywho, I got it! Wait a minute. Oh my god. Are they!? Naw. It can't be! Oh lord... help me... that was bad. It has to be. Why won't it stop!? Naruto and Sasuke... this is huge. Oh! So was that!**

**Tuesday: Back From the 3 day Weekend**

The 3 day weekend and the cookie Incident was now behind Dakku. He noticed that Naruto avoided his IMs all weekend despite Dakku's messages every 2 hours. Dakku went up to Naruto's locker on the second after 1st period let out and saw him there. "Hey, you." Dakku said laughing. Naruto looked at him and looked away. "I... I don't wanna talk right now." Dakku cornered him. "What was the deal on Friday? Why were you really there?"

Naruto blushed and tried pushin Dakku out of the way. This, however did not work, considering Dakku was 2 inches taller then him and much more balanced. Naruto tried to duck under him only to be met by Dakku's arm pulling him back. "Come on. You're hiding something!? AREN'T YOU!?" Naruto's face turned beet red and he looked away. He saw Sasuke coming up the stairs. His eyes opened up and he pushed Dakku out of the way roughly. Dakku turned as he saw him run down the stairs past Sasuke looking on.

"Oh yea. It's something huge." Dakku said looking at Hinata. "Like what?" she asked blushing at the mention of Naruto's name. Dakku shrugged as Shizune gave her lecture. Kiba rolled his eyes as he looked at them gossiping. It seemed that Dakku and Kiba switched seats with Dakku now in the middle of the three. Hinata tapped her fingers together. "Maybe, he... has a crush?" Dakku leaned back a bit and shrugged again. Dakku looked down at Sasuke in the front row.

Dakku smiled and formulated a plot. **This is the greatest plot known to man. It's so good that my head would explode if I even began to explain it. **He snickered and laughed evilly. Kiba and Hinata looked at him edging off to the side a bit. Not only that, everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. He sank down in his chair and apologized as Shizune yelled at him for disrupting. The bell rang and Dakku ran after Sasuke and walked along side him.

"Hey, Sasuke. We've been friends for a month now. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school. Oh! We can invite some people. Like Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes lit up with fear. "Na-Na-Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Dakku who had an evil smile on his face. "_Sure. Me, You, and him, Going to the park to play Frisbee. How about it, __**Sasuke?**_" Sasuke's face turned red as he looked at Dakku. He didn't pay mind to the stairs and proceeded to fall all the way down them.

Dakku looked on in horror and he ran down the stairs. "Are you okay?" Sasuke gave a weak thumbs up and his arm fell to the ground. Dakku looked on with wide eyes and walked away rapidly. "He's okay. If not... I'm soooo dead." He ran into the lunch room and took his seat at Nasake's table with Nasake and Kankurou looking at him confused. "JUST EAT YOUR FOOD AND DON'T ASK ME ANYTHING!" Dakku was loud enough that everyone heard and obeyed.

**Sluething After School -**

After Health with Anko, who Dakku had come to fear after she cut herself and laughed at how much it tickled, he followed Sasuke around secretly. He peeked behind one of the trees in the parking lot and watched as he got in his car. He turned it on and stood there. "Why is he waiting?" Dakku asked himself. Then he felt something poke his shoulder. He jumped forward and bashed his shoulder into the tree.

"FUCKING BITCH! THAT HURT LIKE FUCK!" Dakku said rubbing his arm. He turned around and saw Kiba looking at him. Once more Dakku's face turned pale. "Kibb... a." Kiba looked at him and shook his head. "What are you doing now?" Kiba's voice was hiding frustration. "Why do you care?" Dakku's words slipped out before he had a chance to think. Kiba's face turned red. "Because, you're like stalking people, and that... that's... that's not cool!" Kiba said looking down at him.

"I AM SOOOOO NOT FOLLOWING PEOPLE!" Dakku said as Kiba gave him a look. "Okay. There was Neji 3 week ago. Naruto last week. And now Sasuke. IF you ask me... I think you have a thing for boys." Dakku's eyes narrowed with anger. "Shut up." Kiba laughed at him and Dakku turned around and saw that Sasuke's car was gone. "OH COME ON!" He said punching the tree and hurting his hand. Kiba looked at him and shook his head while rolling his eyes and left.

**Wendsday To Thursday Info Scooping-**

**Well, for the past two days all I got was constant interruptions. Sasuke managed to deflect my questions and everytime Naruto signed on AIM he disappeared. So I secretly went invisible and boom! He came back on. That son of a bitch has been hiding from me. I'm going crazy. I wanna know what those two are hiding. **(Nasake: You really are dumb for someone who watched TV alot.) **Huh? What do you mean?  
**

(Nasake: It's pretty obvious. They respond the same way when you mention the other's name. In my book, that's called "like". And since your stupid ass has been looking around for a whole week doing nothing, I'll give it away for you. Naruto... Likes... Sasuke... and vice versa.) **Are you serious? GAH! How'd I missed that!? Holy shit! That's huge. Nasake! You're a genius. Dude! Seriously I owe you one. Now, if I could only make up all the work I missed because of spying... **(Nasake: I'm not helping you.) **Jerk.**

**So it all makes sense now. I see. I see. Naruto and Sasuke like each other. Why does that bother me so much? Gah! Where's that notebook with Hinata's notes. OOO a cookie. Wait! Remember last weekend. I have to tell Temari. And Hinata. Wait, not Hinata. She might go into a depression. She seems to like Naruto a lot. Well, more then a lot. Who cares! I got my scoop. **(Nasake: You mean my scoop.)

**Friday Lunch Room Gossip**

"What do you mean you already knew!?" Dakku looked at Temari stunned. "I mean look at them. They're like made for each other. Emo Sasuke, Hyper Naruto. It's like a match made heaven. Or hell. Depending on whom you are." Dakku looked at her and fell over out his seat and twitched his leg. "I spent... a week... following them around... only to... have the info... already known?" Temari looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Well, at least you got what you were looking for." She giggled and helped him up. "So why were the so secretive about it?" Temari shrugged and Kankurou looked at them. "They pretty much don't tell anyone. We all just figured it out. Plus, you're the new kid. If they thought you were biased, they would have avoided the truth." Dakku looked at him and growled. "Thank you Dr. Phil." Temari laughed.

Dakku looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were eating at their table with Neji and Ino. He noticed they were giving each other quick glances and he smiled. "They really do seem made for each other." He thought to himself. He looked at Temari who looked at him smiling. "You okay there, Dakky? You jealous!?" Dakku blushed and shook his head. "I would never!" Kankurou, Nasake, Temari, and Dakku all laughed at each other.

The bell rang and Dakku got up with the others and made their way out. Dakku kept his eyes on the secret couple laughed. "I can't believe I didn't catch on to that." Nasake smacked the back of his head. "Of course you didn't. TV doesn't give you gaydar you dick!" Dakku grunted and thought a moment. "Wait a minute! You're gay Nasake!? I mean, you do have gaydar right?" Nasake's face went pale then to murderous. "DAKKU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Dakku ran to the front door and out the door laughing.

**Friday Night At Work**** - **

**Paycheck! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 523 Bucks! WOOOOOOO. Wait a minute. Social Tax! 50 bucks off! What the hell! Thats sooo not cool. I said I was a student! They should not charge me taxes! Gah. Oh a customer. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Gah! They walked away from me. Damn mad face and stupid paycheck. Still. I got paid. I got paid! Hehe. Hey. Wait a minute. Awww man not him again.**

(Kiba: You work here?) **No I spend all of my freetime here you idiot. **(Kiba: Well then since you work here and I'm your lab partner, how about you give me a free ticket?) **How about you pay $7.50 and you can get a ticket for free.**(Kiba: Then it's not free you dickhead!) **Who the hell are you calling a dickhead!? **(Kiba: You, you dickhead!) **OH HELL NO! Let me go, Kabuto! I'll kill him. I'll kill him! I swear to go I'll kill him.**

**Hmph. I woulda had him. I would have. I think. Why am I smiling? Why do I want him to come back and fight with me? Heh. It's like I enjoyed fighting him. Gah! My mind sidetracked. Where was I? Oh yea. I wonder what I'm gonna do today. Oh look it's Naruto and Sasuke. Haha, they saw me and ran. I ALREADY KNOW DUMMIES! I think I'm enjoying my stay at Fire Wolf High. **(Kabuto: Good, because you owe me 4 hours for bailing on me.) **NOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**DF: I think Dak has that thing where you curse all the time.  
Dak: Why do you say that?  
DF: Oh... you're here...  
Dak: (curses crudely and repeatedly)  
DF: Point proven.**


	5. Epi 5: The Unexpected Surprise

The following episode is brought to you in part by my boredom. And the last of the triple update.

**Dak's been far tooo nosy. And now comes the time when we instigate his life. Or something like that. Dak's apparently getting a bit chummy with Kiba. Which can never be a good thing right? Well, we'll see what happens when Kankurou and Kiba flex a bit of their... tender sides. Oh yea, another yaoi couple on the rise.**

I do not own Naruto the seires or any of it's characters and names. If I did, there would be a magical place called Tsulania. Which makes no sense in a ninja story.

Stay tuned at the end of the story for the awesome insanity of the trailer that is Lord of The Sea: The Two Kages.

* * *

Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles

Episode 5: The unexpected surprise!!

**OH YEA! WOOOOOOO! Hehe. I'll calm down now. Life is has changed a bit for me. And as we head into November, I can't help but get excited! Things have been going good. School has gotten easier. I keep making stronger bonds with the people I know. With a month and 3 weeks under my belt, I can honestly say, High School rules! That and if I manage not to open my fucking mouth, I can avoid most problems.**

**But, the thought still pops into my head. I keep seeing all these couples and I wonder if there's someone like that for me. I know I can't expect anything but one has to wonder. I know eventually, someone will pop up for me. Hehe. Have I mentioned that Naruto has become my first best friend? Outside of Temari that is. Can't really hope for more I guess. Just as long as I avoid Rock Lee and Gai.**

**Anyways, This weekend coming my mom and Asuma are going away for the weekend. Nasake keeps saying he has this big plan for it. He also mentioned something about being lonely. I think he means to leave me alone this weekend. I am sooooo not having that. But it's not like I can ask someone over. Or ask to... wait a minute... I got it! Hehe. Dakku, you're brilliant.**

**Wednesday Planning**

"You want to what!?" Temari looked at him as they met in the hall before 2nd period. Dakku nodded and said confidently. "I want to hang with you this weekend in your house!" He said with a cheesy big smile on his face. She gave him a look as she escorted him up stairs. "I don't know, Dakky. I mean you may not like it. Especially if Gaara goes into one of his rages with you around. That would be bad."

Dakku rolled his eyes and shrugged. "All the more better to get to know him?" Temari gave him a look and she smiled. "You seriously want to do this don't you?" Dakku nodded and gave her puppy dog eyes. She smiled and laughed loudly. "Ok. Ok, fine. You can come over for the weekend. But only until Nasake gets back or Sunday. Whichever comes first." Dakku nodded and they hugged as he went off to his second period class. "He might prove useful again."

Dakku took his seat at his table. Hinata was there smiling at him and waved hello. "Hi, Dakku-kun." He had gotten used to her calling him that and he said hi back. Kiba as usual came in last and took his seat. For the first time since Dakku had come to school, Kiba took of the coat he wore. Dakku looked at him. "Whoa. That's a first. I always though he was bigger then he is. Coulda been the coat."

Kiba caught him looking and smacked the back of his head. "There are better things to pay mind to, idiot." Dakku rubbed the back of his head and growled at him. This, to Dakku and Kiba, was normal routine. One would insult the other and the other kept his silence. Shizune handed them test sheets and a test booklet and told them to get to work on their tests. Dakku, despite his idiocy around people, was smart and did his test rather rapidly.

He looked over at Hinata who was half done by the time Shizune yelled out "30 minutes to go." He looked over at Kiba who managed to get to halfway. However, there some questions missing answers. Dakku looked at his test and memorized the answers. All 50. He raised his hand and Shizune walked up to him and took his test. Everyone looked at him and gulped. Dakku smiled nervously and slid back in his chair.

Kiba struggled a bit more and Dakku began to feel bad for him. "The compound most used to dilute the smoke in a smoke bomb is... answer C." He whispered to Kiba who took a glance at him. He jotted down the answer and gave a half smile and Dakku put his head down on the table. "You know, cheating is forbidden right?" Kiba said whispering and laughing. Dakku shrugged. "Do you really want to fail?" Kiba gulped and went back to his test.

"To cure snake venom, the person must first suck out the poison then apply... Medicinal Herb on the wound site." Dakku whispered a few minutes later on. Kiba nodded to himself and wrote down the answer. Shizune glanced up at the clock and sighed. "Pencils down. Pass your papers to the front." All the kids did as she said and the bell rang. Dakku collected his pencil and walked towards the door.

As he exited the door, he felt someone pull his arm. "Hey. Thanks." Kiba said smiling as he walked on by. Dakku was either very confused or very dizzy because he almost fell face first. Hinata came out the room and they walked together to lunch. "That was nice of you, Dakku-kun. Helping Kiba the way you did. It's nice to see you and him getting along." She said blushing and smiling. Dakku nodded and returned the smile.

As they went to lunch, Dakku, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru took their table. It was the 1st table 1st row. They had become their own table and group. Hinata and Dakku got on line for food seeing as Choji already had his tray. More like trays, since he had 3. As they collected their trays and returned to the table, Dakku looked at them. "What are you guys doing this weekend?" They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I figured I'd play chess or something with my dad. I don't feel like doing much. Too much trouble to try and plan something." Shika said shrugging and laying his head on the table. Hinata tapped her fingers together. "I was... gonna go to the... Halloween fair this weekend in Konohagare Park." Choji nodded. "I was too! We should all go! I bet the food will be incredible." Dakku shot a look at Choji. **Yea... there's no way in hell you're big-boned with the way you eat.**

They agreed that was the plan. They would all meet at the park together and go to the fair. Shika agreed to pick Dakku and Hinata up. They exchanged numbers to keep in contact. The bell rang and they got up and headed of towards the gym. They conversed at what they could expect from the fair. Though he didn't let it on, Dakku was actually excited that he was going. The walked through the double doors of the gym and Anko met them smiling. "Time for a Endurance Test!"

**Thursday Recaping -**

**Thursday sucked worse then Professor Anko's insane endurance test. By the way, the test was to drain blood and watch it get infected by some parasite thing. The one's who held out without passing out passed. No one did and she called us all lightweights. Anyways, Kakashi made this passive joke about how much he likes reading. Though he didn't specify what he read when asked, everyone agreed it was naughty stuff.**

**Second period went off without a problem. Though today, Hinata was sick and didn't come in. So me and Kiba were alone at the table having to work out some kind of solution to make an sleeping gas bomb without making ourselves fall asleep. This proved to be impossible for me and him alone as every 5 minutes out new idea made us pass out. Shizune called us useless without Hinata. It stung like hell.**

**Lunch was yet another boring conversation over how much Choji could stuff in his face before something got lodged in his throat. Shika took offense when I said I wouldn't save him if he was choking. Better to be honest now then when it happens. Gym was yet another wacky day with Gai. This time he made us run around the whole gym 50 times. If anyone didn't make 50 laps, they had to do 100 jumping jacks. And if they didn't finish that, it was 70 crunches.**

**Needless to say, After I went home and packed for the weekend I got a phone call from Hinata making sure I was still game for the fair on Saturday. Hell yea! I'm so in there with them. Plus I still have some cash left over from my paycheck so I'll be good on my own. Nasake managed to disrupt dinner with some comment about getting lucky which earned him a smack in the face from mom who left soon after wishing us a good weekend and not to destroy the house.**

**Fridays are not meant for this-**

"Since all of you passed out during out last exam, I've come up with a new test to give you!" Anko smiled and the class sighed. "Today we're gonna do the shock test! And learn about nerve damage!" They all looked at her and tried to escape. She blocked off the exit and smiled. "Oh come on! It's not that bad is it!?" They all looked at her fearfully. "What does this have to do with health!?" they all yelled together.

Anko shrugged and smiled. "Your nerves are apart of your body. Let's just test them to see how responsive your body is to pain." A gleam in her eye gave off the impression she would get her way no matter what happened. They all shuddered in fear as she approached them. When the bell rang they all walked out carrying one another looking burned and beaten. "I swear, I hate that woman." Sasuke said carrying Naruto out who had taken the most damage.

Dakku walked out with his hair standing up poofy. Temari met him in the front and laughed at him. "Wow. You look... like shit." Dakku grunted and pulled his bag out Nasake's car. They walked over to a Mazda 626 in blue. "My car." Temari smiled at him and he looked at her strangely. "If you have a car, why do you always ride in Nasake's?" She sighed and looked at him. "I don't want to mess up my nails. Today's different though since Nasake's not gonna be around to wait." She laughed

They drove off after Gaara got in. Dakku had the misfortune of sitting in the back with Gaara. "Gaara. Be nice. He'll be staying the weekend at the house." Temari said sweetly. Both Gaara and Dakku shuddered at her sweetness. After about 20 minutes, they reached a yellow sandy looking house. It was two floors and a bit big. They walked in and Dakku took note of everything around him. "Nice house. I like the dark brown flooring and stairs."

Temari smiled and pointed at the sofa in the living room. "It's a futon. So you'll be okay here. Sorry we don't have any extra rooms." Dakku smiled and said it was okay. Gaara walked off to his room. Dakku took note of a coffee table in front of the sofa. "Hey. What's this?" Dakku said grabbing a card from the table. Temari looked at him and smiled. "Gaara's secret admirer's card." Dakku nodded and put it back down.

A few hours passed as Dakku settled in and got comfortable. Gaara, Temari and Dakku ate dinner. Temari made some pasta. Both Gaara and Dakku agreed, cooking was not one of her good points. She got mad and ordered them to clean the dishes. This turned into Dakku cleaning the dishes as Gaara left without saying a word. As he cleaned them he looked at Temari. "Hey. Kankurou is your brother right?" She nodded at him.

"So where is he then?" She shrugged at his question. "He said something about going out with someone. He'll be back later." Dakku nodded and finished off the dishes. They talked some more and Dakku looked at the clock. "11pm. I guess I'll call it a night." Temari rolled her eyes and helped him pull out the coffee table and the futon. "You suck." She laughed and he returned it. He took his bag and pulled out his PJ's and Temari brought him some blankets. They said their goodnights and she turned off the lights as he drifted to sleep.

He heard some sounds of a car pulling up. The car doors closed. Dakku looked at the clock on the living room cable box and it said "2:37" He sat up and heard voices getting closer. He stood up and shuffled his way to the door. The door opened and the voices whispered laughing. Dakku walked into the foyer and looked on shocked and stunned. Kankurou and Kiba were standing there holding each other kissing. Dakku passed out and they took notice.

"Holy shit!" Kankurou said looking at him. Kiba ran out the door slamming it behind him. Temari came down the stairs as she saw Kankurou trying to get Dakku awake. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She yelled. Kankurou nervously began rambling and she told him to go away. She sighed and punched him in the head. Kankurou got up rubbing his head and up the stairs. Temari rolled her eyes. "I knew it. I knew something bad would happen."

**Bad Saturday -**

**So it's true. Kankurou and Kiba have been going out in secret like Naruto and Sasuke. So why do I feel horrible? And why do these eggs suck? Temari can't cook for shit. Kankurou won't even look at me. It's like I'm a fucking plague. I should call Hinata and Shika and ask them to come by earlier. I really don't want to be here right now. I can't stand the tension and the silence.**

**The fair... is bigger then I thought! Ooo! Ferris Wheel! I guess I should have fun while I can, right? What a line!? I'm glad at least Hinata came with me. She always seems a bit down. But she manages to cheer me up. I can see the whole park from up here. It's awesome. Is that who I think it is? Why am I so bothered by all of this? Why can't last night leave my head?**

**I mean, it's Kankurou and Kiba. Two friends of mine. I should be happy right? Then why don't I want to finish the weekend in Temari's? I guess I should eat here with Choji then collect my stuff and go home. I just don't feel up to being around anyone. Hey, Choji was right! This chicken is fucking awesome. Whoa! It's already 8pm. I guess I should ask for a ride back and to my house after.**

**Temari gave me a sad look and nodded as I took my stuff. Gaara looked at me as I left. I just... I couldn't be there. I seemed to hate that place for a reason. I just... why can't I put my finger on it. Kankurou... Kiba... Kibbles... hehe. I remember when I first slipped that. The look on his face was priceless. Kibbles. How could I have mixed that up? Kibbles. Hehe. I'm home, shit! I guess I'll call it a night.**

**Monday's Are Always Tough**

Dakku opted for a new seat away from Kiba in Chem. which made Hinata sad. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys will do great with... whose he?" Hinata looked at the boy next to her. He was wearing a gray jacket and sunglasses. "Shino." Dakku nodded at her and took his seat in the front row with Choji and Ten-Ten. Hinata felt that something happened between Kiba and Dakku that caused him to leave the group unexpectedly.

When the class ended, Dakku walked out immediately and walked upstairs to the library. He spent lunch alone there looking over books. He found himself in the fantasy section looking at phoenix books. Dakku opened one called "Phoenixes and Other Mythical Beasts." He read it silently until someone walked up behind him. "Da-Dakku-kun?" Dakku turned around and saw Hinata standing there. He smiled and she blushed a bit.

Hinata and Dakku walked over to the sitting area and she looked at him and twiddled her fingers. "Dakku-kun. Why... why did you leave our table?" Dakku looked down and then something walked up to him. He looked up and Kankurou was looking at him. "Hey. Dak... about Friday...-" Dakku shook his head and spoke softly. "Don't worry about it. Tell Temari I said thanks for the invite." He sighed and nodded. As he walked off, Dakku's eyes began to water a bit.

"Dakku-kun?" He looked at Hinata and pressed his eye shut and recalled his tears. He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Just great. Hey, want to go see a movie? Me, you, Shika and Choji?" She smiled and nodded. She knew he was avoiding the topic of why he was feeling down but she didn't want to lose him as a friend and left it alone. She gave off a look of concern but happy towards him. He smiled and offered her the book in his hands.

Temari found Dakku sitting alone in the lunchroom after 3rd period. "Hey, Dakky. What's up? Eating now since you missed it before?" Dakku shook his head as he looked outside and saw some people conversing in groups. "I'm sorry for the bail. I just-" Temari cut him off and nodded. "Who?" She said smiling. Dakku gave her a look of confusion. "Who made you upset? Kankurou? Kiba? Me?" Dakku looked down. **Me.**

Temari sighed as he kept his silence. "Dakku, you've never felt attracted to anyone, right?" Dakku looked at her and gave off a small nod. She giggled and smiled. "I see. I think you have a case of jealousy." Dakku looked at her narrowly. "Jealous?" He said grumbling. "Sure. Jealous. I think you're jealous of Kankurou and Kiba. Maybe cause you like one of them." Dakku blinked a few times and laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say." Temari took his hand and took him to the locker rooms in the gym.

"Walk around. Go." She pushed him and he walked on reluctantly. He passed row by row and saw nothing. He looked back her and shrugged. She shooed him forward and he rolled his eyes. He walked a bit to the last row and looked down it. He saw Kiba sitting there getting changed. He stood back and looked at Temari who had disappeared. His eyes opened wide and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and Kiba was standing there looking at him. "Still stalking people, I see." He said smiling. Dakku blushed and stepped back. "I came to... go to my locker to get... my wallet." Temari yelled for him. "Hey! Hurry up and get what you came here for!" Dakku looked back at her and his heart sank. Kiba walked back to his locker and closed it. "Hey. Would you mind not talking about Friday night?" Kiba asked somewhat pleadingly. Dakku nodded softly and blushing.

Kiba walked passed him and thanked him. Temari looked at Kiba as he passed and she smiled. He looked past her and she ran up to Dakku. "Oh my. I see." Dakku looked at her blushing and hiding his face away. "Shut up." He said as he stormed away from the locker room. She stood there smiling. "This is perfect. I can use this to my advantage. Dakku... and Kiba. Oh this is like my birthday." She smiled evilly to herself.

**Laying out on the bed -**

**I never realized how plain my ceiling is. I should put a poster up there. I wonder what kind? Maybe one about basketballs. Gah! No. No basketballs. And certainly not one about dogs. Nothing with trees. Sigh. I'm trying here! Why do you hate me so much God? I can't take this. It's pissing me off. November starts tomorrow. And everyone is out an about with costumes getting candy. Halloween sucks.**

**Naruto tried inviting me to party, but the whole school would be there and I didn't feel up to it. I just don't feel like doing anything. This week has been tough as it is. Temari keeps pointing out every time she sees Kiba. It's annoying because I can't control the blush. It's like she promotes trouble. Sigh. Kankurou thinks I'm avoiding him since I won't talk to him.**

**It's not that. I just... I don't wanna think about what happened last week. It's just a bit... this is too much for me. These feeling are just to different. I can't dwell on them. Then, why is it when I think of Kiba and Kankurou I feel like breaking something? I feel like crying. I feel like running away yelling at the world. Calm down, Dak. It's not like you're... No, no you don't... You can't... **

**Why do I like Kibbles?**

* * *

**Movie Announcer Guy Voice:**

In the summer of 2007... a journey will begin... and 3 lives will wage war against fate...

Azelia: I will not allow you to fight the Sand Nation alone.  
Genzo: Then, I will not fight alone. I will fight with your spirit.

**Love will be sacrificed for honor... Honor will be tested by courage... and courage will be shaken by fear...**

**Genzo: I will return home... for her... for my family... for my right to live as a free man.  
Fuugo: You will never see the coming day... for you life will extinguish today!**

**He will give it all he has... for the one he loves... and the country he swore to protect... This summer... The war to return home... begins.**

**Genzo: This life... is a never ending battle.**

**Lord of the Sea: The Two Kages.**

* * *

**DF: HAHA awesome.**


	6. Epi 6: Two Faced and Rightousness

**Double Update this time... 6 and 7. Thanks for the reviews. XD I do not own the Naruto series... if I did... well... I don't know what I would do.**

Thanks to Churuby-Light for his help in making this series.

**Previously on 11 (SFX: 24 Timer Noise)**

**Sasuke: (nevrous) Oh shit.  
Dakku: What?  
Sasuke: It's... a... blow uppy thing.  
Dakku: (confused) A bomb!?  
Sasuke: I'm the one under pressure here!  
-----  
**

**Kiba: (scared) Just pull the plug!  
Shika: (unsure) Which one!?  
Kiba: THE RED ONE!  
Shika: They're all RED!**  
-----

**Ino: Naruto, i'm pregnant. And you're the father.  
Naruto: We never had sex! How did this happen?  
Ino: I stole your sample from the doctor's office.  
Naruto: (slap) You bitch!**

**And now... episode 6... by the way... none of the above really happened. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 6: Two Faced and Rightiousness**

**Something Crazy... What a Surprise! -**

November started off with a slowly for Dakku. After Thursday's revelation, he pretty much hid from the world again. On Friday he put his feelings in a bottle and put it away. On Saturday it burst and Sunday he spent alone finding a new bottle to put it all in. When Monday rolled around he came to school with very little to say. Everyone took notice that he reverted back to the way he was on his first day in school. Naruto tried to make him smile, but was met with a cold shoulder.

The effect on him began spreading to Nasake who talked very little to people. Nasake knew something was wrong with him. He thought back to Saturday night. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong Dakku? I mean if you can't tell me, how the hell will anyone ever get to know you or ever hope to get inside of your heart?" Nasake's words fell on deaf ears. Dakku went to his locker and opened it. There were cards and candy from his friends hoping he would smile just a bit. But all he did was get rid of it.

Temari looked at him from a distance. "It's all coming together." She nodded and she walked up to him. "Hey Dakku. Oh my god! Have you heard?" Dakku shot her a look that pretty much showed that he didn't care. She continued anyways. "Come with me. You have to see this to believe it." She grabbed his arm and took him upstairs to the 3rd floor library. She looked around for an empty computer seat and found one. "What I am about to show you... is highly... top secret."

Dakku's eyes shifted from down to surprised. "Top? Secret?" He looked at her confused. She nodded and smiled. "Very. Top. Secret." She logged on to the computer and opened up the Internet browser. She typed in a wbesite and the page loaded. She did a couple of clicks and typed something in and then she moved aside and let Dakku see what was on the screen. "This, my friend, changes a lot of things you know."

"Oh. Wow. Is that... with... and doing...?" He tilted his head a bit at the screen. She nodded and laughed. "Lee. Sakura." Dakku's jaw hit the floor. "Holy crap. Where did you find that?" He tilted his head again and looked on in shock. "Wow... I didn't know you could do that." Temari's face contorted with disgust. "Neither did I." Dakku motioned as if he would throw up. "Oh that's nasty. What is that... oh god please don't tell me." Temari felt faint.

"Does that cause rug burn like that? I mean, he's going awfully fast." Dakku asked tilting his head once more. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever done it like that before. IS HE PICKING HER UP AND DOING THAT STANDING UPRIGHT!?" Temari yelled in horror. Dakku cover his mouth and ran out the library. She followed after him leaving the computer on. "Where the hell did you find that?" Dakku asked in disgust. Temari shrugged. "Someone sent me the link this morning."

Dakku and her went downstairs to his 2nd period class. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone okay?" Dakku nodded at her request and went into his class. He took his seat back at the middle table since Shizune didn't like that Shino and Kiba were always fighting out loud. He looked dumbstruck at the blackboard and Hinata looked at him. "Dakku-kun?" She asked worried. He looked at her and broke out his stunned moment.

He smiled at her and had totally forgotten everything that happened before until Kiba came and he banged his head on the table. After they took their mid-terms, Dakku went to lunch with Hinata who began to wonder if Dakku had mood swings since he went from shock to depressing to excited to lifeless. They took their seat at their table and Dakku declined food. Shika and Choji wondered if Dakku was okay.

After lunch he proceeded to the locker room. He and Naruto's lockers were next to each others and Naruto tried another vain attempt at making him smile. Sasuke came and collected Naruto who felt defeated in his mission. He vowed he'd make Dakku laugh which he managed to do after he was out of sight. He was the last one left in the locker-room when he heard the sound of rushing water. "Hmm?"

He made his way over to the middle of the locker-room where he knew the showers to be located. **Dakku. You have issues. I think we've become stalkers. **He opened the door of the showers and walked in slightly through the narrow hall leading to the showers. He looked ahead but saw nothing. The sound of running water was still going. He walked in a bit more. He took another look when he managed to clear the hall. Dakku's eyes opened wide.

He saw tall brunette taking a shower. His body shining because of the water coursing down his skin. Dakku stepped back a bit behind the wall of the narrow hall and looked on. The young man turned around and had his eyes closed. Dakku looked on stunned. "That's... Kankurou." He said with his jaw on the floor. He tilted his head a bit as he watched him run his hands down his body. "Holy fuck." Dakku said biting his thumb.

**Keep your eyes up. Keep em up. Oh fuck you dumbass. Great now we're staring right at the main event. Why am I so flustered by this? Jesus christ, he's... HUGE. Wow. Okay, regain yourself. You're not gay, Dakku. Ok, if that were the case I would not be staring. God his body is hot. How the hell do I compete with something like that? Oh shit. That's not good. These shorts are not made for that kind of expansion! I need to get out of here.**

Dakku took his final look. As he did, Kankurou began playing with himself. Dakku's head tilted off to the left and he bit his finger hard. "SHIT!" He was bleeding and ran out of the shower room. He leaned against the wall cursing at himself and putting pressure on his finger. At that moment he looked up and saw a long haired and very pale man smiling at him. He was wearing a janitor's outfit and smiled. Dakku looked at his name tag and it said "Orochimaru". He shuddered and left the locker-room. He was already late for class by 20 minutes.

**Next Day **

It seemed that somehow, someway, the news about the video had spread. In fact it spread so much that even the teachers have heard of it. They had an emergency meeting and called all the students to the auditorium next door to the school. As they all filed into the rather impressive looking auditorium, they began talking amongst themselves. And all the more, the only silent one was Dakku who looked on wondering if someone caught on to what he and Temari saw yesterday.

Tsunade appeared on the stage and turned on the solitary microphone. She tested the mic and proceeded to speak. "Good morning. I am your principal Tsunade. I have called you all here to discuss an important issue. It seems that a video was found in the Library containing actions that are to be deemed adult like and profane." Most everyone laughed at her. "All they did was grind! I bet you it didn't even go all the way!" Yelled one of the kids and more laughter ensued.

Tsunade glared at them and the laughs went away. "This is a matter of integrity. Now, the face of the school has diminished as rumors spread to every which possible corner of the city. However since the video originated from within the school, I hold you all responsible until someone confesses what they've done." Whispers began and then Tsunade walked off the stage. The students looked on in amazement.

"It's not our fault Sakura is a whore!" Someone yelled out. "Yea! She's a real skank since Sasuke dumped her dumbass!" A girl down in the front yelled out. A pink hair girl next to Dakku began gripping her dress. Sakura who was sitting next to Dakku began crying. He looked at her and his heart felt the pain she was going through. She had been humiliated and destroyed. "So this is what happens when secrets you don't want out come to light." Dakku said to himself silently.

Sakura heard the intense insults grow in number and Dakku's fist shook in anger. "Who would do something like this to someone? This isn't something you just do to someone for shits and giggles." He stood up and walked towards the stage. Tsunade took a look at him approaching. His eyes were filled with remorse and rage. She took notice and nodded at him. Kakashi was standing at the exit of the auditorium. He saw Dakku get up on stage and smiled.

Most every teacher in the giant auditorium looked on as he took the stage and looked at everyone who was still throwing insults. Ino looked up at the stage and pointed and people began looking at him. Slowly all eyes were on him. His fist was gripped hard and his eyes furious. He took the microphone and took a breath and looked once more at Sakura who was crying profusely. He nodded to himself and spoke firmly into the mic.

"You are all no better then the person who posted that fucking video." Everyone looked on in stunned silence. Sakura looked up at Dakku on stage. "You all sit here and make fun of her, and none of you have a fucking clue how much she feels like shit. How much her life will be destroyed from this moment on! So yea, collect your fucking laughs now, but don't bitch later on when life gives you some fucked up twist in the road. Each and every one of you sits here and acts all high and mighty. We pass judgments on people everyday and take ourselves from the reality of things."

The eyes in the audience grew soft and looked down. "You make enemies based on stupid factors. Then you go around invading people's personal business. And no one ever thinks of the damage do they? I for one know, how much I've done it. And now I know why I never wanted to come to a school in the first place." He turned off the mic and walked off the stages. The silence in the air was thick. Tsunade looked at them and nodded. "You are all dismissed. You may all go home for the day."

Without second thought, Dakku ran up to Nasake and looked at him. "What's Temari's locker number?" Nasake gave him a confused look. "666." Dakku ran out before Nasake could say another word Dakku ran back to the main school building and looked around on the first floor for locker 666. He stood by it once he found it and waited. "She has to come. I know she will. She knows who sent it to her." He gripped his fist tighter.

He thought back to all the sneaking around he did and thought of every possible repercussions it could have had on him and the others. He cried silently in rage and gripped his fist harder. He looked at the school clock and 20 minutes had passed since he started waiting. He couldn't hold it any longer. His rage came out in one heavy punch against her locker door. The guilt and the remorse he felt were to strong to contain.

As he contained himself the locker door swung open slightly and he looked at it. He thought about closing it. But his mind wondered what she had inside the locker. He had never seen Temari's locker before and he began to wonder if she hid anything. He placed his hands on the door slowly and opened it carefully. He opened it all the way and looked inside. "Nothing but some books and regular girl stuff."

He went to close the locker but something caught his eye. "Hmmm?" He moved aside one of the books and saw a black case that was shining. He pulled it out and his eyes looked on in horror. "This is a DVD case." He opened it and the DVD inside said "Master Copy - Lee and Sakura". His chest began to hurt as he looked at it. "She... she's responsible for this... how... wait... what is that...?" He pulled out a piece of yellow paper with handwriting that seemed familiar to him.

"This is the flyer about... Neji and Ten-Ten!" Dakku said to himself in rage. She had made the copies and posted them. He looked around and pulled out a small planner like book and read through some of the pages. "This... is all... the info I've told her since we started hanging out! And she has names and plots here. Sakura... Expose her for a whore. Shika... make him mine. Neji... destroy his relationship. Why does it say failed next to it? Naruto... make him become a victim of hate crimes? What the hell was she planning with all these people!? There's like 40 names here. SHE WAS USING ME!"

**Running To Temari's**** -**

**That bitch. I knew something was up. I knew it. She lied to me all this time and used me to get her evil plots underway. She had plots to destroy everyone in school. Her legacy to leave behind before she left Wolf High. And she used me to do it faster. I get it now. No one would suspect the new kid because no one would like him. So she tugged me along and used Nasake and her own brothers as pawns in her game.**

**Why would she stoop this low? Why does she have a grudge on everyone like that? Naruto, Neji, Shika, Nasake, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba... I need to know the truth. I need to know if it's real. I can't sit here and let her try to do this to people. I don't care if she does it to me, but I won't let her use me to destroy someone else. That's it, no matter what happens, me and her can no longer be friends.**

Dakku knocked on the door panting heavily and Temari answered. "Hey Dakky... what's-" He pulled the book from his pocket and showed it to her. "What is this?" He said regaining his breath and looking at her. "Where... did you... get that, Dakku?" She looked on awestruck. He ground his teeth a bit and looked at her. "What the hell is this!?" He said building up more anger. Temari took the book from his hands.

"You know this called invasion of privacy. And theft. It seems like you have little respect for the law." She said with a tone of disapproval. Dakku gave her an intense glare. "Don't play coy with me. Why did you use me for your little experiments to destroy people's lives?" Temari smiled somewhat evilly. "Oh. I see. So you've read it too. Well then, there's no denying it then is there? Yea. I wanted to destroy everyone's life in Wolf High."

Dakku tried to maintain his anger. "Why would you stoop so low? I thought you were really looking out for me. But I was just a fucking toy in your hands! And you betrayed my brother too! You're nothing but a pathetic human being. It people like you who make school a horrible place to be. I hope you're happy with all you've done till now." Temari looked at him indifferently. "Are you done preaching? You know you're no better then me. I mean I know all about your spying on my brother in the shower at school."

Dakku's face was flushed with red. "How did... you know... that?" Dakku stepped back. She smiled and laughed. "Same way I knew about Neji and Ten-ten after you found out. I have my sources." Dakku growled at her. "As of today, I've made you my personal enemy. And if go after one more person, I'll take you out myself." Temari looked at him furiously. "Is that so? How?" Dakku walked away slowly and turned back. "I have my ways too." She looked at him as he walked off the block. "We'll see. Time to go forward and get rid of my little pawn."

**Later that night Unknown Location**

Temari walked down the street to a bus stop and looked at the person standing there. She walked up to them and they put their hand on their face. "I got enough info on most everyone else. Now, I need the last bit. Tell me about Dakku." The figure nodded. "Dakku's only big secret is that he has a thing for Kiba. He denies it but you can see it. Other then that, he's tight lipped about everything else."

Temari scoffed and looked at him. "Have anything to back it up?" The figure handed her a paper. "This. It's something he wrote about him and forgot to take with him." She looked at the paper and nodded. "It's unclear whose it's about. But I guess you do have to read into it. That's good enough. You should go now, a car is coming here. I will talk to you again. Kabuto." Kabuto nodded and left quickly as a car pulled up.

The driver's side window opened. "Is there a reason you called me all the way out here?" She smiled and handed the new person the paper. "What do you think of that?" The person read the paper. "What is this?" The figure said roughly. Temari smiled. "A confession." The figure crumpled up the paper. "From?" She nodded. "Dakku." The figure walked back into the car and sped off. She smiled to herself. "Let's see how you two play the game. Dakku, it's time to put you in the spot light."

**

* * *

**

**Nasake:**

**People by nature are supposed to be evil. Or so it says. So how can we expect to break the mold and become who we want to become when all things say temptation drives choice? How can we live and love with the temptation always on us? How do we escape it all, especially when there are forces calling us to them? What chance do we really have if there are always daggers poised to out backs?**

**Can people ever learn to be free of the curse that binds them? Love, the greatest temptation of all, and the greatest emotion that is never fully fed. 2 people can love each other. But one day, 2 might become 3, then 4, and maybe even more. So where does the line of choosing where we deny our feelings and crush those urges begins? Where can we stop ourselves from causing damage that may never be undone?**

* * *

**DF: Dak... you're nasty...  
Dak: I defend my position as a good boy.  
Kank: Sure...  
Dak: Shut up!  
DF: Yea... such a nasty boy... you too Kankuro.  
Kank: WHAT!?  
DF: I rest my case.**


	7. Epi 7: Pushing Buttons

**The following episode contains a hint of dark tones relating to suicide. In all actuality, i'm not sure if it's even a real reason to commit it. Anyways, enjoy this rather depressing episode. And the following punned entrance.**

**Previously on Na-Ru-To**

Naruto: Blah Blah Blah, Attack Mode!  
Dakku: Blah Blah Blah, Defense Mode!  
Naruto: Blah Blah Blah, Activate Trap!  
Dakku: BLAH!  
----

Sakura: I'm going to do something!  
Lee: Like?  
Sakura: Play a children's card game with a woman nearly 2 times my age!  
Kurenai: Let's duel!  
----

Gaara: Give me the Millennium Shuriken!  
Kiba: Why!?  
Gaara: I want it's power!  
Kiba: Oh. I bought this at the store dude. It's like 2 bucks.  
Gaara: Really? That sucks! This is bullshit!  
Kiba: Yea...

**Hahaha and now... episode 7... I love youtube...**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 7: Pushing Buttons...**

**Hinata:**

**Sometimes we find ourselves in a place where our minds seem to make things worse for us. Where holding on to hope may seem doomed to fail, especially if we feel as if there's nothing to give us the power to move on. But the truth is that all these things happen because we are fighting a battle in our minds and heart, where we must confront the greatest challenge of them all.**

**Our own demons become stronger the more we keep them aside. It might be a hard battle and lonely, but in the moment you feel yourself falling; the truth will show you that you're never alone. Even the darkness has hands to hold them as they fall. But if you are saved, will you fight back for it? Will you give the next part of your battle to not only you but to the ones who care?**

**Thursday makes a Good Day for the Truth -**

Since the falling out on Tuesday, Temari and Dakku no longer gave the other mind. They both kept an eye out though. Dakku was sure she had something planned. Temari though the same. Dakku began the day in his Creative Writing class. He took his seat in the back. He placed his head on the desk and sighed. Kiba managed to make it before Kakashi closed the door for lateness. He took a seat in the back next to Dakku and nodded at him.

Dakku's face pinkened slightly but not enough to over power into a blush. He nodded uncaringly and looked forward. "I'll be returning your songs from last weeks Practicum writings. Dakku, amazing use if literary allusion." Dakku smiled and Kakashi handed him his paper back. Dakku looked at his paper and smiled at the A he had gotten. Kakashi handed Kiba his paper who proceeded to rip it up and put his head down.

"What's wrong? What'cha get?" Dakku asked a bit concerned. Kiba looked at him and sighed. "C-." Dakku cringed at his grade. Kiba gave him a questionable look. "Since when did you start talking?" Dakku looked away a bit embarrassed. "I... I... ummm oh look at that, I got an A!" Dakku looked at his paper to avoid attention. The truth was Dakku had more important things on his plate then dealing with his own emotions, considering the situation with Temari.

Kiba rolled his eyes mad that Dakku mentioned his grade. The bell rang sometime later and Dakku made it out of the room and Kiba followed him close behind. Dakku took notice and blushed a bit. "Why is he following me!?" He began to walk a bit slower and watched as he did the same. He became a bit worried. Dakku walked faster and bumped into Naruto. "Gah! Watch it you... oh it's only you Naruto." Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Need some help?" Dakku nodded. "Distract Kiba. Okay!?" Naruto looked at him confused.

Dakku ran up the stairs. Naruto watched him as he sped away and saw Kiba following. He tugged on his arm. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto said smiling. Kiba gave him a look of confusement. "What do you want?" Kiba's voice was firm. Naruto nodded. "What' cha dooooin?" Kiba pulled his arm free. "Going to class. But I'm late now because of you." Naruto shrugged and looked at the clock. "You still have 4 minutes before the bell rings."

Kiba growled and went up the stairs. He walked into Chem. class and looked around. "Where did he go?" He looked at his table and Dakku wasn't there. "What the hell!?" Kiba looked at it stunned. Hinata waved at him and he walked up to her upset. "Kiba-kun. You seem disturbed." Kiba smiled and shook off the question. She looked at him concerned. Shizune closed the door after the bell rang.

After the long lecture about which chemical compounds make a paralysis poison the bell rang and Dakku walked in quickly and handed her a note. She nodded and he left. Kiba saw him stood up and followed after him. He looked out the hall but couldn't see Dakku anywhere. "Jeez, what is this kid!?" Kiba said punch the wall. He walked down to the lunch room and began looking around again. "Why is he running from me?"

**After school**

After cutting third period, as he did not want to be disturbed by Kiba, Dakku sat on a tree branch in Konohagare Park somewhere near the basketball courts. Sitting next to him was Naruto who was having a bit of a time trying to wonder how the branch wouldn't break since it seemed flimsy. Dakku swung his legs from the tree which made the branch shake a bit and Naruto scared. "Why are we sitting here again?" Naruto said holding on to the tree.

Dakku looked at him and smiled. "Stop being a little bitch and sit down. It won't break." Naruto shook his head and Dakku shrugged. "I just like it here. Peaceful and quiet. Helps me think." Naruto nodded. "Think about what exactly?" Dakku looked down and stopped swinging his legs. "A lot of things." Naruto gave him a blank look and Dakku jumped down from the branch to the ground.

Naruto followed suit and landed next to him. Dakku took his fist and looked at his thumb which still was a bit red from biting on it hard during Tuesday. "Naruto." Dakku said softly. Naruto looked at him. "How... did you and... Sasuke... you know... come to be?" Naruto blushed at Dakku's question. "Why do ya ask?" Dakku walked forward looking at his thumb and sighed. "Just humor me please? It'll make me smile. Remember you said you'd make me smile?" Dakku turned around and Naruto laughed.

As they sat there for hours as Naruto gave his explanation, Dakku smiled. "So, you two have a long history. That's good to hear." Dakku laid back on the grass and Naruto looked at him. "Yup. Me and Sasuke. I love him. I'd do anything for him" **Sigh. I bet you would. **Dakku looked up at the setting sun and closed his eyes softly. "Hey, Dakku. Why were you running away from Kiba before?" Dakku glanced over at Naruto. "I don't know."

He sat back up and decided it was time for them to leave since Dakku had homework to do. As they reached Dakku's house, Naruto looked at Dakku again who was lost in thought. "Dakku?" Naruto tried breaking him out of his spell. Dakku blinked a few times and smiled. "Thanks for the ride." Dakku got out and walked to his house. He turned back and waved at Naruto who waved back and drove off. He was too tired to go through thoughts again.

**Naruto Conversation that seemed wrong**.

Naruto parked his car in the garage of his small on floor home and walked inside the connecting door to the Kitchen. He smiled as he saw his father at the table playing cards with someone else. "Hey Kakashi. How's it going?" Kakashi waved at him and smiled. "Just playing cards with your dad, Iruka. That's all." Naruto nodded and walked off to his room. "Playing cards my ass," Naruto thought.

He walked past the bathroom and looked into his little brother's room. "Hey! Konohamaru! Call it a night before I unplug your computer!" The little boy looked back at him grumbled in anger. He turned off his computer and laid in bed. Naruto nodded and closed the door and walked to his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and looked at his room and sighed. He walked over to the desk and looked at a picture of Him and Sasuke at a fair sometime ago. He ran his finger over it softly and smiled.

He looked at his computer and saw a flashing message.

DarkOne: Thanks for the ride again. Talk to ya tomorrow (DarkOne signed out at 9:57pm)

He smiled and looked at the time. "10:12. I wonder if he's still awake." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a cordless phone and dialed a number. He went to his bed and laid on it smiling. The phone rang a few times and finally someone picked up. "Hello?" Naruto spoke softly. "Hey, dummy." The voice was definitely Sasuke's. Naruto smiled. "Whacha doing?" "I was gonna go to bed but you woke me up."

Naruto frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Naruto's voice stopped as he heard a crashing noise in the background of Sasuke's line. "Sasuke! You okay!?" Naruto said standing up and pacing around. "Uh. Yea. Look I'll see you tomorrow okay? I have to do some work now." Sasuke hung up and Naruto stared at the phone emptily. "Work? I thought he was sleeping?" He gave the phone more empty stares and put the phone on the desk.

He went and laid back in bed. "Is he lying to me?" He though about it until his eyes finally closed. He drifted slowly into his sleep clutching his pillow close.

**The slip up on Friday**

Dakku sat at his desk in Creative Writing. He noticed Kiba had backed off and took his normal seat. He sighed a bit relieved. He wanted to focus on Temari in case if she was up to something. Kakashi gave them their assignment and the got to work. Dakku closed his eyes which felt dry. He opened them and looked around the large empty classroom. He walked out into the hall of the school. "Did I miss the bell?"

He walked up to his locker and it opened. He stood back and looked at it confused. He closed it and turned around and Kiba was standing there. Dakku's face turned bright pink as he back up and bumped into the lockers. Kiba walked up to him and held him there. "Dakku." Dakku's face got redder at the way he said his name. **Snap out of it! Come on Dakku! This isn't real. It will never happen. Stop wishing it!**

Dakku closed his eyes as Kiba leaned in closer. He opened them and he was back in Kakashi's class. He looked around and sighed heavily. "I need help." He looked at the clock and only 10 minutes were left in the class. When the bell rang Dakku handed his paper to Kakashi who nodded as a card fell out of his pocket. Dakku looked at it and it was the Ace of Hearts. He gave Kakashi a look and he shrugged and Dakku rolled his eyes.

Dakku walked up to his second period class and took his seat and put his head down again. Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back softly. "You seem a bit... different today, Dakku-kun." Hinata said bashfully. "It looks good with you. The whole cute puppy look." Dakku looked at her and wondered what she meant as she blushed. He looked forward and Kiba took his seat next to him. Dakku paid him no mind. As Shizune closed the door and began Dakku blinked a few times and felt dizzy.

He felt something touching his leg. It slid up and Dakku's face became completely red. He looked down and saw a hand rubbing his leg. He looked up and saw Kiba as the one touching him. Dakku pulled his arm off only to have his hand grabbed and kissed by Kiba. Dakku's face began hurting. He was blushing profusely and it wouldn't quit. Kiba pulled him closer and looked into his eyes lovingly. **Dakku! Stop! Seriously! Stop! It's not happening! It will never happen! Wake up!**

Dakku blinked and noticed the Kiba was writing down notes and he looked around and no one paid him mind. Dakku had enough of it. "Professor Shizune! May I go to the Nurse's office? I feel faint and sick." Dakku said as he raised his hand. She nodded and he got up and left the room quickly. Everyone looked at him as he left the room. He held his chest and fell to the floor trying to collect his breath.

He finally composed himself and went downstairs. He went into the Infirmary and Hana greeted him. "Hello Dakku. What's the problem today?" Dakku told her that he'd been feeling faint and tired. His face hurt a lot and that his chest seems to be ripping apart like if his heart was trying to escape. Hana laughed at him and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're just being bashful. I say you just have a crush. But if you want, you can stay here and rest a bit." He nodded and laid on one of the resting beds.

Somehow he had managed the task of taking a nap without any dream popping into his head. He woke up and sighed. He looked at the clock and saw that 3rd period was about to begin. Hana took notice that he was awake and smiled. "Good. You can go to class now. And the next time you feel bashful just relax. It's just your emotions running wild." She smiled and he nodded a bit confused.

He walked out the Infirmary and turned the corner to go towards the gym. He went into the locker-room and changed quickly. As he finished the bell rang and he made his way back to the gym. He sat there on the bleachers as he saw kids one by one slowly coming out of the locker-room. He saw Ten-ten coming out and he thought about her and Neji and he smiled. Then came out Naruto. "Hmm? Why is he alone today? Why is he upset?"

After the long class and avoiding looks with Kiba, the bell rang and Gai called Dakku over. "Dakku, you seem to be off today. Usually you're more attentive. Is something wrong today?" Dakku shook his head and Gai smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Live happily in the Springtime of Youth!" Dakku's eye's grew wide in confusion. He thought it would be best if he didn't question and walked off to the locker-room.

The chatter in the locker-room was low and Dakku sighed. "Mostly everyone is gone. I better hurry and change before another bad thing happens in here this week." Dakku walked up to his locker and opened it. He pulled out a red long-sleeved shirt and some shorts. He put them on and put his sneakers back on. He put all his gym clothes back in the locker and smiled. "Done." As he turned and walked away, he walked right into Kiba.

His eyes opened wide and knew for sure this wasn't a dream. "Hey. Can I talk to you a minute?" Kiba said looking at him. Dakku turned his face away. "I don't have the time. Maybe next-" Kiba cut him off. "It can't hold off till then. I have to ask you something about Tuesday." Dakku's face grew bright red and he looked away again. "I really don't have time... I... I have to go... please... just leave me alone." Dakku tried walking the other way only to have his arm grabbed.

"I'm not asking anymore. I need to talk to you." Kiba said roughly. Dakku looked at him and sighed defeatedly. "What do you want? Just what is it!?" Dakku said with building frustration. He felt his face hurting again. Kiba released his arm and looked at him. "I just..." Kiba looked behind him and turned back slowly. Dakku's body was shaking in suspense. **Just hurry up you idiot! I don't wanna be here... I don't wanna be here... with you.**

Kiba looked down and nodded. "Dakku. What do you think about me as a person?" Dakku's eyes opened wide. He felt his heart sink. "I... I... I'm not... sure what you mean." Dakku looked down and looked at his sneakers. Kiba laughed softly. "Come on, you don't have an opinion about me?" Dakku looked up and shook his head unsure of himself. Kiba nodded and his smile faded. "Want to know what I think about you?" Kiba said as Dakku's face turned pale.

"I think you're a great guy when you want to be. You like hiding away, but I think that's why everyone likes you so far. You're a mystery. But from what we all see, you're friendly, caring, compassionate and willing to try no matter what. Just wish you weren't so emotional all the time." Kiba said looking behind him. Dakku's eyes began to tear. **Why... is this... can... Words... silence... I... him... help.**

Kiba turned back around and walked up to him. He leaned in and kissed Dakku softly. Dakku's eyes opened wide as he felt Kiba's lips pressed against his. He didn't know what to do. He felt Kiba holding his neck and Dakku's heart began running faster. Kiba broke the kiss and looked at him. Dakku's eyes finally overflowed with tears. "I'm... sorry... I need to go." Dakku said pushing Kiba aside.

Kiba looked at him as he left. He ran his fingers on his lips and thought about what he just did. His mind wandered back to Tuesday night. "A confession. Dakku." Temari's voice rang in his head. He sat there next to Dakku's locker and wondered about what he had done. Did he do the right thing? He was still in love with Kankurou. But he couldn't help his attraction to Dakku. He sat there and banged his head softly against the locker. He closed his eyes and thought a bit more.

**Home Alone**

**I can't... I can't. I just... why!? Why did that happen? He loves Kankurou! So why would he do that to me? Why would he make me think that something can happen!? It's been 2 months and 1 week and already I can't stand this shit anymore. Things are changing too fast for me. I just... I can't. There's just too many factors to believe in. **(Voice: What do plan on doing then? Giving up? Like you used to?)

**I don't know. I just, I don't want this anymore. I can't handle it. Betrayals. Backstabbers. Feeling useless. Being powerless around him. **(Voice: Kiba? Do you really think he wants you? Do you really think he meant that all? I bet it's just another Temari plot. And she's detroyed you from the inside out.) **You're right. I'm pathetic aren't I? I'm not strong enough for all this.**

He picked up a knife and closed the door behind him.

**Hinata:**

**It's hard to wonder why we allow ourselves to come so far into out own darkness without wondering how we got there in the first place. Giving up is a feeling we've all come to know. You don't have to give up to know what it's like. The pain of solitariness is enough to drive you insane. Emotions in your head become powerful voices that drive you. And in the end you become your own worse demon.**

**How do you fight yourself? How can you battle back against what is essentially you? You take your courage and fight along side those who believe you. There are those who will fight along side you to destroy your darkness. No demon can withstand the fury of love and loyalty. Not one. It is too powerful a thing to defeat. But what if, that demon is the one person you think can save you?**

* * *

**DF: I've run out of puns... lol  
Naru: NO! We need some happiness.  
DF: (slaps Naru) I'm happy.  
Naru: OW! Not cool!  
DF: Oh well...**


	8. Epi 8: One Time Solutions

**Last time we left off... Our not so cool hero, The OC Dakku, was doing something involving a knife. The continuation of episode 7. This episode contains sex. Though not directly. If you dislike Yaoi avoid the bolded part of Kiba's chapter.**

**Once more I do not own the Naruto series. Yes, it's a sad thing.**

**Previously on Narumon:**

**Dakku: I caught Akamaru!  
Kiba: You do know he belongs to me right?  
Dakku: Go catch a Ton-ton.  
Kiba: Why?  
----**

**Orochimaru: My Ekans evolved into a Manda.  
Kabuto: Amanda? How did it evolve into a girl?  
Orochimaru: Not Amanda... "a" Manda.  
Kabuto: Amanda. That's what I said.  
Orochimaru: Shut up.**

**Now... episode 8**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 8: One Time Solutions?**

**Sasuke:**

**There are times in this life we feel that as we run down the road, there is an inescapable dead end. And in doing so, we find ourselves entrapped with fear, confusion, and finality. You curse yourself for making it this far, never anticipating the ending. But how can we really anticipate this ending? How can we really avoid something we never see coming? How do we escape the torment of this so called finality? You begin to wonder. If I made it this far... did I do it alone? And then you become drunk in loneliness.**

**A mere escape is all you seek as the road behind you closes off. Revenge is no longer a factor for others, but for yourself. The darkness encloses around you and you begin to feel cold. You can't help yourself. The world is against you. You cry. You get angry. You curse the world for breathing life into you and then it hits you. You're too weak to go on. So you invite the darkness in and punish everyone by doing the one thing you know is the last escape. The one time solution.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**From The Last Episode**

Nasake walked in the door, noting that it was unlocked. He saw Dakku's book bag on the floor next to the stairs. "Hey Dak? You home?" Nasake looked at the bag and when no response came began to get worried. He ran to the kitchen to see if the back door was broken into. He examined the door and nodded. "No break-in. Maybe he left his bag and left forgetting the door?" He slowly made his way out of the kitchen when an open draw caught his attention. "That's the knife drawer. Why is it op-"

His eyes sparked opened and he ran towards the stairs and up to Dakku's room. He opened the door. "Dak, buddy, you in here!?" He looked around and didn't see anything. He looked under the bed and in the closet. "Dak! Come on, dude! Where are you!?" He yelled as his worry increased. He ran to the bathroom and kicked the door open. He looked inside with urgency in his eyes. "Dakku. Please man. I'm begging you... please don't do this... where are you!?" He yelled as tears began streaming down his face.

He ran to his own room and opened it and looked around. He once more checked under the bed and closet. "Why? What's happening with you? Is it all that bad!?" He thought to himself as he ran to his mothers room and opened the door. He looked around and saw nothing again and he sat there on his knees cursing himself. "Damnit. Dakku... why!?" He said gripping his fists hard. He thought back to joking with Dakku on the first day of school for him. Dakku's face was all that stood there. "You're my brother. My only one. Without you... I'm just... I'm empty."

His mind wandered around a bit in the darkness of what could have happened and it all ended with the same result. He cried furiously. "Wait... the... maybe!" He got up and ran down the stairs with his hope renewed. He went behind the stairs and looked at the door hidden there. "The basement. He's in here." He opened the door slowly and walked down the steps carefully. When he reached the bottom, there wasn't enough light to give a proper search. He felt around on the wall in front of him and flipped on a light switch.

He looked over in the far wall and he saw something slumped over on the ground. He noticed a knife and blood around the floor and he ran up to it. "Dak! Hey buddy! Wake up! Come on! It's me... remember? Nasake... your brother." He tapped his face gently and Dakku's head tiled down and Nasake held him close. "COME ON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP FOR ME! WAKE UP FOR MOM! JUST... wake up." He said as his voice broke off into silence. Dakku's head lifted slowly and his eyes opened softly. "Hey... asshole."

Nasake pulled back and noticed he was responding. Dakku looked down at his wrists. They were bleeding somewhat and he sighed weakly. "I fucked up didn't I?" Nasake smiled as he cried and shook his head. "No, kiddo. You did great. You woke up. That's all the matters." Dakku blinked as he felt his breathing fading. Nasake saw it and nodded. "Hey Dak. Stay here okay? I need to go upstairs really quick and get some help. Just stay awake okay? Promise me you'll stay awake!" Dakku nodded softly as Nasake picked up the knife and went upstairs.

**---Fading and Drifting--- Monday...**

**What's that light? Why is that here? Hey... I can move again! I should go to that light. Why is it moving away? It's moving further back! Wait a minute! Whose there!? Why are their voices in here!? Come back goddamnit! You can't leave me alone here in the darkness! I hate the darkness! Just please don't leave me alone! I want... I don't want to be lonely anymore. I'm sorry... just... come back. **(Voice: Then wake up.) **Wake up? That's it? Wake... up... wake... up... wake... up... wake up! WAKE UP!**

Dakku's eyes slowly opened. There was a heavy blur on his eyes and the light was bright. He tried to look around and managed the glimps of two blonds. One was tall and in blue. The other was short and orange. "Na-sake? Na-ru-to?" He said trying to regain his breath. He couldn't hear it well but he though someone said "Welcome back buddy. We missed ya!" His eyes managed to fully open as 3 more people approached the bed and smiled somewhat relieved. "Mom? Asuma? Sasuke?" They all nodded and laughed a bit.

Dakku struggled to get upright but was immediately pushed back down by Naruto and Nasake. "Whoa, kiddo! You still need rest. You been sleeping all weekend and thats a bit of a stretch on the body." Nasake said laughing. Dakku looked at him and nodded softly in pain. "It hurts to move." Nasake and Kurenai nodded. "Dakku, when you were found you had been bleeding from your wrists and the doctors determined-" Nasake cut his mother off. "Mom. Not now. He just got up." She nodded and she apologized.

Naruto didn't understand and asked outright "Why'dya cut your wrists?" Dakku gaved him a dazed look. "Cut... my wrists?" Dakku said to himself as Sasuke punched Naruto in the head for asking. Nasake sighed. "You don't have to answer-" Dakku pulled his strength and sat upright weakly. "I cut my wrists?" He asked looking at them. They all nodded and he looked down. **I can't remember anything... wait... I remember walking home... I was mad... and upset... at-**. Dakku looked at his hands. "Kiba." He said softly.

Nasake shot off a look at him since he was the only one who heard it. The others stared and Nasake recovered from his look. A nurse came in and smiled when she saw Dakku sitting up. "Oh my! Finally he's awake. I'll go get the doctor for you." She left the room as everyone looked on confused. **I was mad... because... he gave me false hope... because he played with my head... because he was told I liked him by Temari... and he played her game to make me destroy myself.** The doctor came in a few moments later and asked them to leave the room he began to examine Dakku.

After he was told he was fine and he missed important veins and arteries, Dakku smiled and nodded weakly. As he walked out, Naruto walked in with a card and a bear. Dakku looked at him a bit mad. "A bear? And a card?" Naruto's face grew mad and he glared at Dakku. "I could have gotten you nothing!" Dakku laughed and apologized and accepted his gifts. He put the bear aside and read the card. "You didn't even sign this?" Naruto glared again. "Didn't have the time to. By the way your mom and Nasake are talking to the doctor. I snuck in." He giggled to which Dakku rolled his eyes to.

Dakku thanked him for the card. Nasake and Kurenai walked in with a wheelchair and smiled. "Ready to go home buddy?" Nasake said smiling. "It sucks but you still have school tomorrow. It's monday as it is and your little stunt put you behind on work." Kurenai said smiling. Dakku laughed and sighed. **They all cared. They all came for me. Why did I feel so alone though? **Nasake helped him into the wheel chair and they smiled as they took him out of the room towards the elevator. "I promise you guys... I won't... worry you again." Dakku said smiling and turning pink. They all laughed and walked into the elevator.

**---Hinata's Afterschool Shock---**

After a whole day of evading where's Dakku questions Hinata managed to get some alone time with Naruto in the school library. They had been planning this session of study for a week now. But for some reason she almost felt he wouldn't come since he didn't appear in school for most of the day. They were studying Advance Math since Hinata and Naruto had that class together for first period. "Naruto-kun, do you understand the concept of Trigonometric Applications?" She said bashfully and hiding her face. Naruto looked on with a blank face. "No. My head hurts." Hinata looked at him and covered her mouth with worry. "Are you sick... Naruto-kun?" Hinata's worry was growing.

Naruto shook his head. "This is just too complicated! I should have never picked this class!" Hinata's face hid her sadness. If he hadn't picked that class, she wouldn't get to see him since they didn't have any other class together. And as long as she could see him more then 30 minutes a day without a problem she would be okay. She thought back to a conversation to she had with Dakku a few weeks back. "I'm a firm believer if you want something go for it! Hinata, stop being so scared and go for it!" She nodded to the words in her head.

"Na-naru-naruto-kun?" She said blushing profusely. Naruto looked at her confused and wondered if she had a fever because she was turning red. "Yea, Hinata?" She nodded and leaned in closer. Naruto looked at her stunned. "Is... she... trying to...-" Before his thought could finish she had him in a kiss. He looked on flustered by her advance. She pulled off and looked at him. Her heart was racing fast and she gripped her chest hard and looked at him. "Na-na-naruto-kun... I... I... like you." She as he looked on almost floored

He stood up and looked at her. "I'm...I'm uhh……" Naruto paused and looked away. "I'm sorry... I... just... I don't... I don't like you that way. I'm... not interested... Hinata. Sorry." He walked out the library quickly with his things. She looked on wanting to cry. "I feel... stupid. Is it me? Am I ugly? Am I missing something? What is it!? Why doesn't he like me!?" She cried into her hands and began wondering why he rejected her. "Maybe... oh... Is it...?" She looked up and remembered another conversation. "Naruto and Sasuke seem to be hiding something." She finally put it together as Dakku's voice rang in her head. She felt rage. Betrayed. And now, jealousy.

**Can't help the feeling --- Kiba ---Later that Night**

**I haven't seen him in school today. He's never absent. Was he that angry at me about that kiss? Fuck! That hurt you jerk! Go slower. God he knows what to do to make me wild. I can't help it... but... what about him... I mean the look on his face before he left was... shit... he's hitting that spot again... It's driving me wild. GODDAMNIT! GO SLOWER! IT HURTS WHEN YOU'RE ROUGH! I can't think straight right now. Oh god. Keep that pace. Stop... kissing me neck... it's making me want it more.**

**Oh... he's stroking hard... and going faster... don't stop you ass... make this last... make me scream your name. His eyes... they're filled with lust. I love it. Deeper... harder... god i can't hold it anymore... I'm about to... control yourself, Kiba... the game is just getting good... he's definitely got the moves you like... I... need to breathe... owww... he bit me... I love it... keep licking up that blood. It's silvery in this light. Kinda like his eyes. I never really noticed... God... that felt awesome... **

**I see... why they call him the puppetmaster... I just wish... fuck! I just wish... stop trying to kill me... god I keep getting these flashes... Shit.. I can't hold it... It's gonna happen... Just a bit longer... hold him closer... fuck... why... is he... there in my mind...oh god... I... not now... please...**

As Kiba expired himself he fell back and let out the one name he wasn't expecting. "Dakku!" Kankurou who was lying on top of him gave him a look. "What did you say?" Kankurou said a bit breathlessly. Kiba finally caught on to his slip. His heart raced and he looked away. He was there with his lover, making love to him... but the final image in his head wasn't his lover. "I didn't say anything, baby." Kiba smiled nervously but the look on Kankurou's face showed he wasn't buying it. "I know you just said something.

Kankurou who was still in Kiba pulled out as Kiba grunted a bit softly. Kiba looked at him and sighed. "I said it was nothing." Kankurou stood up and sat at the bed's edge. "Nothing? Is that right? I see... I think you should go home tonight." Kiba looked at him and slid next to him and held him. Kankurou stood up breaking the hold. "What's the deal?" Kiba said upset. Kankurou looked forward. "What did you say before? Don't lie to me either." His voice was stern and serious. Kiba sighed and sat up.

"It's nothing important, Kank-" Kankurou turned around and glared at him. "Yes the fuck it is! I asked you what you said, so tell me whose name you said just now!" Kiba looked down and thought back in his memories. He knew what he said but why he said was escaping him. "I said...-" Kankurou's eyes met with his anticipating the answer. "Dakku, right?" Kankurou said no longer waiting because the silence was killing him. Kiba looked past him. Kankurou nodded his head. "Any reason why you were thinking about him while we were trying to make love?"

Kiba once more found the reason to be escaping him. "I... I... I'm... I have to tell you something." Kankurou's heart felt heavy as Kiba's words final broke. "What?" Kiba looked at Kankurou as he thought of the consequences. "I... kissed... him." Kiba said looking into Kankurou's eyes. "When?" Kankurou's eyes broke off as he walked towards his clothes on the floor and picked them up. "What are you doing?" Kiba said looking at him. Kankurou said nothing and continued dressing. "I asked you a question." Kankurou said sharply.

Kiba closed his eyes. "On Friday." Kankurou shot him a look of seriousness. "At what time?" He said nervously. "After 3rd period." Kiba said looking at him worried. "Right before he went to... I see now... I get it." Kankurou looked at Kiba and sat next to him. "Is that all you did with him? Or was there more?" Kankurou said looking into his eyes. Kiba looked away. "Nothing else happened." Kankurou pulled his face back and looked at him deeply. "Then why are you turning away? Did you want more? Did he want more?"

Kiba sighed. The question was a tough one to answer. No matter what he said, the end would be the same. He felt it. "I... was hoping... he wanted more." Kankurou pulled back and stood up. "Why?" He said with a tone of jealousy. "I... don't know. Maybe because... I just wanted it." Kiba said looking at Kankurou. "So, if he wanted you to fuck him... you would have done it in other words?" Kankurou said gripping his fists. Kiba's eyes filled with tears. "No……. I….. I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure anymore."

Kankurou opened the door to the room and walked right outside of it. "I'ma go for a walk. And when I come back... I want you gone. And if you're not, I'll throw you out by your hair after I've kicked your ass." Kiba looked at him pleadingly. "What are you saying?" Kiba's tears streamed down his face glistening in the moonlight. "Go home. And don't come here no more." Kiba stood up and looked at him. "Over one fucking mistake!?" Kiba said furiously. "A mistake you wanted more off! A mistake that you didn't think about! A mistake that not only screwed you over, but almost killed someone else!" Kankurou slammed the door behind him and Kiba stood there stunned.

He got dressed and walked out the room. "Who almost died?"

**Dakku --- A week in review ---**

**Looking at everyone in school and lying about what happened was tough. Tuesday was just non-stop 'Where were you?'s and 'Are you okay?s. I managed to get through the whole day. Nasake stood by me the whole time and saw me off home. Kiba kept his distance but he seemed a bit upset. Not that I care. But... still. Wednesday came and went like Tuesday without anymore questions. Still couldn't help but notice now that Hinata and Kankurou were on the list of depressed people.**

**Thursday the mood was lightened a bit and everyone wore smiled but Kankurou wouldn't talk to me and Temari still seemed to have something up her sleeve. Nasake had explained to me that Kankurou and Kiba called it quits for some unknown reason. But to get over it that quick? Well at least Kiba seemed like he did. I wonder if it had to do with me? Did Kankurou find out that he kissed me? Was he that angry? Was he that jealous? Someone jealous of me?**

**That's a new one. I never thought someone could be jealous of me. I guess, it's something different. As for Kiba... I wonder why he's so happy. I wonder why he keeps looking back at me. I wonder why I keep wondering about him. I need to get home after class before something else happens. Why am I slowing down? Do I want something to happen? Maybe... Kiba... really... do I... no. Stop thinking it. It's not gonna happen. But... he's alone now... right? Maybe... he really meant it... maybe I'm stupid for thinking I needed to die. At least... no one knows the truth. Except for me.**

**I think... I have… fallen... for him.**

* * *

**DF: Does anybody find the entrances to these episodes annyoing?  
Dak: I do  
Naru: Me too...  
DF: I mean readers... not you idiots.  
Dak: I resent that...  
DF: Whatever... emo...**


	9. Epi 9: Sometimes Singing Gets The Job

**Ok... I was getting mad at all the damn High School Musicals on TV. So I did one of my own.  
After last episodes shake up... only one thing remains.  
What is on everyone's mind?**

**Song List:  
1) How Will I Know by Whitney Houston  
2) Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne  
3) Are You That Somebody by Aaliyah  
4) Reflections by Lea Salonga (Mulan Soundtrack)  
5) I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Mulan Sountrack)  
6) Fuck It (I Don't Want You Back) by Eamon  
7) I'm Not Gon' Cry by Mary J. Blige.  
8) Butterflies by Michael Jackson**

**I do not own any of the songs of the Naruto series... Proper credit belongs to their owners... Thanks to Churuby Light for picking the songs. Lyrics were changed to fit the story.**

* * *

**Wolf High: The Musical**

**Episode 9: Sometimes Singing Gets the Job Done.**

**Radio Announcer: Time to get up and begin the Day Kiddos. Yup it's November the 21st and everyone should be having a great week. Monday kicks us off and i bet you're all excited to-**

**Shut the fuck up radio. I've had enough of you. I should get ready. School starts in an hour and if I'm late then I'm fucked cause mom'll cut my damn internet off. I guess... I should put this on? Well, might as well. Let's go!**

**Act One: Dakku's Not So Confused Mind**

He walked through the front doors of the school and everyone gave him a look. It's not that he was conveying happiness or that he got paid on friday. It was because he looked much more different then normal. His hair was now hidden under a blue cap. He was wearing a shirt that wasn't long sleeved. In fact it was a bit more sleeveless and tighter on him. It exposed his slender body and the shorts he had on only serve to prove the fact he looked hotter that day. He gave looks around and blushed at the attention.

"I guess, I chose the right wardrobe?" He laughed to himself as he ran up to his locker quickly to deposit his books and grabbed a notebook. He saw Naruto who gave him a glance. "Whoa! Dakku! You look... different!" Dakku laughed at him and bowed thankfully. Naruto blushed and walked on by. Dakku left and ran downstairs. "Hinata! Hey!" She was coming up the stairs and her eyes opened wide. "Dakku. Wow." She looked on stunned that he really looked like that since his clothes were usually baggy.

He laughed and they parted ways after saying their goodbyes. He ran into his class and sat down at his desk and smiled. Even Kakashi had take notice that Dakku was not in the norm. Everyone in the class gave Dakku a look and some whistles. He laughed out loud and watched as Kiba came in the room. He smiled and hid his face with his hat. Kiba looked back and saw him there. "Wow! Is that... Dakku!? He looks... hot today!" He sat down and looked at Kakashi as he began his lesson. Dakku looked at Kiba and sighed and closed his eyes. He began singing to himself.

_"__There's a boy I know  
He's the one I dream of.  
Looks into my eyes  
Takes me to the stars above.  
Oh I lose control,  
Can't seem to get enough!  
When I wake from dreaming,  
Tell me is it really love."_

Kiba looked back and smiled at him. Dakku blushed and hid his face and kept singing to himself.

_"How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heart beat!  
I fall in love whenever we meet.  
I'm asking you what you know about these things.  
How will I know if he's thinking of me?  
I try to talk but I'm too shy!  
Falling in love is so bitter sweet...  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak?"_

Dakku sighed as he looked at Kiba. Before he knew it, the bell rang second period was upon them. He got up mad that he didn't realized the time and how fast it flew by. He collected his things and walked out of the class room. As he exited the room and looked around in the hallway all eyes were on him and he laughed and blushed again. Tsunade walked out her office and watched as he walked by. "Dakku! Stop trying to be a cheap trick!" Dakku's jaw hit the floor. Was she allowed to say something like that? "I'm joking! You look cool today." She laughed and he sighed relieved as he walked up the stairs.

**Act Two: Hinata's Obviously Jealous... Obviously. **

As Dakku walked up the stairs he met Hinata there. "Hey Hinata! What's up... again?" She looked a him a bit upset. "I followed your advice last week. And it didn't work." Dakku gave her a vague look. "I obviously missed what it was. I don't remember giving you advice." She looked away and saw Naruto walking down the stairs looking as Sasuke who was going to his class. They smiled at each other and Hinata's face turned red. Dakku caught glimpse and looked over where she was looking. "Oh. That. Wow. YOU TOLD HIM!?"

She nodded and he gave her a look of sincerity. "Im sorry. I... uh... how about... ummm... oh look at the time!" He looked up at the clock feigning reading it. "She looks mad. Better convince her to get to class." Dakku walked off pulling her to class. She resisted as she looked on at Naruto and Sasuke conversing. Dakku struggled to pull her in until Kiba popped up and helped him. Dakku tilted his hat towards Kiba to hide his face. "Damn, Hinata! Stop... fighting! We're gonna be late!" Kiba said grunting as both boys pulled.

Finally she stopped resisting and she followed them to class. Shizune took a look at Dakku and smiled. "Cute." She grabbed his hat and told him no hats in class. When she looked at him, she noticed he was blushing and quickly ran to his seat. Hinata took her seat fustrated and Dakku edged a bit away fro her only to bump into Kiba which made him blush. Hinata's redness began to fade as Shizune gave her class. After botching up two sticky note traps she furiously punched the table and Dakku and Kiba jumped up and looked at her in fear.

The bell rang and much to the relief of Dakku he no longer had to deal with a raging Hinata and a rather cute, as he thought, Kiba sitting next to him. Hinata and Dakku walked off to lunch and sat at their table. "How long have you been... crushing on him, Hinata?" Hey eyes grew soft and she sighed. "Since 2nd grade." Dakku said an inner "Ocuh." and continued to the lunch line. Hinata sat down and looked around the room and managed to catch a glimpse Naruto and Sasuke smiling and laughing.

She felt her rage grow and she ran up to the table and kicked off their trays. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her as she began singing and dancing.

_"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_

Attention was on her around the lunch room and Dakku's eyes exploded as he ran to her as she continued.

_"He's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

Dakku grabbed at her to get her down and she kicked him in the face. She went on as she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke's fury built.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new love.  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me!  
No way! No way!  
Stop trying to make it a secret!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend!"_

Dakku and Shika who managed to grab her pulled he down and she laughed at Sasuke who was madder the hell at her. Dakku and Shika managed to restrain her at their table. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Dakku yelled confused. She shrugged and smiled bashfully. They looked back at everyone whose jaws were all floored. Dakku sighed and looked over at Sasuke's table and saw that Sasuke gave an glare so intense that it could have set his shirt on fire. Dakkus sighed.

"Is it me or is everyone on the damn shortstick today!?" He said as he looked at Shika and Choji who just joined the table. Temari had been looking from across the lunch room. "They're all so odd. Especially Song and Dance girl. Who the hell randomly bursts into singing!?" Temari looked at Kankurou who was looking at Dakku intently. "Why are you so fixated on him?" She asked with intensity. He shrugged and ate his food silently. "Does it have to do with Kiba?" Nasake said somewhat intrusively. Kankurou coughed up the food he was eating.

Nasake nodded and got the answer he need. Kankurou demanded they no longer ask him about Kiba. "Fine. Whatever your reasons for breaking up with him is justified. The bell rang and everyone began dispersing to their next class.

**Act 3 Somebody's Relfection. **

Choji, Dakku walked off to gym class. They tried to make sense of Hinata's insanity, but it ended with the same comment. "Love makes you do crazy things." They laughed and walked off to their lockers. Naruto was standing by his locker as he looked at Dakku. "What's on her mind!? Is she crazy?" Naruto asked annoyed. Dakku shrugged and opened his locker and laughed. "I guess she really likes you, Naruto. Which isn't a bad thing. You could use her as a fall back if you and Sasuke were to-."

Dakku heard Naruto growling at him. "We won't break up!" Naruto walked off furious and Dakku's eyes widened a bit. "Whoa he's mad." Dakku went back to his locker and pulled out his gym wear. He sighed a moment upset. He didn't like his locker much. It was because Kiba had kissed him there and everyday he stood by it, the memory played in his head. He leaned against the locker and rand his fingers on his lips. He knew he could never recreate that feeling but he wanted it. He smiled and blushed.

Kiba who managed to sneak up to Dakku's row looked at him as he touched his lips. He knew he was thinking about what had happened about 9 days ago. He smiled to himself and watched him change. His body was driving him wild. He had never seen Dakku like this before and it was new and exciting to him. Dakku slowly took of his shorts and Kiba wanted to let out a howl real bad. He felt his excitement building below and he smiled. "God, he's a tease. And since... I have no binds to anyone... I can make him mine." He leaned against the locker and closed his eyes.

He saw Dakku walk up to him and hold him tight smiling. They began grinding and Kiba sang to him.

_"Oh boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky_

_That flies, cause you were my prey_

_Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads_

_I know that one of these days_

_We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone_

_But see, I don't know if that's good_

_I been holding back this secret from you_

_I probably shouldn't tell it but."_

Dakku began kissing his neck and Kiba kept himself stable and kept singing.

_"If I, if I let you know_

_You can't tell nobody_

_I'm talking bout nobody_

_Are you responsible?_

_Boy I gotta watch my back_

_cause im not just anybody._

_Is it my go, is it your go?"_

Dakku slid his hands up Kiba's shirt and Kiba felt his breath getting heavy and he kept singing to him

_"Sometimes I'm goody-goody_

_Right now I'm naughty-naughty_

_Say yes or say no_

_Cause I really need somebody_

_Tell me YOUR that somebody!"_

Kiba opened his eyes and Dakku was gone from the locker room. He growled at himself for dreaming it all up and exciting himself more. He composed himself and walked out after he was... "relaxed". As he walked out Temari appeared looking at him from behind. "Oh my god. HA! I knew it. This plan is working so great." She smiled evily and then she tripped and looked at her reflection on a small puddle on the floor. The reflection blinked at her and began to shake it head. Temari blinked a few times.

"You're a horrible person, Temari. Not only did you try to destroy their lives but you caused your brother pain. A lot of it. And you don't care do you?" Temari looked at it stunned. "What do you know!? You don't know anything!" The reflection laughed at her. "It's you who doesn't know anything. I'm you. You're just an uglier me trying to hide your emotions and not caring for another person. To you people are expendable until you get what you want." Temari smacked the puddle away and it reformed before her.

She smacked it again and her reflection sighed and laughed at her. "Pathetic!" Temari gripped her fists and began to cry. "Why are you tormenting me?" The reflection spoke softly. "Because you feel guilt for destroying lives. Especially after they blow up in your face. Dakku won't fall for your trap and you know it." Temari wiped away her tears and stood up. She looked down at the puddle who looked back softly. She nodded and walked a bit forward to the bathroom. She went in and looked at the mirror and began singing to herself.

_"Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect girl_

_Or a perfect sister_

_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart"_

_Her reflection smiled and nodded and sang with her._

_"Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am _

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?"_

She turned the faucet on and washed her face off and left the bathroom.

**Act 4 The not So avergae test!**

Gai had them all lined up from tallest to shortest. This of course meant Naruto was last and Kiba was first. Dakku was somewhere near Naruto, which for the first time Kiba took note of. "He's really short without his sneakers on." Gai looked at all of them. "Time for a test!" They all looked on stunned. "You are to climb this rope and touch the bell at the top. The go through the tires over there without tripping. Directly after you are to carry that 50 pound bag for 4 laps around the gym. Then finish off with 100 jumping jax!"

They sighed defeatedly and Naruto went and tried first. He climbed up the rope fast. As he made it half way he lost his grip and fell back down. Gai looked at him and sighed. And Began singing to them.

_"Let's get down to business_

_to defeat your laziness_

_Did they send me girls when I asked for boys?_

_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Misters, I'll make a man out of you"_

As one by one failed the first part of the test. He sighed and kept singing.

_"Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to pass_

_You're a spineless pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"_

Gai watched as Dakku struggled the most and sighed. The boys growled at him and sang.

_Choji: I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

_Shika: Say goodbye to those who knew me!_

_Naruto: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_

_Gaara: This guy's got 'em scared to death!_

_Sasuke: Hope he doesn't see right through me! _

_Dakku: Now I really wish that I knew how to balance!_

They built there courage and tried the rope again as Gai looked at his watch. He sang to himself.

_"Be a man_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_Be a man _

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" _

Gai took note of the time again. He sang out loud while looking at Dakku lagged behind the rest who made it to the 50 pound bag.

_"Time is racing toward us till the_

_End of the period arrives_

_Heed my every order and you might pass_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?"_

_Dakku growled at him and pressed forward harder to bag and ran trying to pick up time. They all sang to him._

_"Be a man_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_Be a man _

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" _

Dakku dropped the bag and did his 100 jumping jacks and they sang one final time as he approached 90.

_"Be a man_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_Be a man _

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" _

Dakku finished just as the bell rang and they all cheered for him. Until he passed out of exhaustion.

**Act 5 A Shot To The Heart**

After a long day of insanity, a crazy Hinata singing and a test to hard to pass, Naruto decided he would pass by Sasuke's house unannounced. He wanted to surprise him since Sasuke said he would be busy for them to hang out after school. In Naruto's head this equated to "If you want to be with me, come over!" He drove somewhat happy and excited that he and Sasuke might get a chance for some alone time. He made it to Sasuke's two floor 5 bedroom and looked on beaming. He got out of his car and walked up to the door.

He rang the bell and Sasuke's brother opened the door. "Hey Itachi. Is Sasuke here?" Itachi looked at him and smiled viciously. "He is. Come in." Naruto took note of his tone and got scared. Itachi told him to go upstairs and that Sasuke's room was the first on the left. Naruto nodded and said he knew. He ran up the stairs excited like and exploding with energy. This however came to an abrupt end when he heard voices coming from the room. He walked to it slowly and placed his ear against the door.

"Did you like that?" Sasuke said softly. The response was a sensual "Mhm". Naruto gripped his fists hard. Sasuke continued talking. "Wanna do it again? We can play twister this time." Another sensual "Mhm" returned and Naruto's heart began racing. Either they were really playing a game... or Sasuke was playing Naruto. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door slightly. What he saw was not what he expected. Sasuke and Sakura were laying there together in bed. Naruto exploded in rage.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at him in horror. "NARUTO!" He yelled out in shock. Naruto began crying with furious tears. "How could you!?" Naruto said as he left the room slamming the door behind him. Itachi opened the door as Naruto passed on and he smiled. Sasuke came down wearing a robe and looking harshly at Itachi. "Naruto! Wait! I can explain!" Naruto turned around and nodded. "Explain then! Tell me how Sakura magically landed on you and your cock!"

Sasuke looked down and nodded softly. "I'm sorry." Naruto walked up to him and punched him and stared as he fell. He began singing to him:

_"See I don't know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all of my trust  
I told you I loved you_

_Now that's all down the drain  
You put me through the pain, I wanna let you know how I feel."_

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and began looking at him broken as he kept singing.

_"Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might throw all that shit out  
Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back"_

Sasuke's heart sank and he spoke softly. "Naruto…..." Naruto kept going.

_"You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah?  
You burned bitch, I heard the story  
You played me, you even got some head  
Now you're asking for me back  
You're just another hack, look elsewhere  
Cuz you're done with me."_

Naruto took off running crying. Itachi looked on from the door. "That's what you get for sleeping around." Sasuke stood up and walked back in the house glaring at Itachi. Itachi smiled and slammed the door behind him.

**Act 6 A Retaliation Slap**

Kiba looked at his watch. "5:10" He sighed as he stood in front of Kankurou's house. "I've been here for 1 hour and still haven't knocked on the door. Do they know I'm here?" He questioned it as he finally put his hand on the door knocker. He knocked firmly and Gaara answered promptly. "What do you want?" Gaara's cold reception sent a chill up his spine. "Is Kankurou here?" Gaara looked at him for a few moments. "Yes. What do you want with him?" Gaara's answer was much colder then the last. Kiba felt a shiver.

"I just want to talk to him. Can I?" Gaara nodded softly and closed the door. Kiba looked on confused. Was he getting him are just being an asshole? The door opened and Kankurou stood there looking at him. "What?" His reception seemed colder then Gaara's. Kiba looked down and sighed. "I just... want to apologize. About what happened last week." Kankurou locked the door as he came outside and looked at Kiba. "Be honest. Did you want to fuck him? Did you want him to want it?" Kankurou said.

Kiba shooks his head. "I don't know. Maybe. The more I think about it... it's... complicated." Kankurou nodded and laughed. "You're nothing more then a little kid in a candy store deciding what candy he wants. I just lost flavor to you didn't I?" Kiba sighed dejectedly. "It's not like that. I just... I wonder sometimes. You're a senior. I'm a sophmore. What happens when you leave? Do I really want it this far?" Kankurou nodded again and looked at him. "So that just gives you free reign to fuck whoever you want?" Kiba looked at him and Kankurou began singing.

_"While all the time that I was loving you.  
You was busy loving yourself.  
I would stop breathing if you told me to.  
Now you're busy loving someone else.  
Two years out of my life.  
Besides the pain I have nothing to show.  
Wasted my years.  
A fool of a boy.  
I should've left your ass long time ago."_

_Kiba looked on heavy hearted as he kept listening._

_"Well, I'm not gonna cry.  
I'm not gonna cry.  
I'm not gonna shed no tears.  
No, I'm not gonna cry.  
It's not the time.  
Cuz you're not worth my tears."_

Kankurou looked at Kiba who was walking away no longer wanting to hear the words he was saying. He watched him disappear and he walked back inside the house. Gaara gave him a look before he closed the door.

**Act 7 That Loving Feeling**

As Kiba walked on from Kankurou's house he thought about what he said. The words felt heavy. HE tried to shrug them off but he couldn't. He put his head down and let out a small whimper. Then he stopped when he saw a pair of sneakers in front of him. He looked up and Dakku was standing there looking on confused. "The little doggy is sad?" Dakku said tryin to keep a stern face and blush away. Kiba rolled his eyes and he walked on by. Dakku stood there and watched him leave. "Hmm. I guess he really was upset."

Dakku walked away and followed the path back to his house he smiled and sang softly.

_"All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah  
And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when  
I'm trying to get through  
To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh  
I just wanna touch you"_

Kiba walked on with his head up high smiling about bumping into Dakku. He forgot what Kankurou said and sang.

Dakku spun around and smiled as he approached his house and sang loudly.

_"I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I"_

Kiba reached his house and sat on the front porch. Dakku laid on the lawn of his house and they both sang.

_"If you would take my hand, baby I would show you  
Guide you to the light babe  
If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you  
'Till the end of time"__  
_

They paused and walked towards their front door, slowly turning the door knob while singing:

_  
__"I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I  
I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies inside, inside and I."_

They stopped and looked back, looking at the sun that was setting. With their feelings of confusion setting in, they looked up at the sky imagining the other...

_"Would you ever love me?"_

* * *

**DF: Wow... that was longer then usual.  
Gaara: I only got one line...  
DF: Don't kill me...**


	10. Epi 10: That Broken Feeling

**If you were weirded by episode 9... I would like to apologize. Lol**

**If you skipped episode 8-9 here's a quick catch-up.**

**Kank/Kiba - officially dead...  
Temari - The evil bitch has a plot in mind...  
Dakku - got lucky and lived...  
Naru/Sasu - also over...  
Gaara - still MIA...**

**This time the after effects will have consequences... and two friends will cross a line that wasn't meant to be crossed.**

**Okay... here's episode 10... Once more... I don't own the Naruto Series, Characters, or Locations.**

**Disclaimer: If you dislike Yaoi sex... skip the bolded part of the chapter "Encountering The Don't Stop Feeling".**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High**

**Chronicles**

**Episode 10: That Broken Feeling**

**Naruto -**

**They say that the best cure for a broken heart is to let go and move on. But that's easier said then done. It's hard to completely erase all the memories you had with someone for the sake of letting go. Emptiness is not a feeling you want. Yet keeping them causes more harm then good. So what can you do? Wallowing in your own pain destroys those around you and then you become truly lonely. Second chances start to fade away because you can't find the power to move on.**

**You find yourself sitting alone at home watching TV and you cry at all the couples that come on. "I used to be like that!!" Words that soon become emptier. Then one day, someone comes along and offers their hand to help you. You take it and you begin to forget. Their kindness becomes inviting. Their warmth becomes comfortable. Your feelings change and so does your outlook. The signs get crossed and then you forget what it is to be in love because you find yourself in something close to it but not "It" exactly.**

**--Too Silent...--**

Dakku wasn't the only one who took notice that Naruto had not been in school since last week after Thanksgiving. December had already begun and with 2 weeks left before semesters end, and Dakku began wondering what could have happened. He sat there in Creative Writing a bit distracted. Kiba looked back at him as he saw Dakku's lost look. "He's been like that for a week now. I wonder what's wrong with him." Kiba thought to himself as he went back to work. "The Final is on Friday. All Finished Projects should be handed in by then." Kakashi said to them.

Dakku took out a small note book and looked at it. "Ai: A story of Confusing your feelings" He had finally got around to writing it to give it in. He sighed as the put his head down. "My best friend is missing. The evil bitch who torments everyone is a bit to quiet. And Kiba... well.. he's Kiba... can't expect much from him." He said this as he began to scribble down a few lines of sentences. He paused a moment and looked at what he wrote. "I feel lost in the park of my memories." Dakku raised one eye brow.

"Why did I write that?" He thought to himself as the bell rang. He collected his things and walked out of class. Kiba watched him as he made his solemn exit. "He needs someone to cheer him up." He nodded and followed after him. Dakku made it up the stairs faster then Kiba thought and he rolled his eyes. "Slow for everything else but avoiding me." Kiba thought laughing to himself. Dakku entered the Chem. class room and took his seat. Hinata soon after came in with the same look that Dakku had.

She sat next to him and sighed. "It's quiet in this building without him. Do you think he's okay, Dakku-kun?" She said softly. Dakku shrugged and looked as Shizune walked into the room smiling. They smiled back if only to appease her. Kiba walked in and noticed the both Hinata and Dakku had the same look. He sighed and walked up to his seat. He sat down next to Dakku and looked at him. For the first time since day one, Dakku paid him no mind. Kiba's look turned into worry. "I wonder what he's thinking about."

Shizune announced her final as well on being Friday. The class grunted as she continued her lesson. "Final project will be done in class with your teams. Team InuHyuFai... you're lagging behind again. Your project will be making Diluted Smoke Bombs, Exploding Wire and Copper Poison Antidote. As for you Team UchiAkiAba you better have a good-" Her voice broke off in Dakku's head as he fell asleep. He thought back to the night he tried to kill himself. But in his head he didn't see his body, he saw Naruto's.

He woke up slowly and noticed that somehow he was on Kiba's shoulder. Most everyone looked at him and he blushed and left the room immediately after. As he left, Kiba smiled to himself. Dakku made it to the hall and began panting. "Dakku?" He looked up and saw Kankurou standing there. He stood upright and looked him in the eye. "Please... not right... now... tooo... much to handle." Dakku tried regaining his breath. "I wanna talk to you about something." Kankurou spoke softly as Dakku noted the sadness in his voice.

"About what?" Dakku said puzzled. Kankurou nodded a looked at him. "What do you feel... for Kiba?" Dakku's eyes shot open and he looked down. "I don't... why are you asking?" Kankurou shrugged and spoke again. "Just wondering. You two seem to be getting closer." Dakku looked back up and walked to the staircase. "I don't want him." Dakku said as he took the first descending step. "Then why does he want you?" Kankurou said as he turned to face him. Dakku shrugged as he stopped. **I wish I knew. How do I even know it's true?**

Kankurou nodded. "The reason we called it quits was because he wanted something more from you then your kiss." Dakku turned around stunned. "What?" Kankurou leaned against the wall and nodded. "That's what he wanted." Dakku sat on the steps of the staircase. "I see." Dakku's thoughts ran across his mind rapidly. **So... It wasn't really that much of lie... he really wants me? Why?** Kankurou sat next to him and nodded. "You thought he was playing you and you got mad and tried to kill yourself right?"

Dakku gave him a soft look as he sighed and nodded slowly. "Heh. I guess you really are emo." Dakku rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "Maybe a bit." Kankurou laughed at him. "I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened between me and Kiba. I guess I was just mad that he wanted you. I loved him enough to let him go. And if he comes back then maybe we'll try again. If not, then I wish you the best of luck." Dakku gave him an apologetic look and looked down. "What if... I don't want him?"

Kankurou laughed again. "Everyone wants him. He's like the Sasuke for guys like me and you." Dakku gave him a look. "Guys... like me... and you?" He thought out loud. Kankurou nodded. "We play the strong silent types. We think we're dominant. And in the end we fall for someone who tends to be exactly what we're missing. Plus... it's written all over your face that you're gay. So stop trying to hide it." They both laughed. "Friends again?" Dakku said extending his hand. Kankurou thought about it a moment. "Sure." They shook hands and the bell rang.

**--The Walk Home --**

**I was a bit more relaxed this time around on my way home. Kankurou and I ate lunch together and talked about a lot of things. None of it Kiba-related mind you. He showed me his puppets for the first time and they creeped the hell out of me. One looked almost like him... okay well not almost like him. But close enough. He told me his secret to controlling them which I forgot really fast because it was too complex. He laughed at me and called me hopeless.**

**Anko had us learn about the affects of leaving a wound unattended and she showed pictures of infected wounds. Most everyone threw up. I mean really... what's up with this lady!? She's got me scared. So anyways, here I am on the way home and I keep having this feeling that I'm being followed. It's annoying but what can I say right? I look back and there nothing there. Hey. What's mom doing on the front porch? Why is she crying? Something must have happened.**

Dakku ran towards the front porch and looked at his mother. "Hey Mom. Are you okay?" She looked up at him with her watery red eyes and held him close. Dakku held her close and let her cry profusely on his shoulder. She gripped him harder and he felt his heart sink. "Mom." He said softly as he stroked her hair to console her. He took her hands and took her inside the house. They walked to the kitchen and he sat her down at the table. Dakku went into the cupboards and pulled out two cups.

He put them down and went the fridge and opened it. He pulled out some orange juice and poured some into the cups. He closed it back up and returned the juice. He took the cups and offered Kurenai one. She took it and she thanked him. They took a sip and he looked at her. She sighed a bit as she put the glass back down. "Asuma called me earlier to tell me he's breaking up with me." Dakku's eyed widened and his grip on the cup almost broke it. "Why!?" He asked stunned. She sighed and looked at it.

"He didn't want to commit to me." Dakku nodded at her and she drank again from her cup, this time finishing it whole. "Did he say why?" Dakku asked softly and she looked at him. "The same reason all men give when they don't want to commit. HE just wasn't ready to settle down." She said as she cleaned he face off. Dakku felt the answer and thought about what she said. **What about me? Am I really gonna have to face a choice like that one day?** Kurenai stood up and walked to the fridge and pulled out some meat.

"I'll cook dinner early today so we can spend time as a family when Nasake comes back from Ayame's house." She said as he saw her feign a smile. Dakku walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom." He said as he walked away. She brushed her cheek and smiled. "That boy. He's gonna make someone really happy one day." She sighed as she went back to work on her cooking preparations. She saw some orange juice on the counter. She took some paper towels to pick it up. She threw it away and noted to herself the there were trees on the paper towel.

Dakku went up to his room and locked it behind him. He laid out on his bed and sighed. "Is it me or everyone is having a rough time?" He closed his eyes and rested a bit. **Everything is crappy this week. Mom got dumped after 5 years of being with him. Naruto is no where to be found. And...- **His computer bleeped and he opened his eyes. He looked over at it and there was a flashing orange text. He rolled off the bed and walked to the computer. His eyes opened and he left his room immediately.

_RaMeNbOi: I need to talk to you... Konohagakure Park. Basketball courts. Now please?_

**--Encountering the Don't Stop Feeling--**

Dakku exited the cab he arrived in and ran to the basketball courts. As he got there he looked around for Naruto and could see him. He began trying to catch his breath and calmed himself. He tried again to search. He looked up and saw Naruto sitting in one of the tress. Dakku climbed up the tree and Naruto caught this. He helped Dakku up and they both sat down on one of the branches. Dakku thanked him and Naruto nodded. "So." Dakku said softly. Naruto nodded once and looked forward.

"Where ya been?" Dakku asked politely. Naruto sighed and looked down. He thought back to going to Sasuke's house and catching him in bed with Sakura. He remembered the pain, the frustration and his broken heart. He began to cry softly and held on to Dakku. **Awww man... not again. Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is.** Dakku's thoughts and Naruto chimed together in unison. "I broke up with Sasuke." Dakku felt an odd feeling of "I Told You So" coming but he suppressed it. It was bad enough he said it would happen but knowing it happened made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry... Naruto... Jeez... okay... you're gonna break my back... if you hold any tighter." Dakku said trying to break Naruto's hold. Naruto let off and sat upright again. Dakku sighed as he felt around to see if any ribs were broken. Naruto kept crying softly and Dakku sighed again. "Wanna come over to my house? We're gonna have dinner as a family and I promised my mom whose been having a rough day I'd be there?" Naruto looked at him and smiled a bit. "You don't mind?" Dakku nodded. "Not at all. You can tell me everything on the way there."

As they approached the park's parking area, Dakku took glimpse of the rather ugly orange and blue Astro-Van and shuddered. **God, that thing is ugly. **Naruto unlocked the doors and Dakku got in the passenger's side and buckled himself in. Naruto got in and started the van and drove off quickly. Dakku looked at him and asked. "What happened between you two?" Naruto sighed and explained everything that had happened. Dakku absorbed every word and nodded along unable to speak a word.

When they got within a block of Dakku's house, Naruto parked the van and Dakku questioned him. "It's just for appearances." He nodded and they walked to Dakku's house. Naruto took note of the small 2 floor home and thought it was nice. He could see Nasake walking around inside as Dakku unlocked the front door yelling at him to move faster. Naruto followed along intensively and walked inside the home. "Wow! You're house is soo much nicer then mines!" Naruto said stunned looking at the light brown wodden walls and the marble flooring in the foyer.

"Everyone's house is nicer then yours. Or at least that's the fake compliment they all give. Wassup Naruto!" Nasake said as he entered the foyer as Dakku nodded and walked off to the Kitchen. "He's gonna have dinner with us. He's been having it rough, so I invited him over." Nasake nodded at Dakku and pointed to the kitchen and Naruto followed. As he walked into the Kitchen he looked at the black haired woman who smiled and set an extra plate on the table. "Naruto. It's nice to see you again. How's your father, Iruka?"

Naruto smiled and took a seat. "He's okay. He's probably going over some work right now at home." Kurenai smiled and served the food. They were having pork chops, mashed potatoes and rice. They all ate and conversed a bit about their days, all of them carefully avoiding the bad moments. Dakku took note of the time and sighed. "7:50" He stood up and walked upstairs to his room. Naruto looked at him as he did and nudged Nasake who was sitting next to him. "Is he okay?" He asked. Nasake nodded. "It's almost 8pm. He goes up to his room and writes in his notebook about our dad."

Naruto nodded and asked to be excused. Kurenai nodded and said that the bathroom was the 2nd door on the right past Dakku's room. He walked back to the foyer and up the stairs. He took the right at the stairs and looked at the door in front of him. It had in big bubble letters in red "Dakku's Room... Go Away!" He smiled and thought it was cute. He knocked on the door and Dakku opened it. "Oh! Sorry. Um... come in. Mind the mess... been too busy to clean... for 2 months." He laughed and Naruto came in. Despite what Dakku had said, the room was very clean.

Naruto took a seat on Dakku's bed and thought it was soft. Dakku sat at his desk and closed the notebook there and put back in his drawer. He turned the chair around a looked at Naruto smiling. "Had some good eating?" He laughed and Naruto nodded. "Your mom can cook." Dakku nodded and sat back in the chair. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for being a good friend." Dakku nodded and the thought. "That's right! I got your homework here somewhere. Hinata gave me your Math stuff." He looked at his drawer and pulled out some paper work and walked over to him and handed him the papers.

Naruto stood up and looked at him and smiled. Dakku nodded and gave him the papers. "That's what friends-" Dakku felt Naruto's lips on his and he was confused. As Naruto kissed him he began to caresses Dakku's face and felt how warm it was. "He's blushing." he thought as he kissed him deeper. Dakku for some reason felt himself losing the battle to pull away. He closed his eyes and began returning the kiss. Naruto pulled him down to the bed and kept kissing him. **Why... why don't... I... want him to stop? I want this?**

**His tongue is in my mouth. It tickles my tongue. Wow... he can kiss. His hands are firm. He's sliding them inside my shirt. Stop. Oh god... he kissing my neck. I'm... I want this... wait... no I don't. He's licking my neck now!? Why... it feels so good. Don't make noise... please don't make a noise. Shit... I moaned out softly. Why is he smiling at me? He's turning off the light to my room? Whoa! He's climbing on top of me... okay... okay... calm down... calm down... holy shit! He's pulling my shirt off! Why am I... letting him...? **(Voice: It's your first time... you want this more then anything... you wanna know the feeling.)

**Please... stop licking my chest. God this is uncomfortable. I need to move a bit... I'm having trouble breathing. His hands are so cold against my side. He's... sliding my shorts off. His tongue... oh god... he's... licking... it... his hands are all over the place. Oww... he's gripping hard. Shit... his mouth... is... warm... go... slower... it feels good... stop massaging my waist... ok wait... stop stroking me... fuck... he's not listening to me. It's driving me crazy. I wonder... I should take off his shirt.**

**He looks... different. Maybe because... I never seen him like this before. He's taking off his pants. What did just whisper at me? He has... experience? Doing... Oh GOD! That hurt... shit... pull your finger out... What the hell was that... Uh... his finger... mouth... **(Voice: Just keep licking it like a good boy and he'll do the rest for you.) **It's salty... a second one? **(Voice: He knows what he's doing... just relax... you daydreamed this moment for a while.) **Wait... doing what? FUCK! Damnit... calm down... that really hurts... I'm crying here... it hurts... but it feels so good... why... he's kissing me... crap... he's going fast.**

**Why is he turning me around? What... does he... is he!? Why am i not fighting back!? FUCK! I bit my lip hard! I'm bleeding... shit! He's holding down hard... I can't hold it... if mom is listening... I don't care... Please... faster... wait! That was too fast... shit... what was that flash? Ugh... it happened again. It feels weird... I just... I feel pressure... am I about... fuck! Please... stop... **(Voice: No... this is the good part... you want this...) **God... I'm loving this... OWWWWWW he's clawing into my back... fuck! I can't hold myself up anymore... he's fallen on top of me... did he just... in me? It's... warm... I'm... sleepy... worn...**

Dakku woke up in Naruto's arms a few hours later and looked at the clock. "1:30! Holy shit!" Dakku rolled out of bed and hit the floor hard. "CRAP! THAT HURT!" As he attempted to stand he found himself in more pain. "GODDAMNIT!" he yelled out as Naruto woke up. Dakku looked at him and gulped hard. "Did we... you know... do... it... there... bed... my ass hurts!?" Naruto smiled and laughed softly. "I think we did." Dakku grabbed his head as he leaned against the wall. "Oh god. Oh my god. No. No. Please... okay... this... wasn't supposed to happen."

Naruto sat up and looked at him. "Huh? You sure seemed like you wanted it." He said slyly as Dakku glared at him. "Not with you... I mean not till I was ready... ok I was ready... but... goddamnit... just... I think... you should go home before... just please go." Naruto looked at him as he nodded and got dressed. Dakku followed him downstairs painfully and closed the door after he left. He slid down against the door and sighed heavy. Naruto went to his van and started it up crying to himself.

Dakku got up and walked up stairs still on pain and managed to make it to his room. He laid out on the bed and held his pillow close. "I... wanted that?" A voice rang out in his head. "_Yes. But not with him... with..-_" Dakku buried his face into the pillow and cried. **Kiba...**

* * *

**DF: Wow... I almost forgot something...  
Kiba: What?  
DF: I didn't do a Thanksgiving episode...  
Kiba: Why?  
DF: Because... i'm not here to spout family morals...  
Kiba: Point noted.**


	11. Epi 11: Semester's End

**Hmmm... well... I'm out of joke entrances... And I need more time to think...**

In the mean time... this is the end of the first semester and with more experience under his belt then most high schoolers his age... Dakku really has his work cut out for him.

**The effects of Episode 10 are lingering and Dakku's response... is to climb back into his alone shell.**

**He is Episode 11... The Semester's end...**

**Disclaimer... like in episode 10... if you don't like the sex... skip the bolded part in the beginning. I also do not own the Naruto series and so forth and so on... enjoy.**

* * *

**Naruto: Wolf High ****Chronicles**

**Episode 11: Semester's End**

**Dakku: **

**What did I do……… What did I do last night? We... It was an accident right? He was just lonely and... I was... It really happened. We really did have sex. I... liked it... I mean with Naruto. But I just can't feel like I betrayed him. Kiba...Kiba... Haha... I cried about him. I can't believe that I cried for that jerk. I can't believe it.**

**I guess you can't help who you fall in love with; who you either lust for, or just want to be near to. So many things affecting that choice as well. Its just that, with Kiba and Naruto... It actually hurts. Why can't love be simple!!? I mean. Gah, I hate feeling this way. Kiba... Naruto... What am I going to do? I'm sorry Kiba... If only... If only I could have waited. **(Voice- "You're starting to grow up Dakku. I'm proud of you.")

**Hurting from the inside out **

Dakku laid there, looking up at the blankness of his ceiling. Lying in the bed where his virginity was freed. He looked over at the pillow next to him. Remembering that just a day ago, he had woken up from sex with his best friend. His eyes began to water as he rolled over, pushing the pillow to the floor, trying to fall back to sleep. The sun was too bright out his window, but he managed to close his eyes and endure it long enough to fall asleep again.

**Naruto... Don't stop... Right there... That's where you kissed me the first time. Don't stop doing please! **(Naruto: "I like it when you beg for me. Good Boy, you get a reward) **GOD! That's the spot. Bite me more... Make me feel like the first time. No wait... No stop, Stop! I... I'm not ready for this. I can't do it. **(Naruto: "Just relax Dakku. Let me take control. I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt you). **I... I don't think I.. Ahh... Baby... I iii.. Iii... It feels amazing! Ouch, that's too fast. I caa, can't ride thaaat fast. **(Naruto: Just take it baby. You'll feel better in no time). **I... I can feel you inside me... deeper and deeper... Naruto... I.. I want more! More, more, more! Naruto I... I... I...** (Naruto: "Say it. Say it Dakku. No one will know. No one has to know. Say it. Let me here you say it!). **I... I'm... Its about to shoot. Do it again! Release inside me! **(Naruto: "Dakku, I'm com….") **Me too. I…… I. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! **(Voice: "Dakku…… How could you?") **Ki...Ba? **(Kiba: "Dakku, why?")

Dakku launched up, sweating like he did after Gai's exams. His bed was drenched, feeling down. "I think.. I wet myself. FUCK of all the damn luck." He looked over at his clock. It was 8:47 am Tuesday. Dakku slept the whole day. Dreams of Kiba walking in on him and Naruto having sex were killing him. And he knew that even the slightest look of the either of them would send him into a downward spiral. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted it all to be a dream but the reality was that what was done was done.

----

Nasake came in and nudged him softly. "Hey buddy. It's Wednesday. Gonna get up anytime soon? I know you've been feeling sick but you gotta at least eat kiddo." Dakku opened his eyes slowly and gripped the pillow in front of him. "I'm not hungry. Just leave me alone." Dakku planted his face back into the pillow. Nasake pulled it away from him and threw him off the bed. "I don't care what the fuck you want, quite frankly. Mom is worried about you. You spent all of yesterday crying in your damn sleep. You're getting up and at least showing her your face." Nasake said furiously.

Dakku grunted in pain and stood up slowly. "Fine. What time is it?" Dakku asked as he yawned. Nasake looked at the clock. "It's 3:27 in the afternoon. I told all your teachers you'll be in as soon as you get better. Any idea when you're gonna stop moping around?" Nasake said a bit testy. Dakku shot him a weak glare which broke fast. "I'll be there Friday for the finals. After that, I'll just give them a note excusing me until next semester." Nasake shrugged and helped his brother walk as he began to lose balance.

They made it to the kitchen where their mother was making some eggs and bacon. "Smells good. God... I feel hungry now." Dakku said as Nasake helped into a chair at the table. Kurenai smiled and took some already made eggs and bacon and put in onto a plate and brought it to him. Nasake grabbed a fork for him and placed next to the plate. They both sat and looked at him. Dakku ate as if he had never eaten before savoring each bite. Kurenai smiled and whispered into Nasake's ear. Nasake took off.

Dakku took notice as his mother grabbed his hand and smiled. "Dakku... you've always hide away from the world. I had you home schooled and that... has backfired greatly. You forgot what human interaction was. And now I sent you back in without thinking of the changes you would face. And when we try to find out, you shut us out. So, tell me please. What's going on in your life?" Dakku sighed and looked at her confused and sighed. "I... I don't... know how to say it. I mean... I know what it is... but to word it is hard." She nodded at him.

"Was it about what happened between you and that boy Naruto?" She asked softly rubbing his hands to comfort him. He choked a bit and swallowed hard. **How did she know about... Damn, I guess she heard me moan last night. Fuck! That means Nasake heard it too. He's never gonna let me live this down. "**That... and a lot of other things mom. Dakku said as he looked down at his wrists. She looked at him and lifted his head. "Dakku, you've always been a bit off to me. And I raised you to be you and only you. No matter what choice you make in this life, I support you. But don't use your body or your heart as a target. I love you. I know you'll do what's right." She kissed his hands and walked out of the kitchen. He sighed and went back to eating.

**---Just For Show---**

Kiba walked into Creative writing and looked back. Dakku was sitting there with his face even more stern then usual. Kiba walked up to him and tried to think of what to say. Dakku looked at him. "Leave me alone today…….. I'm only here to take these finals." Dakku's tone was empty. Kiba felt his heart sink a bit. The cold shoulder from him was obviously new and it hurt a lot more then normal. He walked off without a word and Dakku kept his face. Kakashi saluted Dakku as he entered and handed out the final exam.

Kiba looked at the exam and glanced back at Dakku who was working on his exam. "He's been gone for 3 days and he's more different then he ever was. He feels... colder." He sighed and began to work on his test. Dakku glanced at his test paper and sighed. **"These questions... they're bothering me. They're making me thing again. Just... push forward. It ends after today... then you won't have to come back till January."** He kept writing and looked at the clock. "Time is against me today." He sighed.

The bell rang sometime later and the class passed their papers forward and Dakku left upstairs to his next class. As he reached the top, Naruto's gaze fell on him. He walked on never once giving him mind. Naruto looked at him and felt his tears building. He walked over to him and said hi. Dakku looked at Naruto and blinked uncaringly. "I'm sorry. I don't have the time. I have one final to do before I leave on break." Naruto felt the impact of the words. "Leave on break... a week early?" Naruto said stunned as Dakku walked passed him into the room.

Shizune watched as he entered the room and frowned. "I've never seen him this bad before." She noted to herself as he took his seat. Hinata, who was in her seat already looked at him. "Dakku-kun?" She said concerned. He looked at her with as sad look in his eyes. "I'm fine. After today, I won't be coming back till next semester. So... Merry Christmas and what not okay?" He eyes opened as he spoke and Kiba who was standing there looking on looked down. He took his seat and Dakku paid no mind.

Shizune told them to get to work on their final project and have it done by class end. Without ever once speaking, they worked on their respective part of their final. Hinata worked on the smoke bomb, since she could do that best. Dakku took on the exploding wire since his pace was good enough not to trip it. Kiba worked on the Snake Poison Antidote since he could make it without destroying anything. As they worked the words played in Kiba's head. "After today, I won't be coming back till next semester."

Kiba didn't want to let it out, but it was killing him. Dakku was gone for sometime and now he'll be leaving again for a longer period of time. He wanted to just out right kiss him then and there but he couldn't. They were still in school and to save face he didn't want anyone to know about him. As the bell rang Dakku left his portion of the final on the table and walked out. Kiba watched as he left and left his antidote on the table. He ran out after him and caught glimpse of Dakku walking down the stairs.

He ran down the stairs and watched as Dakku made it to the exit. He ran to the front doors and busted them open. "Dakku!" Dakku turned back and looked at him blankly. Kiba ran up to him panting. "For someone whose so slow with everything... you manage to get by fast. Why are you leaving?" Kiba asked as he tried to regain his breath. A car honked in the background and Dakku nodded to himself. "Not like you care. I know it's just for show." Dakku said as he walked towards a blue Honda Civic. He opened the passenger side and got in. Kiba looked on as he left and defeatedly walked back inside the school.

**---Somehow... Dreaming of You---**

Kiba laid on his bed that night looking up at the ceiling. He was petting a white dog that was laying next to him. The dog barked at him and Kiba sighed. "It's nothing really, Akamaru. I just miss someone." Kiba said as his thoughts trailed off. Akamaru barked once more. "Who? Nobody really important." Akamaru stopped and let out a soft bark. "What do you mean that this person has to be really special for me to care enough to miss them?" Kiba snapped. Akamaru barked loudly at him. Kiba looked at his canine friend and sat there thinking.

"I don't want to... lose him. I don't even have him, but I know I don't want to lose him." Kiba said as he pet the dog once more. Akamaru let out a soft cry and Kiba nodded laughing. "Yea... I guess... I love him. I don't know much about him but god help me... I want him." Akamaru licked his master's face and walked off the bed and laid on the floor. Kiba looked at him and laughed. He wrapped himself with the blanket and stared at the ceiling some more. He sighed softly as he felt his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep silently.

He opened his eyes and looked out on to the large moonlit field. He turned around and saw nothing there. As he turned back he saw something standing a bit far off. He walked up to it and he grabbed at it. The figure disappeared like smoke and Kiba stood there amazed. He looked around again and saw something else standing there. He ran up to it and tackled it. "Oww! You big oaf! That fucking hurt!" the figure said. "Well that's what you get for making me chase you." Kiba said as he smiled at the figure.

He felt the figure caress his face and he nuzzled into the hand. "Do you really have to go?" Kiba said softly. The figure ran its hand down to his neck. "If you told me to stay... I would for you." Kiba smiled and leaned down on to the figure. "Then... why did you disappear? Why didn't you stay... Dakku?" The sun exploded into the sky as Kiba looked behind him and watched. He looked back and Dakku was smiling. Dakku pulled him down and held him. "Don't let go. Just hold me. Okay?" Dakku said softly.

Kiba nodded and held him. He looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're eyes are silver. I never really took the time to notice them well. They're beautiful." Kiba said smiling more. Dakku blushed and giggled softly. "I like your eyes more. Their piercing and sharp. Like you can see right into my heart." Dakku laughed at Kiba. Kiba leaned in and kissed him softly. Dakku accepted his kiss and ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. Kiba held Dakku's face as he kissed him. Dakku felt a tear hit his face and he pushed Kiba off a moment.

He looked at him and wiped his tears away. "Why are you crying, Kibbles?" Kiba laughed and snorted a bit. "I don't want you to go. I like it here... Alone, just you and me. Everyday seems so pointless with out you here. I don't want to go on and not see your face, not see your smile. I want to stay so I can smell your scent. I can hear you speak. And all the while, I know that no matter how much it seems that I can be strong, I've fallen for you. In the short time I've known you, I've fallen for you." Kiba said as he clutched him tight.

"At least you have me now. But you have to wake up Kibbles. I'll be waiting. So don't worry." Dakku said softly. Kiba shook his head. "Not before I tell you something." Kiba looked into his eyes and nodded. "Sorry, but time is up." Dakku said, smiling as he faded away. Kiba shot up out of bed and yelled out. "I... Love you…" He panted heavily as he looked around his sun lit room and sighed. He looked at the clock and read the time. "9:30 am" He laid back down and clutched the pillow in front of him facing to the left.

Dakku looked at his clock and read the time. "9:30 am" He too laid back in his bed and held his held on to his pillow facing to the right.

**---Where the End Comes---**

After a full week of nothing but emptiness Kiba sat there looking at the empty middle seat. It was the last day of the semester and he missed Dakku. As he looked at the chair, Hinata looked at him and sighed softly. "He really misses him." Hinata said to her self as the bell rang and they got up to go to lunch. Not many students remained that final day and Kiba opted to sit with Hinata and Choji at their table.

Kiba tried to converse but his mind sidetracked to Dakku. He looked over at the far corner and saw Naruto sitting there. "Why is he so down? He's been that way since last week. I know Dakku's his friend... but he seems to be totally out of it." Kiba said to himself. As they ate, Kiba kept his look at Naruto and wondered what was bothering him. Naruto looked at the clock. He thought back to when Dakku looked at it and it fell when he stopped. He laughed to himself, then felt his heart go heavy.

"I think you should go now." Dakku's voice rang in his head. "If we hadn't done it... he would still be here." Naruto said as he gripped his jacket tight. He stood up and dumped his tray and left the lunch room. Kiba watched him leave, as did Hinata. "This semester is one of the saddest. I told Naruto what I felt and he rejected me. He and Sasuke broke up after he found him cheating on him. Then he disappeared for a week. He came back and then every bit of his energy was gone." Hinata thought as the bell rang.

Temari walked out of the lunch room with Kankurou. She looked at her brother and sighed. "I did a lot this semester, most of which I'm not so proud of. I hurt my own brother, totally destroying his and other peoples relationships. I tried to destroy a girls life and then almost drove someone to kill them self. Guess that's what the loveless do: Try to make everyone else as lonely as them." She looked on as they walked on upstairs to their class. Kankurou looked at her and thought to himself. "Dakku's coming here... was a blessing and a curse. I lost the guy I loved for 2 years but it made me free. He's been an odd addition to the school. And he's a great guy. Always sticking up for someone."

Dakku looked at the clock and sighed. "4:15 pm" He got dressed and headed downstairs. He walked out the front door and sat on the porch. As he let the wind blow by he sighed. He stared as the cloud passed by one by one. As they passed by he saw two birds fly together and he looked back down at the lawn. As he stared at it he began to recap the whole semester in his head. He found out about three couples. He exposed a lair for what she really was. He helped someone regain their confidence. And he managed an attempt at his life and lived. But the most hard thing was... falling in love with someone and breaking a line of friendship.

**I never knew so much could change in a person in such a short time. I guess... I really can't blame anything or anyone. I never expected to make it this far. I really never wanted to go there. But the time there has taught me sooo much. I'd never trade it back. Even all the fuck ups and the screw ups. I mean it's expected out of life right? You live it right the first time. I have no regrets. Well... maybe one. But other then that... I know... maybe this break will give me the time to relax and take it in stride. I missed them... the people in school... I guess this is what saying a temporary goodbye feels like to people you've grown attached to... I miss them already... mostly him...**

**My... Kibbles.**

* * *

**Dakku: Is it almost time!? Is it!?  
Kiba: Yea... is it!?  
DF: For what?  
Dak/Kiba: For us!  
DF: Just about done with you too... I think... Christmas... no... not then... wait... No... you two... not yet.  
Dak/Kiba: WTF!  
DF: Hahahaha... soon you two... soon. Very soon.**


	12. Epi 12: Christmas Special

**Okay... Okay... I got the message... a simple christmas gift kick starts everything here...**

**And everyone's favorite Sand Family got cut... so what do they do when DarkFire gives them no roles? They do absolutely nothing but make fun of the story itself.**

**A bit of semester two is revealed and Gaara sure does know how to negotiate...**

**Will Dakku and Kiba finally fall for each other?**

**Will Sasuke and Naruto get back together?**

**Is Gaara really that angery?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series... as always... if I did... Naruto would have blue hair... since blue hair is the new sexy this week...**

**

* * *

**

**Wolf High: XMas Break!**

Episode 12: Christmas Special!

**Kiba:**

**Sweet! Finally an open monologue! Cool... ummm what do I talk about though? What do you mean it's not my turn to say anything? So it's not my opening monologue? Then whose is it? Santa!? Who the fuck!? Seriously!? I didn't know this. The why would you waste my time? Really? I'm the main center of this episode? I'm good then. Wait! What will you do to me? You already took a lot from me in the last few episodes! Huh? Oh okay. I'll let "Santa" talk then.**

**Santa:**

**They get ruder every year. Okay, Christmas is here and it's time to give the good boys and girls of Yondaime City a gift. As it is tradition, miracles will happen. I'm not God, stop asking me to make you a more popular character Sakura. This time around, we'll mix things up to set us up for Semester 2! Hohoho... ok that was annoying. Sorry. **(Narrator: You're killing time, Kringle! Hurry this shit up! It's a Xmas Special. Not stare at some fat guy in a red suit.) **I see whose gonna get coal this christmas. **(Narrator: Bite me.)

**Secret Santa For Dakku **

Dakku sat on his bed looking out the window as the snow felt softly. "White Christmas' are cliched." Dakku sighed and walked to closet and pulled out a red shirt and green shorts. He put them on and walked downstairs. As he approached the living room he smiled at his mother rushing to get the camera working. He sat down on the sofa and laughed as she fumbled the camera several times. "Mom calm down. It's not like we're overly excited about it." Dakku said giggling. Kurenai shot him a vicious look.

"How about getting the damn cookies from the kitchen!?" She said as her glare intensified. Dakku shot up and ran to avoid the glare. He made it the kitchen where Nasake was pouring egg-nog. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Dakkus paid him no mind as he grabbed the tray of cookies on the counter. Nasake watched him as he took the tray to the living room. Dakku place the tray softly on the coffee table in the living room and stared at the 8 foot tree set up in the corner. He walked over to hit and reached for one of the ornaments.

A sharp slap landed on his hand and he pulled back. "OWWW! THAT HURT!" He yelled as he shook his hand in pain. Kurenai stood behind him and gave him the same glare before. "Damn! Isn't suppose to be Christmas!? It doesn't feel like it so far." He said as he was slapped in the back of head by her. "Ok! Ok! I got it!" He walked back to the couch and sat down mad. Nasake came in with a tray of egg-nog and place it beside the cookies. He looked at Dakku and laughed. "Isn't that cute, you're like a 5 year old. All mad and huffy." Nasake said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Dakku grew angry. "When the hell can we... OWWW! I was only asking when do we get our gifts. It's like 10:30 already." Dakku rubbed his head as Kurenai smacked him for getting testy. "When my friends from college get here, we may all open our gifts." She said as the front doorbell rang. Dakku raised an eyebrow and walked to the door. HE opened it and looked around. "Oh. Really fucking mature. Huh? What's this?" Dakku said as he looked at a small gift on the floor. "To: Dakku?" He said as he read the tag.

He walked in with the gift and examined it as he sat back down on the sofa. Kurenai looked at him a bit confused. "What's that hunny? Looks like a... gift for you!?" Kurenai said shocked. Dakku shrugged. "I don't know who it's from. The tag doesn't say." Dakku said as he examined it more. "Well... OPEN IT!" Kurenai said smiling at him. Nasake walked in and sighed. "Mom, Iruka and Kakashi said they'll be here soon." Nasake said as he glanced at the gift in Dakku's hands. "Whose it from?" He said as Dakku shrugged.

**The Apology **

Naruto stood there with Konohamaru as he jumped up and down impatiently. "Well, we got like a few minutes before we leave. You guys wanna open your gifts before we to The Yuhi home?" Iruka said smiling at them. Naruto and Konohamaru jumped at the small pile of gifts. Naruto looked around for his gifts and he grabbed the largest box and stared at it. "It says my name. But no name." Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged it off and opened the box. HE pulled out a large black plushy cat.

He looked at it a bit lost. "A... teddy bear?" Naruto said out loud. "Technically it's a cat. Not a bear." Konohamaru cut in. Naruto slapped him in the back of the head. "I know that!" He said sharply as Iruka laughed. "Calm down. Look Naruto, there's a card attached to the cat's paw." Iruka said as he pointed to the card. Naruto looked at it and looked at the writing. "Open" was the solitary word on the card's envelope. He grabbed it and and examined it. He opened it slowly and pulled out the card and sighed.

_"Hey, Naruto._

_I wanted to send you something for Christmas._

_I didn't know what to send though._

_But I sent you this._

_Since you always said I was your little black cat._

_Which I never got by the way._

_Anyways..._

_I wanna say I'm sorry._

_I miss you so much._

_Give me a second chance please?_

_- Sasuke_

Naruto felt his hear get heavy as he got up and walked ot his room leaving behind the card and the plushie. Iruka looked at him and sighed. He followed after him and opened his room door. "Naruto." Naruto laid on his bed and looked out the window. Iruka sat by his bed and sighed. "You know, you don't have to feel like shit. You can be the better man and forget about it. Move on you know?" Iruka said as Naruto brought his eyes back to him. "It hurts. He lied to me and now he wants a second chance." Naruto said as he gripped his pillow.

Iruka sighed and heard a car honk. "That's us, Naruto. You can stay if you want or you can come. It's up to you." Iruka gently played with Naruto's hair before getting up to leave. "I'll... I'll stay. I'm sorry dad." Naruto said as he looked back out the window. Iruka nodded as he called for Konohamaru and walked out. Naruto heard a car door close and drive off. He sighed an thought back to what happened almost a month ago. He sighed and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out a cordless phone.

**A Little More Then Friends? **

Gaara looked at Temari and Kankurou as they looked at tree before them. "This is stupid. I hate Christmas." Gaara said as he retreated to his room. "YOU KNOW, THERE IS A GIFT HERE FOR YOU!" Kankurou yelled as he heard a door slam. "I think he's mad." Temari thought. **Narrator****: No shit... he's only been in like 3 episodes.)** She shrugged it off and picked up a small box and opened it. "Oh... how nice. A bow? For my hair!? You guys suck." Temari said as she threw the bow off to the side. **Narrator****: It's because you're a bitch!!)**Kankurou laughed at her. "Well, if you didn't act like a guy all the time, we might try to find something more suitable for you." Temari smacked him for the comment. "I am very lady-like!" She said as she handed him a big box. 

"This one's from Nasake apparently." He rubbed his cheek where she smacked him. "You really need a man. Seriously." Kankurou said as he opened the box. Temari growled at him. "I don't need a man to make me happy!" She said as Gaara came back down the stairs. "Please, no singing. That was episode 9's premise and all I got was one line. AND THAT EPISODE SUCKED!" Gaara said as he went back upstairs. They both looked on confused at what he meant. They both shrugged and Kankurou pulled out a brand new puppet. "SWEET! A NEW PUPPET!" He said as he examined it carefully for any weaknesses. Temari's face went blank. "He sent you a puppet. It looks expensive." She said as he smiled. "Oh yea, it's a new model. Sturdy as hell and very agile. And look... it got swords!" Kankurou said as he gleefully played with his new gift.

"Seriously, how old are you? And for that matter are you sure that you and Nasake aren't involved? I mean it seems like a possible subplot that was never explored." She said sternly.He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Kinda like you and Shikamaru, right?" Temari grabbed him by the neck. "Hopefully I get a serious plot next semester! As for you... explain the situation with Nasake." Kankurou struggled to break free from her grip. Gaara reappeared from the stairs and sighed. "If you remember back to Episode 5, you can clearly tell that Nasake and Kankurou are not romantically involved in this plot. And I don't really see how that would work. Remember when Dakku said that Nasake was going away for the weekend to get lucky?"Both Temari and Kankurou nodded.

Gaara continued. "Well, that weekend Kiba and Kankurou were together. So if that subplot never happened then you would assume that Kankurou and Nasake liked each other. But it didn't work that way. So Kankurou logically is not involved with Nasake. Plus Nasake has something going on with Anko." Temari and Kankurou looked at him stunned. "Are you serious!?" They both asked. Gaara nodded and gave them a stern look. "Do I ever joke around?. The Narrators plan to explain that in the next episode. Stay tuned for it!" Gaara gave a thumbs up and walked away. The two older siblings looked on stunned.

**Dakku's Secret Santa Part 2 **

He opened the gift slowly and looked at it and tilted his head. "It's... a... dog collar? Am I getting a PUPPY!?" Dakku said as his eyes lit up. Kurenai looked at him confused and shook her head. "You do know none of us gave you that right?" Nasake said looking on stunned. "Oh... that's right. Then who the hell sends someone a damn dog-collar with no puppy!?" Dakku said as he slammed the collar on the coffee table. Kurenai shrugged and walked off to the kitchen. Nasake laughed at Dakku. "I'd say someone wants you to go home with them." Nasake laughed louder and walked off.

Dakku sat there looking at the collar. "Sucky ass gift. I hope it's not some joke from dad." He said as he rested his head on his hands. "I doubt Mizuki is that much of a jerk, Dakku." Kurenai said as she walked in with a tray of finger sandwiches. "And if he was, then... he's your father." She joked as Dakku grabbed the collar and went back upstairs. "We have company coming soon!" She yelled at him. The front door rang and she went to open it. She opened it and Kakashi and Iruka were standing there smiling.

Dakku locked the room door behind him and laid out on the bed. He looked at the collar and grumbled. **Who would send this to me. This is insulting. Really insulting. Seriously. I bet it was Nasake who did this to make me feel stupid. Secret gift my ass. It's nothing more then a joke. Someone wants me to go home with them. Haha. Bastard. Sigh. Still... if he didn't do it... who did? And why this? Why not something more... useful. It's not like i'm getting a dog right? Unless... it's a clue... and someone really does want me to go home with them.**

Dakku sat up and held the collar in his hand. "I guess someone really put thought into making me think this one out." He slid off the bed and walked to his computer. He turned on the monitor and logged into his AIM account. "Good. Hinata, Shika and Neji are online. Maybe they can help me." Dakku began typing to each one. "Attention... all... friends... I... need... your... help... badly... Must... track... down... a... secret... santa... clue... gift... dog... collar." He said as he typed out each word. He waited for a response. His computer bleeped.

_GentleProdigy: SOL there Dak... I don't know who it could be..._

_DarkOne: Thanks for your input Neji._

Dakku grumbled some what and then his computer bleeped again.

_LazyCloudWatcher17: Nope... beats me... your gift is troublesome..._

_DarkOne: Oh... ok... thanks Shikamaru._

He sighed. "Only on more person. Hinata might know. She's good at getting info. I think." The computer bleeped once more.

_HopelesslYdevoteD: I... might know...  
DarkOne: Mind sharing?  
HopelesslYdevoteD: Uh... sorry... I can't... i have to...  
DarkOne: Hinata! Don't pull a fast one on me!_

_HopelesslYdevoteD: I'm sorry... I promised I wouldn't tell..._

_DarkOne: But I'm your friend... (crying smiley)_

_HopelesslYdevoteD: I..._

_DarkOne: Pwease!?_

_HopelesslYdevoteD: 1010 Westminster Ave. That's all I can say._

_DarkOne: Thank YOU! You're the best. Remind me to buy you something._

**The Apology part 2 **

Naruto waited as the phone rang. He clinched his chest hard and tried to regain his breath. "Hello?" The other line finally picked up. Naruto stood there frozen and didn't speak. "Hello!?" The voice yelled out. Naruto hung up and put the phone down. He began to cry and fell to his knees. "Why? Why is it so hard?" Naruto said as he looked at the floor and saw the tears hit it. He gripped his fists and punched the floor. As he did the phone rang and he looked it. "Huh?" He grabbed it and looked at it.

"It's... did he 69 this number?" Naruto said as he let the phone ring until the answering machine picked up. "Uh, I'm just calling this number back because someone called me from it." The voice stopped and Naruto sighed. "Good." He stood up and walked back to his bed and laid on it. The phone rang again and he looked at it. The machine picked up and Iruka's voice played. "Hey, Naruto. Calling to check up on you. IF you're feeling okay come on over to 1777 Genjutsu Lane. We're gonna be here a while" The machine stopped recording and Naruto sighed.

"I know that house. It's... I don't want to go there. It still hurts too much to think about." Naruto said as he looked out the window. He watched as the snow fell and he began thinking to himself. **It's pure and beautiful. I always thought love would be like that. Until he did what he did. I can't believe he did it too. Does he really know how much it hurts for him to do what he did? Has he paid enough for it? Did I pay enough for it? I can't believe I did what I did. I'm hurting... and I made someone fall into my hurt. And they pushed me away.**

He stood up and walked over to the phone and held it close. "No matter what... don't give up." Naruto said as he gained his confidence. He dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke. Naruto swallowed his pride and nodded. "Hi. Is... Sasuke home?" He said softly. "Oh. Naruto. It's me Itachi. Sure, he's home. Wanna talk to him?" Itachi said in a rather stunned tone. "Yeah... It's important. I need to... talk to him." Naruto said as he collected his thoughts.

Itachi gave a "Mhm" response and Naruto waited for him to retrieve Sasuke. "What should I say?" He thought out loud. "Saying 'Hi Sasuke' would be nice." Sasuke's voice was on the line. Naruto's eyes shot open as he heard his voice. He had mixed emotions at that moment. He hated Sasuke but at the same time he felt old feelings resurface. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "Merry Christmas, Naruto. Did you get my gift?" Sasuke replied instantly. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. This was harder then he thought.

**Sitting Around Doing Nothing **

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara each sat at the table as their guardian Baki looked at them. "You know... technically, I'm not suppose to be here in this episode. I'm only here to make it seem someone watches after you." Baki left the room and Gaara shrugged. "More screen time for us. Plus... if he wanted to do all of that... he should have appeared in episode 5." Kankurou shot Gaara a look and sighed. Temari scratched her hear and then slammed her fist on the table. "What ever happened to Rock Lee!?"

Gaara gave her a indifferent look. "I don't know what happened to him. He only appeared in 2 episodes and was never heard of again. However he was made reference to a few times." Kankurou looked at him. "How do you know these things? Are you really that mad that you're not in too many episodes?" Gaara glared at Kankurou for his comment. "Whatever." Kankurou jumped back a bit. He rubbed his chin and pondered. "Rock Lee is a pimp." Kankurou said to which Gaara and Temari looked on stunned. "You do know this is a Christmas episode right?" Temari said smacking him.

"Anyways, how does Rock Lee being a pimp remotely relate to anything?" Gaara said coldly. Kankurou disappeared a moment and returned with a radio. "Have you heard his theme song?" Kankurou said inserting a CD into the radio. "He has a theme song? What is it?" Temari asked lost. Kankurou pressed play and the song "Kung Fu Fighting" by Fatboy Slim began to play. He danced to the song and Temari looked on shocked. "Please. Never. Do. That. Again." Gaara said as he turned off the radio.

Temari wiped the image from her memory. "I guess he really is a pimp with a song like that." Kankurou sat down sad that his fun was shortlived. He grabbed a ginger bread man and bit the head off. "My theme song is better." Gaara quipped. Temari looked at him confused. "You have a theme song and you haven't been in this story at all!? What is it?" She looked at him. "Its... Going Under." Gaara said softly. Temari laughed. "The Evanescence song?" She said cackling. Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "I thought Sasuke and somewhat Dakku were the only emos in this story?" Kankurou said eating his cookie.

Gaara grumbled. "If I was in more episodes, I would own this story. It would be called Sand High!" Temari gave him a look. "It seems to me theres a recurring theme of trying to make all the characters emo. DarkFire like emos, I think." Temari said. **(Narrator: When the hell did I come in all of this!?)** Temari looked up at the ceiling. "Well you're the one who write this crap! I mean we don't even have a legit plot in this special! We just talk randomly!" **(Narrator: So? You serve your purpose by adding nothing what so ever.)** Temari sighed.

**Dakku's Secret Santa Part 3 **

Dakku cursed the fact he had to walk half a mile in the 19 degree weather with nothing but a sweater and a thin jacket and thin pants. By the time he made it to Westminster Avenue he was shivering horribly. "Fucking weather... It's not soo far now... 1002... 1004... 1006... I'm tooo cold." As he walked he felt his body give out. "Oh... great... too cold to move." As he tried to stand up, he felt a coat go over him and he looked up. Kiba and Akamaru were standing there looking at him. Kiba offered his hand and pulled him up when Dakku took it. "Any reason you seem intent on killing yourself?" Kiba said snickering.

Dakku was shivering but in his mind the response was the same as normal. **What a dick! **Kiba lifted him and carried him. "Come on, you need to go somewhere warm. I'll take you over to my house and you can rest until your warm again." Kiba said as he placed him over his back and gave him a piggy back ride. Dakku felt his face warm up and he rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba felt it and smiled to himself. As they walked Dakku took note of the home they were approaching. "10..10! Kiba... lives here!?" Dakku thought to himself.

Kiba approached the front door and kicked it open as to not disturb Dakku by shifting him. As they walked in, Kiba took him to the living room and set him down on the couch and went off. "I'll be right back. I'll get you a towel." Dakku nodded shivering still. Akamaru kept his eye on him. Dakku smiled nervously until the Akamaru licked his hand. Dakku smiled and Kiba came back into the room and gave him a towel. Dakku wiped off his face and hair and Kiba looked on smiling. Dakku finally caught him looking and blushed.

"So... why were you wondering around here? Aren't you a bit far from home?" Kiba said looking at Dakku. Dakku paused a moment. **Oh yea... I came here to find out who sent me that collar... and Kiba found me outside almost passed out from freezing. **"I... was looking for something." Dakku said as the shivering lessened. Kiba gave him a questionable look. "Find it?" He asked a bit confused. "Nope... instead of finding it... you found me... thanks I guess." Dakku said as Kiba looked at Akamaru.

"You should thank him. He was complaining about going for a walk." Kiba laughed as he petted Akamaru. Dakku smiled and looked at Akamaru. "Well... then... thank you Akamaru." Akamaru barked playfully and Dakku gave off a clueless smile. **I'll take that as a "You're welcome." **Dakku stood up and he dug in his pocket and pulled out the collar. Kiba glanced at him and his eyes shot opened and he blushed. "Nice... accessory." Kiba said as he looked down. Dakku nodded and laughed. "Yea... too bad I don't know where it came from. Would be nice to thank that person." Dakku said as Kiba looked at him.

**The Apology Finale **

Naruto sat across from Sasuke, who managed to get him to agree to hot chocolate in his house. Sasuke drank a bit from his cup and smiled at Naruto. Naruto returned the smile, though he knew he was only doing it for appearances. "Is your hot chocolate cold? If you want, I can warm it up for you." Sasuke said as he notice Naruto had not taken on sip since he had received the cup. "It's... perfect." Naruto said looking into the cup. "Like you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he looked at him. Naruto looked at him trying not to smile.

Sasuke saw this and grabbed his hands and rubbed them softly. Naruto pulled his hands back and stood up. "I... should go now." Naruto said as Sasuke sighed. "Naruto... I'm... sorry." Sasuke said softly avoiding Naruto's eyes that were now looking at him. "Sorry!? Is that all, Sasuke!? You're sorry? How long was that master plan of yours in the making?" Naruto said as he spazzed. Sasuke stood up punched the table. "Yes! I'm sorry. Because I hurt you and I fucked up badly. And it wasn't until you left that I realized how much you mean to me." Sasuke said as he walked up to him.

Naruto looked at him, wanting to punch him. "Why did you do it then!?" Naruto asked squarely. Sasuke looked at him eye to eye. "I wasn't thinking. It just... it happened." Sasuke watched as Naruto tuned around. Sasuke walked up to him and held him from behind. "There's nothing in this world that compares to you, Naruto. Sakura is nothing to me." Sasuke said as he turned Naruto around and looked into his eyes. Naruto looked down and remembered what he had done. "Just for today... let it go. It's Christmas." Naruto thought.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him and melted in his gaze. "Will you accept my apology?" Sasuke whispered again. Naruto felt his heart racing. "I do. But... we can't be together. I'm sorry." Naruto said as tears filled his eyes slowly. Sasuke's heart sank fast and he stood there frozen. "Why not?" He asked confused. Naruto caressed his face gently and nodded. "Because, you had your chance and messed up. And I don't know if I could trust you again." Naruto's tears began falling hard.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed him passionately. Naruto couldn't fight it. He accepted the kiss and let Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. As they kissed Sasuke held him closer and Naruto pulled back. "Goodbye, Sasuke." Naruto broke the hold and walked out the front door. Sasuke sat at the table and sighed a moment. "He still wants me." Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto started his van and hopped into the driver's side. As he started the car, he touched his lips and closed his eyes. **I still want him.**

**Secret Santa Finale **

Kiba looked as Dakku stood there with the collar in his hand. "Thank... the person? Is that what you were looking for?" Kiba said a bit flustered. Dakku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yea... something like that." Dakku said as he looked down. Kiba stood up and looked at him. "Damn it. Hinata must have told him. What do I do? Does he know it's me? I guess he does because he keeps looking at me." Kiba thought to himself. "What... if... per say... I... knew who sent it?" Kiba asked coyly.

Dakku looked at him and laughed. "Then... per say... would you tell me?" Dakku said as Kiba walked up to him. "As soon as you give me my coat back." Kiba said with a plan on his mind. Dakku shook his head. "No... I still feel cold." Kiba looked up above Dakku and smiled. "I got something that might work." Dakku raised a brow and looked at him. Kiba pointed up above Dakku and Dakku looked up. "Is that mistle-" Before Dakku could finish Kiba was kissing him and wrapping them together with the big coat.

Kiba pulled off the kiss. "It mistletoe." Dakku blushed as Kiba held him. "So... you sent this to me?" Dakku said as he raised the collar up to eye level. Kiba smiled and kissed him again. "So? What are you gonna do about it?" Kiba said as he saw Dakku blushing more. "I... should... I... Christmas gift?" Kiba laughed and nodded. "Do you know what I want for Christmas?" Kiba whispered. Dakku shook his head softly. "I got it already." Dakku looked at him confused. "What was it?" Dakku asked trying to understand.

"You came home with me." Kiba said softly as he kissed Dakku romantically. Dakku thought his face would explode. He was so red with bashfulness, that he felt weak. As he slipped a bit, Kiba caught him and looked into his eyes. "I missed you. When you left... I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to come see you but Nasake told me to stay away from you. It killed me a lot. Dakku... there's something I want to ask you." Kiba held Dakku tighter and Dakku looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "What?"

Kiba caressed his face and smiled. "Go out with me? On a date?" Dakku stood there stunned and blinked a few times. "Are... Are you serious?" Dakku blinked a few more times stunned. Kiba nodded and kissed him again gently. They heard the door unlocking and Dakku broke the hold. He stood upright and Kiba looked at the door. Hana walked in and smiled. "Hi, Dakku. Why are you here? Do you know Kiba?" Dakku laughed and nodded. "I do. But I have to go now. See you in January Kiba and Ms. Hana." Dakku left and Hana watched him. "Isn't that your coat he had on Kiba?" Hana asked as Kiba closed the door and laughed. "Nope. It's his."

**Insanity Breaks Out **

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara stared at the blank picture frame in front of them. "So... this is what you look like in this series DarkFire?" Gaara asked uncaringly. **(Narrator: Yes. I am blznk picture frame as not to reveal my real self. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO IMAGINE MYSELF AS AN ANIME CHARACTER!?)** Temari shrugged. "I thought Dakku was an extension of you as an Anime character?" Kankurou asked. (**Narrator: True... but... shut up!? Why the hell am I responding to you!?)** _(Churuby-Light: Because you're stupid.)_ A second blank picture frame appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankurou yelled out. _(Churuby-Light: I'm the co-author. Somewhat... okay... I wrote the entrance to episode 11 but it still counts!)_ They all nodded. "So, that could explain why Dakku had another sex flashback with Naruto. By the way are they gonna be together?" Kankurou asked smiling. (**Narrator: You're not getting Kiba back. Stop wishing it. It's not gonna happen. And as for Naruto and Dakku, they will -)** _(Churuby-Light: What kind of dick are you!? You can't reveal a plot that hasn't be thought out properly!)_

Temari looked on. She smiled evilly. "Will I get with Shikamaru?" She looked at the frames. **(Narrator: No. Wait. Maybe. We still have that whole Valentines Day special.)** _(Churuby-Light: Let's hope it's not another Secret Love Festival Hunt like episode.)_ **(Narrator: Dude! That was really uncalled for!) **_(Churuby Light: You're the one writing a gay fan-fic!)_ (**Narrator: I resent that!)** _(Churuby-Light: The hell you will! It's the truth! Half your cast is gay and the other half is barely seen!)_ Temari and Gaara nodded.

"To be honest, I'd like to be in more episodes. That way I can stop being referred to as one of the silent characters." Gaara said a bit indifferently. **(Narrator: Do you know how hard it is to squeeze you in?)** Gaara shrugged. "According to the Fan Polls... I'm bringing sexy back." Gaara said smugly _**(Narr/Churu: There's no denying that. You got a deal!)**_ Kankurou's jaw hit the floor. "Wait a freaking minute! He asked to get more screen time and he gets it, and I ask for my ex back and you say no!?" Kankurou said as he shook one of the frame.

(**Narrator: Yup. The reason is... you won't be around much for semester 2! And we can't have you making ties with a character and not be featured.)** Temari looked on shook. "There's a semester 2?" Temari yelled in horror. _(Churuby-Light: NO THERE ISN'T. RIGHT DARKY!?)_ **(Narrator: I have no idea what you're talking about.)** Gaara rolled his eyes. "If you scroll back up a few lines you said that there is a second semester." Gaara said coldly. **(Narrator: This is why... you're all secondary characters! Damn you all!)** The picture fame disappeared and the second followed.

* * *

Gaara shot out of bed and looked at the wall. "Holy shit! I thought I was in a weird dream where some one was dictating our lives. Not only that it made more plot holes then needed. I really need to stop watching Scrubs before going to bed."

* * *

**DF: So... are you two... gonna put the guns down...  
Gaara: Not yet...  
Sasuke: I didn't get sexified...**

**DF: What am I god?  
Sasuke: Where's my sex scene!?  
DF: Umm... in the mail?  
Sasuke: LIES! (popshot)**

**DF: This might be a while...**


	13. Epi 13: Paid In Full

**Has anyone caught on to Dakku's incredible ability to be an idiot?**

**Anyways... Christmas brought the story's two idiots together. Dakku, the "Loner" idiot, and Kiba the "I'm in love with a insane person" idiot.**

**Or did it?**

**Anyways... Temari is found out... and for those of you waiting for her to get her due... she gets it here. (Spoiler: Ten-ten is vicious.)**

**Without further ado... here is Episode 13...**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High**

**Chronicles**

**Episode 13: Paid In Full**

**Temari:**

**It's not completely your fault for the way you are. Who you live with and how others see you affect it. Even those who give birth to you make it predetermined. Then you go off and grow up, absorbing everything that this world throws at you. You mold it and bam, you've made how the world views you. Then you do more changing, trying not to be so different so that at least one person would be happy you exist. Completely changing... just so others would be pleased at you. Is losing who you are really worth that moment of happiness?**

* * *

**The Return **

Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, and Naruto all waited at the front of the school building. Kiba was pacing around a bit which made Choji nervous. Choji being nervous made him eat more, which disgusted Hinata. Needless to say, they were all nervous and anxious. Well, more Kiba and Naruto who kept fidgiting around. "God, it's almost time for school to start!" Kiba said as he looked at his watch. Hinata nodded softly and consoled him. "I know. It's been a whole month since -" Hinata stopped herself as a blue Honda Civic pulled up.

The door opened and they stared in anticipation. Nasake came out of the car and smiled. "Hey, kids! Why are you staring at me like you want to kill me?" They all stared at him as Nasake closed the car door. The car sped off and the others sighed. "Okay. Avoid my question then." Nasake said as he walked past them. "Where is he!?" Naruto snapped as Nasake turned back. "He's already inside. You guys are late." Kiba, Hinata and the others shot him a look. "Already... Inside!?" They yelled out in shock.

"Uh... He got off a block away and then came in through the back to avoid you. I see why now. You're like weird fan-girls." Nasake said as he shrugged and went inside the building. Kiba and Naruto sighed at how long they waited. "He's..." Naruto stared. "An ass." Kiba finished as the bell rang for first period to begin. They composed themselves and walked inside looking around the group of students to see if they could see him. "All students! You will find your new schedules in your locker. Proceed to your new classes immediately." Tsunade's voice rang out in the P.A. system.

Kiba looked at his new schedule. "Aww man! Basic Communications... with Iruka! This is gonna suck." Hinata laughed as he kept looking she looked at hers and sighed. "I get Jiraiya for Sex-Ed. He's a..." "Pervert!" Naruto interupted. "I know he is." Hinata said. (**Massive Foreshadow!) **Kiba laughed and pitied her. "Third period I get... I get him too." Kiba said as Hinata could faintly hear victory fan-fare in her head. "Second Period I get Advanced Chem Applications. And first is History." Hinata said as Kiba looked at her. "Those sound difficult. Who teaches those?" Kiba asked.

"I believe it's the newly appointed teacher former janitor, Orochimaru for Ad Chem. And Koharu Utatane, one of the former Principal's Aides, for History." A familiar voice shot out. Kiba turned around and Dakku was standing there smiling. "Hey." He waved a bit gingerly. Kiba hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. "That... hurts... Kibbles!" Dakku yelled. "You still owe me! I never got an answer from you!" Kiba said as he let go of him. Dakku dusted himself off and nodded. "Um... yea... about that..." Dakku said looking at the clock.

"Well then, since you have Basic Communications... I'll take you to class. Hinata see ya in Advanced Chem." Dakku said as he walked off with Kiba in tow. She nodded and walked off to her class. "They make a cute couple." She thought to herself as she walked into History. Kiba kept his eye and Dakku who opened the door to their class. "Mind going in first?" Kiba said playfully. Dakku caught this and sighed. "I do. Go in first and don't look at my ass." Dakku said he pushed Kiba in. Kiba held himself and tried pushing Dakku in.

As they struggled pushing the other in, Iruka looked at them stunned. "They... are very friendly..." He said as he smiled looking at them. Kiba and Dakku tripped each other and Dakku fell with Kiba falling on top of him. Everyone in the class shot up and looked at them. Dakku's face exploded with pink and Kiba snickered. "Nice position, don't cha think?" Kiba felt a kick to his lower area and growled in pain. "What was that for!?" Kiba yelled as Dakku managed to break free and took a seat in the back.

Dakku hid his face in his shirt. "Oh... god... that... was... oh god." Dakku thought to himself. Kiba walked up to the back and took the opposing empty seat from Dakku. "I hope you two will behave in class if you're gonna sit next to each other. Otherwise I'll move you around." Iruka winked as he began to introduce himself to the class. Dakku listened on intently. Kiba however kept looking at Dakku. "God... he's so childish... he keeps looking at me like I'm some... some... piece of meat!" Dakku said to himself.

**The Not So Lucky Break **

Dakku, Sasuke, and Hinata were forced to team up by Orochimaru, the Advance Chem teacher. Dakku and Sasuke made comments all class at why Orochimaru kept looking at their table. Sasuke and Dakku shuddered at some prospective thoughts. As the class ended its long and boring introduction into making potions and other items Dakku didn't care about, it was time for lunch. Hinata smiled as she pulled him downstairs. "How was your break, Dakku-kun?" She said as she smiled. Dakku nodded and returned it.

"It was okay. I got crap for Christmas though. I did manage to get a new bike!" Dakku said gleefully. Hinata nodded as they entered the lunch room. Shikamaru and Choji called them over laughing and smiling. They walked over and took their seats and began conversing about how their winter break went. Dakku laughed and smiled along as he heard of Shikamaru's tree lights exploding on the tree. Hinata looked on worried but was told that no one was harmed and she sighed relieved. They all laughed again.

Temari was looking on from her corner with hate in her eyes. "This time... I'll do it my damn self." Nasake caught glimpse of the look in her eye and looked back to his food. "She's planning something. I know her to be a bitch but seriously, what she seems to be cooking up seems dangerous. Why is she looking at... She wouldn't! Would she?" He looked on as she returned her look to the table and feigned a smile. Nasake smiled and stood. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kankurou who was sitting there nodded at Nasake as he left.

Nasake walked up to Dakku and grabbed him. "We need to talk. Now. Let's go." Nasake pulled Dakku right out of his seat. "Temari looked on. "What's he doing!? Why is he taking his brother with him?" She said as they walked out the lunchroom. Nasake pulled Dakku and told him to follow him into the locker-room of the gym. Dakku nodded as they ran across the hall to the gym. As they entered they walked to the locker-room and Nasake looked at Dakku. "Temari." Nasake said and Dakku gave him an odd look.

"What about her?" Dakku asked puzzled. Nasake nodded. "She's got something planned against you. I need to know why. Tell me now so that I can stop her before she does something crazy." Nasake said as his worry increased. Dakku looked at him and sighed. "Okay. She's the one who was behind the whole Neji/Ten-ten thing. Then she was the one who released that sex tape. I caught on to all of this and confronted her about it." Nasake gripped him hard. "Why the fuck didn't you say something before!?" Nasake said yelling as him as they heard footsteps behind them.

Ten-ten was standing there. "She... did what?" Ten-ten exploded in rage. Dakku gulped as Ten-ten walked up to him. "She... was the reason... you guys were exposed. She put the flyers up. She even had plans for the rest of the school." Dakku said as Ten-ten punched the wall hard behind him. Nasake looked at him. "So then... the Kiba and Kankurou thing was her doing too? That bitch!" Nasake said a he gripped his fists. Dakku watched as Ten-ten left the locker-room fuming. "Nasake, I've been meaning to ask... why do you care so much about Kankurou?" Dakku said softly.

"It's not what you think. He and I are best friends and have been for a while. I was the one who hooked him up with Kiba. He's like you to me. Undependable and my reason to keep shit right. Plus... I'm not gay. I actually been messing around with Anko." Nasake left the lockerroom leaving behind a sickened Dakku. Dakku shook it off and had a feeling that something huge was about to happen. He felt his heart racing and he left the locker-room. "This time... you got to stop whatever comes." Dakku said to himself.

**The Long Awaited Revenge **

The rest of the period progressed silently until it was time for Sex-Ed. Dakku took a seat in the back again and watched as Hinata came in. She smiled and took the seat in front of him. Then the door slammed opened and Jiraya walked in. "Hehe. Welcome to Sex-Ed. I am Professor Jiraiya and I will begin the break down of the class." Dakku shook his head and let Jiraiya continue. As he did he noticed Kiba walking in and he smiled to himself. Kiba took notice of him and walked up to the back and took the seat beside him.

"Any reason you like seats in the back next to the window?" Kiba asked softly as to not disturb Jiraiya's rants about the human body. Dakkus blushed a bit. "It gives me a chance to not be seen and escape out the window to avoid people like you." Dakku said as he looked forward. "Awww, that's too bad. I'm sure there's people who love looking at you. And I'm not that bad now, am I?" Kiba asked as Dakku laughed and kept his answer. He thought back to what happened the period before and began to count the seconds until the end of the class.

He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of a disturbance. As the bell rang he sighed relieved as nothing managed to happen. As he collected his things he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear. "Did you hear!? They're gonna beat the shit out of her! We gotta get to the parking lot!" His eyes shot open and he ran out the room. As he ran to the student parking lot he could see Temari standing in the middle of a large group of people. Ten-ten, Sakura and Ino were standing there looking ready for a fight. Dakku ran down to the circle of people.

"I hear you're the bitch that was messing around with our lives." Ten-ten said as she pointed at Temari. "So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Temari said she looked on uncaringly. Ino stepped forward. "We'll beat your ass bitch! I know it's been because of you Shikamaru doesn't pay mind to me. And we heard that it was you who released that sex tape of Sakura and Lee." Ino said with rage in her eyes. Sakura gripped her fists. "Why are you doing this to people? What have we all done to you?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"You all... annoy the living hell out of me. I see you all getting closer to everyone else. It's a pain in the ass to watch you all be happy and in love. And here, all I've got was my family! I got put into a social class and called a weirdo. Do you know how much that hurts? To be told that you're a nothing! To look in the mirror everyday and know that no one will ever look at you with the same affection as you. You cunts and assholes had it coming! It's time for you all to be lonely. Time for you to feel what I feel and be pushed aside like me. These 4 years have been nothing but prep for destroying you're happy little lives." Temari said as she laughed at them.

"You would even bring your own family into this mess? Then use my brother in your plot?" Nasake said as he appeared from the crowd. Temari looked at him stunned. "You used Dakku as a pawn. You used his emotions to make Kiba a bad guy. Kankurou lost him and you don't give a shit do you?" Nasake said as Temari shook her head. "Shut Up!" She ran at Nasake and threw a punch at him. He caught it and looked at her with a sad look. "And here I thought for a moment, you were a friend." He held her fist tight.

Ten-ten ran up to Temari and tackled her, punching her in the face. Nasake walked away, surprised at Ten-Ten's force. Temari pushed her off of her and swung back at Ten-ten. She missed but managed to grab some of her hair and slammed her down to the ground. Dakku managed to make it to the front of the crowd as Temari went to punch a now on the floor Ten-ten. Sakura ran up from behind and grabbed Temari's hair. Temari yelled and gave Sakura a hard backhand slap. Sakura fell and Ino charged Temari knocking her over.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Think of something Dakku!" Dakku said as he gripped his fists. The crowd grew rowdy as the fight continued. Ino began clawing at Temari's face who kicked her off. Ten-ten stood back up and kicked Temari as she rolled away to stand up. All three girls charged her and punched her in the stomach and she bent over and spat up some blood. Ten-ten grabbed Temari by the throat and smiled. "This is for thinking you could fuck with us." As she cocked her hand back the crowd gasped as something grabbed her hand.

"Enough." Dakku said as he held Ten-ten's arm. "She's gotten enough. You got the revenge you wanted. No need to go further." Dakku said as Ten-ten brought her arm down. She spat on Temari and walked away. Dakku sighed relieved and Ino and Sakura walked off following behind him. Temari looked on at Dakku weakly as Gaara and Kankurou came to collect her. "Are you okay, Temari?" Kankurou asked cleaning the blood from her face. She nodded and was helped up. As they walked off and the crowd dispersed she looked back at Dakku who was talking to Ten-ten.

**Why... did he... stop them?**

**A Little Pride... A Little Prejudice **

Temari sat on the couch as she thought back to the fight she had a few hours ago. She looked at the clock and sighed. Kankurou looked at her. "So. It's true then that you -" Kankurou spoke until Gaara gave him the shut up look. Kankurou sighed and obeyed the look. Temari looked at him and nodded softly as she felt her face. "I'm sorry. Kankurou... I..." She said as she felt warm tears falling down her face. Kankurou looked at her as she sobbed silently. He walked up to her and held her. "You know, you're a real bitch." Kankurou smiled. "It's okay. What matters is that they didn't kill you." Kankurou said whispering.

She held him as she cried. "Four years. I've been doing this for four years, secretly hurting people and making them miserable. And all the while, it got me no where. I'm not even happy with the result. I... wish... I wish that for a moment, I had your strength Kankurou or your coldness Gaara. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much." Temari watched as Gaara stood. "I'm not cold because I don't like anyone. It's hard to trust people who you know will never be with you the rest of your life. What's the point of sharing memories if you'll eventually forget them?" Gaara said as he looked at her.

Kankurou sighed. "It's not about that Gaara. Life isn't something meant to be lived alone. Sharing and experiencing new thing is what makes life new and amazing everyday. We all choose our paths. And sometimes we stumble and fall. We even find someone to walk along with. And it might not be a forever thing but as long as you have that feeling of companionship you feel different, new, and you mold yourself to become who you want to become. But you can't forget who you really are. Once you do, you'll start seeing the pain and emptiness." Kankurou said as there was a knock on the door. Gaara walked off and answered it.

A few seconds later, Dakku came in and looked at Temari. "Hey." He said softly with an underlying tone of sadness. Temari and Kankurou looked at him as Gaara came back in the room. Gaara looked at Kankurou and he nodded. They walked out of the room and Dakku looked down. He began shuffling his feet. "How... you holding up?" He said softly. She looked at him confused. "Why do you care?" She said wiping her tears away. Dakku walked up and sat next to her and looked at her and smiled.

"Even though you were a bitch, and got everything you deserved, it should have never gone that far. That's why I jumped in. Because no one should be in that kind of pain. I heard what you said about being an outcast. And it made me think, that despite all the stuff you did, you saved me from that fate. And I don't get why you did it. Because, I know in the end you meant to hurt me. But it didn't get a chance to work that way. And I guess I should thank you for helping me right out the gate for helping me." Dakku said as he held her hand

She felt how warms his hand were and smiled. "I have no idea what you just said, but you made me smile for the first time in a while." Dakku laughed at her and nodded. "I guess, in trying to destroy people you found a real reason?" Dakku said as she gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Why don't you try helping people who feel lost like me instead of using your spare time being... well... a bitch?" Dakku laughed and she sighed. "It's too late for that now though. When I go back to school, I'll be public enemy number one." She said a bit defeatedly.

"Well, if it's anything, I'll forget everything that happened between us and we can start over." Dakku said he smiled. She began crying and nodded. "That would be... nice." She hugged him and he hugged her back. "You know... I'm a bit jealous of you right now." She said as they broke the hold. "Why is that?" He asked confused. "You got friends, a possible love interest and you get to hang with Shikamaru." She said coyly. Dakku laughed and nodded. "Well, Valentines is in a month from now. Let's try to give you a **special** moment before you leave Fire Wolf High!" They both laughed and nodded.

* * *

**Gaara:**

**As long as there's something to believe in, a person can always change who they are. Changing for the wrong reasons, however, will get you nowhere. So you have to choose something to believe in. Something to make you want to do right. Whether it's for love, friends, family, or for something else. Hold on to it and make it a dream worth obtaining. Remember that your value to this world is huge, no matter how small you feel. Even the simplest things like a butterfly flapping its wings has an importance, even if you can't see it now.**

* * *

**DF: So... about the gun incident...  
Sasuke: Nothing happened... all I got was a cheap feel up scene...  
DF: Goddamnit! Stop being so picky!**

**Gaara: I've yet to see screen time... where's my important story line...  
DF: You guys are killing me...  
Naruto: Rumors!**

**DF: Rumors? Like Dakku saying no to the date? I wonder...**


	14. Epi 14: The Stash

**Was anyone bothered by the fact that an 18 year old student is going out with a 23 year old teacher?**

**Anyways... Remember that one line last episode? The Massive Foreshadow?  
Well...**

**Jiraiya's got something he's hiding... and our nosy MC is about to put his nose in business that's not his own... but who will come to his rescue when he needs someone? Oh... by the way... it should be really obvious...**

**Apologies to the Gaara fans who are waiting for a Gaara episode... I swear I'm working on it...**

**(AN: Look for the nosebleed cameo... XD both Dakku and Kiba get one...)**

**As always... I don't own the Naruto series... but for some reason it seems to be taking my soul... I might need it back.**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High**

**Chronicles**

**Episode 14 - The Stash**

**Kiba:**

**No people were harmed in this Episode. Well... maybe one person.**

**

* * *

**

**The Stash, The Punishment **

Dakku looked at the calendar and sighed. Only a week and a half had passed since school started and already 3rd period had become his most hated period. To him, Jiraiya was not a pervert but as Naruto put it... A Super Pervert. And his well worded explanations of the female anatomy made it so much so. Dakku also took note then when he gave them a class assignment, he would look inside his desk and smile to himself. "His smile... is creepy." Dakku thought. Dakku sighed and sat down in his seat.

"I hate Thursdays." He said softly as Hinata looked back at him. "I thought you hate Mondays, Dakku-kun?" She asked smiling. "I can hate an extra day. Besides, I'm just bored. Iruka paired us up in Basic Communications. I got stuck with Shino. He creeps me out more than anyone. "Well, I would have been your partner" Kiba added. Dakku looked at him. "Kiba..." Dakku said coyly, "If you where my partner, no work would have gotten done." Dakku sighed and Hinata smiled. "They're so cute." She thought to herself.

"Hey, Hinata? Have you ever noticed that Professor Jiraiya always looks in his desk while we're working on assignments?" Dakku said suspiciously. Hinata looked at him. "Huh? He does?" She looked forward and caught him looking down and giggling to himself. "See. I wonder what he's looking at. Don't you?" He said covering his mouth. She looked at him as he smiled. "I, Fairu Dakku, will find out what hiding!" He stood up and pointed at Jiraiya. "Dakku! Sit down!" Jiraiya yelled as Dakku scrambled for his seat.

The bell rang for the end of class and Kiba looked at Dakku. "So, when are you gonna give me an answer?" He said smiling. Dakku blushed and walked past him. Kiba followed him into the hall and Dakku turned around. "It's not that I don't like you, Kiba, it's just...oh! Look at the time!" Dakku said as he ran off. Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pussy!" Kiba yelled as he walked off. Jiraiya came out of the room and closed it behind him. As he walked off, Dakku reappeared and walked towards the door.

**I bought me enough time. With Kiba out of the way I can explore the room no problem. **Dakku turned the knob to the room. "Crap it's locked." He took out a paperclip from his pocket. "Thank god for random useless items." He straightened it out and inserted it in the keyhole. "I learned this watching Law and Order." He heard a click and opened the door. He walked in slowly. "Success!" He crept along to Jiraiya's desk and swore he saw a bright light emitting from it. "This is what I have been wondering for about... 1 hour. Time to find out what's in here."

He opened the drawer and his jaw hit the floor. "Is this... pictures... Of the principal's... rack!? And her ass!? And is that... Professor Shizune!?" Dakku said as he damn near passed out. "Oh, I have a nose bleed." He said as he cleaned the blood from his nose. He put his head up and snorted back some blood and began choking. **Great job, ya dummy! Who the hell snorts back blood!? **As he tried to regain his blood he heard the door slam open and he looked at the door blood slowly dripping out his nose.

"Da-Da-DAKKU!" Jiraiya said as he stomped into the room. "Oh fuck!" Dakku thought to himself as he tried the lost puppy look. Jiraiya slammed the drawer closed and looked at Dakku furious and embarrassed. "Did you break into this room? And look through my personal belongings?" He asked as Dakku thought of a lie. **Personal belongings? It's pictures of Tsunade's breasts. I doubt that personally belongs to him. **"I... uh... forgot my stuff?" Dakku said as he knew Jiraiya would not buy it.

"A weeks detention!? That's a bit harsh!" Dakku yelled as Jiraiya shrugged. "That's what you get for breaking in. Be lucky it's not a suspension. And don't talk about what you saw either!" Jiraiya said as he walked out of the room pushing Dakku out. "Why? It's not like we don't already think you're a pervert." Dakku said bluntly. Jiraiya fell over and sighed. "You kids will never understand. Go home. Your detention starts tomorrow." Dakku walked away defeatedly and Jiraiya sighed again. "This kid is just like Naruto. Always being nosy."

**Friday Detention **

Dakku sighed as he worked in the library again. He hated being here for two reasons. One, the sex tape incident. Two, it reminded him of what happened when he hid away to avoid people. He took his cart and pushed it along the rows putting back books in their proper locations. As he reached the romance section he rolled his eyes. "Stupid Irony." He said as he looked at the first book to put back. "Beauty and the Nine-tailed Beast? How... real funny... really funny." His sarcasm continued as he put the book back in its spot.

He placed another book back on the shelf and felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up and knocked over the cart. He looked up and Kiba looked down at him. "You really are jumpy. Maybe one day you'll jump into my arms?" Kiba snickered and Dakku grumbled. "I'm busy. I have detention so... just not right now, okay?" He stood up picking up all the books and the cart. Kiba looked at him confused. "Detention? On a Friday? That sucks. What happened?" Kiba said as he picked up a book and handed it to Dakku.

"Nothing important. Just have a loose mouth and I spoke out of turn." Dakku said obviously lying. Kiba stood up and looked at him. "Too bad. I was gonna see if you wanted to see a movie. How about Monday?" Dakku looked at Kiba and shook his head. "Still have detention. I'll be here till next Friday." Dakku said as he finished picking up the books and pushed the cart forward. Kiba watched him as he walked off solemnly. "Something's not right about this." Kiba said as Dakku stopped. "Just leave it alone, Kibbles." Dakku turned and walked off into another row.

Kiba stood there and thought a moment. "For him to get detention today, he either did something yesterday or today. But he didn't seem out of the ordinary today. And he sure as hell didn't have a loose mouth. So, the only logical thin could have been that yesterday something happened. Either with his second period teacher or someone else." Kiba thought as he left the library. As he walked through the halls he saw Jiraiya walk by past him. "Hello Professor." Kiba said smiling. Jiraiya waved.

"Any reason you're here after school?" Jiraiya asked. Kiba nodded. "Checking up on a friend of mine. He has detentions and stuff." Kiba said as he noticed Jiraiya's face change. "A friend you say? Is it Dakku perchance?" He said rubbing his chin. Kiba nodded and Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. He has detention. I gave it to him." Jiraiya said as he walked off to the library. Kiba stood there stunned. "He gave it to him!? But why?" Kiba walked off and remembered Dakku's eyes as he talked to him. "I'll figure it out."

**The Sleuth? **

Kiba noticed that Dakku was rather peppy despite his big detention date at the end of the day. He found himself enamored by Dakku's smile. He took his seat in Basic Communications. Iruka looked at Kiba staring at Dakku lovingly. "Awww, young love. Haha. Dakku's trying to push him away. Kinda like me and Kakashi. Excpet... Kakashi pushed me away." Iruka smiled and began his lecture. "Okay today in class we'll be learning about how to respond at an interview." Iruka said as he made the class split into their teams.

Kiba grunted because his time with Dakku was short lived. Dakku and Shino sat facing each other and began practicing their talking techniques. Dakku failed his stability part while Shino failed his personality part. Kiba sat across from Choji and sighed. "Really, do I have to sit here and do this?" Kiba groaned and Iruka nodded. "Yes, you do." As they practiced, Dakku got better at controlling his nerves but Shino's personality got litte progress. Dakku sighed and thought up of an idea to try. Before he could say it the bell rang.

Dakku sighed and collected his thing and walked out of the room. Kiba jumped up and followed after him. Dakku walked up the stairs to go to his Advanced Chem. class and Kiba sighed. "Cruel fate!" He said as he watched Dakku enter the room. Kiba grumbled as he went off to his gym class. As he entered the locker-room, Naruto glared at him from a distance. "Why is he glaring at me? I haven't done anything to him." Kiba said as he unlocked his locker. He got dressed and looked around. "Why do I still feel someone glaring at me?"

**sometime later**

"WOOOHOOO! Third period!" Kiba yelled as he came out of the lunchroom with Shino. "Why are you so excited?" Shino asked a bit empty. Kiba looked at him and placed his hands on the back of his head. "It's time for Sex-Ed." He said as Shino shook his head. "Plus... I get to be next to Dakku again." Kiba thought to himself. "You're nothing more then a pervert, Kiba." Shino said as Kiba looked at him walking away. Kiba shrugged it off and went upstairs to the 3rd floor and saw Dakku entering the room. "What the hell!? How did he get past me and I not notice!?"

Kiba entered the room and took his seat in the back next to Dakku who gave him no mind. "Why do you play hard to get when you know I want you?" Kiba said snickering. Dakku looked at him and shook his head. "Because... you're nothing more then a pervert." Dakku said as he looked forward laughing. Kiba nearly fell out of his chair at the comment and Dakku looked at him. "If I'm so hard to get... then why do I let you bother me everyday?" Dakku said as he smiled. Kiba looked at him and nodded.

Jiraiya walked in the room loud as usual and Dakku's expression changed rapidly. He sighed and put his head down. Kiba noticed the abrupt change in Dakku and felt bad. "He's still upset over this whole detention thing. I wonder what happened. Maybe I should find out and then ask Professor Jiraiya to let him off the hook. But how?" Kiba thought to himself. Jiraiya looked up at Dakku who was looking out the window with his head down on the desk. "Hmm. He seems to hate me." Jiraiya thought.

**The Stash and Grab Complete! **

As the bell for the class rang and almost everyone walking out disgusted by the picture of disease in their heads, Kiba stood behind. He looked as Jiraiya packed up his things for the day and closed his desk drawer. Kiba walked up to him and smiled. "Hey... Professor. Can I ask you something?" Kiba asked sweetly. Jiraiya looked at him and grumbled. "If you're gonna ask me if I have an STD myself, I'll punish you." Jiraiya said as Kiba looked on disgusted. Kiba shook his head, though secretly it was for keeping himself from throwing up.

"I just want to ask you... why is Dakku in detention?" Kiba asked as Jiraiya face lit up in red. "He... uh... he... uh... broke my ruler?" Jiraiya said he tried to lie but noticed Kiba wasn't buying it. "So... he has detention for a week for breaking a ruler?" Kiba asked as Jiraiya pushed him out of the room. "It's complicated. Anyways, I think you should go home now! See you tomorrow in class. Bye Kiba!" Jiraiya said as walked away rapidly down the stairs. Kiba looked on stunned and sighed. "At least the room door is still opened." He said as he smiled.

He turned the knob to the room and walked in. He walked over to the desk and thought to himself. "There are three shelves here. Maybe one of them had some clue as to why Dakku was really given detention." Kiba tried to open the top most but it wouldn't budge. "This one's locked. Maybe the other two are opened." He went to the two drawers on the right and opened the top one. "Nothing but a folders. They seem all to be empty. Who keeps empty folders?" Kiba said as he shook his head confused.

"Next drawer then I guess." He closed the top and opened the bottom one. "Jackpot! Some papers!" He pulled them out and looked through them. "What the hell?" Kiba said confused. The papers were just blank applications for field trips. "What is this guy!? Who keeps all this useless crap?" Kiba sighed and put the papers back in the drawer. He leaned against the desk and felt horrible. "The one thing I try to do for him and it blows up in my face." He kicked the table hard with frustration and he heard a click.

"What was that? It sounded like something opened." Kiba said as he looked at the top middle drawer. He put his hand on the little knob and pulled it slightly. "Hey! It opened!" He said to himself overjoyed. He pulled it slowly open and stood there stunned at what he saw. The naughty pictures Dakku had seen were scattered all over the place and Kiba eyes shot opened. "This... is... so………so……... Is that the Principal?" Kiba said as he felt an odd feeling. "Hey. I got a nosebleed." He wiped the blood away and closed the drawer.

"Wait a minute! I get it now! Dakku and Jiraiya both lied about his detention. Dakku must have found these after school by breaking into the room. Jiraiya musta caught him while he was looking at them. So then, to keep Dakku shut, he punished him. HAHA! I got what I need! I can finally use this as leverage to get Dakku off the hook. But I really feel bad about using blackmail." Kiba said to himself. **(Inner Kiba: Stop being a bitch! Do this and you might get lucky!)** Kiba nodded and took the pictures with him and left smiling evilly.

**The Smooth Talker **

The following day started uneventfully for Kiba. However, the same was not for Dakku who was called out of the room several times. It was only first period and Dakku must have been through the doors at least 12 times before the class was over. Dakku sighed and collected his things when the bell rang. "God help me." Dakku grumbled out as Kiba looked at him. "I wonder why he's being called on so much? Could it something to do with these pictures I have?" Kiba said as he looked in his pack.

There was a large binder which he spent all night making for the pictures as not to ruin them. "Please, never have do something like this again." Kiba said silently. He followed Dakku out the room after closing his bag. "Hey! Dakku!" Kiba yelled out to him and Dakku looked back and gave a half smile. "Hi, Kiba." Dakku said a bit tired. "You okay there, buddy? You seem way out of it." Kiba said a bit concerned. Dakku nodded softly. "Just tired. Jiraiya keeps interrogating me about yesterday. It's getting annoying." Kiba nodded and then without thought gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Dakku felt flustered by the small kiss and rubbed his cheek smiling as he went off to his next class. As he went through the door, Hinata who was sitting at their table saw his smiling and holding his cheek. "Aww. Kiba must have kissed him on the cheek for the first time." She said as she smiled. He took his seat next to her and greeted her. Sasuke came in soon after and took his seat. "Why are you smiling so much, Dakku?" Sasuke asked a bit coldly. Dakku's smile faded and he realized he was still in school. "Nothing, sorry." Dakku said as he shook it off.

Orochimaru gave them all hard assignments and Dakku cursed him. "Damn weirdo and his pedophile stares." As the class ended, Hinata and Dakku walked together to lunch. She made coy little comments at him about Kiba to which he denied immediately. They took their table and Shikamaru and Choji joined them. They chatted amongst themselves over their day thus far and Dakku began to look around the lunch room. He managed to find Kiba talking to Shino and some other kid at a table a few rows over. He smiled and thought to himself how cute he was.

At the end of the period, Dakku and Hinata walked together to Sex-Ed and she once again made comments which he immediately denied even more. As they entered the room a furious and scared Jiraiya stood there looking at them. Dakku sighed and walked up to his desk. Jiraiya glared at each student who came in and when Kiba entered the room he slammed the door. "Today we're gonna discuss something a bit off topic." Jiraiya's tone sounded a bit desperate. "We're gonna talk about stealing things that don't belong to you." He said as murmurs began to spring up.

Kiba finally caught on and smiled. "Got him." Kiba raised his hand and Jiraiya shot him a look. "Yes, Mr. Inuzuka?" Jiraiya said suspiciously. "May I talk with you a moment please?" Kiba asked slyly. Dakku looked at him and wondered. "What is he doing? Can't he see that he's pissed off?" Jiraiya walked up to Kiba and asked him maintaining himself. "Yes, Kiba?" Jiraiya said as Kiba pulled out a large binder from his bad. Kiba whispered something in his ear. "You wouldn't!? Why!?" Jiraiya said in shock.

Dakku looked on stunned. "What's the binder for and why is Jiraiya shaking like that? Is he afraid of something?" Dakku watched as Kiba kept whispering in his ear and Jiraiya nodded and grabbed the binder. "Thank you. We will never speak of this again. Dakku. You are no longer on detention." Jiraiya said loud enough for them only to hear. He took the binder and walked back to the front of the class. Dakku's jaw hit the floor as he tried to absorb what happened. He looked at Kiba who winked at him and smiled.

When the class ended, Dakku pulled Kiba aside a moment. "What the hell did you do!? Why was he so afraid of you?" Dakku asked still confused about what happened. Kiba smiled and nodded. "I stole his pictures in his desk yesterday. I asked him for a trade in exchange for the pictures. I asked him to let you get out of detention or I'd show everyone in class what he'd been hiding." Kiba said inspired by his own words. Dakku gripped his fists and punched Kiba's shoulders. "You fucking jerk! You made him think it was me this whole time!?" Dakku said furiously.

Kiba looked at him stunned. "I... I'm sorry?" Kiba said unsure of what to say. Dakku growled at him. "What you did was the most horrible, underhanded, stupidest -" Kiba winced at his words. " unbelievably-" Kiba cut in. "Fucked up thing to do?" He said defeatedly. Dakku sighed and smiled. "Sweetest thing you could do." Kiba looked at him stunned. "Excuse me?" Kiba said as Dakku nodded. "You didn't have to risk so much for me, Kiba. It was sweet of you to do it. I guess I owe you now. So how about that date? How does next Friday sound?" Dakku said smiling. Kiba hugged him tight and pulled back a moment.

"Wait, why next Friday?" Kiba asked. Dakku laughed. "Because you made him think I stole the pictures. You need to be punished for that." Dakku said as he broke Kiba's hold. Kiba stood there stunned as he watched Dakku walk away. "Wait! What do you want to do!?" Kiba yelled as Dakku went down the stairs. "Surprise me!" He heard as Dakku disappeared. Kiba smiled and leaned against the wall and laughed. "I guess it paid off to be a bit bold." A voice shot out and Kiba looked at him and Jiraiya laughed and nodded. Kiba stood there stunned and walked away.

"Kids these days are so weird." Jiraiya said as he watched Kiba walk away.

* * *

**Shino:**

**I was given 2 stupid lines. That was a waste of time. Fuck DarkFire for writing me in here.**

* * *

**DF: Gaara... I swear... I was just about to see you...  
Gaara: Liar... what do you want?  
DF: I've decided on a SL episode for you...  
Gaara: Is it good?**

**Kiba: Poll! Which character deserves to get their own episode? Leave a review with a vote.**

**DF: Think it'll work?  
Kiba: What? Oh... no... something's going to go wrong...  
DF: That tends to happen with first dates.**


	15. Epi 15: A Bit Sick A Heart

**Okay... This is about... the most hardest episode I had to do. So I co-wrote it with Churuby-Light.**

**After scoring points with Dakku, Kiba gets the date he's been dying to get. But something goes horribly wrong. Leave it up to everyone's favorite shy girl to come to the rescue! And... do I sense jealousy!? Oh yea... I do...**

**Once more... this episode has so much going for it... that I nearly went up the wall thinking it up.**

**This episode is dedicated to everyone! Enjoy the cuteness. **

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Naruto.**

**(A/N: Look for the following: Naruto's response, Kankuro's response and the movie they watch.)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High**

**Chronicles**

**Episode 15 – A bit sick a Heart**

**I have a date with Kiba! I have a date with Kiba. I can't believe it. He decided on dinner and a movie, so we might see the new Teenage Curse-Sealed Ninja movie that came out. As for dinner... Well, my mom said she would cook for us and then leave to hang out with her friends. But she gave me the weirdest warning. **(Kurenai- "I dare you to have sex again. I dare you. You might find yourself a few inches short in the front."). **Shiver I don't even want to think about it. Geez, should it be so c...cc...cold right now? The A.C. isn't on. So why do I feel cold? Oh well, who cares? I have a date tomorrow! Would have been last Friday, but for the sake of argument I pushed it off as a punishment. Oh well I can't wait! Sneezes uncontrollably Oh no...**

(Kiba: They say if you think about someone and say their name enough, they'll sneeze and think of you…. Hmmm, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku, Dakku………)

**The Day of the Date**

Kiba paced back and fourth in front of Iruka's classroom, waiting for Dakku to arrive. For once, Iruka had arrived before any of his students, and Dakku had still to yet arrive. "Mr. Inuzuka, take your seat. Class is going to begin soon." Kiba entered the class and looked back to see if he was coming, yet he only saw Iruka shutting the door on any late students. He took his seat next to Choji and laid his head down. "Maybe... Maybe he'll come late." He thought. Iruka looked at him and smiled, thinking to himself. "Dakku's not here today, and Kiba is upset about it. Reminds me of Kakashi and me. Mhm, young love is a really cute thing."

As class progress, there was still no sign of Dakku. And with Kiba's mind on him, he forgot that his partner was listening to him give a speech and grade him. Poor Kiba, he got a "F" for that assignment, but he didn't care. His mind just kept wondering, "Where's Dakku?"

As class ended, Iruka walked over to Kiba, and patted his head. "I'm not a dog, Iruka-Sensei." Iruka laughed, "I know, but you are like a love-struck dog. Come to class on Monday focused alright?" Kiba looked at him, then nodded. He pushed his seat in and left class. As he walked to his next class, he saw Naruto leaving a classroom. "Maybe he knows." he said. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto paused and saw Kiba jogging to him. He turned and waved to Kiba, then started to walk again.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Dakku anywhere?" "Nopes... Not yet anyway. What's wrong?" Kiba sighed a bit down at his answer. "Oh I just needed to talk to him about something. We made plans tonight and I wanted to make sure he was coming." Naruto felt something bad take over him. He was angry, angry at Kiba. But why? Why should he care that Kiba has a date with Dakku? Its not his business. "Oh... No sorry I haven't seen him, I gotta go to class now, I'll see you later." Kiba nodded."See ya Naruto." Kiba walked off, leaving a hurt Naruto to walk to class. "He was mine first Kiba……"

**You can come out of hiding now **

P.E. was a bitch for Kiba today. Gai had them run an obstacle course: The first had to go in and out of tire wheels while doing a handstand, next they had to climb ropes and swing from one to the other, and if they didn't fall, they got to relax. But if they did, they had to do it all over again 10 times more. Luckily, Kiba didn't fall. He almost did, but was able to grab on the robe and swing to the finish line before he fell on the ground. He sighed as the boys went into the lock-room and changed.

"At least lunch is here" Kiba said as he entered the cafeteria. He took a seat where Shikamaru and Sasuke where sitting and laid his head done. "What's wrong with him?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata and Naruto came and sat with them. Sasuke smiled and offered him a seat next to him. Naruto blushed a little, but he sat in front of Choji, still next to Hinata.

Nasake looked over at his table as Neji and Kankurou we're debating about which girl beat Temari worse. Neji voted for his suspended girlfriend, while Kankurou said that Ino did the most damage. Nasake laughed at their gossip as he saw Kiba laying his head down. Which reminded him of what Dakku said to him that morning.

"I'll be right back guys, I gotta do something real fast." Kankurou and Neji nodded and Nasake got up. He walked towards Kiba's table, and Kankurou watched Nasake shake Kiba. "Hey Kiddo!" Nasake gave his tradmark smile. "Whaaat do you want!" Kiba jolted. "Sheesh, I was gonna tell you something, but if you wanna be like that, never mind!" Kiba looked at Nasake. "What is it?" Nasake took his hands off Kiba, "Dakku's not at school today." Kiba rolled his eyes. "I knew that. Why not?" Nasake nodded at him and sighed. "Dakku's sick."

"I know that too, but why isn't he at school?" Nasake looked at Kiba like he was dumb. "I told you already. I'm leaving now." Nasake walked away and joined his friends. Kankurou looked at him. "What did you tell Kiba?" Nasake looked at him and smiled. "Dakku wanted me to tell him something. I think their date got canceled." Kankurou let out a sigh and looked away. "Is... That so? He's moved on fast."

Hinata patted Kiba on the Shoulder, a vague smile across her face. "Umm Kiba-kun, Dakku has the flu, I'm guessing." He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm guessing. Dang, there goes our date." Sasuke and Shikamaru both spat out their drinks when they heard that, getting most of it on Naruto and Choji. "What the hell!" Naruto and Choji said in unison. But Shikamaru and Sasuke ignored them, pressing questions on Kiba. "Since when have you and Dakku been going out!?" they yelled, having the whole cafeteria look at them.

"Shh you idiots! We're not going out. I saved his ass last week and he's repaying me with a date. But since he's sick, I guess its off." Hinata frowned, then popped an idea into her head. "Ummm Kiba... if you'd like... I could make some soup for Dakku and you could feed it to him." She blushed wildly when that came out. "I.. I mean you could give it to him and spend the date at his house." Kiba smiled at Hinata and nodded his head. "Yeah! That's a great idea! I'll come over after Sex Ed.!"

Naruto finally got all the milk out of his hair and looked at Kiba. The bell rang and Naruto got up with out a word, taking his tray away and walked away unnoticed.

**Chicken Noodle Soup **

To Kiba, Jiraiya's class couldn't have gone by any slower. He his fingers tapped the desk annoyingly loud that Jiraiya had actually stopped class 6 times to tell him to stop. He did care though, in about 20 minutes the bell would ring, then he and Hinata could prepare Dakku's soup, and then he'd have the rest of the night to spend with him. "And that class is the reason why I may just skip the male anatomy. Who here really wants to learn about... penises and... sperm?" All the girls laughed and raised their hands. And with that last comment, the bell rang, dismissing the students. Kiba rushed out of class and waited at Hinata's locker. And finally, after 3 minutes, she finally came and saw the overanxious Kiba.

"Where were you Hinata! Class ended awhile ago!" Hinata looked at him and laughed. "Are you ready to go Kiba-kun?"He nodded furiously. "You know it!" She giggled again and they started to leave. They got to the parking lot and saw Neji on his cell phone. "Yes Ten-Ten, I know. I love you too. I missed you today… Hold on." Neji turned to the awestricken Hinata and Kiba. Neji's eyes widen and he told went back to his phone. "Baby, I'll call you right back. I love you. Bye."

He hung up the phone. "Are you ready to go Hinata?" Neji looked at Kiba. "What's he doing here?" Hinata looked to the ground. "Well... Uh…… Dakku-kun is sick. And I told Kiba I'd make some soup for him... So is it ok if he rides home with us?" Hinata looked up at Neji, who sighed. "Fine, he can get a ride. Don't expect me to take him back though." Hinata looked at Kiba who smiled and Nodded. "Thanks Neji."The three of them got into the car and drove off. Neji had put on some sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't out.

Within 20 minutes, they arrived at Hinata's and Neji's house. It had 4 garages, almost a mansion. It was a bright white, and the glass that Kiba saw was very sophisticated. They pulled up and parked in a garage. "You have a nice house Hinata." She smiled. "Thanks. My dad is president of our families company." "What does he do?" "He owns the Ninja Burger Fast Food Line." Kiba froze. "Ninja… Burger!?" Hinata walked threw the door and called to him. "Come on Kiba-kun!" Kiba entered, only to be stopped by how huge the house was: A diamond chandlier, two great oak staircases, and the house smelled like lilac and fancy lavender.

Hinata lead Kiba into the kitchen, where her sister Hanabi was eating some cookies. "Hi Hinata!" She said with extreme hyperness. She looked at Kiba. "How are you!!?" Kiba rose and eye brow. "Why is she so hyper?" Hinata smiled at Kiba. "Just sit down and relax. I'll be done in a few." "What's gonna be done in a few minutes?" Hanabi laughed."My special soup." Hinata said almost inaudibly. "Try a 3 hours!" Hanabi laughed. Kiba stopped breathing. "Three… Hours?" Hinata looked at Kiba. "Well…. It's a special soup. It'll help Dakku feel better. Just wait!"

**Three Hours Later **

"Um Kiba-kun", Hinata called, "It's ready!" Kiba sniffed the air and immediately ran into the kitchen. "Hinata! Its smells great! What is it?" Hinata giggled and said, "It's my own special, Chicken noodle soup." Kiba took another whiff. "Who cares what it is! It smells amazing! I bet it tastes even better!" She smiled and told him she had called a taxi cab for him to take him to Dakku's house. "You didn't have to you know." He thanked her. "It's alright. Here, this should cover the cost of it." Just as she handed him the money, she heard the garage door alarm ring.

"Hinata! Hanabi! Daddy's home!" A stern voice shot out. She became serious. She put the soup in a container and slammed it on Kiba. "That's all of it. Now you have to go! NOW!" She pushed him to the front door, just as the cab arrived. "If my dad sees you here, I'm dead! Tell Dakku I said hello! Have a great week-end!" "See you Hi-" she had slammed the door on him before he could say goodbye.

He hopped in the cab and told the driver where to go. It was 5:45, so Kiba should be at Dakku's house by at least 6:15. He was excited and could hardly control himself. 90 minutes later, he finally arrived at the Dakku's house. "Thanks a lot old man! You just had to take a short cut didn't you!?" The cab driver turned around. "Lookie here bud, traffic was terrible atz dat time. We would still be in trafficz if I didn't take the shortcut." "Tell me….. How could there be traffic…… When it is a simple one way street!? Why would there be traffic in a neighborhood!?" Kiba glared at him. "Well…… I didn't know. Anyway, the total cost comes to-" Kiba Glared at him, ready to kill him on the spot. "Its free kid. Enjoy your date." Kiba got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked up to the front of Dakku's house and rang the door bell.

He heard some noises and the door was unlocked, opening to unveil a very pale sickly Dakku.

**Dinner for Two **

"Kib... Kibbles? Is that you?" Dakku coughed. "Hey. You don't look so good. Are you ok?" Kiba gave him a soft look as Dakku looked at him. "Are you blind? Don't I look normal?" He coughed some more, snot coming out of his nose. "Great and no tissue. I'd go get some, but since no one's home, I can't." Kiba handed him a napkin and let him clean his nose. "Poor kid. I brought you some soup. Can I come in? I mean, since we can't go out, how about we stay here. I can take care of you."

Dakku looked at him. Kiba was tired, it showed in his eyes. "Sure…… But don't blame me if you get sick." Dakku grabbed Kiba's hand and led him inside to the kitchen. Kiba smiled and he clinched tight to Dakku's hand. But that brief moment lasted only so long. Dakku stumbled and fell forward. If it wasn't for Kiba holding on tight, Dakku would have hit his head on the kitchen table.

"Dakku! Dakku are you alright!?" Kiba pulled him up to his chest and felt his head. "You're burning up!" "I… I feel cold Ki……ba." His voice was low. Kiba picked him up and carried him to the living room laying him on the couch. "I'll be right back, let me get you a blanket and warm the soup." Dakku pointed to the kitchen. "Microwave in the kitchen. Blankets upstairs." He said weakly as Kiba ran into the kitchen again and started to heat the soup. He went up stairs and entered the closest room, which happened to be Nasake's.

On the floor was a blanket that had knitted in the middle of it, "My Special Toy". He raised a brow to it and ran back down the stairs with it in his hands. He gently picked Dakku up on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. He heard the microwave ding and ran and got the soup. "Alright Dakku, come on. You've gotta eat. Hinata made this, so its gotta be good." Kiba blew on it a few times before he put it in Dakku's mouth. Dakku swished it around a bit before he finally swallowed it.

Dakku blushed slightly at the idea of having Kiba feed him. Kiba smiled the whole time. When some soup would escape Dakku's mouth, he would use the spoon to recover it and wiped off the remains with a napkin. "Aren't you hungry, Kiba?" Dakku looked up at him. "Heh. Yea. I'll have some soup too, I guess." He took the spoon and ate some soup. Dakku cringed and laughed. "That's sooo nasty! Go get another spoon." Kiba laughed at him. "No. I spent all day waiting for you. So no more time apart." They smiled silently and ate the soup together.

After the soup was gone, Kiba looked at Dakku. "Got any movies to watch?" He nodded and pointed to the TV stand which had two drawers. Kiba walked over to it and looked around. He smiled and pulled out a movie and put it in. He sat next to the wrapped up Dakku who looked at him. "Whacha pick?" "Beauty and the Nine-Tailed Beast." Dakkus laughed. For some reason he had a feeling that movie would come to haunt him. Kiba held him as the movie started and started playing with his hair slowly.

Dakku looked up and Kissed Kiba's chin, his lips tickled by the chin hair. Kiba wasn't expecting him to do so and blushed slightly. "I wish I as dead right now. I can hardly breath. I sound funny. My head hurts and everything was messed up today." Dakku's voice was a bit weak. Kiba laughed. "Why do you say that? I think its gotten to be a good date. And look, I already got you on top of me." He winked and Dakku sighed, digging his head into Kiba's chest. It wasn't soon that he found himself yawning and rubbing his cheek on Kiba. To Dakku, Kiba was warm and gentle to him. He wanted him more, to be closer, he wanted all of his warmth. But the blanket's wrap made it hard for him to use his arms.

It was like that for a while, until Kiba finally caught on this partner's fustration and let Dakku's hands out the blanket. He smiled as Dakku went on and held hiss hand, rubbing his thumb over it and playing with his fingers. The movie was on, but neither of them cared. Dakku was having fun playing with Kiba's hand, and Kiba watch as he fell in love more and more with him. He continued to spin his finger in Dakku's flowing brown hair. He looked deeper into his silver eyes and smiled. "Is... this... how he shows his affection?" He thought as Dakku began to yawn.

Pretty soon, Dakku stop and his eyes where completely shut, as were Kiba's. His arms where wrapped around Dakku tight, and Dakku's fingers laced with his. Dakku laid there, feeling the motions of Kiba's breaths. He tried so hard not to say anything, not to speak a word. But he couldn't help it. "Kiba" Dakku said, "Could… Could you breath a little slower?" A smile cut across Kiba's face. He kissed the top of his head and then placed his cheek there. "Sure thing." Dakku smiled and went back to sleep.

**Home Sweet Home **

It was around 2am when Nasake came home. "Anko, you do the freakiest things you know. I loved the whip idea." She smiled, "You have yet to see anything." As the two walked inside, he turned on the light and they both looked into the living room. Kiba and Dakku were asleep, Kiba Holding Dakku tight and Dakku's arms wrapped around Kiba. Anko smiled and kissed Nasake on the cheek. "I'll talk to later ok? Bye." He saw her out to the door. "Bye Anko."

Nasake walked back over to them and patted Kiba on the head. "You gotta go home kid. Wake up." Kiba's eyes squinted as he opened them. He looked down and saw Dakku still holding on to him. He looked up at Nasake and asked for a ride home. Nasake agreed silently as he looked at the both of them. Kiba smiled and moved Dakku gently as to not wake him. Kiba got up and put his shoes on. He looked back at Dakku and kissed his forehead befor walking out side the door with Nasake.

**I felt... Warm. Safe tonight. I don't remember much, but I think I was with him. He held me, kept me around him and never let go. Something... that no one else has ever done before... But why does it feel like its over now? Why is it getting cold again? Why can't I feel his touch? I can't I smell his smell anymore? Where did he go? Where did he go?**

**Kiba... I'm cold without you...**

* * *

**Finally... I got around to doing it... Did anyone smile there in the end?**

Please leave a review and thanks to Churuby-Light for helping on this one.

**DF: I'm ready for the last part of this story... Next Up is the Helping Hand Arc... then the Ball!  
Kiba: There's a ball!?  
DF: Yes... there is.**


	16. Epi 16: Stupid Cupid

**If High School was ever like this for me... I would have died of laughter. Come on... really... **

**I like this series more then anything I've ever written... By the way thanks to the avid readers of this series... **

**Here we are at the Episode everyone saw coming... February 14th. Valentine's.**

**Our MC's (If you haven't caught on to who... Kiba, Dakku, Naruto and resident bad girl Temari) all want a special moment with someone. But things may not work as planned for everyone. Can Dak finally overcome his own personal barriers and say what's in his heart? Will Naruto finally get the love he needs? And why is Temari going on a date with Shikamaru!?**

**It's a one episode with 3 stories to tell.**

**As always... I don't own the Naruto series... if I did... the music would suck.**

* * *

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 16: Stupid Cupid**

**Okay. I'm not gonna say it. I refuse to say it. And maybe when I stop smiling I'll get back to work. Okay! It's to cliched to say it! I'm not in love. Sigh. No chance, no way. I need to stop smiling. I need to stop looking at him. I wonder. NO! Stop Dakku. And stop fucking smiling! Oh, great! Now I'm blushing. Sigh. God I want so much for him to come back here and hold me. I like being in his arms. **(Voice: Yea... way to go on denying it.) **Shut up you. I'm not saying I am. I'm just saying I enjoy his company. It's not like I'm saying... No. If I say that then I'll think it. **(Voice: Any reason you're writing him a Valentine's Day card?) **You know... I have this lovely mental box to put you in... if you don't shut the hell up.**

**I Won't Say It **

"Mind giving that back, Iruka-sensei?" Dakku said as he looked at the Iruka staring at him. "You do know class starts in about 10 minutes. If you want this card to be a good secret you should run inside and put it in his locker now." Dakku fell over. "How do you... wait! What are you talking about!?" "You and Kiba. It's not like it's hard to not see it. I mean since 2 Fridays ago I noticed how much you two have grown on the other. I better get a card too. Stupid Kakashi and his secret plans!" Dakku gave Iruka a "What the Fuck!?" look. He grabbed the card and ran inside unseen.

He ran up to Kiba's locker and sighed. "I hope this works." He slid the card inside and ran his hand lovingly on the locker. He sighed happily and he walked upstairs to the second floor to his locker. As he got there he saw Naruto there pacing around silently. "Uh... hi?" Dakku walked up to Naruto and held his shoulder down so he would stop pacing. Naruto looked at him and blushed. "Hey, Dakku. Why are you -" "Inside the building so early?" Dakku cut in. "I'm just here to collect my stuff to go to class.

Naruto nodded and sighed to himself. "Talk to you later!" Dakku said as he walked to his locker. He opened the locker and he looked at a small card there. He picked it up and he opened the card. He read inside and laughed to himself silently.

_"From the moment I met you  
I knew we'd be cool.  
From the moment I heard your voice  
I knew you were awesome.  
From the moment I saw you smile  
I knew you were incredible.  
Happy Valentines Day.__"_

Dakku smiled and laughed. " That's cute. I wonder who it's from. It really doesn't seem like a Kiba thing. Wait. It could be! Hehe. I'll see what happens later when I catch him after Sex Ed." Dakku walked downstairs as the bell for first period. As he did Naruto popped out from behind one of the doors and looked on. "I hope he knows it's mine." Naruto sighed and walked of to class. As he did, he thought about what today would bring. After all... It was Valentine's Day.

**One Day Only! **

Naruto took his seat at the newly formed middle table consisting of Kiba, Dakku, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke. Naruto sat down across from Hinata and she smiled at him. He put his head down until he felt a kick. "OWWW!" "Talk." Dakku said as he smiled. Kiba shot Dakku off a look. Naruto blushed and sighed. Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought he was cute when he was all flustered. He gave him quick glances as they continued their lunch conversations. Naruto finally caught him looking and blushed a bit more.

The group began talking about cards they had received. Naruto managed to keep his cool when Dakku talked about the card he got. Kiba gave no mind and shook his head. Dakku looked at him oddly and continued. Choji grumbled that he hadn't received any. Shika said he knows he got one definitely from Ino. Hinata pointed out hers and the group looked on shocked. "Who sent it!?" They all asked curiously. She shrugged but smiled that someone thought of her. When Naruto was finally asked if he had gotten one he rolled his eyes.

"I got 5." The group except Sasuke jumped up in shock. "5!!?" They yelled as the lunch room turned their attention to them. "Yea... 5. I wonder from who." Sarcasm was dripping of every word. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was acting cool. Dakku recomposed himself and took his seat. The others followed. They took their seat and looked calmly at Sasuke. "Oh yea. It was him." They all thought to themselves. The bell rang and they all stood up to go to their respective class. Shikamaru stopped a moment and looked at Temari who was smiling at him.

Naruto proceeded to the locker-room and felt someone grab him from behind. "Hey, dummy." The voice was smooth and sweet. "Sasuke. What do you want?" Sasuke turned him around and planted a kiss right on his lips. Naruto blushed and accepted it. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie after this. It's a special at Sarutobi's. Every couple gets a free soda and popcorn." Naruto looked down and sighed. "I don't know, Sasu-" Before he finished Sasuke was already kissing him a second time.

Naruto felt weak in his arms as the kiss become more lustful. He finally pushed Sasuke off and looked at him. "You know, you can't just keep kissing me like if what happened didn't happened!" Naruto's voice was filled with resentment. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "I know. I'm trying to make up for it. So please, just for one day only, agree to go out with me to a movie." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto again. He reeled him in closer and looked at his eyes. "Besides, you're still my little fox boy."

Naruto blushed and looked down. "Fine. For one day only! After that just... leave me alone for awhile." Sasuke planted another kiss and walked off. "Cya at the end of class." Sasuke's fading voice said sweetly. Naruto sighed and leaned against the locker. "This is hard. I want to move on but he keeps pulling me back in. I want someone new!" He punched the locker behind him. "I hope Dakku finds out it was me who sent the card. I hope its him who can save me." He sighed as a voice shot out at him. "I doubt that kiddo." Nasake said as he looked at him.

**Operation: Lazy Love! **

Temari had her plan and game face on. Neji noticed she was on the prowl. "I hope you're not planning to get another ass beating." He snickered and she shot him a murderous look. He back off as she observed Shikamaru from a distance in the lunch room. "Remember, Temari, after lunch give him the card and plant a sweet cheek kiss!" Dakku's words were running in her head. "Okay. Okay calm down! I can do this." She reassured herself. Nasake took a look at her. "I should have really gotten An... my girl something for Valentines Day. She might kick my ass." Nasake sighed.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. Nasake's retelling of what he found almost 2 weeks ago had finally dropped out of his memory. "Did you get any cards, Kank-buddy?" Nasake said laughing. "Yea... from you you jerk." Kankurou punched the table, spilling some milk on Nasake's pants. "AAA! DUDE NOT COOL!" Nasake said as he wiped his pants off quickly. Kankurou laughed and Neji followed. "I swear you guys are sooo stupid sometimes." Temari said as she kept her gaze on Shikamaru.

"5!!?" Dakku's table yelled. She sparked up and looked at them. "What the hell!?" She thought. Nasake looked on dumbstruck. "I wonder why they had to yell. Great. Now I have more milk on pants." Nasake went back to cleaning his pants. Temari watched as Shikamaru sat down. "He's so cute. In a... lazy kind of... don't bring him home because nothing might happen way." She said as she smiled to herself. She looked at the new clock that they had put up in the lunch room. "10 mins to go."

The bell finally rang and she sprang up from her seat and walked over to Shikamaru. She grabbed his arm and he looked back at her as she smiled. He saw her and sighed. "Hi...Temari." Temari grabbed something from inside her pocket and pulled it out. Shikamaru's eyes opened up as he saw her hand her a card. "Straight to the point." He said as he took the card from her. She stood there shuffling her feet and holding her hands behind her back. "I wanted to ask you something, Shikamaru" Her voice was practically singing.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "He seems to have this thing about not liking indebted to a girl. So offer him to a restaurant. If he agrees, say that you'll pay and he'll think that is to troublesome and he'll agree to pay his half. Shit, he might even pay the whole thing." Dakku's word's ran in her head. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat something." He stood there stunned and confused. He had a slight blush and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know, Tema-" He was stopped short by Temari kissing him on his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek gently and sighed. "Okay... After 3rd period then?" Temari said as she walked away gingerly. Shikamaru looked at her stunned. "The school bitch wants to go out with me?" He said as she waved goodbye. He smiled and then shook it off. "She really troublesome." He said as he looked at her card. He nodded and somehow wondered how he agreed to going with her. He shrugged and walked out of the lunchroom. "Crap. They all left me. Those guys suck!" He slammed the lunchroom door behind him.

**I Still Won't Say It **

Dakku leaned against Kiba's locker as he waited for him. "Hey." Kiba said as he walked out of Sex Ed. "Why did you leave so fast?" Kiba said as he walked up to him. "No reason. I thought you liked seeing me leave?" Dakku snickered and walked away. Kiba raised a brow and went after him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Since when have you been a comedian? And since when have you been the one to make a pass at someone?" Kiba said as he looked deeply into Dakku's eyes. Dakku blushed and looked down.

Kiba picked up his face. "Gonna be silent again?" Kiba laughed as Dakku broke his hold. "Why don't you come over and we can do our homework together." Dakku said as he walked towards the exit. Kiba shrugged and followed him to the parking lot outside. Nasake waved at them. "Hurry the hell up! I got a date!" Dakku laughed. "We'll walk!" Nasake looked at him confused and got in his car and drove off. "Are we really walking?" Kiba asked a bit defeatedly. "Oh shut up. It's only a mile." Dakku said as he laughed.

They began walking the solitary road back to Dakku's house. Kiba glanced over at him and smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day... um... shorty?" Dakku looked at Kiba and laughed. "Shorty? Am I that short?" Kiba scoffed at him. "Well... you call me Kibbles... and you need a nick name. And turning your name into anything is a hassle." Dakku laughed and nodded. "True. Very true. But you know you could call me something like... Brownie. Or Silver! I like silver." Kiba smiled at him. "He really has no idea how much I... I... I love him." Kiba thought to himself.

"What's your fave color?" Kiba asked softly. "Azure." The answer was spontaneous. "And yours?" Dakku asked in return. "I don't have a specific one." Dakku rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Birthday?" Kiba looked at him. "My birthday is July 7th." Dakku gave him a glance. "Happy Belated Birthday? Or is it early?" Dakku smiled. "Mine's August 28th." Dakku smiled as Kiba took a mental note. Kiba thought of another question. "Your Fave movie?" Dakku looked away. "Beauty and the Nine-Tailed Beast" Kiba smiled at him. "Why? It's a kid's movie."

Dakku nodded and sighed. "It's also the only movie I've seen with you." He thought to himself. Dakku looked at Kiba and nodded. "What's yours?" Kiba thought a moment. "Shukaku Returns." Dakku raised a brow. "The movie with the Demon that kills everyone until that lady comes along and destroys him?" Kiba nodded. Neither of them paid notice that they were standing outside of Dakku's house. "Holy shit! That was fast." Kiba said stunned. Dakku nodded. "Told you it was only a mile. It wasn't gonna last long." Dakku walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello!? Anyone home!?" Dakku's voice rang through the house. "I guess not. Come on. We can study upstairs in my room." Dakku said as he let Kiba in and closed the door behind him. Kiba walked up the stairs and waited as Dakku passed him by and went to the last room in the hall. "This is my room. Don't say anything about it." Kiba walked in and his eyes shot opened. "Its... really... clean. Nice poster." Kiba looked up at the wall and Dakku had a large poster with symbols on it. "Yea... it says... Wolves and Dogs are not meant to play nice." Dakku smiled.

**One Day Only 2-**

Naruto got out of Sasuke's car and walked over to the movie theater were couples were lining up to see a movie together. He sighed as he looked back at Sasuke who was arming the car alarm. He looked back and examined the crowded line. "DAD!?" Naruto yelled as he looked at Iruka standing next to Kakashi. "Uh... hi... Naruto." Iruka said nervously. "Ah. Naruto. It's not what it seems." Kakashi interjected. "Then why is he holding candy and flowers?" Iruka sighed as Sasuke approached and grabbed Naruto. "Let's get our tickets."

Iruka smiled and offered them their place in the line. Sasuke looked at him odd and accpeted. After 20 minutes on line they finally reached the front. "Ah. Naruto... Dakku's friend right? Here, on the house." Kabuto said as he handed them two tickets. "Wow, that was really nice." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked into the theater. They were stopped by the manager who gave them their free popcorn and soda. They smiled and went on to theater 9. "Make-Out Paradise? Isn't that a chick flick?" Naruto scoffed.

"So? Better then most everything out." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to see a romantic film with Sasuke. But since he had agreed to it he followed Sasuke into the large screening room. They took seats in the back away from all the couples who were sitting in the middle. Naruto rolled his eyes as they sat. "Want something? My treat." Sasuke said softly. "I'm fine. Thanks." Sasuke frowned and sat down next to him. Naruto edged away from him and Sasuke took note of it.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me that you came." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded trying to focus on the trailers that were showing. Sasuke grabbed his hand and held it. Naruto's looked at him as his face lit up. He thought back to school earlier. "Dakku's not gonna come and save you so don't waste your time daydreaming it." Nasake told him coldly. Naruto eyed him. "Why not!? It can happen." Naruto looked at his locker and remembered the one next to his was once Dakku's. "Because... he still regrets what he did with you. And it hurts him. The truth of the matter is he likes Kiba and not you. And if I catch you interfering with them, I'll kick your ass."

Naruto snapped back to reality and his felt how warm Sasuke's hands were. "Maybe I should just enjoy this. He's not coming for me. It hurts but it's the truth." He gripped Sasuke's hand tighter and smiled. Sasuke looked at him surprised and he edged closer to him. Naruto blushed somewhat and continued to get closer to Sasuke. He rested his head on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and rested his head on top of his. The movie began and Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke playing with his hair.

Naruto sighed and forgot about Dakku. As the movie progressed Naruto giggled as Sasuke kissed his neck. "It's not that bad... I guess... I can forgive him right?" Naruto thought to himself. (Voice: For how long, Naruto? What happens when he does it again?) The though in his head became a resonating idea of future pain. "I... I don't know... I just want someone to hold me this way. And since it's Sasuke... I'll let is go... for this day only." Naruto thought as Sasuke caressed his face. "Yea... just for one day only."

**Operation: Lazy Love, part 2 -**

Temari smiled at Shikamaru sitting across from her. "Order anything you want. It's my treat." She said sweetly. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay my half and the tip." Shikamaru said a bit indifferently. She nodded and looked at him. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm really sitting here with him. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now." She giggled softly and he caught this. "You okay? Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" He began to feel around his face.

"No you're perfect. I mean... you're fine. What I mean by fine is... you're ok?" She said nervously. He laughed at her and thanked her for the half compliment. She blushed and a waitress came by. "Welcome to Suiton Waterfall Restaurant. I am Ryua, your waitress for the evening. Would you like to look at the menu?" They both nodded as the waitress handed them two menus. Shikamaru looked it over and nodded. "I'll have the Pasta Angelique." He said softly. The waitress nodded and smiled. "As for your beautiful date? What will she have?" Temari looked up and blushed.

Shikamaru smiled. "When are you gonna decide? The waitress is waiting." Temari nodded and picked out a Caesar Salad and some soup. The waitress nodded an wrote it on a pad. "I'll be back with your orders soon." She smiled and left Temari and Shikamaru at their table. "I've never really took the time to notice your smile." Temari said bashfully. Shikamaru's eyes shot opened. "I think your eyes are sexy." She giggled as he looked away embarrassed. "Sheesh, she came with her A-game." He said as he smiled alone.

20 minutes passed when the waitress returned with their food. They thanked her and she left smiling. Shikamaru didn't want to eat first so he waited for Temari to take her first bite. The waitress returned with some water for them and they smiled again. Temari sipped her water and looked at Shikamaru. "You know you can eat right?" She giggled as he looked down. "I know that. Just... didn't want to eat before the lady." Temari looked at him stunned. "Lady? Me?" She thought to herself. A soft blush came across her face and she nodded.

She took a bit of her salad and he sighed a bit relieved and began eating. She laughed as he ate. "What?" He paused and looked at her. "Nothing. You're just very cute when you eat." Once more he looked away, embarrassed. "She's killing me here. She's got all the words and I can't say one damn thing." Shikamaru regrouped himself. "I think... your... eyes are nice." He tried for a compliment but one wouldn't come to mind. She laughed a bit and he looked at her. "Nice try with trying to make me feel special." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"I really mean it. You have nice eyes." He said reaffirming himself. She smiled and went back to eating. He took that as his cue to eat. They exchanged quick looks at each other smiling somewhat. "And remember if all else fails, just look into his eyes and smile. The look will say it all." Dakku's words rang in her head. She fixed her eyes on his and they met eye to eye. She kept them still and the light made them shine beautifully. Shikamaru felt a warm feeling inside him as he looked back at her. "I think... you're... beautiful."

**I Don't Have To Say It -**

Dakku laid out on his bed and looked at the clock. "9:30. I hate Basic Communications!" He looked at Kiba who was sprawled out on the floor. "You do know if you're gonna lay there you're gonna pay rent right?" Kiba gave him a look and sat up. "Oh? Is that so? Then what's the price?" Kiba said as he stood up and sat on the bed. "I could kick you for getting so close to me." Dakku said smiling. Kiba laughed and looked back at him. "You would have done it already if you wanted to." Kiba leaned in closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm bored. Got music?" Kiba said looking at him. Dakku pointed to his computer and Kiba stood up releasing his hand. He turned the computer on and began looking around for music. "It's under the My Music folder." Dakku said impatiently. Kiba growled a bit and finally found a song he played it and smiled walking back to Dakku. He laid next to him, holding his hand. "What song did you pick?" Dakku asked curiously. "You'll see." Dakku nodded and waited as the soft music began playing.

"I know that song. It's: If you're not the one. Why that song?" Dakku said as Kiba sat up and pulled him to his lap. He began playing with his hair. Dakku blushed and tried to fight off his hands. Kiba smiled as he watched him struggle. "Stop... seriously that tickles... come on! Stop... Kiba... really... hehe... stop!" Dakku's face was deep red and Kiba stopped and pulled him up enough to kiss him. Dakku smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Why do we do this to ourselves?" Dakku asked softly.

Kiba looked at him and wonder what he meant. "I mean... why are we trying for something we both know won't work?" Kiba nodded slowly and began singing softly into his ear.

_"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"_

Dakku felt a single tear fall from his eye. "I can't... I won't... I still don't know if it's true enough." Dakku caressed Kiba's face and smiled. "If you didn't have to go home in 15 minutes... you could stay the night. But it's a Wednesday." Dakku said coyly as his eyes began filling up with tears. "Yea. I know." Kiba kissed his forehead and let him go. He picked up his things and and put it back in his bag. Dakku watched him solemnly. "Want me to call you a cab?" Kiba nodded and Dakku got up and made the call.

After 5 minutes of silence, the cab finally made it and Dakku walked Kiba down to the cab. "Have a good night ok?" Dakku said softly as Kiba got into the cab. "Always." Kiba smiled and closed the door and the car drove off. "I wonder if he really sent me that card? Or if he knows I sent him mine." Dakku walked back inside the house and up to his room. He looked down at the floor where a solitary paper remained. "Thanks for the card. I'll get you something next time." He looked at it odd but he didn't care. At least he knew. "I won't say it... I don't even have to. Kiba already knows..."

**One Day Only Finale -**

As Sasuke and Naruto approached Naruto's house, Sasuke held his hand. "I had a great time. What about you?" Sasuke said as he parked right outside of the house. Naruto smiled somewhat and nodded. "It was good. Like old times." Naruto undid his seatbelt. Sasuke turned off the car and undid his seatbelt as well. They both came out of the car and Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked him to the front door. Naruto blushed and looked at him. "Thanks but you didn't have to come to the front door with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I would let someone as beautiful as you go alone." Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Naruto fought the temptation the best he could but failed. He found himself locking tongues with him. Sasuke's hands caressed his neck and Naruto began to feel his legs get weak. "We should go inside." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto's mind was lost in the moment and he obeyed. He unlocked the door and walked in, pulling Sasuke along. He closed the door and before he had a chance to recover, Sasuke kissed him again.

Naruto's body began acting on it's own as he guided Sasuke to the living room couch without breaking the kiss. They fell on the couch with Sasuke landing on top of Naruto. They broke for a moment and looked at each other. "I still love you." Sasuke said softly. Naruto tried to bite back his words but they slipped. "I still love you too." Before he could think Sasuke was already kissing him again. He began to run his hands up Naruto's shirt. He could hear him moan softly and he smiled to himself.

He pulled off Naruto's shirt and began kissing his chest. Naruto lost in ecstasy began running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pulled back up and kissed his neck Naruto held him close. "I said... one day... but... I want this... forever." Naruto thought as he felt Sasuke's hands running over his lower waist. "Sasuke... wait... slow down. I'm not... ready for all this." Sasuke just kept going, undoing Naruto's pants. Naruto tried to catch breath as Sasuke began stroking him slowly.

At that moment a phone began ringing. Naruto's broke his concentration and looked at Sasuke. "Is that your phone?" Sasuke nodded and dug in his pockets and pulled his cell phone out. "Hello? Yea. Sure. I'll be over soon." He hung up and looked at Naruto. "Come on... we got a lot of catching up to do." Naruto stood up and looked at him. "Who called?" He asked with a tone of seriousness. "Nobody important." Naruto didn't buy it and asked again. "Why does it matter, Naruto?" Naruto looked at him. "It was Sakura... wasn't it?" Sasuke's silence was all he needed.

"You should go. And keep your promise about leaving me alone." Naruto said as he held back tears. "Naruto. I.." Sasuke was stopped short. "DON'T SAY YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY! JUST LEAVE." Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. Naruto waited for Sasuke's car to drive off. When it did he cried silently. "I... almost... he almost had me fooled there. I thought he was trying to be real with me. I can't believe I almost wanted him back." Naruto wiped his tears away and walked to his room and locked the door behind him. He laid out on his bed and sighed. He crossed Sasuke out of his mind and sighed. "At least... it was for one day only."

**Operation: Lazy Love Finale -**

They sat there talking for over 3 hours before they realized they had even eaten half their food. Temari and Shikamaru smiled and laughed. "That's funny. So much for dinner right?" Shikamaru said as he watched Temari nodded and blush. "We should we pay this bill and head home?" Temari asked sweetly. Shikamaru took the last sip of his water and nodded. They called the waitress over and she smiled at them. "We would like the check now." Shikamaru said trying to be a gentleman.

The waitress nodded and smiled. "Sure thing. I'll be right back okay?" They nodded and looked at each other. "I always thought you were a violent, troublesome bitch. But I'm glad that you proved me wrong." Shikamaru said laughing. Temari brushed off the original sting of the comment. "Well then, I'm happy to have proved it." She smiled and blushed as she saw him grab her hand. HE brushed his finger slowly over her hand. The radio in the restaurant began to play "I've had the time of my life" softly.

"Want to dance?" Shikamaru said in a really bad imitation suave voice. Temari laughed and nodded. "I would love too as long as your promise not to do that voice again." He laughed and they stood up and began swaying back and forth slowly. She smiled as they met eyes and she looked away promptly. "You know, I don't bite." Shikamaru said as they picked up the tempo with the song. She laughed and nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled somewhat. He rested his head on hers as they kept swaying back and forth to the song.

Temari closed her eyes. "God, Dakku... I owe you one big time." She thought to herself as Shikamaru gave her a small turn and held her from behind swaying. They swayed in tune with the song as he held her hands at her waist. "You know, I'm kind of glad you came outright and asked me out on this dinner date." He whispered in her ear. "Oh why is that?" He laughed and sighed. "I would have never had this much fun alone today. Happy Valentine's Day, Temari." She blushed as he said this and the waitress returned smiling.

They stopped dancing and looked at the check. As she pulled out some money, Shikamaru grabbed her hand. "No. I got it." He smiled and paid the bill. He left the waitress a 30 dollar tip which shocked Temari and the waitress. He nodded and said that it was nothing. As they walked out of the restaurant, they laughed and smiled. He held her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I really had a great night tonight." Temari said as Shikamaru smiled and tried to catch a cab for her.

When a cab finally stopped he sighed a bit down. "What's wrong?" She asked sweetly. "Nothing. See you in school tomorrow?" He asked with a small smile. She nodded and she entered the cab. "Wait!" He yelled before she closed the door. He leaned in and gave her a small peck. She blushed and closed the door. He watch slowly as the cab drove off and sighed. Temari ran her fingers on her lips and smiled. She began jumping up and down slightly as she reached for her phone and dialed a number. The other line picked up and she said softly "Operation: Lazy Love is a success."

* * *

**DF: Dakku's fave food is?  
Kiba: I know this one... uh...  
Sasuke: Pepper steak and rice.  
Kiba: FUCK!  
DF: You suck at this...  
**

**As we enter the final phase of this story soon... how many people want to see Naruto and Sasuke get back together? And who want Temari and Shikamaru to stay together?**

**NEXT EPISODE! GAARA RETURNS! Finally... he gets his own episode. Well somewhat...**


	17. Epi 17: Muddy Reflections

**Finally... the long awaited Gaara episode is here.**

**Since my computer is being mean... this will be probably the last episode for a while...**

**Anyways...  
Naruto hasn't been having a good run as of late. And Valentine's did very little to help. In this episode... life throws him a bad hand. But when he's at his lowest... Gaara will come along to help him out.**

**Can Gaara really understand why prople can be so precious?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This episode contains another song... "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Seger...**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 17: Muddy Reflections**

**Dakku: Who's not in this episode?  
Kiba: No.  
Shino: Nope.  
Sasuke: Nope.  
Sakura: I haven't been in an episode yet... fully...  
Lee: Nor have I!**

**Neji: I made cameos... but I'm not in this one.**

**Temari: Nope not in it.**

**Ten-ten: Nope.**

**Kankurou: Naw. Not in it.  
Dakku: So it's safe to say most of the cast is not in it?  
Gaara: I'm in it.  
Dakku: The world is ending...**

* * *

**Not so Hyper Naruto **

Naruto looked at the calendar on his room wall. "February 28." He sighed and rolled out of bed. 2 weeks had passed since Valentines and still no clue from Dakku over the card. He had given up the notion that Dakku had finally caught on and dressed himself. He looked at his outfit and sighed. "Am I that bad?" He thought to himself as he grabbed his school bag and walked past Iruka who smiled at him. "Ready to go I take it?" Naruto opened the door and sighed. "I'll get the van started."

As he opened the Astro-Van, he lobbed his bag in and sat in the seat. He put the key in the ignition and the car wouldn't start as he turned it. He tried several times but it wouldn't start. He grabbed his bag and got out and noticed Iruka was standing there. "Not working today? We'll take it to the shop later then. Come on, I'll get us a cab." Naruto grunted a response and Iruka looked at him worried. "I wonder what's bothering him." He called a cab and within 10 minutes it was there. Konohamaru, Iruka and Naruto got in.

As they dropped Konohamaru off, Iruka gave a glance at Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay today?" Iruka's voice was giving off a protective tone. Naruto nodded and gave a false smile as they drove off to their school. Iruka didn't buy any of it but nodded agreeingly. "Okay. I trust you. Remember if you need to talk to me, you can." Iruka said as he got out of the cab that arrived at the school. Naruto got off and Iruka paid the cab driver. Naruto left him as he walked to the building and through the front door.

He walked to his locker and collected his books for first period. He had History and he knew he could sleep the class away if he wanted to since the teacher never paid mind to him. The bell rang and he went of to his class. He took his seat in the middle of the room. No one looked at him as they came in. He lied his head down softly and drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of the populace. He could tell the class had begun when he heard the lecture in his dream. Then he heard a shrilling loud noise. His eye popped open as he saw everyone leaving.

He sighed and stood up. "I still feel lousy." He walked to downstairs to the locker-room in the gym. He walked up to his locker silently. He could hear Kiba's loud mouth talking to Lee about the new video game he bought. Naruto looked at his locker and opened it slowly as he heard them talk. "I... hate... him." Naruto said as he felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He looked down at the floor. He heard footsteps and looked up. Nasake was standing there looking at him. "Hey, kiddo." Naruto continued to get dressed.

Nasake sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry about what I said 2 weeks ago. I went overboard. You're my brother's best friend. And I know what it's like to be where you are." Nasake said softly. Naruto stopped dressing and looked at him. "Why?" Naruto looked at him. "Why what?" "Why would he pick him?" Nasake looked at him thinking. "Maybe... because that's what he wants the most." Nasake said as Naruto let his tears out. Nasake closed his eyes and hugged him. Naruto hugged him back and Nasake whispered. "In the end someone will come for you kiddo. They always do." Nasake broke the hold and walked off. Naruto looked on as he did and smiled somewhat.

**I Can't Stand The Rain **

Naruto's day ended with nothing special to add. He left the building forgetting that Iruka was suppose to stay after to attend a Teacher's Conference. He had to walk home and for the time being since he really didn't want to wait around in an empty school. He noticed that the sky was darkening and grumbled. "I hope it doesn't rain before I get home." He walked along the road looking at people who were smiling and talking. Some began retreating back into their homes. He heard a sound he really didn't need to hear.

Thunder clapped above him and he could already tell the storm was about to hit. He began running to avoid the coming storm. Thunder cracked again and the rain let out in full force. Naruto stopped and let the rain fall. He yelled and cursed the rain. He couldn't stand it anymore. He fell to his knees defeated. He put is head down and cried to himself. "I hate today. I hate everything." He gripped his soaked pants hard and continued crying. He thought about what happened with Sasuke back 2 weeks before.

_"It's Sakura... wasn't it?" He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke kept his silence. Naruto closed his eyes and felt his anger built. "I think... you should leave." Sasuke left without being given a chance to say anything else. Naruto waited for his car to go off and he went to his room. He gripped his pillow hard as he laid on his bed. "Why? Why is this all happening to me? Why can't I just be happy like I was before?" He gripped it harder and sighed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep trying to forget the whole night._

Naruto snapped back to reality when he noticed that the water wasn't hitting him anymore. He looked around and saw a circular shadow around him. "An umbrella?" He looked up and saw a red haired boy looking down at him. "Gaara?" Naruto said confused. Gaara gave him a cold look as he held the umbrella. Naruto looked away both embarrassed and upset that Gaara was standing there covering him. "If you want to get sick you can stay there. I really don't care." Gaara said a bit indifferently. Naruto however read his tone to be a bit more caring.

Gaara offered his free hand and Naruto grabbed it. He pulled him up and Naruto thanked him. "Only an idiot would walk outside when it's raining. Considering it's you, however, I won't say much." Gaara's words pierced Naruto hard. "Yea... thanks. The last thing I needed was another insult. Why are you here?" Naruto said drying his hair under the umbrella. "I was on my way home. Temari's car is busted and I hate walking with her. I found you here wet and seemingly broken." Gaara said as Naruto looked down.

"I'm not broken. I'm just tired." Naruto said as he wiped his face and sneezed. "Any reason for the crying then?" Gaara said as he looked at the redness of Naruto's eyes. "I wasn't crying." Naruto said defensively. "If you need an umbrella, you can walk with me until I reach my house." Gaara said as he walked forward. Naruto followed him silently. "Thanks... Gaara." Gaara said nothing as he kept his eyes forward. Naruto looked forward and sighed. Better then being alone at that moment he thought.

**The Real Meaning **

Naruto and Gaara kept silent as they walked forward. Naruto was shivering a bit from the cold. Gaara finally stopped and looked at him. "Are you cold?" Gaara said with little emotion. Naruto nodded and Gaara sighed. He took out a jacket from his bag and handed it to him. "Keep it. I don't want it back after you've worn it." Gaara said as Naruto shot him a nasty look. He took off his jacket and put on the one Gaara gave him. "Whenever you're done we can keep walking." Naruto took that as "Hurry the hell up."

After he was done, Naruto walked forward with Gaara. "Hey... Gaara... how come you don't hang with anyone?" Gaara paused to the sudden break of silence. He took a breath and continued walking. Naruto followed under as to not get wet again. "One could say... I've never really trusted people. All my life I was called a freak. I became resentful. I hated human interaction. I became my own separate entity. My own world. Even with my family. No matter how much they tried to make me apart of them, I didn't accept it." Gaara's tone was much softer this time around.

Naruto looked at him and nodded. He looked at the symbol on his head. "Love." Naruto thought. "But not all people are mean. Some are genuine and nice." Naruto responded. Gaara kept his eyes forward. "True. But it is too much trouble to weed out good from bad. And even good people have faults. No one is perfect. It is my conclusion that is it better to avoid making ties with people in the long run since they hold you back. I don't need anything to hold me back. One day I will succeed on my own." Gaara finally paused and looked at Naruto.

"Why do you enjoy people?" Gaara's face was stern. "Because... people can do a lot more then just hurt you know? You have people like... umm... Nasake for one. He's always looking out for your brother. Or... Dakku..." Naruto clinched his fist a moment and Gaara noticed it. "Dakku is just like Nasake... just... in his own way. He can make you smile just by saying hi or he can be the nicest person in the world." Gaara nodded. "The Fairu brothers share the same kind of loyalty to their friends. But that doesn't explain what I meant. Why do you care so much to know them?" Gaara asked bluntly.

Naruto sighed and looked at him. "Sometimes... in the world you stumble across someone... that you can't help but feel something special. And because no one should ever be lonely, no matter what that person has been through. This world is sort of filled with all kinds of people. Jerks... like... Sasuke... and then the great guys like... umm... Dakku?" Naruto's thoughts crossed him. "Why do you mention Dakku as if he plays some major role in all this?" Naruto became defensive and looked forward. "Sometimes, people can give you memories worth living for."

Gaara looked at him as they walked. "Memories... worth living for?" Gaara thought. Naruto nodded as they reached an intersection. "My house is over there across the street. Why don't you come over for a bit? I can make you some Hot Chocolate." Naruto looked at Gaara whose face was still lost in thought. "Fine. It'll give me more time to understand what you mean. Why is it important for people to be surrounded by others?" Gaara crossed the street with Naruto. "I just said why!"

**Memories For Two **

Naruto opened the door to his house and smiled. "Welcome to my house. It's a bit messy but... hey what can you do?" He smiled as Gaara entered. Gaara examined the living area and sighed. "At least I don't have to sit on the floor." He walked in and closed his umbrella. Naruto led him to the living room and showed him the couch. Gaara sat down unimpressed and Naruto said he would return shortly. Naruto went into the kitchen and began looking around for the chocolate syrup. When he found it, he pulled some milk from the fridge and took some cups.

Gaara sat there waiting. He began getting impatient and started tapping his leg. He looked around for any notification of the time. He found it and sighed. "3:27" Naruto returned with 2 cups Hot Chocolate and some marshmallows. He hand Gaara a cup and Gaara thanked him with a small nod. Naruto watched as he took a small sip and held the cup. "Is there something wrong with it?" Naruto asked unsure if he missed something. Gaara shook his head slightly. Naruto offered him some marshmallows but he declined.

Gaara looked as Naruto took some and put it in his Hot Chocolate. Naruto drank some and chewed on his marshmallows happily. "Don't you think you should change? You're spreading you're water all over." Gaara said as he noticed Naruto dripping finally. Naruto laughed and excused himself. As he left Gaara took a marshmallow and examined it. He put it in his drink and drank a bit more and ate the marshmallow. "It's... a bit... sweeter now." Gaara grabbed another so it would seem as if none were taken. He put it in his drink and drank again.

Naruto returned with new clothes on and smiled. "Sorry about that." Naruto drank from his cup. Gaara wondered if the cup ever left his hand at all. Naruto took a seat next to Gaara. "Wanna watch some TV?" Gaara shook his head. "How about play some video games?" Gaara shook his head again. Naruto's eye shot open. "What do you do then?" Gaara drank from his cup. "I don't do much." Naruto sighed. "You're like a hermit. That's creepy." Naruto stood up and walked over to small radio next to the TV in front of them.

"Some music will be fun." Naruto smiled as he put on the radio. Gaara remained unphazed as the radio played songs. Gaara watched Naruto sit back down. "Have you ever... found someone special?" Gaara asked Naruto. Naruto looked at him shocked and blushed. "You did say once that some people find someone special. So logically... you might have encountered one." Gaara said as Naruto sighed softly and nodded. "I thought I did once. I found someone I thought was special. Someone I thought I could protect and have protect me in return." Naruto said as he rubbed his cup sadly.

Gaara took note of this. "What happened to make you question it?" Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "They... cheated on me. They took off with someone else. And it broke my heart." Gaara nodded. "See. Even those who are special do nothing but hurt you." Naruto gripped his cup hard. "That's not always true, Gaara. They may have hurt me but the memories are precious. Despite how it may have ended I can't deny that for the time that person was with me... I was happy." Naruto said with a small tear forming in his eye.

Gaara began to feel his pain. "Have... you tried to look for another... special person?" Naruto gave him a shocked look. "I... thought... I could... but... the one person I thought could be the next... found someone of their own." Naruto thought a moment about it. Gaara looked at his cup. "So it's possible to see past pain... and remember the happiness. Why do you allow that to happen? Don't the memories destroy you?" Naruto stood up and looked at Gaara. "Memories don't have to destroy you. You can use them to make you stronger." Naruto smiled and put his hand over his heart.

Gaara looked at him stunned. "Make... you stronger?" Gaara repeated the line in his head. Naruto laughed. "Hey... Gaara... I want you to see something." Gaara gave him a blank look. "Come on. It's gonna make you laugh. You're too much of a stiff." Gaara rolled his eyes. "I doubt it will make me laugh." Naruto nodded and Gaara gave him permission. Naruto walked up to the radio and put in a CD. "I'll be right back." Naruto ran into the kitchen. Gaara looked on confused. "You ready?" He yelled from the kitchen. Gaara responded coolly. "Fine."

Naruto slid into the room with a broom in his hands as the song "Old Time Rock and Roll" Began playing. He pretended to strum the broom like a guitar. "I saw this in a movie once." He began to sing.

_"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll."_

Gaara looked on shocked at him. Naruto began spinning around and sang on cue.

_"Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock'n' roll."_

Naruto jumped up on the couch. Gaara looked at him scared. Naruto kept jumping up and down. He kept strumming his fake guitar broom and Gaara found himself restraining a small laugh. "Gaara... don't laugh... it's not... funny." He said to himself. Naruto jumped off the couch and took the broom and sang into it like a microphone.

_"Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll."_

Gaara's small laugh became a bigger one as Naruto began rolling around on the wall. Naruto grabbed the broom and began spinning around with it. He even dipped it as if it was his dance partner. Gaara fought valiantly by covering his mouth. "It's not funny. Stop." Gaara watched as the song continued and Naruto sang on the floor. Gaara felt he was losing and slipped his laugh as Naruto stood up dancing to the song. Gaara laughed at Naruto's display of idiocy. Naruto smiled when he noticed that he was laughing.

Naruto laughed with Gaara and spoke with the little breath he had left. "Those are the kind of memories you can't get alone." Gaara stopped laughing and looked at him. "Maybe he's right. Maybe... I should... open up a bit more." Gaara nodded and stood up. "I need to go home now. Thank you for your hospitality Naruto." Gaara took his umbrella and walked out the door. Naruto locked the door after him and shrugged. "Maybe he was bored. Oh well. That was fun. I think today... was an okay day."

Gaara walked his way back home in the rain and thought through everything that happened that day. "I guess... people are not meant to live alone." Gaara found himself doing the impossible when he arrived at home. He smiled over someone else.

* * *

**Dakku: Wait a minute... this the end of the episode? How cheesy.**

* * *

**There it is... Gaara and Naruto's personal episode. So... hopefully i'll be back soon!**

**Future episode: Nasake explains how he and Kankuro met... but is there more to the "Brothers" then they let on? Is Nasake and Kankuro hiding something? Or is it a ploy to fool everyone!?**

* * *

**DF: Know what I noticed?  
Kiba: What?  
DF: I always talk to you guys instead of leaving...  
Kiba: Good point... wanna give a theme song for this series?  
DF: Sure... you do it...**

Kiba: Ok... here's the theme song for... Sasuke/Naruto! It's "There You Go" by Pink! Stay tuned for more fake theme songs! 


	18. Epi 18: Brotherly Love

**Lol... I just had to do this episode... I just had to.**

**Kankurou and Nasake are one of the story's biggest mystery. So in a small attempt to close in a gap of time before the story, I will show how these two went from total strangers to best friends.**

**It took me 1 hour to do this... so... I hope I did okay.**

**Without any more complaints... here's Episode 18**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you I don't own Naruto?**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 18: Brotherly Love?**

**Kiba:**

**Another episode... another no me... this sucks. Oh... wait... I'm in this one... sans Dakku. Nice.**

**In The Beginning **

"COME ON! Tell me, please!!!?" Dakku was practically on his knees sitting in front of Nasake. "Why!? It's not that important!" Nasake said stunned. "Well it would an interesting convo since I don't know the full story myself." Temari said looking at them. Nasake sighed and Kankurou laughed. "It's a bit of a trip but I'll start us off." Kankurou said as he pulled out a photo of a younger him. "This was me 4 years ago. When I first came to Wolf High. Dak, before you say anything yes... I have Gaara's trademark look on my face."

Flashback

**Back then the halls weren't as crowded as they are now. Me and Temari were starting as freshmen.** "Temari, you know you don't have to follow me around right?" "Yea... but you and that puppet are gonna cause trouble. And I really don't wanna hear Baki complaining that I didn't watch you." **Temari left me to get her schedule. At that moment as luck would have it, these bullies came up to me and started to pick on me. **"Hey, fag. Like bringing your dolls to school?

The 2 bullies walked forward and grabbed Kankurou by neck. "We don't like boys who play with dolls. Didn't your mommy teach you that?" The bullies threw him aside hard into the wall. Kankurou hit it hard enough to lose his breath. As he tried to regain it the bullies picked him up and took the puppet from him. "I wonder if it'll break. Wanna test it out?" Kankurou's eyes shot open with terror. "Please... stop..." He said trying to get him breathing just right. The 2 bullies looked at him and laughed.

The bully with the puppet in his hand threw it to the ground and smiled. "Time to break." Then he felt something tackle him hard. Kankurou and the second bully looked on confused. A 5'4" blond haired boy stood there with a hand on his hip looking down at the downed bully. "You know it's wrong to pick on people right?" The small blond said looking back at the second bully. His green eyes shone brilliantly and the second bully let go of Kankurou and walked up to the boy. "Oh yea punk!? Whacha gonna do about it?"

**He stood there laughing. All he said was... **"I'm gonna kick your ass." The blond ran to the bully. The bully took a swing which he ducked under and punched the bully right in the crotch. As the bully bent down in pain, the blond elbowed the back of his neck, knocking him out. The tackled bully finally stood up and grabbed the blond from behind. The blond bit his arms which started to bleed. As he let go, the blond turned around and delivered a heavy haymaker punch to his face and he flew back unconscious. The blond turned to Kankurou and smiled.

**I mean... come on! That was the coolest display of kindness I ever saw. **(Dakku: Did that really happen?) **Yes it did. Anyways... He walked up to my puppet, picked it up, and walked over to me and handed it back. **"Is this yours?" The blond said smiling. Kankurou nodded still stunned at what happened. The blond looked him over once and nodded. "My name is Fairu Nasake. Who are you?" Kankurou looked at him confused. "I'm... Kankurou." Nasake shook his hand and left.

**You're brother was soo cool back then. And cute. **(Nasake: What are you trying to say? I'm ugly!?) **Anyways, I was so taken by his bravery and kindness I wanted to be around him. Lucky for me we had Basic Communications together. He sat near the back and I took the seat next to him. Iruka was a practically new teacher back then. He was soooo nervous that he literally shook when he spoke. When the door would open he would jump a bit.**

**That was until Kakashi appeared to take Nasake out of class for beating up those bullies. Iruka took one look at him and practically fell over. Kakashi of course is an idiot and missed it. I could tell that those two would be "Good Friends" later on. After Nasake came back to class, he sat down a bit upset. I tried to talk to him but he smiled and said "Don't worry about it!" It was like he could read my thoughts. And that's how we started becoming friends.**

**Some Secret **

"Okay so... when did you find out Kankurou was really gay?" Dakku asked a bit loud which turned out the attention of Neji who was approaching the table. "Yes... when did you?" Neji asked as he took his seat. Nasake looked out the window. "Fine... fine. I'll tell you. It was back about after... a year of being friends. I met for the first time Kabuto. Kabuto was working at Sarutobi's. He was a clerk at the time. He and Kankurou seemed to know each other. How? Well one day when we went to the movies together I detected a hint of jealousy."

**We had gotten out of Mom's car and walked up to get out Ninja Wars 2 tickets. **(Dak/Neji: OOOO! The Tea Country Strikes Back! That movie was awesome!) **Okay... anyways... we walked inside and Kabuto was serving drinks to other patrons. Kankurou looked down and sighed. **"I don't feel like getting snacks. I'll see you in the screening room." Kankurou kept his head down and walked off. "Hey! Kankurou!" Kabuto yelled out from the concessions stand. Nasake looked back and forth at them.

Kankurou hung his head and sighed. "Hi... Kabuto" He said defeatedly. He picked his head up and walked over to the concession stand. Nasake followed closely behind. They arrived at the stand and Kabuto gave Nasake a look. "Hey. Whose the guy?" Kankurou blushed. "A friend. From school." Nasake took note of Kankurou's nervousness. Kabuto gave him a look like he didn't buy what was going on. "Cools. I got it. Don't worry." Kabuto said as he slammed a cup on the soda machine hard. "Dude, what his problem?" Nasake asked. Kankurou asked to leave it alone and pulled him to theater 4.

**At this point creepy Kabuto was getting more creepy. Right about the time Sakon was telling Ukon that he was his brother, Kabuto came in with a flashlight. He was obviously looking for us or he woulda caught on to the guy mastur- **(All: OKAY!) **Ok... anyways he found us and flashed the damn light in my eyes. **"You know there's a strict no touching policy here right?" Kabuto said hiding his jealousy. Kankurou sighed and got up. He pulled Kabuto back outside the screening room.

"What is the deal, Kabuto!?" Kankurou said frustrated. "Nothing. I just was doing my job." "By spying on me and seeing if I'm up to something? Do you really see me capable of cheating on you?" Kabuto looked down at the ground obviously upset. Kankurou pulled his face back up and smiled. "I love you." Kabuto smiled and kissed him. **Ok, when I saw that I knew that shit hit the fan. I looked at them and Kabuto noticed. He stopped and Kankurou looked at me. I left the theater. It wasn't that I was mad, I was just confused. My friend was gay and I wasn't sure how to respond.**

**The following week in school, I avoided him the whole time. Temari, who I was getting chummy with, finally asked me why I was avoiding him. I told her because I didn't accept homosexuality. She called me a horrible person and told me to go fuck myself. Stop smiling, Temari... it still hurts to think about it. Anyways, that night after so much fighting and feeling like shit I went over to their house. Their little brother Gaara opened the door and Temari came by. I told her why I was there and she went and got Kank for me.**

"I thought you said you didn't want to be friends with a fag?" Kankurou said furious from the door. Nasake sighed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." Nasake said as he looked at his hand. Kankurou blushed and pulled his hand back. "It's just... you're my friend and you didn't tell me... I found out the wrong way... and I got confused. Then all these things popped up into my head and I thought the wrong thing." Nasake said as he finally began getting angry. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled as Kankurou looked at him.

"I was afraid... I'd lose you as a friend. You've been by me since day one. And I thought it was better if there was nothing between us that would push you away." Kankurou said as Nasake's eyes began to show his fury going away. "Kanky... you... I would never abandon my friends. I just wanted you to be honest. I don't care who you are... Just don't lie to me." Nasake smiled and Kankurou hugged him. Nasake sighed and hugged him back. "We will never touch each other again." Nasake said jokingly.

**And that's how I found out and accepted it... What? What!? **(Anko: Is that really true?) **Yes. All of it. I never lie. **(Dakku: Then... you had feelings for him?) **NO! That's not what's being implied. Shut up! Anyways... after that Kankurou ran into a new problem. But we're gonna skip right to the end of it and say that Kankurou and Kabuto broke up. **(Temari: Why?)(Dakku: Yea why?)

**The Realization **

The group was standing outside since there was a half-day. Nasake was looking at Anko lovingly but she was more interested in the story he was telling. Kankurou nodded and looked at Neji, Temari and Dakku. "Well? What happened? Why did you and Kabuto break up!?" Dakku asked impatiently. Nasake covered Kankurou's mouth. "Kank. We agreed never to speak about what happened." Kankurou rolled his eyes and Dakku finally had enough. "TELL ME NOW!" He pointed at them and Nasake's eyes grew in fear. "Whoa. Okay.. Okay... this is what happened." Nasake sighed.

**Well after we had finally managed to put our differences aside and become better friends, we went to the theater again. However this time we found more the we bargained for. We were driving in mom's car acting stupid. We were singing to... Say My Name... stop laughing! Anyways... as he passed by a restaurant I saw Kabuto getting into a cab. I thought maybe he was on his way to work. I didn't tell Kank anything cause I thought it was nothing.**

**When we made it to the theater we went to watch The Kyubtrix Resolution. When the movie was over we came out laughing at how cheesy the movie was. But the laughs stopped when we caught Kabuto... with... "someone" else. **"Ka... Kabuto?" Kankurou said with tears in his eyes. He had been standing there watching Kabuto kiss someone else. "Kankurou... Its... not what..." The other person cut in... "It's what it looks like kid. Now leave." Kankurou walked off broken and Nasake felt his rage build.

"Why!?" Nasake snapped. Kabuto looked at him. "It's none of your business." Kabuto said sighing softly. "IT IS MY BUSINESS BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Nasake said as he felt his fist fly. Kabuto's face was smashed hard and he fell down. The other person looked on with subtle enjoyment. Nasake collected himself as Kankurou watched what he did. Nasake walked up to him and took his hand. "Let's go." Kankurou blushed slightly. "Why... did you... do that?" Kankurou asked softly.

Nasake kept his eyes forward. "Because a great guy like you doesn't have to be treated like shit. He's wrong. HE should have never hurt you. You trusted him and he betrayed you. He got what was coming to him." Kankurou smiled and kept his head down as they walked from the theater back to his house. They didn't exchange words as Nasake kept spouting off about loyalty. When they finally arrived, Temari opened the door for them. She smiled as she let them in. Kankurou and Nasake hung out in the living room playing video games.

After a while Kankurou yawned and Nasake looked at him. "Maybe you should go to bed?" Nasake said as Kankurou instantly fell over on to his lap. He was out like a light and Nasake sighed feeling bad for him. He picked him up and took him to his room. He opened the door and laid him out on the bed. HE felt Kankurou's arms pull him close. Nasake looked at him indifferently. "I... i'm sorry." Kankurou said as he looked into Nasake's eyes. Nasake let out a small smile. "It's okay buddy." The two exchanged looks for a few minutes until Kankurou finally pulled him closer and kissed him.

**And... we pretty much... yea. **(Anko/Dak/Tema/Neji: WHAT!? YOU REALLY DID!?) **Well... I mean... it happened sooo fast, and this was way before Anko. **(Dakku: SO you had pity sex with him!? Wait... who was uke?) **Shut up! This is exactly why we don't talk about it! It's not like you should be so shocked Mr. Pity Sex with Naruto! **(Anko/Kank/Tema/Neji: WHAT!? YOU HAD SEX WITH NARUTO!?) **Oh yea he did! And he was moaning louder then any dog howl. **(Dakku: NASAKE YOU BASTARD!)

**The New Chance? **

After a few minutes of defending himself, Dakku continued his barrage of questions. "When did Kiba come into all of this?" Nasake nodded as he looked at Kankurou who gave him permission to continue. "Well it was about the same time after that. Kiba was starting school in the now dead Junction Program. It was to allow kids to spend a semester in a high school to get acquainted with it. Naruto and Shino were also apart of that group. I called it the special kids group." Nasake laughed and Dakku gave him a blank look.

**Anyways... Kankurou need a bf... and fast. So when Kiba started going to our school Kankurou was practically drooling over him. I mean... it's odd but it's what happens. Kiba kind of took notice of it and blushed. I took notice and found freedom! And plus the very sexy Anko was starting her tenure here at Wolf High. Anyways, I devised a plot to get Kankurou and Kiba together. However, it wasn't easy. It took 2 weeks of bargaining with the little devil to get him to agree to come with us to the Arcade in town.**

**When the day finally came, I ditched them and watched as the sparks went off. **"Hey, where did your friend go?" Kiba asked a bit suspicious. "I don't know. That son of a bitch ditched me!" Kankurou said furiously. "I mean... not that you're bad company... it's... just... yea." Kankurou said laughing. "You're 15 right?" Kiba asked softly. Kankurou nodded. "Cool. I'm turning 14 soon." Kankurou nearly fell over. **Age is... a bad factor here. **Kiba smiled and laughed at him. "You're awesome." Kankurou recomposed himself.

**Of course I pressured him a bit. Well not really. But I was pulling the strings. They went to get a pizza. I made sure they got it on the house. **"Oh that's sweet! Free pizza and soda." Kiba said as he ate his pizza gleefully. Kankurou smiled and nodded. "Yea... it is." Kankurou ate his pizza. **Of course sneaking around got the attention of the lovely Anko. She found me looking at them from a distance. She was about tw- OWWW ok! Anyways. I told her what I was doing and she actually thought it was cute.**

**I practically threw movie tickets at their feet while inviting her to the movies. **"Whoa. It's our lucky day. I'm kind of glad you're friend ditched us." Kiba said smiling. Kankurou nodded. (Dakku: This story sucks...) **Shut it.** Kankurou and Kiba went to go see the movie Shukaku returns. As they entered the theater the Theater Manager gave them free popcorn. **Did I mention he still owes me for all the damn money I spent? **They watched the movie silently together and when Kiba jumped Kankurou caught him.

By movies end, Anko and Nasake were standing out front. "Too bad you're still 16. Or else I would invite you back to my place." She smiled and drove off in a cab. Nasake stood there rolling his eyes and looking at her number. Kiba and Kankurou came out of the theater and smiled at each other. (Dakku: So... Kiba's been gay since he was 13? this is shocking to me...) **Shut the hell up. Anyways... they both came out and I noticed that they were conversing a lot. And I knew that the one day together was enough to get them together. That is until you came along a year and a half later and fucked it all up Dakku.**

(Dakku: That felt rushed.) **Truth of the matter is it's not my experience, it was Kank's. And he won't talk about it much. Oh. Great, now he's walking away. I'm sorry Kanky! Damnit... anyways yea... they became a couple like a week later and I supported them in the shadows. Kiba and Kank stood strong until you came Dak. **(Dakku: I'm sorry?) **Naw... its okay. He'll move on. Just don't interfere in anymore lives. Sheesh you're bad luck for relationships.**

**Reality **

The group absorbed the knowledge and said their goodbyes. As Dakku and Nasake rode in his car, Dakku continued to pester Nasake with questions. Nasake told him that he would no longer answer any questions. Dakku sighed. Later that night Dakku began questioning again only to be turned down. Anko visited Nasake and he left with her. Dakku stood behind wondering if he brother was telling him the truth.

* * *

**Anko: Did you really sleep with him?  
****Nasake: Naw... not really. We did kiss though.  
****Anko: Oh. Okay.  
****Nasake: I said it to fuck with their minds. And it worked.  
****Anko: You're horrible...  
Nasake: So? Whacha gonna do about it? Hehe.  
****Anko: I'll show you...  
****Nasake: OW! That hurt... Do it again.**

* * *

**DF: How do you come up with these songs?  
Arekkusu: I get bored.  
DF: Oh.**

**Ok! DarkFire here to tell you the awesome news! You can now play the game! I mean... You can be a student at Wolf High! Wolf High: The RPG is new in the forums and it's created by me and Churuby-Light, authors of the story! Try your hand at making Temari look like a small timer by being a bigger bitch! Or try to steal Kiba away from Kankuro and Dakku! Join up and read the rules of the game. Hope to see ya there!**


	19. Epi 19: The Bug Charmer

**I promise... this is the last episode of the "Helping Hand" arc of this story.**

**Dakku is very easy to bribe... if you know what to use. And Shino knows his one weakness. Bugs. Oh yea... creepy crawlies. But, can Dakku really set up a connection between Hinata and Shino? And will Kiba and Dakku manage to break their own ice?**

**This episode introduces the last arc of this story "The Ball". As such I'm working on the final episodes right now. So... in the mean time... Check out the Game Version of the story in the Forums. Just go to my Author Bio and select My Forums.**

**Here's Episode 19... The Bug Charmer...**

**This episode is dedicated to Sylance 2.0... (she love's Hina/Shino...)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 19: The Bug Charmer**

**Shino: Wow... I get more then two lines this time? That's okay in my book.**

**Dakku: Whoa! Really? How many lines?**

**Shino: About... an episode worth.**

**Dakku: WHAT!?**

**Gaara: Now the world is coming to an end...**

**Dakku: That's my line...**

**The Weakness **

"So what did he talk to you about?" Kiba asked Dakku a bit suspicious. "About bugs." Dakku shuddered uncontrollably. "So that's his project for Basic Com.? To talk about bugs? Why are you shaking like that!?" Kiba said as he tried holding Dakku in place. "I... hate... bugs. He used it as bait to get me to agree to help him with something." Kiba growled. "So he threatened you!?" Dakku stop shuddering and looked at him. "No... this is what happened. And don't try to be the all big protector."

**Flashback to First Period **

Dakku looked at the paper in front of him. "Are... you serious? A B? Why? Did I do something wrong this time?" Shino looked at Dakku. "You don't know how to gauge you're audience. You're tone is monotonous and you veer off the subject. You do manage to find your way back rapidly. Why not pretend as if you're talking to a whole bunch of Kibas?" Dakku nearly fell out of his chair. He composed himself and sighed. "Then... I would fail miserably." Dakku laughed. Shino gave no expression what so ever which pissed him off.

Shino gave his speech to Dakku. "The World Of Insects." That one line was enough to make Dakku pale. Shino noted it and continued. Dakku would have failed his speech if not for Iruka telling him to be fair minded. Dakku shuddered as Shino's speech continued. "I hate bugs. I hate bugs." Dakku muttered to himself. For a moment he thought a bug was crawling up his arm and jumped up. Everyone in the room looked at him swiping away an imaginary bug. He finally noticed how insane he looked and sat back down. Shino finally gave him an odd look.

Shino decided he would end his speech to save face for Dakku. Dakku thanked him and gave him an A out of kindness. Shino looked at the clock. "We have 30 minutes before the period ends." Dakku sighed and sat back in his chair. "Dakku... may I ask something?" Dakku sat up and looked at Shino. "Sure. What's up?" Dakku said a bit curiously. Shino looked back silently a moment. "You're friends with Hinata right?" Dakku's jaw hit the floor. "Yea... why do you ask?" Shino gave off a small hint of a blush.

Dakku was amazed he was even able to show emotion let alone a blush. "I... I... I think... I think... she's pretty." Shino said unable to find proper words. Dakku looked on floored. "You... like Hinata!?" Dakku said preparing himself for another shock. Shino looked away and nodded. Dakku laughed. "Wow... this is surprising." Shino turned back and gave him a blank look. "I would like to ask a favor of you. It's already the 3rd week of March and the End of The Year Ball is coming in May. I would like... to ask... her... to... come with... me."

Dakku choked a moment by what he said. As he fell out of his chair regaining his breath, Iruka yelled at him. As Dakku regained his breath, he finally sat back in his chair. Shino glared at him. At least that's what Dakku thought because there was no real implication behind his sunglasses. "So... you're asking me... to help you... get Hinata? I don't do match making." Dakku said. Shino nodded. "I'll never talk about bugs in class if you help me." Dakku smiled and nodded. "Sarutobi's! Tomorrow at 5!"

**Flashback End **

"So basically... you sold Hinata out for a bug-free class. I admire your smarts and hate your selfishness." Kiba said as he snickered. Dakku rolled his eyes. "Whatever the case maybe... she agreed to meet me at the theater. My plan? I ditch them and let them watch a movie together." Kiba gave Dakku an odd look. "I vaguely remember this happening before." Kiba said as he combed his memories. "If you want... you can come with me to spy on them. Which means you get a freebie date." Kiba took the offer as the bell for lunch rang.

**Smooth Operator **

Kiba, Hinata and Shino all waited in front of Sarutobi's for Dakku the following day at 5 exact. A cab pulled up and Dakku stepped out. It seems he had either dyed his hair lighter brown or he added shine to it because the reflecting light almost blinded them. Dakku smiled as Kiba approached him dizzied. Dakku sighed. "Hey. Uh... sorry to do this to ya... but I came all the way here to bail on ya. I would told you before but it was last minute." Dakku said as Hinata and Shino nearly fell over.

"Then why pay for a cab and look all nice and shiny?" Kiba asked with sarcasm almost drooling from his mouth. Dakku felt the urge to slap him but held it back since he really didn't want to deal with a hurt Kiba. "Because... What I have to take care off has to deal with... why am I responding to you!?" Dakku whistled for a cab and one pulled up. Kiba shrugged. "Sorry guys again. Look if you still wanna see a movie Kabuto will give you some free ticks." Dakku smiled as he got in the cab. Kiba sighed. "Well... then shall we?" Kiba watched as the cab turn the corner.

They walked to the ticket box and Kabuto smiled as he handed them the free tickets Dakku had promised. Kiba's cell phone went off. "Hello? Hey. Okay... I guess. Not a problem." Kiba spoke into the phone. "You guys go on in. Hana wants to talk to me about my mom." Kiba said as Hinata and Shino nodded and walked inside. Kiba sighed as Dakku reappeared. Kiba smiled and held him. "You look good tonight." Kiba smiled. "It's not for you and stop holding me like you own me. Hurry up! The move is gonna start." Dakku went on inside. Kiba sighed and followed.

They snuck around to theater 12. "Aww man! Kill Rin Volume 2! Do we have to sneak around while they have a good time?" Kiba said depressed. Dakku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get in there." Dakku said as he pushed Kiba in the screening room. Kiba fell in face first. Since it was so dark, Dakku didn't notice him on the floor and he stepped on him. "OWWWWWW!" Kiba yelled out as Dakku covered his mouth. "Sorry. Sorry Sorry. So Sorry!" Dakku said pleadingly. Kiba bit his finger and Dakku yelled out in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dakku yelled out as he covered his mouth realizing how loud he was. Kiba snickered as Dakku smacked the back of his head. "Asshole! I'm not suppose to be here remember!?" Dakku said as Kiba shrugged. "I could not be here you know. Force your dumbass to stay alone for real. The movie started! Go! Go sit next to them!" Dakku said as he kicked Kiba forward. Kiba rubbed his ass from the pain and walked down to the 5 row from the front where Shino was sitting with Hinata.

Kiba put on a fake smile as he sat next to them. "How's your mother, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked a bit concerned. "Oh... uh... she's okay! No worried there." He smiled nervously. "You guys mind if I go get some popcorn or something?" He asked laughing nervously. Shino shook his head with embarrassment for him. "Its fine, Kiba." Shino said uncaringly. "Would you like something, Hinata? I'll get it for you." Shino said softly. She smiled and nodded. Kiba's eyes shot opened as he heard this. "HOW ABOUT I GET IT FOR YOU!?" Kiba said loudly and nervously.

Shino glared at him. "I mean... umm... that way you don't have to get up and leave Hinata by herself!" Kiba thought the save was a good one. His cell phone vibrated and he picked up. "Hello? Hi, Hana." He said softly into the phone. "DO I FUCKING SOUND LIKE HANA!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KIBA!? YOU'RE MESSING UP THE PLAN!!" Dakku yelled on the other line. Kiba closed his eyes due to the high pitch noise. "Sure... thing... I'll meet you outside in later." Kiba smiled at Shino and Hinata and walked back towards the doors leading to the lobby and concessions stands.

Dakku was standing outside as he slammed Kiba into the wall next to the doors. "Don't ruin this for me dog boy! I want that bug-free class for the rest of the semester." Dakku said intensely furious. Kiba smiled and reversed positions slamming Dakku into the wall. "I like this side of you." Dakku sighed and stepped on his foot. "Get the damn stuff! I'll be here watching what's going on." Dakku said as he went back inside the screening room. Kiba growled in pain and went off to get the snacks. He didn't know exactly what Hinata wanted and sighed.

Kiba returned with what seemed to be half the concession stand candy. Dakku looked at him stunned. "What's happened so far?" Kiba asked a bit tired. Dakku held back a laugh. "How much money did you spend... like $100?" Dakku laughed and Kiba grumbled. Dakku stopped and nodded. "So far... she jumped and he held her hand. Then it seem liked she smiled but I can't tell to well from back here. Oh. And Obito killed Mishamoto." Kiba grumbled. He walked back down to Shino and Hinata who seemed to be laughing.

Kiba dropped the candy on the chair next to them and smiled. "Here you go. Candy. Take any you like." Kiba said sweetly. Shino watched as Hinata grabbed the candy she wanted. He pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to Kiba. "Thank you. This is for Hinata's candy. I however don't eat candy." Kiba nearly passed out. Hinata looked on worried. Kiba sighed and nodded. "It's okay. I like... candy." Kiba said holding back his urge to kill Shino. Hinata looked back at Shino who nodded and gave him the $10 bill. She smiled at him impressed at his generosity.

Kiba's cellphone vibrated as he took the money. "Hello!? Huh. Sure. Wait a minute." Kiba excused himself as he walked to the back. Dakku met him outside the screening room. "So... is it going good." Dakku asked anxiously. Kiba grumbled and nodded. "She seems a bit impressed by him." Dakku smiled and nodded. As Kiba made his way back into the room, Dakku grabbed him and kissed him. "That's for being a gentleman. Now... go keep a better eye on them." Dakku said as he pushed Kiba back in. Kiba smiled and walked back confidently.

**Phase Two **

Dakku magically reappeared at movie's end and smiled as they exited. "Hey! I thought you'd still be here!" Dakku waved at them and Hinata smiled. Kiba rolled his eyes. "You've been here the full 2 hours and 30 minutes." Kiba thought to himself. Hinata and Shino walked up to Dakku talking about the movie. "That seems awesome. But don't tell me the end or I might not see it." He said laughing. Kiba cleared his throat loud. "How... about... something... to eat?" He said almost robotically. Dakku snarled at him. "Yes. That sounds cool. Let's all go to... Suiton Waterfall! I just so happen to know the guy who owns the place."

They all nodded and Dakku called for a cab. Kiba sighed. "How they haven't caught on to the fact this is all planned is beyond me." The cab arrived and Hinata and Shino went in first. Kiba followed after with Dakku sitting up front because he didn't fit in the back. This made Kiba mad since he spent most of the night away from him. As the cab drove off Shino talked to Hinata asking her questions. She became embarrassed as she tried to answer. Dakku smiled to himself and looked at the cab driver. "Thanks for you help... Asuma." Asuma nodded as they arrived at the Restaurant.

Dakku walked into the restaurant and a white haired man came up to him. He seemed like he was yelling at him and they hugged. He came back out and smiled. "Come on. I got us two tables since the place is packed." Dakku smiled. Kiba almost died of shock. "How could they not notice this is all set up!?" He thought to himself as Dakku grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Hinata nodded and smiled as Shino took her into the restaurant. She blushed and looked down. As they entered, the white haired man was standing there looking at them.

"Welcome to Suiton Waterfalls. I am Mizuki, the owner. Please come this way, I will show you to your tables." Mizuki led them to the first small table. It was only to be for two people. "You and Hinata will be fine here, Shino." Dakku said as he smiled. Hinata blushed and took the seat. Shino pushed her in a bit more and he took his seat. Mizuki led Kiba and Dakku to a table in the far back. "Here you are. And tell your mother to get off my back about child support!" Mizuki walked off angry and Dakku laughed at him.

Kiba looked at him. "That's my dad for ya." Dakku said as he looked at the menu already on the table. "Don't worry about anything. It's all covered with the power of my... family incentive." Kiba looked at him stunned. Dakku glimpsed over at Hinata and Shino who were looking at the menu stunned at the prices. Mizuki walked up to them and spoke. They sighed softly and nodded. It seemed like they ordered and Mizuki took the order directly. Dakku smiled and Kiba grabbed his hand and he blushed. "They'll be okay on their own. So can we please have some time alone without spying?" Kiba pleaded.

Hinata kept her eyes down at the table. Shino looked at her. "Hinata. Do you have a boyfriend?" Shino asked rather bluntly. She blushed and shook her head. "Why not?" He asked as she sighed. "I'm not sure myself. The two guys I wanted turned out to like someone else" Shino jumped back a bit. "Two guys!?" She nodded and looked over at Kiba who was smiling at Dakku. "Who were they?" The bluntness of his question made Hinata's heart jump. "Well... there's... Naru-Naruto-kun... and there was once... Kiba-kun"

Shino actually jumped as he looked back at Kiba who was trying to wake a sleeping Dakku. He turned back and nodded. "Any reason why?" Shino asked. She twiddled her fingers embarrassed. "It's... I... in Kiba's case... he's always around. He's my friend and he protective of me. As for... Naruto... I always had a crush on him. He was always so lonely. And I... liked him. But... they all like someone else. And it hurts a bit inside." She said as she looked at her food that arrived. Shino nodded to her answer.

Shino thought deeply at what she said. "She's had her heart broken. I don't think she's considering someone else. What are my chances? She thinks I'm creepy and odd. Everyone does. And I like her. This was just a waste of time." Shino stood up silently and walked out the restaurant. Kiba finally punched Dakku awake. He noticed Shino walked out of the restaurant leaving behind a confused Hinata. "Kiba! Go after Shino. I'll handle Hinata" Kiba nodded as he walked off to get Shino. Dakku composed himself and sat at Hinata's table.

Kiba ran out the door and watched as Shino sat down on the curb. He sat next to him and nudged him. "Hey... Shino. What's up buddy?" Shino looked up at the sky. "I don't think I can win her over." He said softly. Kiba smiled and nodded. "I used to think the same thing about someone I know." Shino looked at him. "When... me and someone else broke up... It was for a reason that seemed stupid at first. But as I thought about it... I saw the potential in someone else. I stood against the odds and went for it. I mean... it's not working as much I would like... but I know it's going somewhere."

Shino's look went back to looking at the sky. "Your situation is different from mine." A voice rang out from behind. "You'd be surprised how much alike you two sound." Dakku said as he stood in the doorway. Shino looked back at him ad he smiled. "Kiba took a chance because he believed in it. I know you believe in your chance too. This whole date you've made her smile more then me and Kiba combined on daily basis. And I think... that's what sets you apart from other people whose hurt her. You actually want to see her happy."

Kiba looked at Dakku and smiled. "He's definitely worth all the trouble." Dakku walked up to Shino and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Come on. You have a question to ask a certain young lady whose waiting for you." As they entered the restaurant, Kiba stood there on the curb looking up at the stars. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Dakku came back out and sat next to him. "Hey you." He said playfully as Kiba smiled. Dakku laid back onto Kiba's lap and looked up at him and smiled. He laughed at him and began play with his hair. "Hehe. I'm sorry about today."

Shino sat looking at Hinata who smiled at him. He felt a small blush coming and he looked away. She noted this and giggled softly. "Shino... Can I ask you something?" Hinata said twiddling her fingers. Shino nodded. "Do... you have... a girlfriend?" Shino looked back stunned. "I... don't." He blushed as he tilted his head down. She looked and saw his blush. She giggled and he blushed a bit more. "Why not? I think you're a great guy." He nearly fell over in his chair. "You... think... I'm a... great guy?" He asked a bit bashfully.

Kiba rolled his fingers in Dakku's hair. "So... what exactly did you tell Hinata." He looked into Kiba's eyes and smiled. "I told her what she needed to hear." He nuzzled into Kiba's chest. "You do realize we're outside and you're being affectionate? And what exactly is what she needed to hear?" He rolled his eyes. "You know... I could not be affectionate and leave your ass to freeze out here alone." Kiba shook his head rapidly. "Ok. Then... I told her... the world doesn't always work out the way you want. And sometimes what seems to be the lesser prizes turn out to be the best."

Shino smiled as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "Hyuuga Hinata. I would like to ask you... to the End of the Year Ball. Do you accept?" She stood up stunned and looked at him. "To... the End of the Year Ball?" Her face lit up with red. "Remember, Hinata, even the best things come in the oddest place." The voice rang in her head. She shuffled about a bit and finally responded. "I... I'd love to." Shino looked at her stunned. "You will?" She smiled and nodded bashfully. He jumped up a bit happy and kissed her softly on the lips. She fainted in his arms.

Kiba kissed Dakku's forehead as he played with his hair. "How do you think they're doing?" He asked him softly. Dakku thought a moment. "If I'm right... right about now we will here a yahoo or a yes." At that moment, Shino's voice rang out with a loud "YES!". Kiba looked at him stunned and laughed. "You... are amazing." He smiled as he looked back into his eyes. "You know... we never really had a full date." Dakku said coyly. Kiba laughed and shrugged it off. "We will when the time is right, I guess. Tonight... was their night."

Dakku arranged for a cab and Kiba tapped him on the shoulder as all four stood there waiting. "How do you always manage to get a cab when you want?" He whispered into his ear. Dakku laughed and whispered back. "It's an ancient Chinese secret." The cab arrived in front of them and Kiba sighed. "What's wrong?" Dakku looked at him. "You're gonna sit in the front and I have to sit next to new lovey-dovey Shino and Hinata." Dakku nodded. As they entered the car Dakku entered last and sat on Kiba's lap.

"Happy?" Dakku smiled as Hinata giggled at them. "Can we go home now? I really don't need to get excited." Kiba yelled out as the cab sped off. When the reached Hinata's, Shino said he would continue on home alone. He got out the car with her and walked her up to her door. The cab sped off as Dakku slid off of Kiba's lap. "I wonder if they kissed." Kiba grumbled. "Not what I'm worried about." Dakku rolled his eyes. "You're lap is warm enough. Oh wait. I got a text message." Dakku pulled out his cell phone and smiled.

_"He's a good kisser."_

* * *

**DF: For those of you who are wondering... Gaara will play an important role in the final episodes... especially to a certain blond. But what more importantly...**

**I would like to thank all the readers for making Wolf High my most successful story to date. It's well on it's way to 1000 hits and nearly 20 reviews. So... I gaurantee the series will end in a fashion that will make the fans happy and as always a little sad.**

**Kiba: What about my theme song?  
Dakku: What about it?  
Kiba: Don't I have one?  
Dakku: I think it's... "Irresitible" by Jessica Simpson.  
Kiba: Why do I get a chick song!?  
Dakku: Shut up...**


	20. Epi 20: Ball Invites Are Troublesome

**Okay! The first of the last episodes! Yay!**

**The End of the Year Ball is finally coming. And everyone's last chance is finally winding down.**

**Dakku knows the Ball is coming up but for some reason he's having heavy doubts. Naruto thinks he has a sure fire way of getting Dakku to go with him to the Ball. And poor Shikamaru seems to be a pawn in his game. Will Dakku's doubts go away? Who will Dakku agree to with? And who will surprise Naruto?**

**With 4 episodes left... what will happen!? Wolf High is closing down soon! Here is Episode 20...**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Naruto series... but I'll make a parody out of it XD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 20: Prom Invites are... Troublesome**

**With April already on us and May being the end of the semester everyone is buzzing. The End of The Year Ball is the second week of May. And with this being the first week of April, finding a date for that Ball is top priority. Goddamnit. I need to focus on more important things. School is still in session. I need to focus on my classes. I don't have time to focus on who might take me to the Ball. Wait... why do I want someone to take me? I should ask someone myself.**

**Gah! Stop sidetracking. The tickets go on sale today... I don't have money for my ticket. Sigh. For someone not worried over this... I sure as hell seemed prepared for the worst. Gah... I sidetracked again... that's another strike on Shino's paper. Okay! I got it... I need to calm down already. Focus, Dakku... focus. The day is young... and so is this whole Ball thing. Someone's gonna ask you to go so no sweat. FUCK! I sidetracked again! That's it... I give up... I really want to go.**

**Oh Please! Oh Please! **

Dakku sighed at the D grade Shino gave him. His mind was not focused on anything but wondering what would happen once the Ball tickets went on sale during lunch. Shino looked at him oddly. "Are you okay? You seemed overwhelmed and ventured off the main idea many times today." Shino's trademark emotionless comments made him cringe. "I'm fine. Just a bit... worried I guess." Shino nodded and got what he meant. "Afraid no one will want to go with you to the Ball?" He banged his head on the table and Iruka looked at him.

"Dakku... you do know those tables are not meant for that right?" Iruka said as a dazed Dakku fell out of his seat. Iruka sighed and shook his head. "I remember my first jitters. He so nervous for no reason." Iruka walked back to his desk as Dakku climbed back into his own chair. "You got it easy, Shino. You got Hinata to agree to it before the tickets even went on sale. Not even that... I... never been to a dance before." Shino shook his head. "I don't know how to dance, if that's what you think."

The bell rang and they collected their things and left. Kiba ran up to Dakku and smiled at him. "Whacha doing later?" Kiba's excitement was scaring Dakku. "I... umm... have... plans." Dakku's lie seemed to have work. "Oh. Well... how about we talk later in Sex Ed?" Kiba said as he walked off. Dakku nodded softly behind him as he walked up the stairs to his class. Dakku walked into his Advance Chem. class and sat down at his table. Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back. Sasuke walked in a bit solemn.

The period went by slowly with people talking about who they might go with to the Ball. Dakku rolled his eyes and sighed. "This Ball thing sucks sooo much already. I hate everyone." Sasuke looked at him and grumbled. "At least you still have a shot of going with someone. I heard rumors of 3 people wanting to ask you to go." Dakku's eyes exploded. "3!?" He felt his heart sink and he began to sweat profusely. "That's... a lot... what do I do... if... that happens?" Sasuke shrugged. "Take what you get." Sasuke said as he punched the table.

Hinata and Dakku looked at him as he apologized for making their potions fall over. They sighed defeatedly and rushed to clean up the mess. Sasuke looked at them and shrugged. "I'll make Naruto go with me to that ball. I'll make him fall in love with me again." Sasuke said as he noticed some of their potion making it's way towards him. "Oh... god." He shot up and watched as it dripped on his sneakers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata and Dakku looked down at his sneaker in shock.

"Is... black suppose to turn purple?" Dakku asked as Hinata sighed. "We have to start the whole thing over now." She said sitting back down sad. Orochimaru glared at them. "Can you three be silent? Not so much you, Sasuke, but the other two." Dakku rolled his eyes. "Weird ass pedophile." He said it under his breath loud enough for Hinata to hear it and giggle. Sasuke per-occupied himself with cleaning his sneaker. Dakku sat down and avoided touching the table for the rest of the period... not wanting to change colors.

**Wild and Crazy Kids! **

The lunch table was more packed then ever. Kiba, Dakku, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino were all grouped together. They all sat down anxiously awaiting the announcement. "God... can they go any slower?" Sasuke grunted. Kiba looked at Dakku who was writing in his notebook. "He's always writing something. I wonder what he's writing." Kiba leaned over and tried to look in the notebook. Dakku glanced up quickly and smacked the back of his head. "No. Don't look at what I'm doing. Mind yours."

Kiba sat down mad at him. Naruto laughed at the sight of Kiba being put down by a much smaller Dakku. "I wonder if he's going to the ball with anyone. I should ask him as soon as I get the chance to be alone with him." Naruto smiled to himself. With his plan already formulating in his head he looked off at Sasuke who was not having a good day. Sasuke played with his food never once eating it. Shikamaru and Ino were talking about Ball ideas. "So... got anyone to go with, Shikamaru?" Ino's sweet voice made Shino and Dakku shudder.

Before he could answer the doors of the lunch room flew open. Tsunade walked in and looked at all of them. Izumo and Kotetsu came walking in with another 2 boys. One was very sickly looking. The other seemed normal... or at least Dakku thought as much. Once again, Dakku was appalled by the fact they were all dressed the same. "Hayate, Genma. Set up a table over there." The two boys nodded and walked off to where she pointed. "Izumo, Kotetsu. Over there." She pointed and they walked off.

She placed a hand on her hip. The silence of the lunch room was deafening. She gave a small smile and a small woman walked in with two small boxes and place one on Hayate's table. The last box on Izumo's. She snapped her fingers and the two boys opened their boxes. Everyone stood up and tried to look inside the boxes. She cleared her throat loud and they all sat down. She nodded and looked at the clock. There was 30 minutes left till the end of the period. She took a deep breath and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Each ticket is... 45 dollars. Go nuts." She left the lunchroom. There were small murmur until Ino stood up. The silence dropped on the room again. She walked up to Izumo's table and smiled. "Limited amount. We have 200 tickets. 100 each box." Izumo smiled. Then... as Dakku described it... the apocalypse happened. Mostly everyone shot out at their seats and ran for the tables fighting to get first in line. There was cursing, screaming, yelling and crying. Dakku swore he saw a chair being thrown.

Dakku did manage to see who made it to Hayate's table. Naruto had somehow managed to beat out everyone to make it. Dakku sighed at the insanity and stood up. He walked out the lunchroom and decided he would finish the period in the library. Kiba looked back at the table and noticed Dakku was gone. "Hmm? Where did he go?" Kiba turned back to the mob and fought his way back towards the front. Naruto finally broke out out of his line and looked at the table. "He's gone. Why did he leave?"

**Image Problems? **

Dakku had managed to get through the insane day unscathed. While everyone was deciding on who they would take, Dakku spent the day worried about passing his classes. He escaped home silently much to the dismay of Kiba who had something to talk to him about. As he sat at the kitchen table eating a pop-tart, Nasake came into the kitchen and looked at him. "Hey kiddo. You seem a bit out of it." Nasake sat down next to him and he nodded while biting his pop-tart. "Ew. She's right... you're just like me. You've got some stuff there... right there."

Dakku followed his finger and wiped the crumbs off his face. Nasake looked at the small radio playing in the corner. "Any reason it's playing and it's on mute? And for that matter since when did you study in the kitchen?" He looked at him and sighed. "If uo bust ow...-" He swallowed "If you must know... I have to make up some work in order to pass Basic Communications. Apparently, my talking skills are horrible." Nasake laughed and nodded. "I mean have you seen yourself talking with your mouth full? It's like staring at a cow."

He punched him in the shoulder for the comment and pulled out a book and opened it. "Plus I don't like the song on the radio. It's Say Anything by Cartel. I have this thing where I don't like songs that remind me of me." Nasake nodded. "Remind me not to lend you my Evanescence CD." Nasake laughed hard which scored him a push from Dakku. Dakku focused harder on his book. "Hey... seriously though... I heard you bailed after school. Any reason why?" Nasake gave him a concerned look. "Not really."

Nasake nodded. "Hey... I wanted to ask you. Are you gonna go to the End of the Year Ball?" Dakku reached over to the radio and put the volume up. "Okay. I get it. Trying to block me out. It's because you're afraid no one wants to go with you." He slammed his fist on the table. "OK! I got it. It's a big fucking deal and yes, I'm nervous. Because the one person I want to go with may not want to go with me." Nasake looked at Dakku and thought a moment. "Who do you want to go with?" Dakku paused and went back to his work.

"I'm busy." Nasake shook his head. "You're scared. You think that if Kiba takes someone else then that magical moment the last dance of the year brings won't be yours." Dakku looked back up. "How do you even know it's Kiba?" Nasakd shrugged. "It could have to do with the fact that you have an incredible crush on him. You two are practically Romeo and Juliet... well... more like... Romeo and the dude version of Juliet." Nasake laughed as he Dakku rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Dakku went back to his book and took some notes

Nasake sighed and pulled his brother up. "Stand. And if you fight me I'll kick your ass." Dakku took the hint from his face that he wasn't joking. Nasake looked at him and nodded. Dakku sighed as he waited. "Dakku... you're a good looking guy." "Ok. I'm done.. talk to you later." Nasake pulled him back as he tried to walk away. "Dakku listen you little prick. You're a good looking guy. And I'm pretty sure that Kiba would love to go with you. You two are really good together. A bit more then Kank and Kiba. Despite them being with each other longer."

"Is there a point to your damn rambling?" Dakku said as his impatience grew. "Yes there is. Even If Kiba doesn't ask you, I'm sure someone else will." Dakku broke his hold and walked off. "Don't want anyone else." Nasake heard as he climbed the stairs and slammed the door behind him. He sighed and looked at the table and saw his books there. "You forgot your books on the table." He heard the door open. "Fuck you!" The door slammed again. Nasake laughed and smiled. "He is soooo in love with Kiba."

**The Unexpected Move **

Naruto looked at Shikamaru the following morning. "Come on! Please... If I do it outright he might not accept it. But if you do it, he'll think I'm shy and he'll be flattered." Naruto begged him on his knees. Shikamaru gave him a confused look. "How do you really think this is gonna work? I mean seriously. Does he even like you?" Shika saw Naruto do puppy dog eyes and sighed. "This isn't going to work. Plus... he'll think wrong of me. You're troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru looked on as Naruto grabbed his leg.

"PLEASE!? COME ON! I'LL BE YOU'RE BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Naruto begged as he clung to his leg. "Get off! I don't want anyone to see you holding my leg like a child. And plus I'm already you're friend." Naruto jumped off and smiled. "YAY! So you'll do it?" His eye were filled with joy. "I never agreed to that, Naruto." Naruto grabbed him and shook him. "Come on! Please!? Don't make me cry. I'll cry! If I cry everyone will see it!" Shikamaru looked at him noting his insanity.

"Even if I did... this plan is half baked and won't work. All I see is failure for it." Shikamaru add a hint of certainty to his words. Naruto shrugged. "I think it'll work. Gah! He's coming! Here!" He handed him an invitation and ran off fast. "Wait! What am I suppose to say!?" He looked around as Naruto disappeared. "Oh fuck. This is really a drag." He thought about what to say in Naruto's place and couldn't come up with anything. "This won't work." He thought as Dakku looked at him a bit lost.

"Why are you here so early? And why are you holding a random Ball invite in your hand." Shikamaru couldn't come up with any words to say. He handed the invite to Dakku who looked on stunned. "Is this... for me?" Dakku's eyes were wide open in confusion. Shikamaru nodded and sighed. "It's -" Dakku growled in anger. "Did Nasake put you up to this!?" Shikamaru jumped back in fear. "No... it wasn't him! It was -" Dakku's rage blew up. "I DON'T CARE! IT WAS A HORRIBLE FUCKING JOKE TO USE! BE LUCKY I DON'T RIP THIS DAMN THING APART!"

Dakku gave him back the invitation and walked up the stairs to his locker furious. Naruto came down the stairs smiling and he noticed a fuming Dakku go up the stairs. "Hey Da-" "STUFF IT KID!" Dakku said as he walked up the stairs. Naruto looked on stunned. "What I do!?" He ran down to Shikamaru who was looking at the invitation. "You... are an evil piece for 45 dollar paper." He muttered to himself. Naruto stood in front of him and shook him. "What happened!? Did he say yes!? No!? What happened!?"

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the collar. "You... owe... me... soooooo much." Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness. "HE SAID YES! YES! YES! You rule, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru let him go and he began doing a little happy dance. "WOOOOOOO! I got a date!" Shikamaru let him soak in the moment. Naruto giggled and laughed and point at him. "I told ya so. I told ya so. I told... ya... so!" Shikamaru nodded. "Oh! By the way... here. This is for you. The invitation Dakku so graciously turned down." He handed him the card and walked off. "He... said no?"

**The Right Kind Of Yes **

Dakku sat in his Sex Ed class still mad at the fiasco earlier with Shikamaru. Kiba looked at him and sighed. "Hey, Dak, can we talk after class?" He looked over at him a bit sharply. "You're not gonna waste my time right? Cause god help you if you do!" Kiba grumbled. "You know I have half the mind to knock you on your ass." Kiba said as he went back to his work. For the first time, Dakku regretted talking to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. Sure. You can talk to me after class." Kiba looked at him and nodded.

He went back to his work making quick glances at him. "I feel like shit. I should have not snapped on him. God! I... I just wanna hold him and apologize so much." Dakku looked at his notes and noticed he had written Kiba's name at least 5 times on the same line. He sighed and laughed silently to himself. He erased them and went back to taking proper notes. As he did Kiba shot glances at him. "He must be angry at me or something. I hope... he'll forgive me if I did do something. I mean... it's not like someone's done what I'm gonna do."

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their things and left the room. Dakku went slowly as if to anticipate what might happen. He looked at Jiraiya who was collecting his things. "Dakku. You do know it's time to leave." Dakku looked down and nodded. "Sorry, sensei. I'll be quick." Dakku picked up his bag and walked out the room. As he walked out into the hall Kiba was leaning against the lockers next to the room and Dakku smiled. "You like making people wait." Dakku blushed and nodded. "It's one of my better talents."

Kiba laughed as watched as Jiraiya looked at them. "Odd." He walked towards the stairs and left the two alone on the floor. "Kiba... look I'm sorry. I just... I had a crappy moment today. And I didn't mean to take it out on you." Dakku said as he looked at the floor. Kiba sighed relieved. "Good. Cause I really thought I fucked up somewhere. I didn't want you mad before I asked you this." Dakku looked at him confused. "Ask me what?" Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out an invitation.

His eyes lit up as Kiba handed it to him. "I want you to come with me as my date for the End of The Tear Ball. And if you say no, I'll just keep asking you. And I'll kick ass until I win you over." Kiba laughed and Dakku blushed and thought a moment. "Are you being serious with me?" Kiba grabbed him and kissed him. "About as serious as that kiss." Dakku looked away and blushed heavily. "I don't know... Kiba... I mean... it's my first time. I won't know what to do. Are you sure you want to take me when you can take someone else?"

"If I wanted someone else... we wouldn't be here talking." Kiba smiled and brush Dakku's hair aside. Dakku broke their hold and took the invitation. "If you're late by even a second... I'm getting a new date." He joked and Kiba yelled in excitement. Kiba lifted him into the air and spun him around happily. "Ok! Calm down! You're acting as if we got engaged or something. It's just a dance." Dakku laughed as Kiba put him down. Dakku smiled and walked off. Kiba followed him down the stairs repeating how excited he was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the library opened and Naruto came out. He slid down against them and sighed. "He said yes to Kiba." He gave himself a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. "Why when I try to go after him... it blows up in my face? And when Kiba does something, it works perfectly." He cried to himself silently. He looked at a shadow standing over him and looked up. He stood up and looked at the person standing there. He wiped his tears away. The figure looked a him with a bit of pity. "It's okay... I'm fine... Gaara."

* * *

**DF: Whoa... serious drama. I always feel bad about hurting Naruto in this story...**

**Anyways... Yay! Wolf High the RPG has a few players so far! I'm still hoping more of you will play! So in the meantime... back to working on the next episode!**

**Kankuro: What's Dakku and Kiba's theme song?  
Nasake: They have a theme song?  
Temari: I think so...  
Nasake: OH! It's "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield.  
Temari: OOO! It's such a cute song!**


	21. Epi 21: Shock and Awe

**If you thought that for one second... Temari was done messing around with things...**

**YOU WERE DEAD WRONG!**

**I seriously do not want to give away anything for this episode. I won't even give a small hint at all other then what you just read.**

**Rest assured the following is gonna happen... for the first time... Gaara will openly show concern for Naruto. He'll even go so far as to do something totally mind shattering.**

**Without further ado... The most shocking episode... ever... since... Naruto and Dak had pity sex... Episode 21... Shock and Awe!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 21: Shock and Awe**

**Kiba:**

**I wonder what he would like. Maybe a limo? Or a luxury car? Wait... I don't even know what he's wearing. In fact... everytime I ask him about the Ball he blows me off like if I didn't say anything. I don't care... so long as he had a good time. That's all that matters. Right? I just want him to smile that night. I want it to be a perfect night. Something like our first date, where in the end it's just me and him alone. Me looking into his eyes and saying the words I've been dying to tell him.**

**Naruto:**

**It's okay if he goes with Kiba. Because I have a plan. It'll be a special night for everyone. And I'll tell him exactly what it is I want to tell him. For now, I'll settle for going with Sasuke. I know, but I really don't want to go alone. I just want things to work this time. They say it's best done if you do it yourself. Crap, I need a tux for the damn Ball before I even focus on the other things. I wonder what kind of ride Sasuke picked. Just focus at the task at hand. Telling him the words you want to say.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taking It In Stride **

_"As it is customary and tradition, we will begin setting up the booths for the nominations of Ball King and Queen today. Anyone who wishes to nominate someone, fill out the application at these tables. The tables will be located next to the school main exit, the cafeteria and outside of the gym locker-room. Have a nice day, and good luck." _The P.A. system finally shut off. This gave birth to chattering in the class room, to which Iruka did not take lightly. "Your Ball is 3 weeks away! But you won't go if you have detention till then!"

Everyone looked on in stunned silence and obeyed the mad teacher. Dakku sighed and sat back. "I wish I could have that fate. That way I won't have another 'Do you want to go somewhere after?' or 'What time do you want me to pick you up?' question." He shifted his eyes a bit over to Kiba on his side. "I'm starting to regret going with him. I shoulda said no. Stupid weakness 3 weeks back." Kiba looked at him and raised a brow. "Something up?" He shook his head and went back to work on his solo essay.

Had it not been for the uneventful ending of the class, Dakku would have been tempted to make some kind of plea to the powers that be to make time go faster. The period ended with no mishaps. "Dakku, may I talk to you a moment?" Iruka pulled him aside and he sighed. "Sure, since you've already pulled me aside." He sat at one of the empty desks and Iruka nodded. "Do you know how to dance?" This prompted Dakku to fall out of the seat. "Why do you ask, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka laughed and nodded. "Meet me afterschool, I'll give some lessons."

With that said he left the room promptly disturbed. "Me dance? Why? Nasake... that jerk!" Dakku went off to Ad Chem. with a chip on shoulder. The classe went by relatively fast and the chattering over the nominations was beginning. Orochimaru seemed to hate Dakku, since the two had a massive argument over a mistake on his test. If not for Sasuke's interruption, Dakku would have probably been strangled to death. "Really, you shouldn't provoke him Dak. He does have the power to fail you." Sasuke's coolness flew over his head as he paid no mind.

The bell rang for the period and Hinata and Dakku walked out of the class with little time to spare. Hinata wanted to nominate for the Ball. They ran into the lunch room where he took his seat at the over crowded middle table. "Aren't you guys gonna nominate?" His sarcasm rolled off his tongue towards Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Choji and Shino. "We already did. We picked our nominees." Kiba snickered to which Dakku raised a brow. "Yea. We all made our choices already. So what about you?" Sasuke looked at him and waited for the response.

"It's not worth my time." Dakku ate his food that he pulled from his back pack. Kiba tilted his head to look at him. "I see. Then maybe you can explain why you think it's not." Naruto said a bit offended. "It's just there's no real point in doing it. I mean I pick someone who might not even get on the ballot, then to sit there and pick from choices of people I really don't know. It's a waste. I'll vote anyways but I'm not nominating." Dakku took his homemade lunch and dumped it. He left which spun the ire of the others in the table.

As he walked from the lunch room he walked over to the table right next to the gym. "Hello, Dakku." Genma smiled at him and Dakku shrugged. "I'm gonna nominate." Genma handed him an application and nodded. "For King I choose... and for queen... I choose. There. Genma do me a favor. You didn't see me here okay?" Genma nodded and looked at the application. "Wait, Dakku! This choice for queen! Are you serious?" He nodded and smiled. "I say, lets make it more fun for everyone right? Bending the rules is fun." He walked of as Genma looked stunned at the paper.

**A Little Rhythm **

Once school was done, Dakku went back to Iruka's class room. Iruka was sitting at his desk grading some papers. "Hello?" Iruka looked up at him and smiled. "Hey. Come in. I'll be with you in a second. Just looking over your class' papers." He nodded and took a seat in one of the empty front row seats. "How'd I do?" Iruka looked up and smiled. "It's a great paper. I didn't know you felt so passionately about this. I should arrange for you to read this during graduation." Iruka smiled and walked over to him and handed him the paper with an A on it.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Iruka walked back to the desk and pulled out a radio and placed it on top of the desk. "Umm, I feel uncomfortable doing this." Dakku stood up and looked confused. Iruka placed a CD in the radio and pressed play. "We'll start off small and avoid slow dancing till you feel ready. We'll go with freeform and we'll dance to this song." The song Brick House began playing. Dakku was almost floored in laughter. "I'm not 40 years old... I mean I doubt that we'll be dancing to that."

"Sigh. Okay I don't think the insult was needed. We'll go right to the the ender. Every Ball ends with the Slide. This year is the Cha Cha Slide." Iruka pressed a button and the song began. "It's simple. Just follow the instructions." Iruka smiled as he began singing and moving in tune with the song.

_"Everbody clap your hands  
clap clap clap clap your hands,  
clap clap clap clap your hands"_

Iruka clapped when told and Dakku laughed a bit. "Now you do it." Iruka reset the song. Dakku sighed and nodded. "Okay. So I just clap when he says it?" Iruka nodded. "Just follow what he says." Dakku followed the words to the exact and Iruka joined him for the next step. "Pay attention."

_"A'right now we gonna do the basic step  
to the left take it back now yall  
one hop this time, right foot left stomp  
left foot left stomp  
Cha Cha real smooth."_

Dakka and Iruka laughed and continued with the song.

The door to the room opened slightly and Kakashi looked at the two dancing. "At least, they got some rhythm." He smiled as he cleared his throat and Dakku looked at him shocked and embarrassed. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Dakku's heart jumped and he felt faint. "You two seem to be having fun. Don't worry, I won't say a thing." Iruka stopped the music and smiled. "Well then we'll call it a day, Dakku. Tomorrow we'll try again." Dakku's face turned pink and he left the room rapidly. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Kakashi laughed and Iruka threw a pencil at him. "Oww! That hurt." Iruka walked up to him and laughed. "So?"

**The Bending Of The Rules **

_"Will the following students please come to my office? Inuzuka Kiba, Fairu Dakku, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji. Once more will the following students please immediately come to my office: Inuzuka Kiba, Fairu Dakku, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji. Thank you." _Tuesday started off with hushed silence as the school held its breath. For some reason, those 7 people were wanted by Tsunade, and speculation was high.

The seven students stood within the cramped office and looked at each other standing in a straight line. Tsunade gave them a once over with a serious look. "You seven have been called here for a reason. As for that reason as it stands at current point -" The door to her office opened and a short elderly woman came in with a book. "Here you are, ma'am." She placed the book on the desk and she thanked the woman who left the room. The seven looked on in fear as to what the book would mean to them. Their hearts began racing.

"I see. Hmmm, this is interesting. The school book has no real regulation on that part of the process. So then I can proceed with this meeting and hopefully arrange this properly." Tsunade looked over the book and closed it. "You seven are here for a purpose as I said before. And that purpose is-" The door to the office opened again. "WHAT NOW!?" The seven yelled out with excitement. The elderly woman jumped back a bit and looked in fear. "Here is the forms you wanted, Tsunade." The woman handed her the forms and nodded as she left.

"Okay, before we are interrupted again, you seven are here for a reason. That reason being is that you have all been nominated for prom court." The seven exchanged looks at each other stunned. "Including me!?" Dakku asked stunned. Tsunade nodded and they all looked at her. "Yes, but all is not as it seems here. Either, this was an elaborate plot which I might say worked or this was someone's idea of a joke. No matter what, the ballot is set. And nothing will change it. I am bending the rules to allow this ballot to fall as it is."

The seven looked on confused. "What do you mean bending the rules?" Dakku asked and the others nodded. "What I am saying is... the for the first time in the school's history, I'm allowing boys to run for Ball Queen." They all jumped back in astonishment. "WHAT!? WHO!?" Tsunade pointed two fingers at Kiba and Naruto. The other 5 looked at them floored. "How... did that happen!?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shrugged and looked at the paper in front of her. "I'm not sure but you have the greatest amount of votes in your respective nomination field. Kiba and Naruto tied for last making a four vote ballot."

Dakku looked on confused. "This doesn't seem right! This isn't even logical! Someone tampered with the votes!" Tsunade shrugged and stood. "I don't care what happened. It will stand as such. Here are your forms. Sign em if you still wish to participate. If not your name will be taken from the ballot." Dakku thought a moment. "Should I?" He looked as the others made up their minds and signed. "This is a joke. Fine, I'll play along." Dakku signed the paper and handed it to Tsunade. "Good. Now that all of you have agreed, you are dismissed. The Ball is in 2 weeks from Friday."

**Personal Reflections - 1 week later **

Dakku:

How the hell did this happen!? How did I get nominated!? Who the hell made Kiba and Naruto nominees for a girl's prize? Something doesn't add up here. I still don't get it. It's been a whole week since she told us the ballot. Me, Gaara, and Neji are all vying for King. While Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto all go for Queen. Hmm. I wonder if this Temari's doing. I mean she seems to be capable of pulling something like this off. But how? And better yet, why!? I need to hurry up and get my damn tux before someone sees me shopping for it.

Kiba:

Wow. I mean wow. Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to run for Ball Queen? Why? It's just a stupid title right? But... then there's Dakku whose running for King. And if he won... and I won... then... we'd have that moment. Thats it! I've made up my mind. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make me and him win. I said I was gonna make the night the best night of his life and I'm gonna do it! Even if I have to break some rules. I hope he's getting his damn tux ready too. He's been avoiding that subject.

Gaara:

Odd. Do people like me enough to actually vote for me? I see now why Naruto says that people are not all the same. I should be grateful that people like me. I wonder, who voted? And why did the arrangement seem fixed like Dakku said. Something isn't fitting well. I'm starting to question it now. I am going to go to this ball. I'm going to unravel this mystery and find out who of us will win. I wish Naruto the best of luck. Even though I might lose, the anticipation is kind of…… fun and exciting. Especially if I get to go against the school prodigy and the new "It" boy.

Neji:

I wonder why Ten-Ten didn't make the ballot. From what I know, she must have had a lot of votes in the nomination box. I mean logically, she should be the third girl running for the Ball Queen title. Not two boys. Anyways, I need to plan for the unexpected. Especially if I'm going up against Dakku and Gaara. They might not be popular but they do have a large follower behind them, Gaara has his secret fan-girls/boys. And Dakku is Nasake's brother... which makes him connected. I'm gonna have to be smart. I'll use my charm to win.

Naruto:

YES! It worked! Now I'm on the ballot. Temari rules! If she can make so that Dakku wins along with me, I'll have the chance to be alone with him and tell him what I feel! Wait! What if she can't change the votes at the last minute? I hope this works! I want the chance to tell Dakku my feelings personally. I hid them from him before and I won't let Kiba have him! I won't lose again. I know that I can win! For now I should get focused. There's only a week and a half left before the Ball and I need to figure out the damn arrangements with Sasuke. Sigh.

Ino:

Hehe. I got this title in the bag. I know how I'm gonna win. I got the prettiest dress of all those bitches. And look at my competition. Hinata, the quiet shy weirdo. No one is really gonna pick her. Then there's Kiba. He's a boy for godsakes! No one is gonna pick a boy for a girls thing. Same goes for Naruto. Add to the fact the most everyone doesn't really like him and this makes getting that title all the more easier. I can't imagine a more perfect situation. Hah! I'm sooo in it to win it. And I don't even have to break a sweat.

Hinata:

I can't believe... someone voted for me. I feel... happy. I never wanted to run for it but I think it'll be a fun change. I just wish Naruto-kun wasn't in the same category as me. I would have loved to dance with him if I won. But I guess it's okay. As long as Neji doesn't win I suppose. I mean Dakku and Gaara are very nice. I wouldn't mind winning with them. Kiba must be happy at the thought of running and possibly winning with Dakku. If that happens, I'll be happy. They deserve it. Sigh. I need to get these alterations done now.

**Something To Think About **

Dakku sighed as he left school on Wednesday after his dancing lesson which ended because Iruka hurt his foot. He walked the road back into his neighborhood and watched as the sun began to set softly. He smiled and nodded to himself. "All this hype has made me tired. I'm going to bed when I get home." He took note of all the people running around smiling and talking amongst themselves. "I missed a lot as a kid. I'm lucky to have what I have now. I don't deserve it but I'm grateful for it." He closed is eyes and sighed softly.

"Is that true now, Dakku?" Dakku's eyes opened quickly and he turned around and Gaara was standing there. "Gaara! Why are you here?" Dakku's heart raced from the shock. Gaara shrugged and walked ahead. "Do you really value your friends, Dakku?" Gaara's question made Dakku stop a moment. "I do. Why do you ask, Gaara?" "I just want to know to what extent do you care for them." He looked back at him and blinked emptily. "So then, the question is a comparison to whom?" Dakku's sharpness caught Gaara's ear and he nodded.

"To one of your friends who cares deeply about you." Gaara walked forward and he ran up to him. "Who?" Gaara kept walking keeping his eyes forward. "It's not my place to tell. Besides a good friend should be able to tell which one of their friends care the most for them. Or do you lack that ability, Dakku?" The cold harshness from his voice mad Dakku shiver. "I don't understand what you mean. What is it that you're trying to tell me, Gaara? What is it that I don't seem to get?" Dakku grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Gaara shot him a look and pulled his arm away. "You're suppose to be this great person in the eyes of a lot of people. But in my eyes, I see you for what you really are. An attention seeking misfit. You don't even pay mind to the things around you because you're so absorbed about the little things. You claim you care for your friends but you can't even distinguish which one of them really care for you?" Dakku looked at him stunned and broken. "Is that what you see in me?" Dakku's voice felt far away.

"Yes. But someone else doesn't. Someone who really puts effort in trying to get you to see that. Someone who held you in the highest regards and stood by as you ignored them." Dakku's eyes filled with tears. "And you would happen to know this person? So then tell, who is this person, I can't see to give the time of day to?" Gaara's eyes closed in on his and he spoke softly. "Naruto." Dakku's eyes shot open and he looked at Gaara stunned. " Naruto?" "He was the one whose invitation you turned down about a month ago."

Dakku blinked a few times silently. "He... was... the one... who asked me... first?" Gaara nodded. "He cried because you denied it. Denied him. You broke his spirit that day and his trust in you. I was there as he cried when you accepted Kiba's invitation over his. So tell me, Dakku, is it worth living a dream over living in reality? Is it worth taking Kiba's lust for you over Naruto's true feelings for you?" Dakku looked at Gaara. HE gripped his fists hard and held his tears and walked one forward. "You don't know anything." Gaara looked on as he left walking fast. "I do know he loves you more than Kiba." Gaara said to himself as the sun gave a faint glow before setting fully.

* * *

**DF: CAN YOU SENSE THE TENSION!?  
Kiba: Can you stop screaming...  
DF: Just do your job... stupid dog smelling boy...**

**Kiba: Dickhead... anyways! Temari's theme "Just The Girl" by The Click 5!**

**Dakku: Don't forget about Naruto's theme!  
Kiba: That'll have to wait till nex episode...  
Dakku: Crap.**

**A/N: GAH! Only 3 episodes left! Will it happen!? Whose gonna get the person they're looking for!? Will Dakku stop living in a bad Lindsey Lohan movie!? Will Naruto win over anyone!? Will Temari follow through with her plot!? OMG! Time's running short... and so is everyone's chain!**


	22. Epi 22: Final Preparations

**Anyways... this episode does another time jump and brings us to the night before the ball. All of the story's MCs will have something to say. That's right, even Gaara has something to say!**

**But how many doubts will be laid to rest?**

**And don't forget... the truth will be revealed in the next episode!**

**And now... Episode 22... Final Preparations...**

Oh! By the way... i'll be taking a long long break from the story... So in the mean time... Read my other semi-yaoi drama... Say Something!

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 22: Final Preparations**

**This is it. The day before the ball. I don't know why I'm having second thoughts now. It could be because I'm looking at myself in this mirror fully dressed. This isn't me is it? I would've never thought I would make it to this moment. Looking back at everything, I wonder how I survived it all. Suicide attempt, fights, dates, matchmaker, friend. Friend. Shit. What Gaara told me is still in my head. Have I been that bad of a friend to Naruto that I never saw his pain? **

**Sigh. He's always been there when I've needed him. Wait... then again... I've been there to. But not for just him. Everyone who's needed me. Except Kiba. Every time he's around, I walk away and pretend as if things are normal. God-damnit. I look weird in a tuxedo. There's too many things going on in my head to try to think about it. I should take this off before something happens to it. I'll comb out may hair in the morning. I need some help right now. Maybe Nasake can help me.**

**A Bit Of Advice**

Dakku sighed as he put the tux back in his closet. He closed the closet door and laid out on his bed and stared at the ceiling above. "One more day." He turned and held the pillow in front of him. "This is the night where dreams come true. Or at least... that's what they say." He threw the pillow off and stood again. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. He moved things aside and looked a solitary green box and smiled. He opened it and inside was a gray coat with a hood. He ran his hand over it lovingly and closed his eyes.

"If you're waiting for him to say it first, it might not happen. Just tell him right out." The door to his room opened and Nasake came in. Dakku stood up and closed his closet door. "What do you want?" He walked over to his bed and laid in it as Nasake took the computer desk chair. "You've been thinking a lot as of lately. That's not like you. Also I noticed you don't talk to your friends much. Namely two. Care to explain why?" Nasake waited for his answer. "It's... complicated. Just, as soon as tomorrow's over I'll be calm and relaxed."

Dakku looked over at his brother who laughed and shook his head. "Come on. Do you think I buy that shit? Just tell me what really getting to you?" Nasake stood up and sat on the bed. He began punching him playfully. Dakku laughed and kicked back. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you." He finally managed to stop laughing as he thought about what to say. "When you felt... close to Anko... what did you do?" Nasake nodded and smiled. "So, you want to be ready for it to happen." Dakku looked away and rolled his eyes. "Not what I'm asking. Just tell me what you did."

Nasake smiled and looked at his hand a moment. "It was like... after a few months of dating. I was really liking her. You know. Despite the age difference. Heh. I mean she was always fun and exciting. One day, while we was out on a date, I grabbed her and looked her right in the eye. I remember what I said word for word. 'Anko, you're an amazing person, with a lot to offer any guy. And I'm glad you chose me over all the others. I don't care if you don't believe me when I say it but... I-"

Dakku cut him off by standing up. "What's wrong, kiddo?" Dakku walked over to the door and opened it. "I need some alone time." Nasake stood and walked over to his brother. "It's not gonna happen because you want it to happen, kiddo. Sometimes, you have to grab the bull by the horns and step up. This isn't a fairy tale and there might not be a happy ending. And there are plenty of others if something goes wrong." Dakku pushed him out and smiled. "Thank you, but I'm sure I got all I need from you in that department."

Nasake laughed as the door slammed in his face. "He's having second thoughts. Classic fear. He'll get over it tomorrow when he gets to the Ball." He walked off to his room and locked the door. Dakku slid against his door. "Yea. I got it. But it's not like you feel something else for someone other then Anko." He sighed a moment and looked at his wrists. "They've healed good. You can barely tell there was ever anything there to indicate a cut. I need to relax and just let it all go. Tomorrow is another day."

**One Last Thing To Do  
**Kiba sighed as he looked over the paper work for class. "This shit isn't gonna get me a passing grade. I'll be lucky to get out of there with a C with this." He slammed the paper down and looked at the tux hanging on his door and smiled. "One more day." He stood up and walked over to his bed. He lifted up the pillow and threw it up in the air. He held it and danced with it slowly. "I just want the night to end right. No interruptions and under the stars. And tell him what I feel about him. Wait... does he really feel the same?"

He put the pillow down and thought a moment. "I mean he plays it off a lot but he's definitely bad at hiding it." Kiba walked over to the desk in his room and pulled out a card from one of the drawers. He read the contents inside and smiled a bit.

_"Hi._

_Uh, what can I say?_

_I mean..._

_You're my first valentine._

_Seriously._

_I never gave anyone anything before._

_I actually wasn't gonna give you anything._

_But I..._

_decided it would be nice to._

_Well... uh... Happy Valentines Day. :)"_

The smiley face made him smile. "It's so corny, it's cute. That's right! I never got him anything. Well, what should I get him? I mean, he doesn't seem like someone you give candy too. Or flowers. I mean, jeez he's like the most impossible person to get something for. What about... hmmm. Crap!" He paced around the room a bit and looked around and sighed. "He like writing! And the color... Blue…. I think? Oh! That's right, he likes looking at the stars. That's not helpful. His likes are complicated. What kind of guy is he!?"

Kiba threw himself on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute. That's right! He likes looking at the stars. I got it." Kiba jumped out of bed and walked out of his room. "Be back in a few!" When no response came he shrugged and went out. He walked for a bit till he made it to small shop. "I hope they have one here." He walked into the shop and looked around in one of the isles. He walked all the way to the back and didn't find anything. "This blows. I should ask up front if they have any."

He walked back to the front and looked at the old man manning the counter. "Do you have any posters with stars on them?" The old man nodded and pulled out a small book. "Which one you want?" He looked over the book and smiled. "Do you have that one?" The old man smiled and pulled a tube from under the counter. "Good luck. I hope whoever getting this will appreciates it." Kiba smiled as the old man told him to take it for free. He walked out of the store and thought to himself. "No matter how many stars in the sky, you're the only one I want to look at."

**Trusting Your Feelings  
**

Naruto sat at the dinner table sighing. In less then 24 hours he would have to go to the Ball with Sasuke, whom he currently hated. Not only that, he would have to bare the sight of Dakku going with Kiba. He hated this even more then he hated Sasuke. Because to him, it should be him and Dakku going together. "Stupid Kiba. Stupid Dakku." He looked at his food and sighed. Iruka gave him a look of confusion. Naruto caught it and picked up the fork and ate. Iruka nodded softly and didn't say a word.

After he, Iruka and Konohamaru were done eating, Iruka asked him to wash the dishes. He did them reluctantly and looked into the sink. As he washed the dishes, he though more about the Ball. "I hope this all works. I really want to win with him. It would have been better if I had went with him. But that damn prick Kiba ended up snatching him up before I could ask in person." He gripped the plate in his hand and it shattered. "Shit." He was bleeding a bit from his hand and Iruka walked into the kitchen.

"Damnit, Naruto. That's the 5th plate this week. What's wrong with you?" Iruka grabbed some paper towels and handed it to him. He put pressure on his hand and sat down at the table. Iruka followed after and looked at him. "I'm not gonna ask again. I want to know what's bothering you. You haven't been the same since Christmas. It's like you've lost a lot of your soul." Naruto looked down and sighed. "Is it that noticeable?" Iruka nodded and looked at his hand. The paper towels were a bit red and he went into the cupboard.

"Just, tell me, Naruto. I can help you if you tell me." Iruka pulled out a bottle of alcohol. He grabbed some more paper towels and walked back to the table. "It's... you know Dakku right?" Iruka nodded. "Yes I do. What's wrong about him?" Iruka put some alcohol on the paper towel and dabbed it on Naruto's wound. He winced at the sting. "It's... just... Oww! I wanted... to ask... him OW! I wanted to ask him to the Ball. And I was to afraid to do it in person." Iruka looked at him stunned. "Wow. I never knew you liked him."

Naruto looked away and blushed. "It's not that." Iruka gave him a skeptical look. "You know, you're just like me in high school. I had a crush on this one guy. I did my best to avoid him and did everything through someone else. And finally when I told him, he told me it was already too late because he had someone else." Naruto looked at him in shock. "What did you do?" Iruka laughed. "I got drunk one night in college and you happened. And I'm proud of that moment." He smiled as Naruto laughed at him.

"So then, Naruto. I know that there's a barrier in the form of Kiba in your way. So what are you gonna do?" Naruto looked at him shocked. "How do you know that?" Iruka laughed. "Don't worry about it. But you do know that this world is not always fair. I raised you that way. If you really like him, be honest and trust in your feelings. The moment you stop believing in yourself, that's when you lose it all." Iruka place a and bandage on his hand and walked off. Naruto nodded and smiled. "Just believe in feelings. Got it!"

**Not Your Average Sight  
**

Gaara looked into the mirror and nearly shattered it with his fist but held his anger long enough not to punch it. "I look stupid." Temari sighed and shrugged. "I think you look handsome in it." Gaara looked at her and grumbled viciously. He looked back in the mirror. He was wearing a blood red suit with black gloves. His hat was a fedora in black with a blood red feather coming out of it. "Can we at least get rid of the damn feather!?" Temari plucked it off at his request and smiled. "See. You look handsome. I could pinch your cheeks."

"Do it and I'll rip your fingers off." Gaara glared at her through the mirror. She mumbled and backed away from him. "What are you wearing?" He looked at her and she sighed. "A purple dress. It's a bit tight to make it seem slimming." Gaara turned around and looked at her. "You're going to wear something like that? And Baki won't mind?" She nodded somewhat unconcerned. "What about Kankuro?" She shrugged as he looked back in the mirror. "Think I'll win Ball King?" He asked as he looked at himself one final time.

"It's a great possibility. I mean sure you got heavy competition but, I really think you can win." She smiled and he thought a moment. "Why such a great possibility?" She was caught of guard by his sudden interest in the matter, "I'm just trying to say that somehow, it may be possible you could win. I mean, especially with that outfit, you're gonna at least win best dressed." She managed to defeat this small opponent of a question without getting him suspicious. "Hmm. Ok. Well, I'm taking this off now."

The door to the room opened and Kankuro walked in. He was dressed in a white tux and had no face paint on. "Wow. You look... very different." Temari said looking at him stunned. Gaara looked him over once. "You do. It's disturbing. Black is more your color." Gaara took off the suit slowly as Kankuro left the room saying nothing. "Yea... I'm leaving too. I really don't want to see you undress." She closed the door behind her and looked at Kankuro standing in the hall. "What do you think?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"A vain attempt to win Kiba back or is there something else?" She cut him deep with the questions as he grunted and looked away. "Nothing. Just going dressed to impress." Temari rolled her eyes. "Kankuro, this plan of yours to hope he comes back to you isn't going to work. There's like 2 weeks left in the semester and then you're gone. That's not the best situation here." Kankuro growled. "It's not for him! It's for someone else!" He stormed off to his room and slammed the door hard. "Is he serious? Who is he going dressed nicely for?"

She walked off to her and opened the door slowly. She closed it behind her as she entered. She walked over to he closet and looked at the dress hanging there. It shone softly in the room's light. She smiled as she ran her hand down it. "Everyone is going for a reason. Gaara, because he wants to see what'll happen with that vote. Kankuro, for someone whose not Kiba. As for me, all I have is to go and score another kiss from Shikamaru. This is the end for me and Kankuro. This Ball will determine how we will remember our final days in Fire Wolf High."

**Last Thoughts  
**

Dakku:  
This is it. When I close my eyes and wake up in the morning, it'll be time for the last minute things. Sigh. I'm worried. Is he right? Should I just give into what I feel and just say it? Should I say "Kiba, I want you."? I don't know. God I hate when I can't decide on anything. Okay, I'll do it the old-fashioned way. I'll wait for him to say it. If he does, I'll say it in return. If not, then, I guess I'll say it. What if he doesn't say it back? And then there's the whole feeling stupid and awkward the whole night. Maybe, I'll stay quiet then. I need some sleep.

Temari:  
One night to shine. One night to pull off the greatest scandal of Wolf High's history. Sorry, Naruto but I have other plans with that box. You see, my brothers deserve this more then all of you. I've hurt them a lot and never atoned for all of it. So when I open that box, it'll be for their benefit. Not yours. As for Shikamaru, I'll get that kiss before the Ball is over. I promise it. I swear on it. I'm gonna end my four years in Wolf High with a bang. And, I'll never regret it either. It's midnight. I better call it in now.

Kiba:  
My heart is racing. I can't stop thinking about it. God, it won't end. I see 100 things going wrong tomorrow night and it's killing me. I vow not to let him out of my sights. Because when those fireworks go off right before the end, that'll be the moment. I'll look him in the eye and i'll say it outright. And if he says it too, well, I don't know. But I know i'll be happy beyond reason. I spent a while trying to get him to really notice me. And I know he does, but I want him to see me and see with the same look in my eyes for him.

Naruto:  
I got to believe in myself. Despite what's going to happen, I'm gonna enjoy myself. I'm gonna have fun and i'm gonna let the night take it's toll. And when the time is right. I'll take him aside and tell him everything. I'm not giving up just yet. I might be going with Sasuke, but i'll be leaving with him. And not even Kiba will stop me. Tomorrow night will be my night to shine under the stars. I'm gonna be the top dog and nothing is gonna change that. Sigh. I'm getting excited again. I better calm down and rest if I don't want to be a zombie tomorrow.

Kankuro:  
I hope it works. If not, then I give up. What will it take for you to notice? What will it take to win you this time? This being alone crap is killing me. I just want you by my side again. Despite all the things, we've been through and how you've moved on, I still love you. I may have never said it directly like that but I mean it. I always enjoyed your company even when you messed up. I never thought less of you. I never stopped believing that one day, we'd be together again. And tomorrow night, I know I got shot.

Gaara:  
Last chance for everyone before the summer. I wonder if Naruto will make his move? Will Dakku pick him or Kiba? Or will Kankuro win back Kiba? What about Temari and Shikamaru? They might not have anytime left to do anything. And this ballot for King and Queen. Two boys running for queen and 2 underdogs running for King. I wonder who might win this? I wonder if I'll win. If I do win, who do I want to win with me? Wait a minute. Why am I worried about winning when I won't. And why do I want them to win with me?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shit! It's already 8 am. I better get up and get ready. Tonight... is the night... Fate's plan will unfold.**

* * *

**DF: CLIFFHANGER! That' right! You'll have to wait a full 2 weeks to find out what happens!**

**Kiba: For real! 2 weeks!? That blows!  
Dakku: It does...**

**Sasuke: Anyways... Naruto's theme song is... "Candy Man" by Christina Aguilera!**

**DF: Is everyone anxious yet!?**


	23. Epi 23: It Ends Tonight

**Hahaha! I gotcha! Who really thinks I could have left you guys hanging for 2 weeks?**

**This series is near it's end... this episode is the episode you have all been reading to get to.**

**No spoilers... nothing to say... ladies and gentlemen... I give you the 23rd and second to last episode... It Ends Tonight**

**(A/N: The episode is riddled with songs. If you don't know them, I suggest going to youtube and finding them. The episode's theme song is it's titular name. "It Ends Tonight" by AAR.)**

**This episode is dedicated to to all the loyal readers, reviewers, silent readers, naysayers, and secret yaoi fan boys/girls. Also to my mom who encouraged me to write this story. Love you all!**

* * *

**Wolf High Chronicles**

**Episode 23: It Ends Tonight**

**(background song: "I Could Fall In Love" by Selena)**

Kiba paced around the foyer keeping his gaze at the top of the stairs. He had been an hour early to Dakku's house. His black tux shone nicely in the dim light of the foyer. He looked down at his watch and began to pace faster. "I... wait... that's not right. You look great. No... that sucks. You look incredible. No... that's a bit over doing it." He began biting his nails in anticipation of Dakku's appearance. He had not given any indication as to what he would wear all week but said not to worry. Kiba, however, didn't trust that judgement.

But for some reason, it wasn't what he was wearing that made him worry. It was the first look of him dressed up he had been anticipating. He wanted to see the small puff of brown hair before anyone else would. The gleam in his eyes as he walked down the stairs. To have him look down at him. This was what he came one hour early for. If he was going to tell Dakku the words he wanted to say, it would be further pressed into his mind from the moment he walked down the stairs. Kiba looked down at his watch again and sighed.

"Relax, he'll be done soon." Nasake appeared with dark blue tux on from the kitchen. "I'm sure he's just as nervous as you are, if not more." He smiled as Kiba relaxed a bit and heard a door opening. Kurenai appeared and smiled. "If you could hold just 5 more mins. He's almost done. He's just deciding on a color." She walked back into the room and Kiba looked at Nasake. "What does your mom mean... deciding on a color?" Nasake laughed and told him to wait and see. The five minutes went by silently and then they heard a door open again.

"Gentlemen, I give you... the finally done... Dakku." Kurenai pointed to the room and smiled. Kiba's heart jumped as he heard those words. A small puff of golden brown hair appeared and green eyes met his. Dakku smiled and blushed lightly. He was wearing a silver tux with black shoes. His hair was combed forward and no longer spiked at the ends. He walked down the stairs, never breaking eye contact with Kiba. Kiba smiled as Kurenai took a picture secretly. "I... is it possible to fall in love more with someone?" Kiba thought silently.

"Hi." Dakku's blush turned into a full on red. He keeps his face up but felt his eyes go down every so often. "You have green eyes?" Kiba asked softly. "Yea... I wear contacts for shits and giggles." Dakku smiled and Kiba took his hand and held "You... look... different." Kiba nearly choked on his last word. Dakku and Nasake laughed as he did. "I'll take that as a compliment. You look great too." Dakku smiled and Nasake looked at his watch. "I think we're suppose to go now. So if you two will stop falling for each other... we can go." Nasake opened the door and the 3 walked out. "WAIT! I NEED ANOTHER PICTURE!" Kurenai yelled after them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Early Start**

The Ball was held at the River Club. The building itself was pure white and mostly glass. It was situated right next to the river and had a deck in the back of it overlooking the river. Tsunade stood in the massively large marble floored foyer and grumbled. "Dammit. this dress is annoying." Making reference to the slimming black dress she was wearing. Nasake, Kiba, Dakku finally arrived at the club and she greeted them. "Hello. Welcome to the River Club which is hosting our Ball this year. When you make it to the dance hall/dining area Izumo and Genma will give you your voting forms. Dakku and Kiba will receive Ball Court sashes."

Dakku grimaced at the thought of wearing a sash that further imposed he was nominated for Ball King. As the three walked towards the large opening where the dance floor was, a table with a smiling Genma was sitting. "Hey Dakku, Kiba, and Nasake." He too was dressed up which surprised all three of them. He handed them a piece of paper and two sashes to Kiba and Dakku. "Hmmm... I think... oh! I got it." Nasake laughed as he looked over his voting ballot. When the three were done they walked into the club dance floor.

Izumo was standing on the inside and looked as they walked in. "Whoa! Wait! I have to announce you guys." He said smiling. "If you do... I'll rip your tongue out." Nasake quipped quickly and Izumo stood back and looked away. The three made a smooth walking entrance to the dance floor. Eyes were on them as they entered. They walked over to a table labeled Ball Court and Guests. They took there seats and looked out at the dance floor where some people were already dancing. It was only 7 but the real party was about to begin.

The song playing in the background was "Could I Have This Kiss". Kiba felt the strong urge to ask Dakku to dance but held it in. It was far too early he thought to make moves. "Wanna dance?" Dakku cut his thoughts and smiled. Not only did Kiba look on stunned but Nasake almost fell out his chair. Dakku walked off to the dance floor and held his hand out for Kiba who laughed and followed. "Good luck kid!" Nasake yelled out to Kiba who rolled his eyes. He took Dakku's hand and they began swaying to the beat. Kiba looked into his eyes and felt taken by them.

"Your... eyes... they're much more beautiful." Kiba said softly as he spun Dakku during the chorus of the song. He pulled him back in and held him from behind. "You're trying to make a show." Dakku pushed off in a fluid motion that made it appear as if he was still dancing. He watched as Kiba walked up to him and continued his dance. "So? It's a dance. And you asked for a dance. If there's a show... then let there be." Kiba's voice once again soft made Dakku smiled as he continued flowing to the beat. "I see those lessons with Iruka paid off." Kiba added as Dakku laughed and nodded.

The song ended as Kiba pulled him back in and looked into his eyes again. They heard clapping and looked around as the students were looking at them. Dakku laughed and blushed. He walked off and left Kiba on the dance floor to receive the attention solo.

"Ladies and Gentleman... Introducing Lady Temari and Sir Shikamaru!" Izumo's voice carried as the two made their way into the room. Temari had on a tight purple dress which took note of all her curves. He hair was no longer in two buns. It was loose and went down to her shoulders. Shikamaru looked normal in a black tux. The two walked on to comments being whispered. "Holy crap on a stick! She... she looks... hot!" Nasake stood up and practically drooled on the table. Dakku looked at him and sighed. "You're nasty. There's no way me and you are alike."

"Introducing Sir Gaara and Lady Ino." Izumo's voice made everything, even the music stop. "Gaa... Gaa... Gaara... and Ino!?" Nasake, Dakku and Kiba added as they looked on stunned. Gaara made his way into the room with Ino. Ino's dress as Dakku put it looked like a red version of the infamous Jlo dress. Gaara's dark red suit made a few people make wolf whistle noises. The two made their way to the table and sat down silently. Gaara looked at Dakku who returned an equally stern look. The two broke off and looked away.

"Wow... two girls that look hot and not to mention the drama building." Nasake laughed and then Izumo's voice boomed off. "Introducing Sir Kankuro and Sir Kabuto." Nasake jumped out of his seat and glared directly at the entrance and growled. "What the fuck!?" Kankuro walked in with Kabuto beside him. The fury in Nasake's eyes grew as he nealy stared a hole in Kabuto. "Why is he here!? With him!?" Nasake added as Dakku looked on confused. "Why are you so mad?" Dakku asked. "Because... Kabuto broke his heart before!" Nasake stood and walked off.

As he did the song "Get It Poppin" began playing. He made it to them and stared Kabuto down. "You got nerve." Nasake's anger made his words sting. "Do I now? Do I sesne jealousy? Oh wait, that's right, you're not. Back off." Kabuto's response only served to piss Nasake off. "Enough. He's my date for the night." Kankuro cut in and looked at Nasake who looked at him. "Why the hell would you bring him!?" Nasake's fury was reaching it's max. "Why do you care!? It's not like you have feelings for me. You got Anko. So go to her and leave me alone to make my decisions." Kankuro walked off with Kabuto smiling.

Nasake grabbed his arm and looked at him. "That's not true. I always look after you. You're my best friend." Nasake sincerity fell on deaf ears. "Some friend you were. You didn't even do anything to help me when your brother strolled along and took my boyfriend. In fact, from what I remember you've been encouraging them to work. I guess you really have that friend thing nailed good." Kankuro's comment was a bitch slap with scissors. "Don't give me that shit! You were the one who fucking threw it away because you got jealous of a little competition! You gave him a free hand! So don't blame me for it!" Nasake stormed off leaving Kankuro to watch him leave.

Dakku watched his furious brother take his seat on the table. "You okay?" Dakku asked softly. Kiba, Gaara, and Ino took their cue to leave. Nasake looked at Dakku and glared. "I'm going to tell you this but once, and if you don't listen, god help you. If you ever give up because someone else tries to step in your shadow, I will strangle you. Don't let someone else to come along and steal your thunder." Nasake's words hit Dakku hard and they stood silent. For a moment Dakku almost regret asking and he stood. "I'm going to get some punch." He left the table silently as Nasake looked on at Kankuro and Kabuto.

Temari looked at Shikamaru who was drinking some punch at their table. The song "Tempted To Touch" began to play and Shikamaru put his cup down. "Let's dance." He took Temari's hand and took her to the dance floor. The began their dance slowly. Then it turned into full on dirty dancing. Shikamaru took his position behind her and whispered in her ear. "You look good tonight." She smiled and blushed as they danced to the song. His hand traveling all over to keep rythym of the dance. "You always look good." She said softly at him and he smiled.

Ino looked on and had enough of them dancing. She stormed over to them and began dancing on Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru looked back and laughed. "This is gonna be troublesome." The three kept dancing and all eyes were on them. Everyone clapped to the the beat as they had the floor to themselves. The three began shifting left and right during the course of the dance and cheering ensue. Temari could see Ino from the corner of her and grumbled. She turned around and faced Shikamaru and gazed into his eye. This only served to make Ino turn him around and dance face-to-face with him.

"Go Ino! Go Ino! Go Ino!" Cheers from some. "Go Temari! Go Temari! Go Temari!" Cheers from others. Then Shikamaru turned so that his body's sides were in between both girls. The cheers only grew louder as the fight for supremecy continued. Dakku laughed from the punch table. Kiba edged over to him and whispered in his ear. "Having fun?" Dakku nodded as the triple dance went on. Kiba grabbed him and whispered again. "You know... that could be us on the dance floor." Dakku blushed and broke his hold. "Maybe later."

The dance-off ended with all 3 tired. But then both girls kissed his cheek. He blushed wildly as the two girls glared at each other. "Whore!" Temari yelled out. The room went silent. "Skank!" Ino yelled right back. "Cunt!" Temari countered. "Bitch!" Ino slapped her hard. Temari slapped her right back. Before anymore damage could be done Tsunade was standing there between them. "This fight, ladies, is over. Return to your tables and don't let me catch you trying to go at it again or I will throw you out by your bra straps." The two girls broke off and walked to their tables. Shikamaru sighed and walked off to his table.

Kakashi was standing over in the corner shaking his head. "Kids these days." Iruka appeared and looked at him. "You know, I remember you being the same way before." He looked at Kakashi who smiled. "I was never like that. I was nice to everyone." Kakashi's comment only gained him a skeptical look from Iruka. "Sure. What about that guy you beat up for touching back in High School?" Iruka waited for an answer. "Kuranai did the most damage." Kakashi laughed and Iruka joined him. "You're horrible." Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and held on to it.

"Now Introducing Sir Naruto and Sir Sasuke." Izumo's voice cut into the room as Sasuke came in with Naruto beside him. Sasuke had on a Navy blue suit and Naruto had on a normal black tux. Dakku and Gaara looked on silently. Naruto had his normal spikes in smaller spikes that was even split around his head and bent in a sort of wet look. "Wow... he looks... different." Both Gaara and Dakku agreed. The two boys made their way to the table and sat down. Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled. The his gaze fell on the figure of Dakku standing up and walking away.

"Did you do that to his hair?" Kakashi looked at Iruka who laughed. "No. He did that himself." Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. "He looks much more younger then normal now. That and his hair oddly reminds me of yours back in High School." Iruka looked at him and punched him. "Yea... sure. Anyways... about that dance you owe me." Kakashi looked at him and sighed. "I owe you a dance? Hmm that seems out of the ordinary for me." Iruka looked at him stunned. "NO! YOU CANNOT PULL THAT NOW! WE'RE DANCING!"

"Presenting Lady Hinata, Sir Shino, Lady Ten-Ten and Sir Neji." Izumo yelled as a small dinner roll hit him in the head. The four walked in. Hinata had on a white sparkling dress that flowed a bit behinf her. She had on long white gloves and had a small tiara in her hair. Shino had a dark gray tux. Ten-ten was wearing an emerald mini dress that went down to slightly below her knees. Neji wore like most others that night, a black tux. The four made their way to the table and sat down looking at Gaara, Nasake, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke. They noted the Kiba and Dakku were missing.

**The Real Reason**

"If I could have your attention... it is at current time... 9 pm. We will begin the dining services now. At 10pm we will announce the Ball court. We are in the process of counting the votes right now. So enjoy your dinner." Shizune smiled at all of them and left the room. Everyone stood up and mad their way to the dinner line and took a plate. Dakku had reappeared as Kiba looked on from the line. He stepped out of the line and walked over to him. Dakku wandered around a bit lost and walked right into Kiba's arms. "Hey, you okay? You look lost."

Dakku snapped back into reality and smiled. "Is it time to eat?" He asked disregarding Kiba's question. HE sighed and nodded. The two made their way over to the line and waited their turns to get food. Kiba looked back at Dakku who still had a lost look in his eyes. "Only 90 more mins. Then... me and you will dance alone under the stars." Kiba said to himself. As they collected their food, they made their way over to the table and sat down. They all said their hellos again and Dakku kept his words short with Gaara and Naruto.

As they ate they conversed and Dakku's lost look returned. "Dakku, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Kiba askes as Dakku snapped back into reality once more and smiled. "Nothing." He went back to his eating and everyone looked on. "Dakku, can I ask a question." Hinata finally broke her silence as Dakku wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Sure." She surveyed him and nodded. "Why were you home schooled for so long?" Nasake stopped and dropped his fork as Dakku closed his eyes. Nasake stood up and walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked softly. Neji looked at her and nodded. "Its... something they don't talk about much." Dakku opened his eyes and nodded. "You want to know? I'll tell you." The look in his eyes returned. Kiba and Naruto looked on silently.

**Truth be told... my father was abusive to me. He would beat me when he got drunk. One day, he punched me so hard, he broke my jaw. I was nothing more then a punching bag for insults and flesh. Finally one day, he came to school drunk to pick me up and beat me in front of all the kids of the school. Then to finish it all off... he demanded that I walk home alone. 5 miles alone. I didn't. I stood there as all the kids looked at me and laughed. They said my father hated me and that I was a mistake. When a police car finally was called to take me home, my father had denied me at the door as his child. He called me a horrible tragedy of the world. The son of a mutant that didn't exist. Thats how he saw me. That's how everyone began seeing me. My mom had heard what happened and picked me up one night. She packed all my stuff and dragged it out and looked at my dad. They got into a huge argument and it ended with her telling him that the mistake she made was letting me go. When I moved here, I didn't want to go to a school. I refused. I regret it now.**

Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten had tears in their eyes. Everyone else stood in silence. There was no words to say as Dakku took a sip of the water in his cup. Kiba looked down and away from him and felt a cold breeze sweep over him. Naruto looked on silently but inside he wanted to yell at himself. Gaara felt remorse for him and and everyone else went back to their eating. Not another word was spoken for a bit until Ino broke the silence. "Where did Nasake go?" Dakku looked up and around the room. "Good question. Where did he go?"

Nasake stood outside in the foyer. Kankuro silently walked into the large room and looked at him. "You okay?" He asked looking at him. "No. I'm not. Just... go away." Nasake didn't look at him. "Just... tell me why. Why me?" Kankuro asked him softly. "Because... you reminded me of him. Broken and abused. Picked on by people who thought they were better then you." Nasake finally turned his head slowly over to him. "Who is he?" Kankuro asked with concern. "My brother. When he was a kid, my dad and the kids at his old school always picked on him."

"I see." Kankuro nodded. "I couldn't protect him you know. When he came back to live with my mom and me, he always had this broken look in his eyes. He shyed away from us. He locked himself in his room and never came out, because he was araid of us. He was afraid o everything. Do you know how useless I felt when my mom told me what happened to him? He's my little brother! He used to smile all the time and laugh and play and was never afraid of a damn thing! I was suppose to be there or him! I was suppose to make sure he was okay! That's why I chose his happiness over yours!" Nasake gripped his fists hard and began tearing.

Kankuro looked at him stunned. "Nasake..." The tall blond closed his eyes. "When I first meat you, Kankuro, I saw the same thing in you what I saw in him. And I swore to myself, that as long as I could stop it, I would. No matter who it was, I wouldn't let someone feel that same pain. That's why I fought those bullies that day." Nasake looked at him. Kankuro looked down and sighed. "You wanted redemption for the mistake you think you made." Kankuro looked up at him and he nodded. Nasake wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Kankuro. I never wanted to be the guy who hurts someone. But there was a choice to be made... and I made it. Whether or not you forgive me is on you. But I am sorry. Family... especially that boy in there whose smile means the world to me... comes first in my life." He walked off towards the exit and felt something tug his arm. "I... I'm sorry." Kankuro said as Nasake looked back silently. "I never really liked Anko." He smiled and walked off waving his hand once as he exited. Kankuro looked on and thought a moment. He went back inside and left it alone.

Temari looked on as the two left and sighed. "I see now. He's always been looking after him because he reminds him of Dakku. But not only that... he has real feelings for him. Nasake... deeply cares for Kankuro." Temari walked from behind a door and had a metal box in her hand. "This should be enough to make it work." She walked off to another door and opened it. Inside Izumo and Genma were standing with a metal box. She smiled and looked at them. "Gentlemen. It is time to switch the vote boxes. This box should be the fixed results."

Izumo looked at the box. "This feels wrong. Why are we doing this again?" Temari smiled and nodded. "Because, I said so or i'm going to tell everyone about that incident." Izumo's eyes opened and he nodded fearfully. They went to exchange boxes and Temari's high heel gave out and broke. She knocked both boxes to the floor and they opened up scattering all the voting forms all over the place. "NOOOOOOOO! Hurry up! If Tsunade finds out we tampered with the boxrs she'll kill us!" Genma yelled out. "I KNOW THIS! Just make sure that we put the right ones back!" Temari yelled out nervously.

"Izumo! Genma! Where are you!? Are you done with the votes!?" Tsunade's loud voice called out. All three jumped back in fear. "OH MY GOD!" They quickly scrambled to get the papers into the boxes and closed one up. "Go! Before she gets suspicious!" Temari yelled out. The two left the room and she picked her box and waited for Tsunade to clear out. Temari sighed relieved and looked at the papers before her and noticed something. "Oh god... wait a minute... these... are the Dakku votes! Oh crap. This isn't good at all..."

**Final Moments **

Tsunade looked over the votes with the results in her hand. "We counted them twice. There's no way in hell we could have messed up." Gai and Anko shrugged and sighed. "Well if we did, then does it matter? Even if we're off by one vote it's a lanslide victory for queen and King won by 1 vote." Anko looked at the her results. "But honestly, this is all very weird. This is something most people would not have expected." Gai added and Tsunade sighed. "However, it's already time to announce the winners. Whether or not it's expected... it's time." The three walked into the dance room and Tsunade grabbed a mic from the DeeJay's booth.

"Okay brats! Settle down and come to the dance floor." Tsunade spoke. Everyone stood from their seats and stood on the dance floor. "Okay. It's time to annouce the Ball Court. First off I would like to say you all look incredible tonight. OKAY! Well then first up... Ball Prince is... Dakku!" Appluase rang out as Dakku slowly made his way to collect a small crown. "Ball Princess is... Hinata!" Hinata smiled as she made her way to collect the small platic tiara. Both Naruto and Kiba sighed fustratedly. "Damn that Temari! She screwed me over!" Naruto thought to himself.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for." The room stood in hushed silence. "This years Ball queen is..." Everyone held their breath. "Uzumaki Naruto." The entire room had their jaws on the floor. Naruto looked on stunned and confused. "I... what!?" Naruto looked on as his feet carried him to the front. Ino passed out from shock. Naruto was handed a crown and a sash that said "Ball Queen". This of course sent laughs through the room. "And now... Ball King." The silence fell again. "This year's Ball King is... Sabaku no Gaara!"Once more silence and shock hit the room.

Gaara appeared on the stages and recieved his crown and sash. "Since you two... are the only boys in school history... to win... you don't have to do the traditional dance." Tsunade added."Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" Everyone cheered for the dance. Naruto blushed a moment and looked at Gaara who made no apparent emotion. "What should I do?" He thought to himself as Gaara took his hand and took him to the dance floor. "What... what is he... doing?" Naruto thought to himself as Tsunade and Iruka nodded. The DeeJay took his cue and played a song.

"Beauty and The Beast" began playing as Gaara led the dance slowly. "I'm sorry if this bothers you. But it was the only way to shut the idiots up." Gaara said softly as they swayed to the song. Naruto nodded and smiled. "It's okay. I just... wasn't expecting this." He looked at Gaara and propmtly looked away. "I was suppose to win with Dakku... but... this... is just as good I guess." Naruto leaned in and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara's face lit up as he saw this. Everyone began joining the dance slowly not paying them any mind.

Shikamaru sighed as Temari was missing. "I wonder where she went." "Look behind you dummy." Temari smiled and beamed down at him. "Hi. Sorry for being a bit late. Wanna dance now?" She smiled as Shikamaru took her hand and walked off to the dance floor. Shino looked over at the two who were now dancing and looked at Hinata. "Hinata..." She laughed at him and nodded. "Yes. I would like to." He blushed slightly and took her hand. The two went off to the dance floor. Kankuro sighed as he watched all the couples dancing.

"Hey... Kanky." A soft voice called down to him. He looked up to see Nasake standing there. "Nasake... you... I thought you... why are you here?" Kankuro looked at him as he sighed. "You're stupid. I only went outside for a bit. I need some air. But then I realized something about it." Nasake's voice trailed off. "Where's Kabuto?" He asked looking around. "He left with... him." "Ewww... with Orochimaru again!?" Nasake laughed as Kankuro rolled his eyes. "I guess it's funny a bit." Kankuro finally laughed but his laugh was cut short. Nasake was kissing him softly and ran his fingers in his hair.

"Na... sake." Kankuro broke their kiss. "I thought... you... and Anko... why?" Kankuro's words were getting crossed. "We broke up about the same time the tickets went on sale. I told her that I wasn't in love with her anymore. I kept up the rouse long enough to get to this moment here. The moment I tell you... Kankuro... that I care for you... more then a friend. That's why I hid it for so long. But... our time is almost done here... and if we're gonna leave Wolf High... I just... I want to tell you... I'm in love with you. Have been since day one."

Kankuro began crying as he held on to Nasake. He looked up and the tall blond laughed. "I... uh... crap... it's not as easy as I thought. I think I gave Dakku bad advice." Nasake laughed as Kankuro pulled him into a kiss. "I love you too you stupid blond bastard." Kankuro laughed as Nasake swayed with him to the song. "Why... didn't you tell me before?" Kankuro looked at him and he sighed. "Because... I was afraid. But then, Dakku made me realize how waiting to the last minute could destroy everything. So... I decided it was now or never... because... you were the air in my life." Nasake caressed his cheek and smiled.

Choji had managed to get a furious Ino to dance with him out on the dance floor. Kakashi and Iruka were silently dancing in secret in a far off corner. Even Gai and Anko joined in. "Sigh. Everyone's dancing. Including Shizune with Jiraiya." Tsunade looked down at the floor. She felt a hand pick her face up. "Sorry, I'm late." She looked at the man stunned and held on to him. "Oh... you're never late, just always making an entrance." "Wanna dance, Tsunade." He asked her softly. "Sure, Dan." The two walked off on to the dance floor.

Kiba looked around for Dakku and finally found him sitting down facing the large windows over looking the deck and river. The moon was shining perfectly and he sighed. Kiba walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey you." He said as Dakku looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry about before. I killed the whole night with my story." Dakku's voice was warm. "It's okay. Dakku... I want you to come with me outside a moment okay? Just for a few minutes." Dakku raised a brow and then nodded. "Fine. But no funny business." The two walk off together as Naruto watches from a distance.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" Gaara askes softly. "Gaara... he's leaving with Kiba outside. Do you think... maybe he's trying to pull something?" Naruto's voice is filled with uncretainty. "Possibly. Naruto... I know you like him... but is it worth the pain? Why not try looking past it." Gaara breaks their dance and looks him in the eyes. Naruto looks down and away. "Because... I did too much to give up now. If it's really the end... then at least I want to hear it from his mouth." Gaara nods silently and then points off outside. "Then go. And tell him what you feel." Naruto runs off as Gaara watches. HE feels a hand touch his shoulder and looks at Nasake standing there. "You know... you could have told him you liked him, Gaara." He walks off and Gaara looks out the window. "Yea... I know how he feels now."

**Confessions Under The FireWorks.**

As they exited the building and stood on the deck, Kiba and Dakku stood next to the railing overlooking the river. Inside the building the song "Dreaming of You" could be heard. Dakku took in a big breath of the fresh air and sighed happily. Kiba looked at him and gathered his courage. "Dakku... I want... I mean... jeez... this is tough. Heh." Dakku looks back at him and thinks a moment. "What is?" Kiba takes a step forward and decides that he can't hold it back. "I want to tell you something. Something... i've been holding in since March." He watches as Dakku turns away.

"What exactly?" Dakku's voice is soft and Kiba walks up and holds him from behind. "What's wrong. Why'd you turn away?" Dakku shrugs and sighs. "I don't know." He looks off to the distance as Kiba turns him around and looks him in the eyes. "Is it because of me?" Kiba keeps gazing into his green eyes as a whistle goes off in the background. "It's just... Kiba... I-" An explosion of colors go off in the sky as a fire work lights up the night sky. Kiba has cut off Dakku's words with a kiss. As they kiss under the continung fireworks, tears begin to stream from Dakku's eyes.

"Please... for the love all things good... just tell me what it is!" Dakku looks into Kiba's eyes pleadingly. He caressed Dakku's face softly. "I love you. I can't stop thinking about you. And it's tearing me apart with thought. It's killing me inside because all I want to know is... if you'll be with me." He looks into his eyes again as they gleam a bit with joy. "Are you... asking me-" "I want you to be mine. I want to be with you. I want to share this world with you. I want this limited life in this world to be just you and me." Kiba smiled and Dakku is unable to think. "Kiba..."

(background music: "Foolish Games" by Jewel)

"Don't say anything... not until you hear me out." Dakku and Kiba break their hold and look at Naruto whose appeared from the club. "Naruto." Dakku says softly as the fireworks continue behind them. "Dakku... I may not have what he had, I may not even be the perfect choice at this moment, but there's no doubt in my hear that I love you more then he does." Naruto steps closer and Kiba glares at him. "Back off, Naruto. This isn't funny." Kiba growls at him as Dakku pulls him aside and looks at Naruto. "What did you say?"

"I love you. No matter how much crap I took from you, even all the denials and put downs, I love you." Naruto grips his chest and looks at Dakku. "Is... that what... Gaara meant about you?" Dakku's eyes begin to brim with tears. "What does Gaara have to do with this?" Kiba cut in. "Yes. I told him about you. And he must have told you. I told him how I sent you that card for valentine's and how-" Naruto was cut off by Dakku. "You sent that?" Naruto nodded. "Yes and that whole day I prayed you would find out it was me." Naruto looked deep into Dakku's eyes despite the distance between them.

Dakku's heart begins racing and his breath goes short. "That's really touching, Naruto. But he doesn't want you." Kiba goes for the kill with his words. Dakku looks at him unable to catch his breath. "Fuck you! You don't know anything!" Nauto shot back as Dakku felt dizzy. "Oh how is that?" Kiba counters quickly. "He could have feelings for me!" Naruto growls at him. "Oh yea, sure, keep think that." Kiba continues as Dakku feels his heart almost jump out of his chest. "You're not even half the great guy I am!" Naruto yells out.

"ENOUGH! This... just... enough. I'm done here." Dakku walks off trying to balance himself as Kiba and Naruto call out to him. "Don't follow me. If you do... consider it that last time you talk to me. Just... leave me be." Dakku walks off towards the street and both boys look at the ground and back at Dakku whose gotten into a car and is taken away to wherever he was headed. Kiba kicks the railing and walks back inside the club. Naruto looks at the lake as the fireworks continue. HE sighs and hold back his tears as Gaara appears and looks at him.

"Na... ruto." Gaara call softly at the blond who turns and looks at him. He runs to him and holds Gaara tight. "I... messed up. It's... over." Naruto begins to cry on his shoulder. Gaara sighs and hold him. "No. It's not. It's never over. There are others out there. Naruto, it may not seem like it but there are more people out there who value you more then you think they do." Gaara wipes away his tears and Naruto looks at him. "What?" He says softly as Gaara nods. "Trust me. I believe that there people who... believe in you more then you think." Gaara smiles somewhat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One... choice. There's no time left... is there? What do I do now? Next Friday... is the last day... 1 week... can I really... but who? What have I done this time?**

* * *

**DF: Be honest! Who cried? Did anyone cry? I know I shed a few tears during the "Real Reasons" scenes. It's almost over kiddos. That's right... one... more... episode. Whose gonna get what's coming to them? Who wants who to end this story? And will Lee and Sakura ever make an appearance?**


	24. Final Epi: The Hardest Thing

**This is it... the final episode...**

**Wolf High is officially done.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen... without anymore holding back... the last episode... The Hardest Thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Wolf High Chronicles**

**Last Episode: The Hardest Thing**

**Kurenai:**

**The hardest thing to do... is choose between two people. Especially when it concerns the heart. The most powerful weapon we have... it ability of choice. Because... with it... we can mend or destroy. And no matter what you choose... there's always a consequence. There's always the one thing that goes wrong. But, the question yo have to ask yourself is... "Am I ready to face it all?". Because if you're not then why put the risk? Why try so hard for something?**

**If not for your sake... then for whose? Because no one is willing to stick by you... if you always feel like giving up.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cleaning Out **

**(bg music: "This Used To Be My Playground" by Madonna)**

Dakku stood by his locker and looked at all the books inside. All the books being 3. 2 books of class and one was his personal writing notebook. He pulled it out and sighed. He cleaned his locker and closed it one final time. He looked around the empty halls and nodded. "Summertime. It's here. I wonder what's going on at the graduation. Nasake, Neji, Temari and Kankuro must be happy to be getting out of here." He smiled as he placed the books in his bag and walked off. He made it down the stairs and looked ahead as Genma looked at him.

"Hey Dakku." He called out to Dakku who stood there and looked back at him. "Hey, Genma. Wassup?" He smiled slightly and Genma nodded at him. "You ready for summer break?" Dakku nods. "Sure am... sure am." Dakku walked off leaving Genma to wonder why he didn't sound so psyched to be out of school finally. Truth be told, Dakku had spent the whole week silently thinking to himself about what he had to do. And the choice he had to make. He had cooked up 100 different possibilities and all of the ended with him hurting someone.

He walked out the building and sighed. Kankuro and Nasake walked towards him and stopped. "Dak. Hey buddy, you okay?" Nasake beamed at him. They were both wearing blue caps and gowns. "Yea... I heard about you guys leaving today. Something about going to the same college or some shit. I'm gonna miss you Nano." Dakku gave a half smile as Nasake hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you too Doku." He smiled and whispered in his ear. "Thank you... for giving me a chance to redeem myself. Thank you." The brothers smiled as Kankuro cleared his throat.

Dakku smiled and nodded. "See you guys... when you come home." Dakku walked off as Kankuro and Nasake walked into the building. They opened the doors and looked inside the empty halls and sighed. "You ready? This is it, Kankuro." Nasake looked at him and he nodded. "You know... I'm gonna miss these halls. Lots of memories." The walked half way down the hall and stopped at a row of locker and opened their respective lockers. "Kankuro, did you notice it... in his eyes?" Nasake said softly. "He hasn't decided yet?" Kankuro watched as Nasake shook his head.

"Does he know about... today then?" Kankuro added softly. "No. I didn't tell him." Nasake stuffed some books into his bag and sighed. Kankuro stopped and held him. "He'll be fine. Like you said... he knows when it's time to act. And he will soon enough." Nasake nodded and kissed his forehead. They went back to silently cleaning their lockers. "You know... it'll be the last time we close these things. Once we do... we can't look back. We'll have to move forward." Kankuro stopped a moment as Nasake continued packing his bag. "I know, Knakuro."

The two finally finished and walked out the door. As they did they stopped and looked back. "Think we left a great legacy in there?" Nasake asked softly. "We have our brothers. They'll carry it on for us. They'll be the next Nasake and Kankuro. Without the love involved." Kankuro smiled and Nasake shook his head laughing. "Dakku... is gonna have to grow up now." Nasake walked off to his car and opened the trunk. "So does Gaara. I wonder... if they'll become friends." Kankuro got in the front seat as Nasake got in the driver's seat. "Let's hope they do one day." He started the car and drove off.

**Saying Goodbye **

**( bg music: "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly)**

Gaara stared silently at the picture of his two siblings and himself. He had been holding it back but he knew it was going to happen. Despite all the time he didn't want to be around them, he was going to miss them. He looked over to the foyer and looked at the bags Temari had packed for herself. She came down the stairs and looked over at Gaara and sighed. She walked up to him and hugged him. Much to her surprise, he returned the hug. She felt something wet fall onto her arm and pulled away. Gaara had finally cried.

"I'm gonna miss you, Gaara. Kankuro and me will come whenever we get the chance. We know you're 15 and that you're not one to really miss people, but we're still a family and that's what matters." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her bags. A car honked outside and he nodded. "Temari." He spoke softly and she stopped to look at him. "Yes, Gaara?" She said softly expecting him to say something probably to ruin the moment. "I love you. Be safe please." He looked at her as she held back her tears. "Gaara..." "Please... just... go. No need to say things I already know." With that she nodded and walked out the door.

He walked over to the door and locked it. He walked back to the living room and looked down at the card on the small coffee table. "I wonder... I never solved who gave this to me. I always wanted to do this as a family. But... the chance is gone." Gaara grabbed the card and walked upstairs to his room. He looked out the window of his room and observed the silence around him. "I... hate being alone." He put the card down on his bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs and out the door and headed east from his house.

Hinata and Ten-ten helped Neji pack his car as Gaara walked by. Neji stopped and waved at Gaara who paid him no mind. He shrugged and went back to packing his car. When they were done, Hinata sighed softly. "Do... do you really... have to go?" She asked as Neji nodded. "I do. I have to grab own fate beyond this town." Hinata nodded and walked back inside the large house. Neji looked on and turned back to Ten-ten. "Do me a favor. While I'm gone... take care of her okay?" He runs his hands down her face and she smiles. "I promise. But will you come back soon?" Ten-ten's eyes gleam pleadingly.

"I promise." He kisses her softly on the lips and she smiles. "Neji, you know, it's gonna be tough when you're gone. I'm gonna miss you everyday. Do you have to leave today? Can't you stay another day?" Ten-ten holds on to him and he sighs. "I could. But I already have things sorted out. My plane leaves in 3 hours." He looks at her as she nods defeatedly. "Ten-ten. I love you. And wherever you are, that's where home will be for me. Okay?" He looks into her eyes and she nods and kisses him lovingly. He returns the kiss and then looks at his watch.

"I'm behind schedule. I'm sorry Ten. I gotta go." He pulls away and jumps into the driver's seat of the car and drives off. Ten-ten waves as she watches the car speed off. But before it disappears completely, she can hear him yelling "I love you, Ten!". She smiles as Hinata comes out of the house and walks up to her. "Are you gonna be okay, Ten-ten?" She asks softly as Ten-ten cries to herself. "It's hard to say goodbye to someone you love." She holds on to Hinata and cries profusely. "He'll come back. If not for us, for you." Hinata reassures her as she continues to cry softly.

**The Unexpected Surprise **

**(bg music: "Thank You" by Dido)**

Dakku had finally made it home and sighed. He unlocked the front door and dropped his bag on the front door. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the kitchen and sat down at the counter and rested his head. Kurenai looked at him stunned he didn't even notice her. "Any reason not noticing your mom in the kitchen, huh?" She pulled out 2 cups and looked in the fridge and pulled out some juice. She poured the cups and placed a cup next to him. He picked it up and thanked her. "Sorry, just a bit... lost today." He finally responded to her question.

"Not like you to be lost. Normally you resolve your issues fast. Albeit the fact that you do it the wrong way. What's eating at you?" She sat down next to him and watched as he drank some juice. "I'm stuck... between two people and today was the last day of school. For a whole week... I didn't say anything. I stood quiet hoping that the answer would come to me. And it didn't. Am I really that stupid?" He looked up at her and she smiled. "Yes. You are. But you have your mother's heart. That's for damn sure." She laughed and Dakku nodded.

"That's right, you met Asuma when you were still with dad." He said as she nodded. "Yes. That's how it happened. Do you know what I did in that situation?" She drank from her cup and Dakku looked on intently. "I choose the person I loved. I choose with my heart and soul. When those two things scream out the same name, that's the person you truly want to be with. I loved your father. But... love really was just lust and ties to children. We were young and made mistakes. We never really committed to each other. Friends who went too far." She drank some more as Dakku looked at her confused.

"I get it. I know what you mean." He smiled and kissed her cheek and she smiled. He stood up and walked off. "Dakku! Wait. There's something I want to tell you." He stopped and looked back at her. "I'm pregnant." She pointed to her stomach that had a tiny but there bump. "What!? Since when?" He looked at her stunned. "About 2 months. It's Asuma's. We're getting married, hun." She smiled as Dakku ran back in and hugged her. "I'm happy for you mom. I really am." She hugged him back and smiled. "Dakku... I want you to be happy. So go be happy, okay?" He pulled out of the hug and nodded.

He left her in the kitchen alone and walked up to his room. He opened the door and the closed it softly behind him. He looked at his bed and noticed a small rolled up thing on his bed. He walked up to it and unrolled it. He looked over it and smiled. "The only star... in the sky... I always look for... is you." He sighed and put it down. "He came here. I need to go find him." A voice in his head yelled out to him. "Go now! Tell him!" Another softer voice called to him. "Yes. Tell him you love him! Tell him you need him!"

He nodded and grabbed a his keys from his dresser and ran out the door. He rand down the stairs and stopped looking into the living room. "Going out for a bit mom! I'll be back soon okay!?" "Okay! Just don't be late! I have to cook dinner before I go off to help your brother situate himself!" Dakku nodded to her words and walked out the door. He slammed the door behind him without a second thought and ran down the street. He felt his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping. He knew he had one shot left and he was going to use it now.

**Last Words (Gaa/Naru)**

**(bg music: "Please Forgive Me" by Brian Adams)**

As he ran down the street he noticed Naruto walking by heading south. "Hey! Naruto!" He yelled out panting heavily. Naruto looked at him and gave a half smile. He walked over to him and braced himself for whatever he had to say. "Hi Dakku." Dakku sighed and nodded. "Naruto, for the last few days, I thought about everything that happened between us. I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not noticing it before things got out of hands. But... I notice how much you mean to me as a friend. And I don't want to lose you as friend. So I can't give you the feelings you have for me." Dakku looked at him as he nodded.

"I know. It's okay. I value you as a friend more then anything else too." Naruto looked down and turned away. Dakku pulled his arm and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto looked at him in shock and returned the kiss. "That way... we get it out our systems." Dakku smiled and walked off as Naruto laughed and shook his head. He continued walking to the south towards his house and sighed. "He's probably on his way to Kiba's to tell him he wants to be with him. I guess it's okay. I know now that he needs me in his life as a friend."

Naruto stopped and looked up at the sky and smiled. "At least... he still needs me in his life. That's all that matters. I'll be his friend until the end." He looked back down and Gaara stood in front of him. He jumped back and fell on his ass. His heart was racing as Gaara extended a hand to him. "Need some help?" Naruto looked at him and grabbed his hand. Gaara pulled him up and Naruto wiped the dust off of his clothes. "You scared the hell out of me." Naruto laughed as Gaara looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I saw you here and I thought I would stop and say hi." Gaara looked away.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You still haven't said hi." Gaara turned around and looked at him unsure what to do. "Uh... hi." Gaara said softly and Naruto laughed. "Hi!" Naruto beamed at him and Gaara let off a small smile. "Well... I should go now." Gaara turned around and walked back in the direction from which he came. Naruto looked at him and thought a moment. _"Turst me... there are other people out there... who believe in you... more then you think."_ Naruto looked on stunned. "Does... he... Gaara." He ran after him and grabbed his arm and Gaara turned around and went to swing. He stopped short when he noticed it was Naruto. But he couldn't fight the blush on his face.

"Na... Naruto." He said softly. Naruto looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Gaara... do... you like me?" Gaara looked at him as his heart skipped a beat. "I... no... I... it's... complicated. I don't-" Naruto stopped his talking with his lips pressed against him. Gaara's face turned red with embarassment but he finally settled into the kiss. Naruto pulled back and smiled at him. "So... you do like me?" He laughed as Gaara pushed him off and walked away fast. "I don't... you reading into things that... aren't there." Gaara held back his true feelings and Naruto knew it.

"Then why didn't you stop me during the Ball from resting my head on your shoulder? Or push me away when I held you?" Naruto asked as Gaara stopped and turned around. "I was being nice." Naruto shook his head. "When you stop turning pink, I'll believe you." Gaara sighed and looked down. "What do you want, Naruto? For me to admit to liking you? For me to say that I've been developing feelings for you? To say that the best time of my day is when I see you smile. Because If that's what you want then nngh-" Naruto stopped him again and kissed him with more feeling. Gaara gave into it... and knew... that the blond won this fight.

**Last Chapter**

**(Bg music: "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion)**

Dakku had finlly reached Westminster Avenue after a few minutes of running. He ran up to 1010 and knocked on the door. He heard a dog bark and something heavy drop on the floor. The door unlocked and Kiba stood in the doorway looking down at Dakku who was breathing heavily. "Dakku." He said as the Dakku fell into his arms. "Kiba... I... need... to... say... something." Dakku looked up at Kiba who sighed. "Calm down. You're gonna pass out if you try to hard." Dakku pulled himself up and looked into his eyes. "I don't care."

Kiba sighed and looked at the bag. "Dakku, I have... to tell you something. I'm leaving for the summer." Dakku eyes faded a bit and he could feel his heart shatter. "Leaving? Oh... I see." Dakku regained his composure and broke the hold. "What did you want to tell me?" Kiba looked at him as he walked off slowly. "Have a good summer." Dakku walked off towards the direction he had come. Kiba walked after him and grabbed his arm and shook him. "Goddamnit! You came all this way just to tell me have a good summer!?" He looked at Dakku who looked away.

"Stay." Dakku looked back at him and he shook his head. "What? Stay? What are you talking about?" Kiba watched as Dakku finally closed his eyes and gathered every ounce of his power. "Stay with me. Don't leave. Stay with me in the city." Kiba watched as he pleaded. "Why?" Kiba's eyes began to fill with tears. "Because... I... love you. I love you and if you leave now, I would make a day alone anymore. When I wake up in the morning, I think of you. When I go to sleep at night, I think of you. I can't push this anymore. I'm in love with you. And if you leave then... I lose it all." Dakku held on to him.

"Dakku... I... jeez you always were slow in a lot of things." Kiba kissed his forehead and sighed. "I love you, Dakku. But I can't stay. I just can't. I have to go." Kiba looked into Dakku's eyes which were hiding the pain of the words. "Kiba... you... you changed my life... so much. And if you go... then... I want you to leave knowing something. You're the reason I live each day with no regret. The reason I fought back all the darkness. The reason I can be free. Kiba... if the offer is still on the table... I want to share the world with you." Dakku looked at Kiba who sighed.

"I promise... when I come back... me and you... will never be apart. For now, I have to say goodbye." Kiba kissed his cheek and walked back in the direction of his house. Dakku closed his eyes and let the wind blow softly. "Just tell me! Is it because of me!? Are you leaving because of me!?" He yelled at Kiba who stopped and looked back. "No. It's not because of you. I love you and I will always see the best in you." Kiba walked on as Dakku stood there. Having nothing to say Dakku walked off and sighed. Then it hit him and he ran back to Kiba's house.

"Kiba!" He yelled out and Kiba looked at him from the doorway. "Yea?" He came back out and looked at Dakku. "Why do you love me?" Dakku asked softly. Kiba stopped and thought a minute. "I love you... because... you give me strength when I'm weak. You lifted my spirits when I was down. He gave me hope when it seemed lost. More importantly... I love you because... I always thought you loved me." Kiba smiles somewhat as Dakku nods and walks off. Kiba looks at him confused. "Dakku! Wait! I finally have a nickname for you!" Dakku stopped and looked at him. "It's... Bits! So... now... We're Kibbles and Bits!" He laughed as Dakku nodded and walked off. Kiba watched from his door and went inside silently.

---------------------------------

One Week Later... Location Unknown.

Kiba got into the car and drove off. He knew one thing... and one thing only. He wasn't about to spend the summer alone... without the one person he loved.

The mailman sighed and looked at the Fairu residence. He took a singular letter out of his bag and placed it inside the mailbox. The letter simply said... To Dakku...

* * *

**DF: That's the end... The ending theme to this series is "First Love" by Utada Hikaru. **

**It's been a long series. A very long one. I know the ending skimped on what should have been the defining moment of the series. But think about it... doesn't it make you think? How many people would go back for one person? Those of you who wanted Gaa/Naru got it. They had their moment in the sun. Dak/Kiba had far too many moments. I love ending something on a thought. Like the letter... what's in it right? You tell me. Whether or not there will be a sequel... remains at this point not happening... but... if there's enough reviews to warrent an sequel then maybe one day i'll come back for it and do another set of stories.**

**I hoped you enjoed this series. I would like to thank my reader regulars, they know who they are. And of course the creator of the Naruto series... and all that stuff. And finally... with this all... I can say... School's Closed. Bye!**


	25. Epilogue? Look To The Future

**The series is over... but... I feel I cheated you guys. So I decided to do something out of the ordinary... Enjoy this shocking epilogue.**

**If you've never seen a picture of Dakku... go to my bio and click on the link followed with Dakku's name.**

**

* * *

**

**Wolf High Chronicles**

**EPILOUGES!**

**Since I jipped you on the ending of Wolf High... i'll tell you what happened to some of the character... 1 day before the week in the ending takes place...**

**Dakku:**

Dakku looked at the picture book from the ball on the table and smiled at the picture of him and Kiba dancing on the dance floor. He sighed softly and looked around the empty house. His mother had gone to help his brother situate himself at college. So with most everyone gone, Dakku's depression set in as he laid about the house. He went to the radio in the kitchen and turned it. He listened as "Sticwitu" began playing. He closed his eyes and picked up a gray jacket he had left on the couch. He began dancing slowly with int and for a moment he swore he felt something hold him.

**Naruto:**

Sasuke's continuous attempts to call him went unheeded. He walked over to the door of his room and opened it. Gaara was standing there a bit emotionless but when Naruto smiled, he couldn't help but return one. He brought him into the room and jumped on the bed. Gaara shook his head silently as he did. He would have half expected for Gaara to say he's being to hyper, but all he heard was that he was being to cute. Naruto stopped jumping long enough to walk over to him and kissed him. Gaara pushed him off bashfully only to have the blond come back to hold him.

**Temari:**

The lazy voice on the other end of the reciever, made Temari smile. Shikamaru had been spouting off at how mad he was over her fixing the results of the ball. But she defended herself and noted that the winning couple were not together. He just sighs and tell her that she got one thing right. She tells him that she misses him and he grumbles. He says simply, look out the window. She looks out the window and sees a waving Shikamaru on the ground 3 floors below of her dorm room. She smiles and runs out the door to the front of the building right into his arms.

**Kankuro:**

He looked at his half of the room. It was neat and properly taken care of. Then he looked over to his roommates half. Blankets, clothes and other random shit on the floor. The door to the room opened and his roommate came in and noticed him looking around the room. Kankuro finally notices he's not alone anymore and sighs happily. He begins cleaning the mess and his roommate grabs his hand and tells him not to start again. Kankuro rolls his eyes and pushes him on to the bed and smiles. He simply mouths off the words... "I love you, Nasake."

**Hinata:**

Shinoa had dragged her all the way to Suiton Waterfalls for lunch and they took the table that was now labeled "Infinitely Reserved". A favor Dakku had pulled for them, the table that helped them come together. They conversed over the Ball and Hinata stopped the conversation and blushed a moment. Shino looked at her as she began speaking and ended off with the words he wasn't expecting. "Would... you... be my first boyfriend?" She says it so loud and shaky that everyone in the restuarant hears and she blushes more wildly. Shino laughs and says yes, much to the pleasure of the other patrons.

**Neji:**

He sighed at the small carnival in front of him. But the only reason he smiled was because he had kept his promise to Ten-ten. He had come home almost immediately just for her. The went to the large ferris wheel in the middle of the fair grounds and rode on it. When they got to the top Neji smiled and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Ten-ten noticed that the ferris wheel had stopped and looked over to Neji who presented her with the small box. The tears in her came rushing out. He looked at her as she opened the box and watched as she nodded. He kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

**Ino:**

Ino walked along the street and noticed a distressed Sasuke walking towards her but not looking. She stopped and waved at him as he looked up and blew her off by not saying anything. She grumbles and yells at how rude he is... but deep down inside she's secretly loving his snobby attitude. She walks along the street and notices something out of the ordinary. She gasps and runs across the street towards the two people pushing a baby carriage. Ino smiles and congratulates them. The she pulls the girl aside and looks her in the eye. "Don't you think you're too young, Sakura?"

**Kiba:**

He paces around the giant room with nothing to do. He walks over to the large TV and turns it on. The movie playing is "Beauty and the Nine Tailed Beast". Obviously life's way of bitch slapping him. He was waiting on his father to return and the leave again. Because this time he would leave without the car. And when he left, he'd be gone for a 2 weeks. That's all the time he needed. He had sent a letter earlier before his departure. It was a simple letter. No matter what happened, he would be with Dakku, even if he had to sneak around to do so. Even driving a car 300 miles.

* * *

The boy had been moving stuff inside the house and looked around. He noticed Sasuke walking up the street and walked over to him. He stopped and introduced himself. Sasuke looks at him confused and says that he's not interested in talking to anyone. The boy's niceness fades and his eyes grow dark as Sasuke pushes past him. As he walks off the boy fixes his hair and nods. "I don't like him at all. In fact... I loathed him." The boy goes back to his house and continues moving things inside and hears his mother yelling. "Sai! Hurry up and finish up!"**

* * *

****The story... is far... from over.**

* * *

**Deidara: So... what are we doing in this crap town.  
Sasroi: Shut up... this is where we're going to school now...  
Kisame: Please be lying...  
Itachi; No... he's not... we're all transfering to Wolf High for our senior year.  
Haku: Well that sicks... because i'm not a senior.  
Zabuza: True... but you'll be fine.  
Sutefanii: Meh. Too many guys in this clique.  
Aria: I told you... This summer... is gonna rule.**


End file.
